Ukojenie w ciemności
by Szmaragdowy Kot
Summary: Tłumaczenie "Solace in Shadows" autorstwa The Fictionist. Kiedy Harry zostaje porwany przez szesnastoletniego Toma Riddle'a pod koniec drugiego roku w Hogwarcie, jest przekonany, że zrobiłby absolutnie wszystko, żeby uciec. Jednak "wszystko" jest niebezpiecznym słowem, a każdy bohater może się zmęczyć brakiem większych nadziei - czasami "przeżyć" oznacza "przystosować się".
1. Rozdział 1

**Autor: **The Fictionist**  
Tytuł oryginału: **Solace in Shadows  
**Link do oryginału: **/s/7932144/1/Solace-in-Shadows  
**Zgoda: **jest  
**Tłumaczenie****:** Rosailette (rozdział 1), Szmaragdowy Kot (rozdziały 2-?)  
**Beta: **Panna Mi (rozdziały 2-?)  
**Opis: **Kiedy Harry zostaje porwany przez szesnastoletniego Toma Riddle'a pod koniec drugiego roku w Hogwarcie, jest przekonany, że zrobiłby absolutnie wszystko, żeby uciec. Jednak "wszystko" jest niebezpiecznym słowem, a każdy bohater może się zmęczyć brakiem większych nadziei - czasami "przeżyć" oznacza "przystosować się".  
**  
Uwagi: **W opowiadaniu nie występuje slash!

_Witam wszystkich. :)  
Parę miesięcy temu Rosailette opublikowała pierwszy rozdział tłumaczenia "Ukojenia w ciemności", którego niestety nie kontynuowała. Próbowałam się z nią w tej sprawie skontaktować, jednak nie uzyskałam żadnej odpowiedzi. __Postanowiłam więc wznowić prace nad tym opowiadaniem, bo jest naprawdę warte uwagi._  
_Chciałabym ogromnie podziękować **Pannie Mi**, która jest dla mnie wspaniałym wsparciem. Gdyby nie ona, to prawdopodobnie nawet nie zaczęłabym tego tłumaczyć. Wiedz, że j__esteś cudowna! :)_  
_Zanim zaczniecie czytać, chciałabym zaznaczyć, że Harry na początku tego opowiadania ma dopiero dwanaście lat. Czasem, a szczególnie na początku, jego zachowanie może wydać się Wam trochę dziecinne, co jest całkowicie zrozumiałe ze względu na jego wiek._  
_Nie przedłużam już. Miłego czytania!_

Przypominam, że ten rozdział tłumaczyła Rosailette. Mam nadzieję, że jego autorka nie ma nic przeciwko wrzuceniu go tutaj.

* * *

Rozdział pierwszy

Tom Riddle ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami opierał się o pomnik Salazara Slytherina w Komnacie Tajemnic, beznamiętnie obserwując szlochającą przed nim Ginny Weasley.

Była zaskakująco blada i odkąd się tu znalazła cały czas płakała – ciche łzy spływały jej po twarzy wraz z życiem wysysanym przez niego.

Nucił z zadowoleniem, czując wracające strumienie siły i energii, oparty plecami o chłodny, śliski kamień.

Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak wspaniale.

Jego wyjątkowo wrażliwe nerwy płonęły żywym ogniem - po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu mógł dotknąć, poczuć, zobaczyć własnym ciałem i wolą.

\- Proszę... - niewyraźny jęk dziewczynki przełamał panującą ciszę. Były to pierwsze od jakiegoś czasu, z trudem wypowiedziane przez nią słowa. - Tom, proszę... wypuść mnie.

\- Wypuść? - zmarszczył brwi. - Już powiedziałem, że nie mogę tego zrobić, Ginny. Jesteśmy przecież przyjaciółmi, prawda? A przyjaciele pomagają sobie nawzajem - sama mówiłaś, że chciałabyś mi pomóc. Właśnie to robisz.

\- Ja nie... - na powrót zalała się łzami. - … ja nie chcę umierać!

\- Nikt nie chce, kochanie. - odpowiedział logicznie - Co nie znaczy, że ciebie to nie spotka.

Ponownie nastąpiła cisza, podczas której obserwował ją z ciekawością. Jego mała Ginny była irytującym dzieckiem – płaczliwym, wymagającym akceptacji i sporej dozy uwagi. Mówiąc szczerze, był dla niej wyjątkowo uprzejmy, dając jej każdą z tych rzeczy – nie żeby teraz miało to jakieś znaczenie.

Ostatecznie była dla niego niczym - stanowiła tylko przynętę dla znacznie większej zwierzyny.

O tak – młoda panna Weasley zdążyła opowiedzieć mu dostatecznie dużo o wspaniałym Harrym Potterze, by wzbudzić jego fascynację. Legendarny Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, odbijając śmiertelną klątwę...

Był ciekaw, jakie dziecko było w stanie to osiągnąć.

Ponadto, jego uwadze nie umknęły podobieństwa, łączące go z tym chłopcem - obaj byli półkrwi sierotami wychowanymi przez mugoli w niewiedzy o swoim statusie, wężouści. Jeśli wierzyć słowom Ginny, łączyło ich nawet fizyczne podobieństwo.

To było... interesujące.

Chciał poznać tego chłopca chociażby po to, by zobaczyć ile jest w tym prawdy.

\- Boję się, Tom... - Głos Ginny był coraz słabszy, jak gdyby żebranie o pocieszenie kosztowało ją resztki sił. Jej oczy, tak zachwycająco przerażone, zamknęły się.

Rozkoszował się strachem, który mógł usłyszeć w jej głosie – była taka młodziutka.

Powoli jednak zaczynał tracić cierpliwość - przez cały rok musiał wysłuchiwać jej głupich żalów, dlaczego więc miałby to robić teraz?

Odwrócił się, omiatając wzrokiem Komnatę. Kiedy chłopiec przybędzie?

Cisza przedłużała się w nieskończoność, podczas gdy on wciąż stawał się silniejszy - był już prawie materialny, jeszcze tylko rozmyte krawędzie...

\- Harry cię powstrzyma - wymamrotała Ginny. Obrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na nią przenikliwie, w tym samym momencie, gdy nareszcie odpłynęła w nieświadomość.

Teraz pozostawało czekać.

* * *

Harry stał u zwieńczenia bardzo długiego, słabo oświetlonego korytarza. Strzeliste, kamienne filary, ciasno oplecione przez wyrzeźbione w nich węże, pięły się ku ginącemu w mroku sufitowi. Rzucane przez nie czarne, wydłużone cienie przecinały komnatę skąpaną w dziwnym, zielonkawym mroku.

Stał, wsłuchując się w chłodną ciszę, a serce waliło mu w piersi jak uwięziony tłuczek.

Czy bazyliszek mógł czaić się w cieniu za filarami? I Ginny... gdzie znajdowała się Ginny?

Wyciągając różdżkę, ostrożnie ruszył pomiędzy rzędami kolumn, niosąc za sobą echo swoich własnych kroków. Było tu zdecydowanie zbyt cicho, zbyt strasznie...

Szedł ze zmrużonymi oczyma, w każdej chwili będąc gotów je zamknąć, gdyby wyczuł najlżejsze nawet poruszenie.

Mógłby przysiąc, że puste oczodoły wyrytych w kamieniu węży śledzą go, podążając za nim w oczekiwaniu... Kilka razy miał wrażenie, że zobaczył kątem oka ruch, czemu towarzyszyła seria natychmiastowych skurczy żołądka.

W końcu pokonał ostatnią parę filarów, a jego oczom ukazał się posąg wysoki jak sama komnata. Musiał zadrzeć głowę, by spojrzeć w gigantyczną twarz monumentu; starożytną i nieco małpią, z długą, cienką brodą opadającą niemal na skraj kamiennych szat, spod których wystawały solidne stopy, stojące na gładkiej, śliskiej podłodze.

Salazar Slytherin.

Właściwie to oczekiwałby kogoś bardziej podobnego do węża...

I wtedy jego wzrok padł na ognistorude włosy dziewczynki, leżącej u stóp piedestału.

\- Ginny! - wymamrotał, podbiegając do niej, by opaść na kolana.- Ginny, nie umieraj...

Błagam, nie bądź martwa!

Odrzucił różdżkę na bok, zupełnie się nią nie przejmując.

Jeśli ona była martwa... Ginny nie mogła być martwa! Chwycił ramiona dziewczynki, odwracając ją by móc ujrzeć jej twarz - zimną i białą jak marmur, z zamkniętymi oczyma. A więc nie była spetryfikowana, zatem musiała być...

\- Ginny, obudź się, proszę! - zawołał desperacko, potrząsając nią. Jej głowa bez życia kiwała się na obie strony, więc krew zamarzła mu w żyłach.

\- Ona się nie obudzi. - niespodziewanie rozległ się miękki głos. Harry gwałtownie wyprostował się, wciąż klęcząc.

Obserwujący ich wysoki, ciemnowłosy chłopiec stał, opierając się o najbliższą kolumnę. Był dziwnie rozmazany na krawędziach, jak gdyby Harry widział jego postać poprzez zamgloną szybę – nie można go było nie rozpoznać.

\- Tom... Tom Riddle?

Chłopiec skinął głową, nie przestając mu się przyglądać.

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że się nie obudzi? - desperacko zażądał wyjaśnień. - Ona nie jest.. ona nie jest...?

\- Wciąż żyje - odpowiedział Riddle - Choć ledwo.

Dzięki bogu! Ginny była... ukłuło go dziwne uczucie niepewności, gdy spojrzał na drugiego chłopca. Tom Riddle uczęszczał do Hogwartu pięćdziesiąt lat wcześniej – a teraz stał tutaj, lśniąc nieznacznie dziwnym, mglistym światłem.

Prawdopodobnie miał nie więcej jak szesnaście lat - jak to było w ogóle możliwe?

– Jesteś duchem? - spytał ostrożnie. Z pewnością wydawał się być na to trochę zbyt... materialny.

\- Wspomnieniem - odpowiedział cicho tamten. - Wspomnieniem zatrzymanym w pamiętniku na pięćdziesiąt lat.

Wskazał w kierunku podłogi, niedaleko gigantycznych stóp posągu. Rzeczywiście, pamiętnik leżał tam, z pozoru całkiem niewinnie. Harry przełknął ślinę, czując, jak jego dezorientacja wzrasta, wraz z przerażającym uczuciem zrozumienia całej sytuacji - przez chwilę zastanawiał się, skąd notes się tam wziął, szybko jednak odrzucił tę myśl na rzecz spraw bardziej naglących.

\- Musisz mi pomóc, Tom. - zaczął, z trudem unosząc ciężką głowę Ginny. Rude włosy spływały mu w dłoniach niczym krew. - Musimy ją stąd zabrać... Tu jest bazyliszek! Nie mam pojęcia gdzie, ale może się pojawić w każdej chwili... Proszę, pomóż mi.

Riddle nie poruszył się. Harry z wysiłkiem na wpół dźwignął Ginny z podłogi, pochylając się, by podnieść swoją różdżkę, która... zniknęła.

\- Widziałeś moją...?

Podniósł wzrok. Riddle wciąż mu się przyglądał, obracając w długich palcach różdżkę z piórem feniksa.

Straszna prawda nieprzyjemnie połaskotała jego umysł, ale rozpaczliwie nie chciał w nią uwierzyć - wyciągnął więc rękę w jego stronę, wyczekująco.

\- Dziękuję.

Kąciki ust Riddle'a uniosły się w lekkim uśmieszku. Harry zadrżał pod wpływem intensywności badawczego spojrzenia, które posłał mu tamten.

\- Słuchaj - spróbował znów z naciskiem, czując, jak jego kolana uginają się pod ciężarem Ginny. - Musimy się stąd wydostać! Gdy pojawi się bazyliszek...

\- Nie przybędzie, dopóki nie zostanie wezwany - odpowiedział spokojnie Riddle.

Przełknął zbierającą mu się w ustach żółć, ostrożnie opuszczając dziewczynkę, której nie był już w stanie utrzymać.

\- Co masz na myśli? - spytał powoli. - Słuchaj, oddaj mi moją różdżkę, będzie mi potrzebna...

Uśmieszek Riddle'a niebezpiecznie się poszerzył.

\- Nie będziesz jej potrzebował.

\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że nie będę jej...?

\- Czekałem na to bardzo długo, Harry Potterze. Na szansę ujrzenia cię, porozmawiania z tobą.

\- Myślę, że nie rozumiesz - przerwał mu Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Jesteśmy w Komnacie Tajemnic! Możemy pogadać o tym później...

_Proszę. Niech on to kupi. _

Cień nieokreślonych emocji przebiegł przez idealną twarz Toma Riddle'a, nim zastygł na jego ustach w postaci złego uśmiechu.

\- Oczywiście - chłopiec pochylił głowę, jakby kajając się dotychczasową nieświadomością - Masz rację, to nie jest odpowiednie miejsce na taką rozmowę. Wybacz mi.

Harry nie sądził, by to naprawdę zadziałało.

\- Nie, nie jest - odezwał się mimo to, próbując w swoim tonie głosu zawrzeć pewność siebie. - W...więc, pomożesz mi z Ginny? - spytał, nie śmiąc żywić nadziei.

\- Obawiam się że nie, Harry - odpowiedział Riddle, podchodząc do niego, z oczami błyszczącymi w dziwnie pożądliwy sposób. Przypominał teraz Harry'emu drapieżnika, przygotowującego się właśnie do ataku na znacznie słabszą zwierzynę. Zesztywniał, widząc że starszy chłopiec powoli zaczął ich okrążać.

\- Widzisz, im bardziej mała Ginny słabnie, tym ja wzrastam w siłę. - Jakby na potwierdzenie tego długie palce przeczesały mu włosy, szarpiąc lekko w uścisku, lecz jakby nie mając odwagi mocniej zacisnąć pięści.

Myśli Harry'ego pędziły jak oszalałe.

\- To ty jesteś powodem, dla którego ona jest taka...? - czuł, jak jego przerażenie zaczyna niepokojąco wzrastać.

\- Bystry chłopiec - pochwalił go Tom, a Harry wbrew sobie poczuł ukłucie dumy, całkowicie w tej chwili niedorzeczne - nigdy przedtem nikt go tak naprawdę nie pochwalił.

Dursleyowie nigdy tego nie robili, a Hermiona sama była tą mądrą... Moment, o czym on w ogóle myśli? Sytuacja była poważna!

\- To ty jesteś dziedzicem Slytherina. - uświadomił sobie, nieco zbyt późno łącząc w głowie wszystkie elementy układanki. To on wrobił Hagrida, Ginny... co on zrobił Ginny?

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie - odparł jedwabiście Tom.

Delikatny uścisk zamknął się wokół jego palców, zimny i nie całkiem namacalny, ale wciąż wyczuwalny.

Siła. Ridlle wzrastał w siłę.

Jak go powstrzymać bez zabijania Ginny? Rozglądał się gorączkowo, próbując wszystko poukładać. Wspomnienie uwięzione w pamiętniku przez pięćdziesiąt lat...

\- Pamiętnik! - rzucił się na niego, tylko po to by poczuć jak nogi z trzaskiem uginają się pod nim, pod wpływem zaklęcia rzuconego jego własną różdżką.

Prawie syknął z bólu, gdy kolana zostały strzaskane – upadł na bok, obok Ginny, walcząc, by unieść się z powrotem.

Riddle zamigotał pod wpływem użytej magii, znikając na moment jak przerwane połączenie, by po chwili znów pojawić się, okrążając ich jak wcześniej.

\- Ach, ach, Harry. Nie rób tego - zbeształ go delikatnie, śmiejąc się wysokim, zimnym śmiechem. Na dźwięk jego głosu Harry poczuł, jak jeżą mu się włoski na karku.

Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak przerażony, tak podatny na atak i bezradny. Tom przestał się śmiać, w zamyśleniu przyglądając się różdżce.

\- Nie udało ci się! - splunął Harry, starając się nie brzmieć desperacko. - Nikt tym razem nie zginął, a wszyscy spetryfikowani uczniowie...

\- Och, ty niemądre dziecko - mruknął Riddle, znów podnosząc wzrok na jego twarz. - Czyż nie powiedziałem ci, że zabijanie szlam już mnie nie interesuje? Od wielu miesięcy moim jedynym celem byłeś ty.

Harry zastygł w szoku. To było dość typowe, prawda?

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? - wyszeptał, a następnie jego głos stwardniał - Jeśli zamierzasz mnie zabić, proszę bardzo, ale uwolnij Ginny. Możesz mieć mnie zamiast jej!

Riddle spojrzał na niego badawczo, z nieodgadnionym błyskiem w oku.

-Naprawdę? - spytał łagodnie, a Harry przełknął ślinę.

\- T-tak.

\- Jesteś typowym bohaterem, prawda? - stwierdził dziedzic Slytherina z lekkim uśmieszkiem, przekrzywiając głowę na bok. Harry zacisnął szczękę.

\- Umowa stoi? Zrób ze mną co chcesz, jeśli to ja jestem twoim celem. Po prostu uwolnij Ginny!

\- To brzmi rozsądnie - zgodził się uprzejmie Tom. Harry patrzył na niego, czując jak jego wnętrzności skręcają się, z trudem pozwalając mu oddychać. - Ale, niestety nie. Ciebie już mam, więc twój warunek traci na ważności.

Siłą woli nie pozwolił się sobie cofnąć, gdy Riddle wycelował w niego różdżką. Dzielnie zniósł przeszywające go na wylot spojrzenie – nie miał zamiaru umrzeć na leżąco, bez walki.

\- A więc zabij mnie - rzucił wyzywająco. Oczy Riddle'a zalśniły jak diamenty, twardo i zimno.

\- Mógłbym - odpowiedział cicho, chłodno. - Ale wtedy nie moglibyśmy później porozmawiać, prawda? Jak sam powiedziałeś.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w absolutnym szoku.

\- Co...

\- _Drętwota_.

Świat pogrążył się w ciemności.


	2. Rozdział 2

_Od tego rozdziału tłumaczenie należy do mnie.  
Betowała **Panna Mi  
**W poniższym rozdziale występują fragmenty w tłumaczeniu Andrzeja Polkowskiego ("Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic")  
_

**wężomowa**

* * *

Harry zamrugał ospale, w jego głowie dudniło.

Otworzył oczy, spodziewając się ujrzeć szkarłatne zasłony dormitorium Gryffindoru. Uświadomiwszy sobie tę bolesną pomyłkę, jego głowę zalały powracające gwałtownie i bezlitośnie wszystkie wspomnienia.

Błyskawicznie wyskoczył z łóżka, niemalże z niego spadając i nieprzytomnie zlustrował pokój w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek śladu Riddle'a. Nie znalazł żadnego. Zamiast tego zobaczył wyszukaną komodę, biblioteczkę i wielkie łóżko, na którym się obecnie znajdował.

Spanikowany, natychmiast przedarł się do drzwi, nieporadnie sięgając po różdżkę i okulary znajdujące się na szafce nocnej, zanim zorientował się, że tylko te drugie były na swoim miejscu. Prawie wyrwał klamkę w pośpiechu, nie spodziewając się, że drzwi będą otwarte i naprawdę był zaskoczony, gdy te nie stawiły mu oporu.

Chwiejnie się przez nie wydostawszy, znalazł się na małym półpiętrze, które prowadziło do niewielkiej klatki schodowej. Nawet nie próbował sprawdzać żadnych z trzech drzwi znajdujących się na korytarzu, nie licząc tych, przez które właśnie wyszedł, tylko zbiegł na dół, prosto do głównego wejścia.

Poczuł przypływ nadziei, gdy drzwi mu ustąpiły, otwierając przed nim drogę ucieczki i... i nic. Nie mógł iść dalej.

Zdawało się, jakby stała przed nim olbrzymia i niewidzialna ściana, na której jego palce zostawiały tylko marne odciski w próbie jej przepchnięcia.

Poczuł wzbierającą się w nim rozpacz, ale zmusił się do zachowania spokoju. Rozejrzał się z zamiarem znalezienia jakiegokolwiek innego wyjścia. Może było gdzieś okno albo coś innego, przez co...

\- Chciałbyś się napić herbaty?

Zamarł na dźwięk przerażająco znajomego, gładkiego głosu, błyskawicznie rozglądając się dookoła. Nikogo jednak nie zobaczył.

\- W jadalni, Harry – nadeszły rozbawione słowa. - Drzwi zaraz po twojej prawej.

Poszedł we wskazanym kierunku, otępiały i niezbyt pewny czemu w ogóle podążał za tą instrukcją. Zawahał się na progu, napinając mięśnie.

Riddle siedział przy sporym stole, a wokół niego walały się gazety. Wśród nich stał dzbanek z herbatą oraz _dwie _delikatnie wyglądające porcelanowe filiżanki na spodkach.

Po chwili te oczy się uniosły, by przyjrzeć się mu uważnie. Starszy chłopiec ze znacząco uniesioną brwią wykonał gest w stronę dzbanka, jakby powtarzając wcześniejsze pytanie.

To był zupełny _absurd_ i, w jakiś sposób, jeszcze bardziej go to zaniepokoiło.

\- Oferujesz mi herbatę? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem uwłaczająco ochrypłym głosem.

\- Wolałbyś sok pomarańczowy?

\- Ja... – Harry'ego zatkało. - Masz zamiar mnie zabić?

\- Och, tak, jak w _Jasiu i Małgosi. _Dlatego właśnie zadbałem, byś miał tu zapewnione odpowiednie warunki – odpowiedział spokojnie Riddle.

Harry potrzebował chwili, by uświadomić sobie, że dziedzic Slytherina żartuje. Zmrużył oczy. Riddle w odpowiedzi obserwował go z niewzruszonym wyrazem twarzy, ze spojrzeniem pełnym tego _głodu_.

\- Czemu tu jestem? - zapytał wprost, nieświadomie zbliżając się do stołu.

\- Cóż, to podchwytliwe pytanie, Harry – leniwie odpowiedział jego towarzysz. - Osobiście nie wiem, co myśleli sobie w tym czasie twoi rodzice, ale sądzę, iż powszechnie przyjęte wytłumaczenie mówi, że „kiedy pani i pan bardzo się kochają..."

\- Nie to miałem na myśli! - wyrzucił Harry, mocno się czerwieniąc. Riddle uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Czemu nie jestem martwy?

\- Ponieważ twoje serce wciąż bije.

Harry niemal warknął, rozwścieczony brakiem konkretnych odpowiedzi. Pochwycił dzbanek z zamiarem rozbicia go na głowie drugiego chłopca.

Reagując szybciej niż atakująca żmija, ręce Riddle'a wystrzeliły w jego kierunku i wytrąciły mu dzbanek z dłoni, doprowadzając do potłuczenia się z ostrym dźwiękiem porcelany o podłogę. Nie tracąc czasu, Riddle obrócił Harry'ego, przypierając go do stołu brutalnym chwytem na karku. Unieruchomił go efektywnie boleśnie owiniętymi wokół włosów palcami.

Harry zaczął widzieć mroczki przed oczami, gdy jego policzek silnym uderzeniem został przyparty do stołu. Nachyliwszy się ku niemu, usta Riddle'a niemal zetknęły się z jego uchem.

\- **Spróbuj tego ponownie, a połamię ci wszystkie palce –** wysyczał chłopiec. - **Uznaj to za ostrzeżenie.**

\- **Odpowiedz mi na pytanie! **\- zażądał w odpowiedzi, próbując się wyrwać.

Uścisk Riddle'a przybrał na sile i poczuł, jak przez jego zaciśnięte zęby przedostał się mimowolny jęk. Po chwili nacisk zelżał odrobinę, dając mu wystarczająco miejsca, by mógł się dziwacznie powykręcać w zamiarze największego możliwego w obecnej pozycji zwiększenia odległości od dziedzica Slytherina.

Obaj patrzyli na siebie w furii, aż w końcu Riddle go puścił. Starszy chłopiec cofnął się o krok, a jego stalowy wzrok przeniósł się na rozbitą porcelanę.

Przywrócenie naczynia do poprzedniego stanu było kwestią kilku sekund. Harry nieufnie przyglądał się Ślizgonowi, a jego serce tłukło niespokojnie.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał, nie mogąc znieść tego, jak, mimo starannych wysiłków, desperacko i zagubienie brzmiał jego głos. - Ginny, czy ona...

\- Losy panny Weasley nie leżą już dłużej w twoim interesie – odparł Riddle.

Harry przełknął ślinę, nie chcąc zaakceptować tych słów. Coś mu jednak mówiło, że jeśli teraz będzie naciskać, to starszy chłopiec ze zwyczajnej złośliwości odmówi mu udzielenia odpowiedzi. Ron? Czy Ron wciąż był w komnacie? Co się stało z jego przyjaciółmi? Nie wiedział, co miał robić.

\- Czego więc ode mnie chcesz? - zapytał. - To jest już mój interes, co nie? - dodał, zirytowany.

\- Bezczelny – zbeształ go Riddle. Harry czekał, zajęty obserwacją chłopca i tłumieniem dreszczy przeszywających jego ciało. Cała ta sytuacja była jakaś nienormalna! - Jesteś tu, ponieważ tak sobie właśnie życzę i ta wiedza powinna ci wystarczyć.

Nie, naprawdę, _naprawdę _mu nie wystarczyła.

\- Ale nie zamierzasz mnie zabić? - zgadywał. Z pewnością Riddle już by to zrobił, gdyby taki był jego zamiar? Albo właśnie to miał na myśli tym chorym żartem o Jasiu i Małgosi... Chyba że kłamał?

\- Nie, jeśli mnie do tego nie zmusisz – odpowiedział beztrosko drugi chłopiec, oceniając jego zamiary. Spokój z powrotem ogarnął dziedzica Slytherina, niesamowicie, jakby ktoś nacisnął w nim jakiś pstryczek.

To było bardzo dekoncentrujące.

\- Nie możesz mnie tu tak po prostu przetrzymywać! - warknął wściekle. Brwi Riddle'a znowu się uniosły.

\- Nie mogę? - brzmiał na ogromnie i prześmiewczo zaskoczonego. - No proszę, musiałem pomylić twoją niezdolność do opuszczenia tego miejsca ze zwyczajnym brakiem prób i chęci z twojej strony.

Uch. Był głupcem. Przełknął ponownie ślinę, czując narastającą gulę w gardle i starając się myśleć.

\- Kiedy masz zamiar mnie wypuścić?

\- Optymistyczne podejście – wymruczał Riddle. - Zabawne, a byłem przekonany, że jesteś pesymistą, skoro pierwszą rzeczą, o którą zapytałeś było czy cię nie zabiję.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się.

Czy... czy to znaczyło, że Riddle _nie zamierzał _już go nigdy uwolnić?

\- Musisz mnie kiedyś wypuścić – odpowiedział, starając się sprawiać wrażenie rozsądnego i logicznie myślącego, a także znacznie bardziej pozbieranego, niż rzeczywiście był. - Mam na myśli, że przecież na nic ci się tu nie przydam... a czegoś musisz ode mnie chcieć, prawda?

\- Nie jesteś taki głupi, na jakiego wyglądasz – zauważył Riddle.

\- ... to był komplement czy obelga?

\- A chciałbyś, żebym prawił ci komplementy i cię chwalił? - niemal wymruczał Ślizgon.

\- Nie! - wykrzyczał Harry. - Uwierz mi, uznanie takiego pajaca jak ty jest ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej bym chciał! - Porwany. Został porwany. Śmiech zaczął formować mu się w gardle. - Ktoś cię znajdzie, wiesz – oznajmił, zaciskając pięści. - Dumbledore cię znajdzie.

Riddle wykrzywił twarz w chorym uśmiechu.

\- Skoro tak mówisz... - To było wszystko, co powiedział.

\- Znajdzie cię!

\- Którego z nas starasz się przekonać?

Harry niemal krzyknął w frustracji, ponieważ złość była lepsza, niż poddanie się absolutnemu, odbierającemu mu zmysły przerażeniu.

\- Czemu ja? - jego głos znów osłabł, żenująco zabarwiony nutkami histerii. Riddle jedynie spokojnie przyglądał się mu w ciszy, opierając się o krzesło.

\- Jak to się stało – zaczął dziedzic Slytherina z oczami skupionymi na twarzy Harry'ego – że niemowlęciu udało się ocaleć, z jedną zaledwie blizną, podczas gdy wielki Lord Voldemort utracił swą moc?

Serce Harry'ego zamarzło. A więc o to właśnie chodziło?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Ależ proszę cię, powiedz mi, a będziemy mogli załatwić to w przyjemny sposób - odparł perswazyjnie Riddle.

\- Nie wiem! - powtórzył Harry. - Naprawdę.

Gryfon patrzył, jak starszy chłopiec podniósł _jego _różdżkę wykonaną z ostrokrzewu i pióra feniksa, obracając ją w swoich palcach.

\- Jest pewne zaklęcie – dziedzic Slytherina zaczął mówić takim głosem, jakby właśnie miał zamiar przeprowadzić wykład – które pozwoli mi wedrzeć się do twojego umysłu i da mi dostęp do każdego z twych wspomnień i przemyśleń. To sztuka zwana legilimencją. Powiedziano mi, że jestem w tym dość brutalny, ale...

\- Nie wiem! - wykrzyczał znów w desperacji Harry. - Nie wiem, Tom! Ja... Dumbledore uważa, że to była miłość mojej matki!

Różdżka ponownie została opuszczona, ale na twarzy drugiego czarodzieja nie pojawił się żaden uśmiech.

\- A co ty o tym myślisz, Harry?

\- Nie wiem – powiedział kolejny raz i trzymał się nadziei, że Riddle nie spróbuje przeczytać jego myśli, czy o czym tam on mówił. Naprawdę mógł to zrobić? Harry'emu zaschło w ustach. - Dlaczego tak cię to obchodzi? Voldemort był dawno po tobie.

\- Voldemort – Tom odpowiedział, wbijając w niego wzrok – jest moją przeszłością, teraźniejszością i przyszłością.

Wywinął ponownie różdżką, wypisując w powietrzu między nimi świetliste litery.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle._

_I am Lord Voldemort._

Harry wybałuszył oczy i poczuł narastające gwałtownymi falami nudności. Jego umysł zdawał się zatrzymać. _Voldemort? _Tom Riddle był _Voldemortem? _Czarodziej półkrwi był zwierzchnikiem opowiadających się za ideą czystokrwistości?

\- Nie – wyszeptał, potrząsając głową. - Ty... ty nie możesz nim być.

\- Chyba nie myślałeś, że ja, dziedzic Slytherina, miałbym nosić nazwisko mojego plugawego, mugolskiego ojca. Był _nikim –_ szydził Riddle zimnym głosem. - Nie, zaprojektowałem sobie nowe imię. Imię, o którym wiedziałem, że kiedy stanę się największym czarownikiem na świecie, wszyscy czarodzieje będą bali się je wymawiać.

\- Nie jesteś – Harry wyrzucił.

\- Czym nie jestem? - Riddle brzmiał na rozbawionego.

\- Nie jesteś największym czarownikiem na świecie. Przykro mi, że muszę cię rozczarować, ale największym czarodziejem na świecie jest Albus Dumbledore!

\- A jednak byłem w stanie zwinąć mu tuż sprzed tego krzywego nosa jego cennego zbawcę i nic nie może na to poradzić.

\- Czy to o to chodzi? - Harry podniósł głos. - Wykorzystujesz mnie tylko do... do zadania ciosu Dumbledore'owi?

\- Gdybym chciał cię użyć tylko do tego, to ośmielę się powiedzieć, że już dawno zwyczajnie bym cię zabił i osiągnął ten sam efekt – oświadczył Riddle. - Użyj mózgu, wiem, że on gdzieś tam jest pod tym ptasim gniazdem na twojej głowie.

Harry automatycznie przygładził włosy. Jego wzrok wypełnił się gniewem.

\- Zatrzymam cię – obiecał żarliwie.

Riddle uśmiechnął się ironicznie, udając życzliwość.

\- W jaki sposób chcesz to zrobić? Miałeś już swoją szansę w Komnacie Tajemnic i ją zmarnowałeś.

Harry przełknął gorycz, odwracając wzrok. Zdrętwiał, kiedy poczuł, jak Riddle się zbliża i chwyta jego brodę, lekko unosząc mu głowę, skutecznie mimo jego prób wyszarpnięcia się.

\- Odpręż się – wymruczał starszy chłopiec. - Nikt nie powinien od ciebie oczekiwać, że w ogóle możesz mnie pokonać, to daremny trud, obowiązek, który nie miał prawa ci zostać powierzony. Jesteś tylko dzieckiem.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem! - wysyczał gniewnie.

\- Ależ tak, jesteś – powiedział cicho Riddle. - Jesteś dwunastoletnim chłopcem, na barkach którego spoczywają losy całego świata. To nie jest sprawiedliwe.

Harry ponownie poczuł się zagubiony, nie nadążając za kolejnymi zmianami nastroju dziedzica Slytherina.

\- Życie nie jest sprawiedliwe – fuknął. Riddle się uśmiechnął, choć nie do końca przyjaźnie.

\- Doprawdy, nie jest.

Ślizgon przyglądał mu się jeszcze przez chwilę, aż w końcu go puścił, wydając z siebie zamyślony pomruk.

\- Idź, przebierz się i odśwież, przedstawiasz sobą żałosny obraz. Mam pracę do wykonania.

Harry gapił się na niego z niedowierzaniem, podczas gdy Riddle, wracając na swoje miejsce, usiadł i zagarnął z powrotem do siebie gazety oraz różne kartki papieru.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytał. - To twój dom?

\- Łazienka jest na samej górze, pierwsze drzwi. - Było jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką uzyskał. - W szafce znajdziesz nowe ubrania, powinny być na ciebie dobre. Znajdź mnie, jeśli jednak zaistnieje potrzeba ich dopasowania.

Harry patrzył na niego w szoku. To z pewnością nie mógł być Voldemort? To było zbyt dziwne! Gdzie się podziały wymyślne tortury, próby mordu? Czuł się zdezorientowany, nie nadążał za sytuacją.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak się obchodzić z drugim chłopcem i to go przerażało.

\- Czemu taki jesteś? - spytał ze ściśniętym gardłem. - Ty...

Riddle był potworem, wystarczyło spojrzeć na to, co zrobił Ginny! Co się tak w ogóle z nią stało? Nie mogła być martwa, prawda? Poczuł jeszcze gorsze mdłości w brzuchu.

Te oczy, z cieniem groźby i niebezpieczeństwa, znów uniosły się na moment.

\- Wolę, gdy moje rozkazy są wykonywane. Bądź posłuszny, a nie będzie żadnych problemów.

Harry obrócił się po chwili z bezradnie opuszczonymi ramionami i zamknął cicho za sobą drzwi. Naprawdę wyglądał paskudnie, jego szaty były całe oblepione brudem z Komnaty.

To było takie _niewłaściwe._

Będzie musiał rozpracować układ tego domu, by zaplanować ucieczkę.

Riddle w końcu popełni gdzieś błąd.

Musi.

* * *

Tom popatrzył z zaciekawieniem w stronę drzwi, gdy te tylko się zamknęły. Był jeszcze bardziej zaintrygowany niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Większość chłopców uciekłaby w panice, gdyby się dowiedziała, że jest uwięziona w pomieszczeniu wraz z inkarnacją ich największego wroga. Harry za to wciąż domagał się wyjaśnień i się mu przeciwstawiał.

To było całkowicie nietypowe.

Będzie musiał coś zrobić z tym jego oporem, ale miał czas.

Powoli stworzy z Chłopca, Który Przeżył perfekcyjnego wojownika Ciemnej Strony. Ironia tego będzie zapierała dech w piersiach.

Poza tym Harry miał talent, choć może i przykryty przez tę gryfońską niechęć oraz jasne ideały, tak więc z pewnością to był jego obowiązek, by pomóc młodzieńcowi wykorzystać swój potencjał? Nigdy wcześniej nie miał ucznia, ale perspektywa posiadania całkowitego wpływu na inną osobę była ogromnie fascynująca.

Jeżeli sprawy nie potoczą się po jego myśli, najwyżej zabije dzieciaka, tak jak miał to zamiar zrobić w Komnacie.

W dodatku Harry wciąż pozostawał niewyjaśniony. Miłość matki? To było śmieszne. Niezliczona ilość matek oddałaby życie za swoje dzieci, sam ten fakt nie wystarczył, by stworzyć wystarczającą osłonę przed zaklęciem zabijającym.

Nie, to musiało być coś związanego z Harrym.

Porozmyśla nad tym później.

Miał dzieciaka i ten się nigdzie nie wybierał, czas i okoliczności sprzyjały mu w formowaniu, eksperymentowaniu oraz testowaniu dwunastolatka wedle jego upodobań.

Wydał z siebie zadowolony pomruk.

Zawsze uwielbiał kolekcjonować trofea i, doprawdy, to było spektakularne trofeum. Chłopiec, który w jakiś sposób go pokonał, a przynajmniej jeden z jego wariantów.

Możliwości, jakie miał przed sobą, były nieskończone.

Na razie musieli pozostać w cieniu, dopóki ta cała porażka z Komnatą Tajemnic nie zostanie wyciszona.

Przecież nie mógł pozwolić, by Dumbledore zmusił go do oddania trofeum, prawda?

Przez chwilę uważnie nasłuchiwał innych dźwięków dobiegających z domu.

\- Okna też mają na sobie bariery – zawołał głośno po chwili.

Rozległ się nagły brzęk, jakby coś upadło.

Śmiejąc się lekko, wrócił do swojej pracy.

Miał wiele do nadrobienia.


	3. Rozdział 3

_Jesteście niesamowici! Z całego serca dziękuję wszystkim osobom, które dodały tłumaczenie na swoje listy lub zostawiły komentarz. Nie spodziewałam się takiego odzewu, więc jestem zachwycona.  
Jeśli mogłam, to napisałam odpowiedzi na komentarze w wiadomościach prywatnych, więc zajrzyjcie do skrzynek, jeśli jeszcze tego nie zrobiliście. A teraz pozwólcie, że odpowiem niezalogowanym. :)_  
**_PannoAgato_**_, __cieszę się, że sprawiłam Ci taką__ niespodziankę. :) __Fabuła jest interesująca i nawet oryginalna. Mogę zapewnić, że kwestie, których jesteś ciekawa, zostaną poruszone, choć trochę później. :) __Wena i czas jak najbardziej się przydadzą, dziękuję! **Lou Leen**__, miło mi, że wybór opowiadania się podoba. :)_ _O tak, Harry i Tom w wydaniu The Fictionist wracają, choć tym razem ich relacja będzie rozwijać się trochę inaczej niż w "Ulubieńcu Losu"._ _Cieszę się, że tłumaczenie się podoba, to bardzo motywujące słowa! **Gościu**, dziękuję, naprawdę! **Exciter**, wiesz, że moja miłość do tej dwójki też zaczęła się po przeczytaniu "Ulubieńca"? :) W tym rozdziale zobaczysz jeszcze więcej __gryfońskiego Harry'ego, więc powinno się podobać. :)_

_Na razie postaram się dodawać kolejne rozdziały co środę. Jeśli zacznie mi brakować czasu i będę musiała zwolnić z tłumaczeniem, poinformuję Was o tym wcześniej. __Póki co, życzę miłej lektury._

Rozdział cudownie zbetowała **Panna Mi**.  
**wężomowa**

* * *

Harry skończył przeszukiwać dom późną nocą – nie odważył się zasnąć, a w brzuchu mu burczało, jako że od obiadu nic nie jadł (właściwie musiał być już wczesny ranek, skoro znalazł się w Komnacie wieczorem, czas płynął tak szybko!), lecz absolutnie nie zamierzał pójść do Riddle'a i błagać go o jedzenie.

Przecież to wcale nie było tak, że nie miał jeszcze w życiu okazji zaznać uporczywego głodu, ale Merlinie! Czuł zapach tostów i zastanawiał się, czy dziedzic Slytherina robił to specjalnie.

Prawdopodobnie tak.

Uparcie leżał na swoim łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit z wielkim przygnębieniem. W ciągu dwóch godzin, jakie minęły od kiedy pozostawił Riddle'a samego, by oddał się swojej „pracy", szczęśliwie udało mu się go unikać, gdy przeczesywał dom z góry na dół w poszukiwaniu jakiejś drogi ucieczki, choćby najmniejszej.

Wszystkie okna, wszystkie drzwi miały na sobie... silne bariery? Takiego określenia użył Riddle? Zresztą nieważne, wszystkie były po prostu zablokowane przy pomocy niewidzialnej ściany.

Było też mnóstwo pokoi, do których nie miał wstępu. Na piętrze mógł wejść tylko do swojej sypialni i łazienki, a dwie pozostałe pary drzwi były przed nim zamknięte.

Podejrzewał, że jedne z nich prowadziły do sypialni Riddle'a, co było przerażającą myślą. Czy dziedzic Slytherina w ogóle potrzebował snu? Miał tylko nadzieję, że to nie był ten pokój tuż obok jego. Może miałby szansę uciec, gdyby Tom w końcu poszedł spać?

Choć nie miał możliwości wyjścia na zewnątrz, na dole mógł poruszać się właściwie wszędzie (przy czym unikał jadalni, w której siedział Riddle). Poza znajomym mu już pomieszczeniem był tam również pokój dzienny, którego ściany zapełnione były półkami na książki, a do tego znajdowały się w nim sofa, fotel i stolik z postawioną na nim szachownicą.

Nie było telewizora. Nie żeby się go spodziewał.

Znalazł też kuchnię, która była nieźle zagracona, choć dopiero co przybyli na miejsce. Zapach jedzenia uciążliwie mu dokuczał.

Zacisnął w złości pięści, wściekły na Riddle'a, wściekły na świat i, przede wszystkim, wściekły na samego siebie za znalezienie się w tej kiepskiej sytuacji.

Nie zobaczył niczego, co wskazałoby mu na jakąś drogę ucieczki.

Jego jedyną nadzieją było zdobycie w pewien sposób zaufania starszego chłopca i udawanie posłusznego, aż Riddle w końcu odpuści trochę i poluzuje bariery, dając mu szansę, by stąd zbiec.

Jeżeli nie wpadnie na inne rozwiązanie. Albo jeżeli ktoś go nie znajdzie. Z pewnością go znajdą? Dumbledore uważany jest przecież za największego czarodzieja tych czasów, na pewno jeśli ktoś miałby mu pomóc, to właśnie ten starszy, mądry dyrektor.

Drzwi do pokoju – nie godził się z myślą o nazywaniu go _jego _pokojem, nie pozostanie tu długo – otworzyły się bezdźwięcznie. Postanowił, że prędzej czy później będzie musiał znaleźć coś, czym je zabarykaduje. Może przesunie komodę?

Zdrętwiał na widok Riddle'a, a dokładniej na widok talerza z jedzeniem w jego rękach. Tosty. Dżem. Kanapki. Nic specjalnego, ale według jego wygłodniałego umysłu posiłek wyglądał niezwykle zachęcająco.

Stojący w drzwiach chłopiec posłał mu uśmiech, zimny i zabójczy, który wcale nie tworzył iluzji komfortu.

\- Cześć, Harry.

Napięty, odwrócił wzrok i wycofał się w stronę oparcia łóżka tak daleko, jak tylko mógł, zastanawiając się, czy Riddle był skłonny zaatakować go ponownie.

\- Nawet się nie przywitasz, to jest zwyczajnie niegrzeczne, dziecko. Rodzice nie nauczyli cię dobrych manier?

Harry znów się wzburzył, warcząc gniewnie.

\- Nawet nie próbuj mi tu mówić o moich rodzicach, ty piekielny morderco!

\- To się jeszcze dla mnie nie wydarzyło, niedojrzały Potterku. Nigdy nie musiałem znosić obecności twoich rodziców.

Harry ucichł, marszcząc brwi. To była prawda... przed nim stał szesnastolatek, który spędził ostatnie pięćdziesiąt lat zamknięty w dzienniku, w otchłani, najzwyczajniej w świecie uwięziony. Zacisnął szczękę. Riddle wyszczerzył się arogancko, zanim znów przybrał nieczytelną minę. W jego dłoniach wciąż znajdował się talerz.

\- Mam do ciebie więcej pytań – oświadczył chłopiec.

\- Ależ się cieszę – wymamrotał z goryczą Harry. - Czemu zwyczajnie nie wtargniesz do mojego umysłu?

\- Możemy zrobić to w ten sposób, jeśli tak wolisz – odpowiedział Riddle, unosząc brwi. Zaraz potem wystawił talerz. - Jedz, musisz być nieziemsko głodny.

Harry nie sięgnął po niego, nie znając ceny, jaką przyjdzie mu zapłacić za zjedzenie kanapek oraz nie chcąc akceptować czegokolwiek od dziedzica Slytherina. Co, jeśli dodał do nich czegoś groźnego? Poza tym to było podejrzane, że chłopak tak zwyczajnie chciał mu dać posiłek.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie zmusisz mnie do zainwestowania w kroplówkę? - powiedział po chwili drugi chłopiec groźnym tonem. - _**Jedz.**_

Harry gwałtownie uniósł głowę na dźwięk wężomowy, który przykuł jego uwagę.

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy usłyszał, jak Ślizgon jej używa i pierwszy raz, kiedy usłyszał, jak jakiś inny człowiek nią mówi. To było dziwne. Rozumiał ją tak dobrze, jakby to był angielski i prawdopodobnie byłby skłonny założyć, że słowa zostały wypowiedziane właśnie w tym języku, gdyby po dokładniejszym przysłuchaniu się nie dostrzegł ledwie wyczuwalnego syczącego akcentu.

W jakiś sposób potwierdziło to ostatecznie fakt, że Tom Riddle był dziedzicem Slytherina. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

\- Czego tam dodałeś? - zapytał uparcie.

Myślał, że z pewnością tylko sobie wyobraził widoczny przez zaledwie kilka sekund przebłysk zaskoczenia w oczach chłopaka, który szybko zastąpiony został ponownie lodowatym i stalowym wzrokiem.

\- Zabójczą kombinację margaryny i dżemu malinowego – odpowiedział sucho Riddle. - Bój się, cudowny chłopcze. Może zawierać _kalorie._

Harry obserwował kanapki, nie będąc pewnym, czy wierzył, że niczego innego w nich nie ma. Posłał chłopcu nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, by nie roześmiać się na odpowiedź, którą uzyskał wraz z utrzymaną przez chłopca śmiertelną powagą.

Riddle był chorym i pokręconym porywaczem! Nie miał prawa do poczucia humoru.

\- Skąd mam pewność, że nie naszpikowałeś tego czymś innym?

\- Nie masz – odpowiedział słodko Tom. - Więc, jeśli nie zamierzasz się głodzić – na co, jak podejrzewam, i tak się nie zgodzę – to myślę, że musisz mi po prostu zaufać.

\- Zaufać ci? - powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Harry. - Uprowadziłeś mnie!

\- Kto wie, może przyjdzie ci cierpieć na syndrom sztokholmski*.

Harry zmarszczył brwi z zakłopotaniem. _Czym był syndrom sztokholmski?_

_-_ ... Co?

\- Zjedz tosty, dziecko. Albo znajdę jakiś sposób, by siłą wcisnąć ci je do gardła.

Harry spojrzał na niego gniewnie, ale w końcu ostrożnie podniósł jednego tosta. _Wyglądał _jadalnie, lecz Riddle był przebiegły, więc skąd miał być pewien? Ostrożnie wziął pierwszy kęs. Tost. Dżem malinowy. Przełknął.

\- Dobry chłopiec. – Riddle wyciągnął rękę, poklepując go szyderczo po głowie. - Nie było tak źle, nieprawdaż?

\- Nie jestem twoim _pupilkiem!_

\- Zwierzę, które jest trzymane, by wzbudzić czyjeś zainteresowanie lub dla rozrywki i towarzystwa w domu... nieokrzesany dwunastoletni bachor... nie widzę różnicy.

Harry patrzył z niedowierzaniem, upokorzony i urażony, zarazem odsuwając od siebie tosta.

Riddle posłał mu ironiczny uśmieszek, choć w jego postawie można było dostrzec groźbę, gdy ruchem dłoni nakazał Harry'emu jeść dalej. W końcu uśmiech całkowicie zniknął i chłopak oparł się o drugi koniec łóżka, obserwując go.

Żołądek Harry'ego się zacisnął.

Nagle nie był pewien, czy w ogóle wciąż czuł się głodny. Po głowie jednak chodziła mu przerażająca myśl, że ten wariat nie żartował, gdy powiedział, że znajdzie sposób, by mu siłą to jedzenie wepchnąć do gardła.

Swoją drogą, nie chciał tego dzisiaj sprawdzać. Jutro.

Jeśli go nie znajdą albo nie ucieknie.

Riddle przyglądał się mu w ciszy, przerażająco, choć wcześniej zapowiedział, że chciał go wypytać. Jego palce stukały delikatnie o ramę baldachimu lub muskały pościel. Harry nie wiedział czemu, ale go to niepokoiło, tak jak i całe to przyglądanie się mu.

\- Możesz na mnie nie patrzeć, kiedy jem? - zażądał, czując się niewygodnie.

\- Mogę – przyznał drugi chłopiec z rozbrajającą uprzejmością. Jego wzrok nie zmienił położenia.

\- Ale nie zamierzasz przestać. – Harry westchnął ciężko.

\- Powtórzę się: nie jesteś taki głupi, na jakiego wyglądasz. Podejrzewam, że łatwiej ci, kiedy zaczynasz nadążać.

\- Dureń z ciebie – wymamrotał Harry i przełknął jedzenie.

Riddle nie odpowiedział. Odezwał się ponownie dopiero, kiedy Potter zebrał okruchy na swój talerz, uporczywie starając się nie spoglądać na stojącą przed nim osobę.

\- Jak to możliwe, że jesteś wężousty?

\- Nie wiem - powiedział po chwili Harry, nie widząc powodu, by nie odpowiedzieć na pytanie.

\- Wielu rzeczy nie wiesz, czyż nie? - zapytał Riddle. Młodszy chłopiec posłał mu gniewne spojrzenie i zaatakował słownie:

\- Wiedziałbym znacznie więcej, gdybym miał możliwość ukończenia drugiego roku w Hogwarcie bez zostania porwanym!

\- I tak już powinieneś więcej wiedzieć – odpowiedział otwarcie jego towarzysz. - Na twoim miejscu próbowałbym się dowiedzieć o swoim życiu tak dużo, jak tylko by się dało. Co ty takiego robisz w wolnym czasie? Grasz w Quidditcha? Ginny mówiła, że jesteś szukającym.

\- Nie ma nic złego w grze w Quidditcha! - warknął Harry. Riddle posłał mu wzrok pełen pogardy. - Zresztą, co ty niby takiego robisz w wolnym czasie? Siedzisz w dzienniku i gadasz sam do siebie? Tak w ogóle, jakim _idiotą _trzeba być, by uwięzić samego siebie w dzienniku?

Cała sympatia zniknęła z twarzy drugiego chłopcai Riddle zbliżył się do niego dużymi krokami, wręcz promieniując groźbą.

Harry wtopił się w materac i zacisnął dłonie wokół kołdry, gdy dziedzic Slytherina zatrzymał się zaledwie kilka cali od niego. Siedział sztywno w przekonaniu, że jeśli wykona choćby najmniejszy ruch, Riddle wystrzeli w jego kierunku .

\- **Niewyparzony masz ten język, co? - ** wysyczał chłopiec.

\- **Wiesz, gdzie mnie możesz pocałować!**

\- **Nie, dzięki, jeszcze się czymś zarażę -** prychnął Riddle.

**\- **W takim razie lepiej będzie, jeśli pozwolisz mi odejść, mniejsze niebezpieczeństwo dla twojego zdrowia.

Groźba ponownie zmieniła się w rozbawienie, choć wciąż jeszcze czaiła się gdzieniegdzie w tańcu magii i przeszywających oczach drugiego chłopca.

\- Będzie w porządku, jeśli nie przekroczysz pewnych granic – odpowiedział chłopak, zbijając go z tropu. Podniósł talerz i zaczął się wycofywać. - Śpij, nie mam zamiaru cię łapać przed upadkiem, jeśli zemdlejesz z przemęczenia. Ośmieszysz się tylko.

Harry'ego kolejny raz zatkało z powodu tak nagłej zmiany w tonie głosu i nastroju Ślizgona.

\- A ty nie musisz iść spać?

Nie wiedział, co go tknęło, by zadać to pytanie i czemu wyrwało się mu ono z ust, ale twarz starszego chłopca przybrała chwilowo dziwny, prawie łagodny wyraz.

\- Nie spałem przez ostatnie pięćdziesiąt lat – wymamrotał Riddle. - Może, Harry, może i muszę.

Harry'ego ogarnęło jakieś dziwne uczucie, które zdecydowanie mu się nie podobało. Stojący przed nim chłopak obserwował go, jakby trochę nieobecnie, zanim wyszedł drzwiami, zamykając je za sobą.

Tom nie spał od pięćdziesięciu lat? W ogóle? Zaschło mu w ustach. Światło na korytarzu zgasło i Harry pusto wpatrywał się w otaczającą go ciemność.

Jak w ciągu jednego dnia w jego życiu mogły zajść tak wielkie zmiany?

I dlaczego Tom Riddle musiał być taki dezorientujący?

* * *

Ron Weasley leżał rozbudzony w dormitorium Gryffindoru. Jego oczy były zaczerwienione, wilgotne i opuchnięte.

Puste łóżko obok wręcz krzyczało brakiem Harry'ego. W ciągu paru godzin udało mu się wytorować drogę poprzez zawalisko, ale nie był w stanie dostać się do Komnaty, jako iż nie znał mowy węży.

Było mu niedobrze.

Zaczął tracić poczucie czasu w oczekiwaniu na powrót Harry'ego. Ale ten nigdy nie wrócił. Tak samo jak Ginny. W końcu wycofał się tunelem, którym przyszli i zaczął wołać o pomoc, modląc się w duchu, żeby bazyliszek go nie usłyszał i nie przyszedł go pożreć.

Marta – i już nigdy, przenigdy nie będzie dla niej złośliwy! - usłyszała jego krzyki i poszła znaleźć nauczycieli. Uratowali go, wysłuchali jego opowieści... i zapadła cisza.

Jego rodzice też tam byli, wściekli na niego za narażanie się na niebezpieczeństwo, przerażeni i opłakujący Ginny. Nawet bliźniaki nie rzuciły żadnym żartem. Nigdy nie widział ich takich bladych.

Wezwano również Billa i Charliego.

Za niedługo dzięki sokowi z mandragory miały obudzić się wszystkie ofiary bazyliszka, ale to już go nie pocieszało. Harry zaginął i Ginny też. Oboje mogli być martwi!

Powinien ostrożniej się z nimi obchodzić i nie doprowadzić do tej sytuacji! Powinien być lepszym bratem dla Ginny, bo wtedy dziedzic Slytherina by jej nie dopadł, i nie powinien pozwolić Harry'emu iść samemu do Komnaty!

Wściekle potarł dłońmi o oczy i uparcie wpatrywał się w ciemność. Dookoła dobiegały go odgłosy chrapania. Był wykończony, ale ze zmartwienia nie był w stanie zasnąć.

Co się z nimi stało?

Z jakiegoś powodu oczekiwał, że wszystko przebiegnie bez problemów, tak jak z Kamieniem Filozoficznym. Byłoby strasznie, ale z perspektywy czasu patrzyliby na to jak na kolejną niesamowitą przygodę. Dobro by wygrało, zło przegrało, Ginny zostałaby uratowana i wszystko wróciłoby z powrotem do normalności – tak właśnie _miało _być!

W którym momencie wszystko poszło tak cholernie źle?

\- Ron? - nadszedł cichy szept, a drzwi uchyliły się odrobinę. - Śpisz już?

Percy.

\- Nie, nie mogę zasnąć – wymamrotał. Usłyszał, jak jego starszy brat podchodzi do niego, stawiając w ciemności niepewne kroki i niemalże potykając się o rzeczy Neville'a. Usiadł ostrożnie obok niego na łóżku.

\- Wiesz, wszystko będzie w porządku – powiedział po chwili Percy. - Dumbledore znajdzie jakieś rozwiązanie, zobaczysz... Ministerstwo coś zrobi. To ich praca.

\- A co, jeśli nic nie zrobią? Co, jeśli Ginny, jeśli Harry...?

Jego brat złapał go stanowczo za dłoń.

\- Będzie w porządku – powtórzył.

Ron usiadł, czując, jak Percy nieznacznie sztywnieje. Owinął swoją rękę wokół jego ramion. Twarz jego pompatycznego brata była blada i pozbawiona pretensjonalności. Maska perfekta zniknęła, a zastąpił ją niezdarny, ambitny, mądry i wyniosły młodzieniec.

\- Jak się mają mama i tata? - zapytał zdecydowanie.

\- Nie martw się o nich, Ron – powiedział uspokajająco Percy. - Wszystko z nimi dobrze. Próbują znaleźć Ginny... i Harry'ego... wraz z dyrektorem, właśnie teraz.

\- Powinienem być tam z nimi – odrzekł.

\- Odpocznij po prostu, masz za sobą ciężki dzień. Obudzę cię od razu, jak tylko się czegoś dowiemy.

\- Obiecujesz?

\- Obiecuję.

Powoli się położył. To było dziwne, ale wcale nie takie nieprzyjemne.

\- Dzięki – wyszeptał.

\- Przepraszam, że myślałeś, iż nie możesz na mnie polegać...

Bezlitośnie nadszedł świt.

Może jutro będzie lepiej.

Miał taką nadzieję.

Dumbledore będzie wiedział, co trzeba zrobić...

* * *

Tom przetarł włosy ręcznikiem, rozkoszując się wrzącą wodą, która po raz pierwszy od zbyt dawna ściekała po jego skórze.

Gorąco. Zimno.

Dziennik oznaczał nicość, nie oferował żadnych doznań oprócz złudnego poczucia bycia zamkniętym w papierowej klatce, która naciskała na niego od każdej strony. Jedyną zmianą w tej skutej lodem egzystencji były krople atramentu, wsiąkające dookoła niego jak krew, tyle że czarna.

Był niesamowicie szczęśliwy i nawet bezczelność Pottera nie była w stanie na zbyt długo przyćmić jego pogodnego nastroju. Zresztą, jeszcze będzie miał czas, by popracować nad dzieciakiem.

Na razie mógł upajać się byciem _żywym_.

Nikt nie był w stanie docenić przyjemności życia tak jak on, był tego pewien. Wsunął się między jedwabną pościel i uśmiechnął w zadowoleniu, gdy poczuł jej miękkość, a także rozkoszne zimno poduszki. Znów mógł jeść i jego żołądek był przyjemnie pełny, różne smaki eksplodowały na jego języku.

Nawet coś tak prostego jak tosty z dżemem sprawiało mu radość.

Będzie musiał znaleźć jakiegoś skrzata domowego, kiedy już poukłada wszystkie sprawy.  
Słabszy psychicznie człowiek zostawiłby zapalone światła w strachu przed powrotem ciemności, które zapewniał horkruks, jednak on wciąż najlepiej czuł się w cieniach.

Cienie od zawsze były, a także na zawsze już pozostaną, jego domeną i królestwem.

W końcu był _Czarnym _Panem.

Nie mógł się już doczekać, by się przekonać, czy w ogóle umie spać i czy może odetchnąć trochę po pierwszym złożonym i aktywnym dniu od pół wieku. Czuł, jak wszystkie funkcje jego ciała powoli do niego wracają, wyraziste po tak długiej przerwie – głód, ból, pragnienie, dotyk, wzrok, zapach.

Nic nie było tak perfekcyjne jak zmysły.

Prychnął na myśl o odmawiającym jedzenia Potterze, choć musiał przyznać, że chłopiec miał ku temu rozsądne i przemyślane powody.

Czy to dziecko kiedykolwiek musiało przetrwać bez posiłku? Jakaś część niego chciała powiedzieć, że nie, ale inna część, która tak uważnie obserwowała Gryfona zdała sobie sprawę, że być może nie był on Złotym Chłopcem, którego udawał.

To jednak była zagadka na inny dzień. Razem z wężomową, klątwami zabijającymi i całym ogromem innych informacji, które będzie wyciągał z niego aż do momentu, kiedy poczuje się usatysfakcjonowany.

Na razie ponownie pójdzie spać.

Jutro zacznie się nowe życie.

* * *

_syndrom sztokholmski - stan psychiczny, który pojawia się u ofiar porwania lub u zakładników, wyrażający się odczuwaniem sympatii i solidarności z osobami je przetrzymującymi.  
Definicja prosto z Wikipedii._


	4. Rozdział 4

_Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze do poprzedniego rozdziału!  
**Exciter, **nie bój się, na pewno nie pomieszają Ci się te opowiadania. Mają zupełnie inną fabułę. :) The Fictionist tworzy wspaniały portret psychologiczny postaci, więc jeszcze będzie wiele okazji, by wyrobić sobie zdanie o Tomie i przekonać się, czy wcale nie jest taki zły. A co do pozostałych horkruksów - ich kwestia na pewno zostanie poruszona w opowiadaniu i wszystko się wyjaśni, pozostaje tylko czekać cierpliwie, aż dojdę do tego momentu. :) _

Rozdział wspaniale zbetowała **Panna Mi**.  
**wężomowa**

* * *

Tym razem, gdy Harry się obudził, nie dał się zwieść wrażeniu, że wciąż był w dormitorium Gryffindoru, choć czuł się zaskakująco wyspany.

Gdyby wcześniej nie był taki wykończony, z pewnością przez całą noc wierciłby się i miotał, ogarnięty paranoicznymi myślami, że Riddle bez żadnych wątpliwości zamorduje go we śnie albo przynajmniej zrobi coś podobnego. Więc, biorąc pod uwagę czarne myśli w jego głowie, prawie spadł z łóżka, kiedy przy zakładaniu okularów zobaczył, kto stoi u progu drzwi.

\- Ach! Riddle! C-co ty, do cholery, robisz? - wysyczał, zakrywając się kołdrą po szyję, czerwony ze wstydu. Oczywiście, miał na sobie wszystkie ubrania, ale czuł się obnażony, kiedy ktoś go bez jego świadomości obserwował. Automatycznie miał wtedy ochotę gdzieś się schować.

Dziedzic Slytherina uniósł brew.

\- Och, proszę cię, Harry, masz _dwanaście _lat. Wiesz, mam jakieś standardy. Kompletnie nie jestem tobą zainteresowany w ten sposób.

\- I niby _skąd _miałbym to wiedzieć? - fuknął wściekle Harry.- Wyssałeś życie z Ginny, niewinnej jedenastolatki, ale to przecież nic takiego, a mnie, do jasnej cholery, porwałeś! Ciężko mi uwierzyć, że masz jakiekolwiek standardy, ty popieprzony głupku!

\- Przestań tak brzydko mówić, brzmisz śmiesznie i wulgarnie – skomentował krótko starszy chłopiec. Harry zmrużył oczy.

\- W ogóle po jaką cholerę przyszedłeś do mojego... do tego pokoju? - zażądał odpowiedzi.

\- Wcale nie jestem w tym pokoju – Riddle uśmiechnął się ironicznie i spojrzał w dół na swoje stopy, którymi stał na progu pomieszczenia, ale technicznie jeszcze nie w środku. Harry posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- Po co stoisz w drzwiach, obserwując mnie? - zmienił dobór słów.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy powinienem cię zabić.

Harry zamrugał. Chwilę potem zbladł i przekrzywił głowę. To było na poważnie, czy może to kolejny żart z serii o Jasiu i Małgosi? Uroczo było obudzić się i od razu usłyszeć takie słowa. A jego serce już przestawało tak szaleńczo bić...

\- Powodzenia. - Ostrożnie wyśliznął się z łóżka, bo jeśli naprawdę miał zginąć z ręki starszego chłopca, to przynajmniej nie chciał umierać w taki sposób. Chciał wstać i walczyć z podniesioną głową. - Nie byłoby ci łatwiej, gdybyś nasłał na mnie wtedy bazyliszka?

\- Wiesz, większość ludzi zaczęłaby w tym momencie błagać o swoje życie.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. I dać zarazem Riddle'owi satysfakcję? Nigdy!

\- Dlaczego tak jest – zaczął Riddle – że jesteś bardziej przerażony myślą, że mogę stać u progu twoich drzwi, niż że mogę cię zabić?

\- Nie boję się ani tego, ani tego!

\- Więc to przejaw twojej głupoty – powiedział stanowczo chłopiec. - Biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, w jakiej się znajdujesz, powinieneś już dawno wpaść w panikę.

\- Czemu? - zapytał Harry. - Czy bycie przerażonym twoją osobą pomoże mi się stąd wydostać? Nie sądzę.

Riddle stał przez chwilę cicho, obserwując go ze spojrzeniem pełnym upiornej i nieokiełznanej intensywności.

\- Wciąż wierzysz, że zdołasz uciec.

\- A co, oczekujesz, że się poddam? Bo nigdy tego nie zrobię!

Riddle nie odpowiedział. Harry zrobił kilka kroków do przodu i zacisnął pięści.

\- Obiecuję, że zanim w ogóle dam ci to, czego ode mnie chcesz - cokolwiek to jest - będziesz martwy za te wszystkie rzeczy, które zrobiłeś! Jesteś potworem...

\- _Sensitivi Privatio._

Harry rozszerzył oczy, kiedy zaklęcie uderzyło go prosto w klatkę piersiową, szybko jak błyskawica. A potem... a potem nie było nic.

Nie mógł widzieć, dookoła niego roztaczała się ciemność, tak jakby jego oczy były zamknięte, choć miał je otwarte. Nie mógł poczuć w ustach metalicznego smaku głębokiego snu, a cisza była ogłuszająca.

Nie mógł... nie mógł się ruszyć.

Był martwy? Riddle go zabił?

Wziął uspokajający oddech. Nie mógł poczuć powietrza w płucach, więc może rzeczywiście nie żył. Zacząłby rzucać się dookoła, ale nie miał nawet świadomości własnego ciała.

Nie czuł... niczego.

Strach i przerażenie zaczęły wściekle narastać w jego sercu. Poczuł mdłości i lęk. Nie mógł tego znieść! Nie czuł nawet, że był żywy!

Nie mógł nic zrobić, pozostawały mu tylko niekończące się myśli.

Ponownie spróbował wziąć oddech.

Riddle to cofnie, prawda? Cokolwiek zrobił? Co to było za zaklęcie? Nie wiedział, jak długo trwał w tym stanie, miał tylko wrażenie, że wiecznie.

Ciemność.

Zapomnienie.

Próbował otworzyć oczy, ale mrok nie ustępował miejsca światłu.

\- Riddle? Jesteś tam? Co ty mi, do cholery, zrobiłeś... Riddle?

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Wzmógł się w nim strach, władając całym jego wnętrzem.

\- Jesteś dupkiem!

Nic.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore wszedł do damskiej łazienki na drugim piętrze, o której powiedział mu Ron Weasley. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Komnata Tajemnic znajdowała się, ze wszystkich miejsc, właśnie tutaj.

Wciąż nie był pewny, jak się do niej dostać. Po wydarzeniach ostatniej nocy natychmiast spróbował przywołać węża, by zwierzę umożliwiło mu wejście, ale drzwi nie chciały się otworzyć, jakby wyczuły jego intencje bądź była nałożona na nie jakaś magia.

Może wąż musiał wysyczeć jakieś konkretne słowa - „otwórz się", wedle zeznań pana Weasleya – a tego nie zrobił. Tak czy siak nie byli w stanie wejść do wnętrza Komnaty i zatrzymali się u jej wrót.

Wyraz twarzy Severusa pozostawał nieczytelny, ale z pewnością był on zachwycony wizją tak bliskiego przebywania obok sekretnej kryjówki jednego z założycieli Hogwartu.

Przywołali również mnóstwo kogutów na wypadek, gdyby pojawił się bazyliszek.

Próbowali z całych sił zmusić węża do wypowiedzenia odpowiednich słów, jednak te cholerne drzwi wciąż nie chciały się otworzyć. Podejrzewał, że Salazar tak zabezpieczył Komnatę, że tylko człowiek posiadający zdolność wężomowy był w stanie się do niej dostać.

Więc zabrali się za to w bardziej skomplikowany sposób.

Od paru godzin bez przerwy pracowali nad zniszczeniem tysiącletnich barier, opuszczając to miejsce tylko po to, by udać się na śniadanie i dodać otuchy uczniom.

Bał się myśleć, co może znaleźć w Komnacie. Natychmiastowo stworzył zespół z najlepszych ludzi, jakich znał, ponieważ niestety zdejmowanie barier nigdy nie było jego mocną stroną.

Severus nieustannie pracował przy drzwiach, mimo swojej nienawiści do Harry'ego.

Harry.

Co się stało z Harrym? Czy Chłopiec, Który Przeżył leżał tam nieprzytomny, czy w ogóle już go tam nie było?

Chciałby móc sądzić, że jego bariery ochronne zapobiegły przetransportowaniu chłopca przez jakieś nikczemne moce, ale nie był w stanie zagłębić się w magię Komnaty.

Było niemal pewnym, że Slytherin usunął zabezpieczenia Hogwartu ze swoich komnat, by móc opuścić zamek w każdej chwili, albo że rozciągnął je w celu uzyskania tego samego efektu - w jakiejś taktyce walki.

Nie wiedział.

Nie znosił nie wiedzieć.

Fawkes zniknął jakiś czas temu i mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że feniks pomógł Harry'emu. Nie miał jednak pewności.

Kiedy opuszczał szkołę, nawet sobie nie wyobrażał, że może dojść do czegoś takiego i że wszystko pójdzie tak spektakularnie źle.

Westchnął ciężko, nie będąc takim młodym jak kiedyś, czując przyduszający go ze wszystkich stron ciężar zmartwień i bezsennych nocy.

Weasleyowie byli, co dało się zrozumieć, zrozpaczeni i bał się, że Hogwart może zostać zamknięty.

Tyle że nie było już żadnych ataków, a jeśli będzie w stanie udowodnić, że dziedzic został powstrzymany... dziedzic.

Krew zamarzła mu w żyłach.

Musiał dostać się do Komnaty.

* * *

Tom obserwował Harry'ego, który szamotał się na podłodze.

Pozbawił chłopca wszystkich zmysłów, doprowadzając go do desperacji, którą sam odczuł, gdy był w dzienniku.

Gryfon znosił to zaskakująco dzielnie, ale powoli zaczynał pękać. Łzy nieświadomie spływały mu po policzkach, gdy szaleństwo, którego doświadczał, z każdą chwilą tylko wzrastało.

Miał okresy całkowitego bezruchu, kiedy wyraźnie starał się zachować spokój i okresy, kiedy wił się po ziemi, jakby próbując wyczuć swoje ciało.

Gdyby Tom zwrócił mu zmysły, prawdopodobnie byłoby to dla niego bardzo bolesne.

Na razie mógł poczekać.

Minęła prawie godzina, a w tym czasie przyniósł sobie książkę i cicho ją czytał, doglądając sytuacji. Musiał przyznać, że podziwiał wytrzymałość dzieciaka, jego nieugiętą wolę. Harry Potter był zadziwiająco silny i nie było co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.

Chłopiec, w rzeczy samej, był wszystkim, czego po nim oczekiwał, wysłuchawszy opowiadań Ginewry, a nawet i czymś więcej.

To były jedyne rzeczy, których z ciekawością od niej wysłuchiwał i ona również była szczęśliwa, że może komuś bez końca paplać o swoim bohaterze, iż znalazła towarzysza w rozmowie .

I, och, odbijające się klątwy śmierci oraz pokonanie Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać z pewnością zwróciły jego uwagę, ale kiedy powiedziała mu, że Harry Potter był wężousty?

Wtedy był absolutnie zachwycony.

To było perfekcyjne i uroczo tajemnicze, ponieważ wiedział, że chłopiec nie mógł być z nim spokrewniony... Jakim cudem mógł być więc wężousty?

Istniało między nimi tak wiele podobieństw, że go to intrygowało. Od razu wiedział, że w grę wchodziło coś większego, coś głębszego... i wtedy spotkał dzieciaka po raz pierwszy.

Intensywna ciekawość błyskawicznie przerodziła się w absolutną obsesję.

Nie wiedział, co to było, ale coś wtedy złączyło się w nim w jedną całość, przyciągając go.

Miał świadomość, że nie odpuści sobie, dopóki nie rozwiąże tej zagadki, a chłopiec był klejnotem, który sobie zatrzyma, by lśnił i błyszczał jako pokaz mieniącej się nagrody. A plan zwrócenia go ku Ciemnej Stronie był więcej niż tylko rozkoszny. Takie właśnie zamiary tworzył sobie w głowie od dawna.

Miał wrażenie, że powinien podziękować pannie Weasley za nieświadome sprawienie mu takiego prezentu.

Chłopiec był jeszcze nieoszlifowany, ale jego potencjał był uderzający. Bał się, że Gryfon mógł być zbyt głęboko zakorzeniony w ideałach Światła, ale gdy wyskoczył wtedy na niego z morderczymi pogróżkami i oczami koloru klątwy zabijającej, pełnymi zaciętej i _mrocznej _determinacji, jego nadzieje odżyły.

\- Tom? - Głos chłopca był teraz delikatniejszy, szept ledwo ukrywał przerażenie. Jego ciało się trzęsło i ręce trzymał uparcie wtulone w siebie, jakby w poszukiwaniu ciepła.

Przestał rzucać wyzwiskami.

Doskonale znał ten proces, sam kiedyś przez niego przeszedł. Wiedział, jak to jest być pozbawionym zmysłów i jak wiele, a właściwie wszystko, człowiek potrafi oddać, by znów być żywym.

On przynajmniej miał część siebie, z którą mógł rozmawiać, a następnie przez kolejne lata innych, przeróżnych kompanów, choć Lucjusz wyrzucił go po tym, jak jego siedmioletni syn zaprzyjaźnił się z nim i zaczął... „chorować".

\- Tom, proszę...

I to było wszystko, czego potrzebował, łącznie ze łzami lśniącymi w otwartych, niewidomych oczach chłopca.

Harry go teraz zrozumie, nie było innej możliwości, i właśnie to zrozumienie powinno zmniejszyć nienawiść chłopca wobec niego, by dać mu drogę do zajścia pod jego skórę.

Dotąd chroniła go jego nienawiść, ale nikt nie był w stanie w pełni nienawidzić tego, co rozumiał.

Tom anulował zaklęcie i chłopiec, dysząc gwałtownie, natychmiastowo podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i zaczął się cofać, aż jego plecy uderzyły o nogę łóżka. Odsunął od siebie książkę i, obserwując chłopca przez kilka sekund, przyglądał się jego roztrzęsieniu, szklistemu wzrokowi, zaciśniętej szczęce i pięściom.

Ruszył do przodu.

Harry Potter był sierotą tak jak on. Każda sierota do pewnego stopnia desperacko chciała i łaknęła rodziny, bezwarunkowej akceptacji.

Wykorzysta to zawczasu.

* * *

Harry zdrętwiał, kiedy palce wślizgnęły się pod jego brodę, podnosząc mu głowę do góry z delikatnym okrucieństwem.

To była broń Riddle'a; wiedział, że Harry czekał na niewyobrażalne tortury, próby mordu i nienawiść. Nie umiał radzić sobie z życzliwością, nigdy nie myślał, że będzie musiał się przed nią bronić.

Och, Riddle w żadnym wypadku nie był miły, był zimny jak lód i kipiał groźbą, ale był w pełni zdolny, aby to udawać.

Harry nie dał się nabrać. Nie zgadzał się na to. Przyciskając ręce do kolan, posłał chłopcu gniewne spojrzenie.

Musiał się stąd wydostać, bo bał się tego, do czego może dojść, kiedy Riddle stanie się wszystkim, co mu zostało, wszystkim, na czym mógł polegać.

\- To było sześćdziesiąt minut – oświadczył delikatnie, tak bardzo delikatnie Riddle. - Jak myślisz, w jaki sposób zniósłbyś to przez _pięćdziesiąt_ lat?

Harry'emu zaschło w ustach, a w głowie zaczęło mu dudnić. To nie było w porządku. Dziedzic Slytherina – _Voldemort –_ był zły, nie mógł pozwolić sobie na myślenie o nim w jakikolwiek inny sposób, jeśli nie chciał zostać zaciągnięty w szary cień, w którym mógł się zgubić.

\- **Zrobiłbyś to samo co ja, Harry, tak jak i każdy. Nie jestem potworem. Jestem taki jak ty. Jesteśmy tacy sami, ty i ja. **

\- Nie, nie jesteśmy – powiedział chrapliwie – **Wcale nie jestem taki jak ty.**

\- Wcale? - wyszeptał Riddle. - Czarodzieje półkrwi, sieroty wychowane przez mugoli, którzy o nas nie dbali...

\- S-skąd o tym wiesz?! - zażądał odpowiedzi, próbując się wycofać i wzdrygnął się, kiedy słowa do niego dotarły.

Ginny, oczywiście, wiedziała, w jaki sposób uratowali go jej bracia, na pewno usłyszała o kratach w oknach i bez wątpienia opowiedziała o tym swojemu pamiętniczkowi.

Nigdy nie czuł się taki rozgoryczony. Powiedziała Riddle'owi wszystko o nim, to nie było sprawiedliwe! On prawie nic nie wiedział o starszym chłopcu.

\- … obaj jesteśmy wężouści, potężni, obaj musieliśmy zbyt szybko dorosnąć. Nawet wyglądamy trochę podobnie...

\- Przestań – wymamrotał wściekle Harry i próbował zakryć uszy, ale Riddle złapał jego dłonie wolną ręką, oplatając długimi palcami jego chude nadgarstki w solidnym ucisku.

\- To, że nie chcesz mnie słuchać nie znaczy, że to, co mówię nie jest prawdą – wymruczał dziedzic Slytherina. - Co więcej, wiesz, że to prawda i właśnie dlatego nie chcesz mnie słuchać.

\- Nie.

\- Tak.

Harry zagryzł wargę, marząc, by odwrócić się od poważnej twarzy chłopaka, który kucał naprzeciwko niego. Wszystkie jego mięśnie były napięte.

Wciąż pamiętał horror, jakim była nicość, znalazł nawet pewne ukojenie w mocnym uścisku i cieple płynącym od ciała Ślizgona.

Przypominało mu to, że wciąż tu był, że nie był w ciemnościach. Tyle że tak naprawę dalej w nich tkwił.

Tom Riddle był uosobieniem ciemności, kwintesencją nocnych mar. Tak długo karmionym cieniem, póki nie stał się rzeczywistością.

\- **Mógłbym uczynić cię księciem wśród czarodziejów –** cicho kontynuował Tom.

\- **Nie chcę tego...**

**\- Przy mnie już nigdy nie zostałbyś sam, nigdy nie musiałbyś się ukrywać lub udawać kogoś, kim nie jesteś.**

Harry'ego ukłuło w sercu.

\- Łżesz, ty wcale taki nie jesteś, tak jak każdy inny oczekujesz czegoś ode mnie w zamian! Jesteś zwyczajnym kłamcą!

Tom posłał mu uśmieszek, w którym czaiła się cicha groźba.

\- Skąd niby możesz wiedzieć, jaki jestem, dziecko? Wiesz tylko to, co ci powiedziano, co tak naprawdę nie stanowi wiele... przemyśl to, Harry.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? - zapytał bardzo ochrypłym głosem.

Tom cofnął się odrobinę, wypuszczając go z uchwytu. Intensywne spojrzenie trochę złagodniało.

\- Teraz? - Humor dziedzica Slytherina kolejny raz zmienił się, zupełnie nieprzewidywanie. - Chcę, żebyś zjadł śniadanie.

\- Jaś, Małgosia i takie tam? - zapytał zmęczony. Dziwny uśmiech przelotnie pojawił się na ustach Ślizgona.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie spodziewałeś się Kopciuszka...

* * *

Severus Snape ostrożnie wśliznął się do Komnaty.

W końcu, po długich i bezowocnych działaniach, udało im się otworzyć wrota i weszli do środka.

Krew zamarzła mu w żyłach na widok, jaki go spotkał.

Podczas „kariery" Śmierciożercy widział wiele przerażających rzeczy, pewne wspomnienia tak bardzo zapisały się w jego pamięci, że nigdy o nich nie zapomni, ale z jakiegoś powodu to, co tu zobaczył, było jednym z najgorszych.

Po Harrym Potterze nie było ani śladu, a na podłodze leżał tylko otwarty na środku czarny dziennik. Dumbledore podszedł do niego ostrożnie.

Na jego stronach, jakby krwią, malowały się desperacko nabazgrolone, niekończące się słowa.

_Jest tu ktoś? Halo? Proszę, co się stało, Tom? Jesteś tutaj, Tom? Przepraszam, zrobię cokolwiek zechcesz, Tom, proszę... mamo? Jest tam moja mama? Jest tam ktokolwiek? Proszę? Tu jest tak ciemno... jestem martwa? Halo? Czy ktoś mi pomoże? Tom? Harry?_

Powtarzały się stronami i stronami, zapełniając je i wnikając w papier, w kółko od nowa i od nowa.

Dumbledore zwiesił głowę.

Snape poczuł brutalnie rosnącą mu gulę w gardle, a Artur Weasley łkał, wydając rozpaczliwe jęki, czego nigdy nie powinien robić żaden dorosły mężczyzna.

Znaleźli Ginny Weasley.

Ale gdzie był Harry Potter?

Co się stało z synem Lily?


	5. Rozdział 5

_Wracam z kolejnym rozdziałem. :)  
__Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i przepraszam, że nie odpisałam jeszcze niektórym osobom, ale do wieczora powinno mi się już udać.  
Pierwszy **Gościu**, myślę, że takiego obrotu sprawy, jeśli chodzi o Ginny, nikt się nie spodziewał. To dość szokujące. Można jej nie lubić, ale w tej sytuacji chyba każdy jej współczuje... Dzięki za miłe słowa. :) Drugi **Gościu**, jestem pewna, że autorka będzie kontynuować pisanie kolejnych rozdziałów. Na swoim Tumblrze wspominała, że ma dalsze plany co do opowiadania i nigdy nie napisała, że je porzuca (a warto wspomnieć, że potwierdziła zaniechanie kontynuowania "Gracza Przeszłości", więc gdyby podobnie miało być z "Ukojeniem", na pewno wspomniałaby o tym). Może aktualizacje nie są najczęstsze, ale i tak raz na jakiś czas się pojawiają. :) Ale - ostrzegam - nie polecam zaglądania na jej Tumblra, jeśli nie jesteś na bieżąco z którymś z jej opowiadań, pojawia się wiele spoilerów... **Aleksa**, uważaj z tą obsesją, ciężko jest potem uwolnić się od zafascynowania Tomem (nie wiem, czy mi się kiedykolwiek uda ;)). Cóż, musisz czytać dalej, jeśli chcesz poznać odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. :)_

Ogromnie dziękuję **Pannie Mi **za zbetowanie rozdziału.  
**wężomowa**

* * *

Wystarczyło, aby Riddle machnął różdżką (Harry'ego), a na stole pojawiło się śniadanie. Następnie dziedzic Slytherina znów zaczął przyglądać mu się beznamiętnie. Harry drgnął niespokojnie.

\- Zrób zdjęcie, starczy ci na dłużej – bąknął.

Ogarnęła go wściekłość, a szok powoli zanikał. Jak Riddle mógł mu to zrobić? Pozbawić go wszystkich zmysłów? Najwyraźniej bez problemu, biorąc pod uwagę, że był zł... okrutnym dupkiem. Kiedy spojrzenie nie zmieniło swojego położenia i starszy chłopiec wciąż się nie odzywał, Harry wstał, odsuwając krzesło, które wydało boleśnie głośny dźwięk.

\- Usiądź, musimy omówić zasady naszego porozumienia – poinstruował Ślizgon.

Harry zadrwił w myślach, ostentacyjnie idąc w stronę drzwi, które zamknęły się, gdy tylko do nich dotarł.

Zacisnął zęby i powoli obrócił się ponownie, by zobaczyć Riddle'a wskazującego mu po raz kolejny na jego krzesło. Skrzyżował ramiona, pokazując, że słucha, ale odmawiając wykonania polecenia.

Czemu miałby wykonywać rozkazy starszego chłopca? Nie chciał być tutaj i niczego mu nie zawdzięczał. Prędzej już zrobi mu z życia piekło, do diabła z „porozumieniami".

\- Mogę przywiązać cię do krzesła na czas trwania tej rozmowy, jeśli tak wolisz – oznajmił Riddle. Szczęka Harry'ego zacisnęła się jeszcze mocniej.

\- No to dawaj – splunął. - Nie będzie żadnej różnicy. I tak trzymasz mnie w klatce, nieważne, jak się starasz i w jak śliczną próbujesz owlec ją otoczkę.

\- Tak, ale będzie ci niewygodnie – tłumaczył Ślizgon. Harry przymrużył oczy.

\- I niby czemu zależy ci na moim komforcie?

\- Mnie nie zależy, ale myślałem, że tobie tak.

\- Więc co, mogę mieszkać w pozłacanej klatce zamiast w zwykłej tak długo, jak przestrzegam twoich _zasad?_

\- Taki jest generalny zamysł.

\- Wolałbym, żebyś mnie zwyczajnie zamknął – powiedział chłodno Harry. - Jestem twoim więźniem i żadna ilość dobrych ubrań, pokoi czy czegokolwiek mi tam jeszcze nie dasz tego nie zmieni. Więc skończ z tym. Nie masz _niczego, _czego bym chciał!

Riddle zacmokał lekko, ale jego wzrok stał się całkowicie lodowaty.

\- Ostrożnie, Harry, nie mówiłbyś tak, gdybym naprawdę traktował cię jak więźnia.

Ślizgon wstał z krzesła, okrążając stół i zbliżając się do niego tak samo jak wczoraj. Harry cofnął się, ustawiając tak, by stół znalazł się między nimi. Uśmieszek wkradł się na usta Riddle'a i chłopiec zatrzymał się ponownie, kładąc dłonie na gładkim drewnie, nachylając się lekko.

\- Chcesz wiedzieć, jakby to naprawdę wyglądało, gdybyś został więźniem Lorda Voldemorta? - zapytał delikatnie. - Nie sądzę, byś chciał i zdajesz się być pod fałszywym wrażeniem, że to utrata posiłków, ubrań i innych materialnych oraz fizycznych dóbr czynią człowieka więźniem... Pozwól, że wyprowadzę cię z tego błędu.

Harry przełknął ślinę na widok niebezpiecznego błysku w oczach Riddle'a.

\- W byciu trzymanym w niewoli nie chodzi o to, czy jesteś lub nie jesteś zamknięty w pozłacanej klatce bądź w takiej z topornymi kratami, chodzi o twój kompletny brak kontroli nad sytuacją. Jesz, ponieważ ci na to pozwalam, oddychasz, ponieważ ci na to pozwalam, nosisz dobre ubrania, ponieważ ci na to _pozwalam. _To nie ty tu pociągasz za sznurki, dzieciaku, a ja. Mimo że mogę zrozumieć twoje śmiałe próby udowodnienia, że wciąż możesz coś zrobić i kontrolujesz sytuację, to są one tylko złudzeniem, na które ci _pozwalam, _zrozum to_. _Wszystko, co robisz jest obiektem moich zachcianek, humorów i przyzwolenia. Kraty i łańcuchy tylko prymitywnie podkreśliłyby ten prosty fakt i sprawiły, że byłoby ci łatwiej na mnie narzekać. Chcesz „prawdziwego więzienia", bo wtedy nie będziesz czuł się wobec mnie dłużny, co pozwoli ci przeklinać i nienawidzić mnie za to, jak cię traktuję. Nie wiesz, jak sobie z tym poradzić.

Harry odwzajemnił jego wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- Nie jestem twoją własnością – odburknął. - I nie kontrolujesz mnie, Riddle, to jest twoje złudzenie, nie moje. Sam siebie kontroluję i ty nigdy nie będziesz mógł tego zmienić – nie możesz kontrolować moich myśli czy moich marzeń, mojego umysłu czy mojego serca! Nie. Jestem. Twoją. Własnością.

\- Mam magię, Harry – odpowiedział Riddle. - Naprawdę myślisz, że nie mogę tego? Twój umysł – jest zaklęcie zwane klątwą Imperius, które dałoby mi pełną kontrolę nad twoimi myślami i zachowaniami. Twoje serce – uroki przymuszające, eliksiry miłosne, zwykłe manipulacje.

\- Kontrola to nie to samo, co własność nad kimś – warknął Harry. Nauczył się tego u Dursleyów. - Możesz kontrolować mnie siłą, ale wszystko i tak należeć będzie do mnie, ponieważ nie możesz mieć tego, czego sam ci nie dam z własnej woli.

Riddle przechylił głowę lekko do tyłu.

\- Ale sam z własnej woli mi dasz to, czego chcę – odpowiedział cicho starszy chłopiec. - Ponieważ twoja ocena ugruntowana jest na fundamentalnie błędnym przekonaniu, że nie mam niczego, czego mógłbyś chcieć.

\- Nie masz niczego...

\- Wolność, Harry – wymruczał Riddle, skupiając na nim wzrok. - Mogę dać ci wolność, której desperacko pragniesz.

Harry poczuł coś ciężkiego na sercu i zrobiło się mu zimno.

Riddle ponownie okrążył stół i tym razem młodszy chłopiec nie cofnął się, zwyczajnie wpatrując w swojego towarzysza. Nogi zdawały wrosnąć się mu w ziemię.

Ręce Ślizgona lekko oparły się o jego ramiona, gdy chłopiec nachylił się na wysokość jego oczu.

\- Mam informacje... odpowiedzi – kontynuował delikatnie. - Poza tym obecnie jestem jedynym towarzystwem, jakie masz. Gdybym miał cię zamknąć w pomieszczeniu bez żadnego kontaktu z ludźmi na całe dni i tygodnie, w końcu nadszedłby taki moment, kiedy zrobiłbyś wszystko, by zobaczyć się ze mną i innymi, tylko aby przypomnieć sobie, że nie jesteś sam na świecie. Boisz się być sam, Harry, każdy człowiek boi się tego w pewnym stopniu. Możesz mnie nie lubić, ale na razie mnie potrzebujesz... a to, ponad wszystkim, daje mi kontrolę również nad twoim sercem.

Harry'emu zrobiło się niedobrze. Wyszarpnął się, zaciskając dłonie i czując drżenie swoich ramion.

Riddle był kłamcą. Nikim więcej jak obrzydliwym kłamcą.

\- Nie będę tutaj wystarczająco długo, by jakakolwiek z tych rzeczy stała się prawdą – powiedział gwałtownie. - Dumbledore cię znajdzie, a wtedy umrzesz albo wrócisz tam, gdzie twoje miejsce, do tego dziennika. - Ponownie zwrócił głowę w stronę Riddle'a, wściekły. - Pewnie nie możesz się już doczekać powrotu do dziennika, Tom? Tym razem to nie będzie na pięćdziesiąt lat, to będzie na zawsze. Zostaniesz sam w tej nicości _na zawsze!_

W następnej sekundzie, zostawszy powalonym na podłogę siłą uderzenia Ślizgona, przyciskał dłonią obolałą twarz. Mimo to chichotał dziko z uśmiechem na ustach.

To był z pewnością czuły punkt Toma Riddle'a, bo jego spokojna maska rozpadła się w jednej chwili.

Starszy chłopiec patrzył na niego zimnym i nieczytelnym wzrokiem. Harry, kiedy raz już zaczął, nie mógł przestać się śmiać. Jeszcze nigdy nie był taki przygnębiony, ale zwyczajnie nie mógł przestać.

Psiakrew, był taki wystraszony i zagubiony, i do tego niepewny, że po prostu nie mógł przestać desperacko się śmiać, bo gdyby przestał, zacząłby płakać, a nie chciał dać Riddle'owi satysfakcji w postaci łez.

Po chwili Tom podszedł do niego i, kucając, złapał go za szczękę, by zwrócić ją w stronę światła i sprawdzić zadane obrażenia.

\- Zasada pierwsza – oznajmił stanowczo. - Nie drażnij mnie, Harry Potterze. To ty będziesz za to cierpieć.

Te słowa sprawiły, że zaczął śmiać się jeszcze bardziej. Będzie za to cierpieć? Już teraz cierpiał! Każda sekunda, którą musiał tu spędzić wraz z tym dezorientującym, aroganckim nastolatkiem, była swoistą torturą.

Riddle zaczynał wyglądać na rozeźlonego, choć wyraz jego twarzy się nie zmienił. W końcu westchnął.

\- Jesteś stukniętym dzieckiem, mówił ci to ktoś kiedyś? - zapytał chłopiec, puszczając go.

Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami, nie wiedząc, jak odpowiedzieć. Jego śmiech w końcu ucichł.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? - zapytał znowu, naciskając. Przestał już liczyć, ile razy wypowiedział te słowa i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nawet Riddle to wiedział.

\- Zasada druga: nie próbuj uciekać, nie przyniesie ci to niczego dobrego i nie spodobają ci się konsekwencje.

Harry zacisnął pięści, gdy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi.

\- Czy ty chociaż sam wiesz, czemu tu jestem? Czy po prostu zabrałeś mnie w przypływie chwili?

\- Zasada trzecia: dobrym zachowaniem zasłużysz sobie na przywileje. Złym je stracisz.

\- Jesteś ogromnie irytujący – warknął Harry. - Czemu mi nie odpowiesz? Powiedziałeś, że masz informacje, których chcę, z pewnością w twoim interesie leży wykorzystanie tego!

\- A powiedziałeś, że niczego ode mnie nie chcesz – przypomniał mu Riddle, unosząc brwi.

Harry zastygł. Powoli zaczęło do niego docierać, że został zapędzony w pułapkę.

Cholera.

Albo mógł przyznać się do błędu i ustąpić porywaczowi, zaspokajając tym samym do pewnego stopnia swoją ciekawość, albo mógł dalej zaprzeczać i pozwolić Riddle'owi, by ten odmawiał mu każdej odpowiedzi.

Przygryzł wargę, czując się kompletnie zagubionym.

Jak miał nadążać za dziedzicem Slytherina? Nigdy nawet nie ukończył swojego drugiego roku w Hogwarcie i przebywał w czarodziejskim świecie od zaledwie dwóch lat.

Jego myśli skierowały się w stronę niezliczonych książek, które znajdowały się w domu.

Choć książki mogły mu pomóc nadrobić zaległości w stosunku do Riddle'a, nie mówiły mu nic o świecie zewnętrznym. Nie sprawią, że zrozumie intencje Toma ani nie wytłumaczą, co się stało z Ginny.

Zasada trzecia rozbrzmiała echem w jego głowie.

Przerażające znaczenie definicji bycia więźniem, o której mówił mu Riddle, zaczynało do niego docierać.

Kręciło się mu w głowie, kiedy próbował podsumować wszystko, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin. Nawet kiedy zaczynał już coś rozumieć, Riddle wyskakiwał z czymś nowym.  
Chciał krzyczeć. Gniewnie spojrzał na starszego chłopca. Czuł suchość w ustach.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? - zapytał ponownie, tym razem cicho, w nadziei, że starszy chłopiec nie zmusi go do głośnego przyznania mu racji. - Co się stało z Ginny? Z moimi przyjaciółmi? Czy oni... - Przełknął ślinę.

Szukali go? Czy Riddle wiedział?

Tom uśmiechnął się zdecydowanie zbyt przyjaźnie. Poczuł, jak ciało przeszywają mu dreszcze.

\- Wiesz, robię to dla twojego dobra – wymruczał. Harry prychnął, ale nie odważył się skomentować tych słów na głos, na wypadek gdyby Tom ze zwykłej złośliwości zamilkł. - Dobrze ci zrobi, jeśli nauczysz się, że czasem należy się poddać, gdy jest się bez szans. Wiedza, kiedy trzeba dać za wygraną, a kiedy można walczyć jest częścią sztuki przetrwania, częścią życia.

Nawet gdyby o tym nie wiedział, nie chciałby tego zaakceptować.

\- I czemu niby miałoby ci zależeć na tym, żebym się tego nauczył? - zażądał odpowiedzi. - Bez urazy, ale nie wyglądasz na osobę, która mogłaby być dobrym nauczycielem.

Riddle wyglądał na rozbawionego i Harry zaczynał rozumieć, że w zależności od czasu, a także humoru drugiego chłopca, były takie słowa, które mogły mu ujść na sucho i takie, za które przyjdzie mu zapłacić.

Ślizgon reagował na pewne rzeczy dramatycznie i niespodziewanie zmieniał swoje zachowanie, co czasem wydawało się niezrozumiałe... ale nie był nieprzewidywalny.

Och, był niebezpieczny i bardzo skłonny do zmian nastroju. Było to jak próba przejścia po zaminowanym polu, jako że nigdy nie można było być pewnym, kiedy jego humor – a zarazem i zasady gry – się zmieni.

Przypominało to obcowanie z osobą cierpiącą na rozdwojenie jaźni. Jeśli chciał przetrwać i się stąd wydostać, musiał przystosować się do każdego z nastrojów Riddle'a.

Choć bardzo go to irytowało, najwyraźniej musiał to rozegrać jak Ślizgon, a nie Gryfon.

Jakoś.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że Tiara Przydziału nie myliła się co do niego i że będzie w stanie znaleźć w sobie wystarczająco przebiegłości, żeby pokonać najgorszego ze Ślizgonów.

Musiał przynajmniej spróbować.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie miałem ucznia wartego kształcenia – odpowiedział Riddle.

Harry zauważył komplement, ale nie pozwolił, by po jego ciele rozeszło się ciepło.

Pochwały Toma były równie niebezpieczne co ubliżanie i groźby – przypominały lepki miód i pajęczą sieć, które miały go uwięzić i przyszpilić dokładnie tam, gdzie chciał starszy chłopiec. W obu przypadkach prowadziło to do jakiegoś ostatecznego celu, jakikolwiek on był.

**\- Powiedziałem już, że mogę uczynić cię księciem wśród czarodziejów i nie zmieniłem zdania. Masz potencjał, mógłbyś być wielki. Zrobiłeś dotąd znacznie więcej niż wielu dorosłych. **\- Wężomowa natychmiast przykuła uwagę Harry'ego, który z powrotem odwrócił głowę w stronę dziedzica Slytherina. - **Jesteś ważny, Harry. Jesteś wiele wart, znacznie więcej niż to, co ma ci do zaoferowania Jasna Strona.**

Gryfon nie mógł odwrócić wzroku. Był czujny, ale odrzucenie takiej propozycji nie przychodziło mu łatwo... Ciężko było oprzeć się pokusie akceptacji.

Nie zależało mu na sile i wspaniałości Toma Riddle'a, ale uwaga i uznanie starszego chłopca, myśl, że był przez kogoś chciany, były bardzo zachęcające.

Zapowiada się ciężko.

Ale wygra.

W imię wolności.

* * *

Oczy Hermiony otworzyły się w przerażeniu, jej ciało było odrętwiałe.

\- To bazyliszek jest potworem Slytherina! - powiedziała natychmiast.

Pomfrey była blada i miała ponurą minę. Jej twarz nabrała niepewnego wyrazu.

\- Coś się stało? - wyszeptała, desperacko spoglądając na otaczające ją łóżka.

Czy petryfikacja powodowała jakieś długotrwałe obrażenia? Nie czytała o żadnych... Coś poszło nie tak? Sprawdziła swoją zaciśniętą dłoń i nie znalazła w niej kartki wyrwanej z książki należącej do biblioteki.

\- Wypij to – poinstruowała cicho i łagodnie Pomfrey, przeprowadzając na niej testy medyczne. Wzmógł się w niej strach.

\- Madame... – zaczęła, ale musiała przerwać.

Ron.

Ron właśnie wszedł do skrzydła szpitalnego. Tylko gdzie był Harry? Spojrzała ponownie na łóżka wokół. Przegapiła go wzrokiem?

Ponownie obróciła głowę w stronę swojego drugiego przyjaciela.

Był zmizerniały na twarzy.

Hermiona zbladła.

\- Coś się stało? - zapytała ponownie, ledwo szepcąc.

Ron, roztrzęsiony, zaczął jej o wszystkim opowiadać.


	6. Rozdział 6

_Znowu dziękuję za komentarze, naprawdę miło jest je czytać. Wiem, że niektórym osobom jeszcze nie odpisałam, ale zrobię to jutro - zaraz zasnę na klawiaturze, więc musicie mi wybaczyć.  
**Aleksa**, kolejny beznadziejny przypadek, no po prostu tak jak ja..._ _Przynajmniej nie jesteś sama w tej obsesji. :)_ _Cieszę się, że będziesz obserwować dalszy rozwój akcji. **Gościu, **gdyby opowiadanie nie było takie ciekawe, nie tłumaczyłabym. :) Tak na przyszłość, jeśli natkniesz się na jakieś literówki, zwróć na nie uwagę w komentarzu...? :) Zresztą, to apel do wszystkich - nie obrażę się za wytknięcie błędów, a nawet będę wdzięczna. **Piotrvs**, dziękuję za zwrócenie uwagi na ten okropny błąd. Odpowiedziałam Ci jeszcze w komentarzu (tuż nad Twoim). Jeśli kiedyś tu zajrzysz__, spróbuj go znaleźć. :)_

Z ważniejszych ogłoszeń: w przyszłym tygodniu rozdział pojawi się dopiero w sobotę, więc tym razem będziecie musieli czekać odrobinę dłużej.

Rozdział betowała **Panna Mi**. Czasami potrafi dokonać cudu, gdy zajmuje się poprawianiem, uwierzcie.

* * *

Harry przebywał w tym domu już trochę ponad tydzień – zaczął zaznaczać dni na oparciu łóżka, by nie stracić rachuby czasu – i stawał się coraz bardziej zdesperowany.

Nie usłyszał jeszcze żadnych wieści ze świata zewnętrznego, a także nikt go nie odnalazł, choć myślał, że komuś się uda... Nawet nie mógł _zobaczyć, _jak jest poza domem! To było zdumiewające, ale jedną z rzeczy, za którymi najbardziej tęsknił, poza wolnością i swoimi przyjaciółmi, było świeże powietrze.

Życie w tym miejscu było monotonne, nie licząc ciągłych walk i potyczek między nim a Riddle'em o dosłownie wszystko, począwszy od ustalenia godziny porannego wstawania, a skończywszy na próbie wylania wrzącej wody na głowę starszego chłopca w proteście przeciwko uwięzieniu.

Nie do końca udało mu się to osiągnąć, a poparzenia, których Riddle doznał na swoich ramionach zostały zbyt szybko wyleczone dzięki magii, ale syk bólu, który uciekł z ust jego porywacza i tak był satysfakcjonujący.

Riddle odebrał mu po tym na trzy dni dostęp do wody, odmawiając jej nawet do kąpieli czy do picia. Harry chyba jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie był taki spragniony, lecz nie przeprosił, postanawiając przeczekać całą sytuację i starając się być jak największym utrapieniem. Robił wszystko, by być jak najbardziej niechlujnym.

Zauważył, że Riddle nie przepadał za nieporządkiem i był raczej zdyscyplinowany. Podejrzewał, że Ślizgon nie miał nic przeciwko chaosowi samemu w sobie, ale raczej zwyczajnie irytowało go, gdy ktoś dotykał i przenosił jego rzeczy, a szczególnie, kiedy odbywało się to bez okazania im szacunku.

Szczerze mówiąc, Harry zawsze lubił chaos, w przeciwieństwie do ekstremalnej schludności Dursleyów, jednak i tak odczuł ulgę, gdy Riddle zakończył karę. Był skrajnie odwodniony.  
Poza różnymi sprzeczkami i ciągłym napięciem, generalnie popadli w coś tak przerażającego jak rutyna i współistnienie.

Wybitnie mu się to nie podobało.

Nie chciał współegzystować z tym starszym chłopcem! Tom przez większość czasu zostawiał go samemu sobie, zaszywając się w jednym z pokoi na górnym piętrze, do którego Gryfon nie miał jeszcze okazji wejść. Bez wątpienia knuł tam jakieś nikczemne intrygi.

Nie żeby Harry'emu nie odpowiadało unikanie Ślizgona... Postanowił przeczytać część z niezliczonych w tym domu książek, by mieć jakieś zajęcie i nadgonić Riddle'a, tak jak zakładał jego wcześniejszy plan.

Jednak nigdy nie był prymusem i to stanowiło jego problem. Owszem, lubił czytać i naprawdę podobały się mu niektóre książki fantasy, do których dorwał się kiedyś jako dziecko, ale nie fascynowało go czytanie podręczników.

Połowy z nich nie mógł nawet zrozumieć! Gotów był przysiąc, że niektóre nie były po angielsku.

Po prostu... nudził się.

Nie wiedział, jak to było możliwe, skoro został porwany, ale nudził się. Tęsknił za przyjaciółmi, a przede wszystkim za możliwością wyjścia na zewnątrz.

Tęsknił za wiatrem muskającym go po twarzy, za ciepłem słońca rozchodzącym się po jego skórze, za smakiem kropel deszczu na języku. Ze wszystkich rzeczy, których nie mógł teraz mieć, były to dziwne pragnienia.

Jednak przebywanie w kilku identycznych pokojach, w których nic się nigdy nie zmieniało, doprowadzało go do szału! To był powód, dla którego wbrew własnej godności zapukał do drzwi pomieszczenia, w którym tak często przebywał Riddle.

Stał tam, czując się głupio i spodziewając się, że starszy chłopiec go zignoruje. Jednak po chwili, ku jego przerażeniu i uldze, usłyszał głos.

\- Drzwi są otwarte.

Harry wszedł, przełykając ślinę i rozglądając się po obcym mu pokoju.

Był to zawalony książkami gabinet, zdominowany przez duże mahoniowe biurko, przy którym siedział Riddle. Ślizgon, otoczony różnymi dziwactwami, ślęczał nad jakimiś dokumentami i kartkami, elegancko kaligrafując w swoim notesie.

Wypolerowane drewno pod jego stopami lśniło, a naprzeciwko biurka znajdował się delikatny dywan i ogromny kominek. Uznał, że to dość ładny pokój.

\- Mam coś dla ciebie – oznajmił Tom, spoglądając na niego ciemnymi oczyma. Harry podniósł wzrok. - Ale chyba czegoś ode mnie chcesz?

Gryfon poczuł nagle niepokój, jednak odważył się odezwać.

\- Chciałbym wyjść na zewnątrz – obwieścił.

\- Chciałbym zobaczyć piramidy. Dokąd zmierzasz? - odpowiedział starszy chłopiec.

\- Masz tu jakiś ogród czy coś, gdzie mógłbym wyjść? - Nie ustępował.

\- Może.

Harry zacisnął szczękę. Czy on zawsze musiał być taki uciążliwy?

\- _Pozwolisz _mi wyjść na zewnątrz? - Zmienił dobór słów.

Riddle obserwował go przez chwilę.

\- Nie, nie sądzę.

Młodszy chłopiec stanął jak wryty.

\- Co?! Czemu nie? Ja... ja obiecuję, że nie będę próbował uciec – zaoferował niechętnie.

Przy Riddle'u nauczył się, że większość rzeczy wymagała pewnych zastrzeżeń i umiejętności wykorzystania okazji. Nauczył się również bardzo ostrożnego dobierania słów – nie będzie próbował uciec, ale tylko na początku, nie chce i nie zamierza pozbawiać się możliwości ucieczki raz na zawsze.

Tom siedział cicho, spoglądając na niego w głębokim skupieniu - jak zawsze, kiedy tylko zwracał na niego uwagę. Harry zagryzł wargę.

\- Powiedziałeś, że masz coś dla mnie – odrzekł sfrustrowany i niepewny, czy powinien się bać.

\- Racja – wymruczał starszy chłopiec.

\- Tak więc co to takiego? - zapytał.

Tom sięgnął do szuflady, otwierając ją, i wyciągnął z niej... gazetę!

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się, kiedy Riddle położył ją na biurku między nimi. Biurku, do którego wcześniej nie miał zamiaru się zbliżać.

Przełknął ślinę, ostrożny i niechętny, by podejść do Ślizgona, który mógł naskoczyć na niego szybciej niż atakująca żmija.

Widząc, że Riddle nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, a także nie wykazał intencji podania mu gazety, zaczął powoli iść. Zastanawiał się, czy starszy chłopiec ma zamiar zabrać mu cenne informacje tuż sprzed nosa, jak zrobiłby to Dudley. Gazeta leżała zaraz obok Toma i żeby jej sięgnąć, prawdopodobnie ze względu na wielkość biurka będzie musiał je całe obejść. Przeklnął w myślach swoje krótkie ręce.

To było śmieszne, czemu miałby tak bardzo bać się dziedzica Slytherina? Przecież ten go nie ugryzie! Cóż, przynajmniej prawdopodobnie. Harry nie da sobie uciąć ręki.

Czuł się dosłownie jak zwabiana ofiara. Nie znosił tego wrażenia.

Mimo wszystko wyprostował plecy w iluzji pewności siebie. Riddle zbyt łatwo i bezwzględnie wykorzystywał okazywaną słabość, jak rekin czujący krew. Zatrzymał się przy krześle, w którym rozsiadł się wygodnie Ślizgon i podniósł swoją zasłużoną nagrodę.

Gdy skwapliwie przeczytał tytuł nagłówka, jego zapał zniknął.

_Poszukiwany – Harry Potter_

Szczęka mu opadła. To był list gończy! Ścigali go, oni... z desperacją i rozpaczą przeczytał załączony artykuł.

_Wężousty Harry Potter jest uważany za zaginionego od dwóch tygodni, począwszy od zakończenia przez niego drugiego roku w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Jego zniknięcie jest związane z nagłym zaprzestaniem notorycznych ataków w tej prestiżowej szkole. "Potter pokonał Sami-Wiecie-Kogo... może ma jakieś specjalne moce, które mu w tym pomogły?" - próbuje uzasadnić Ernie McMillan, uczeń Hufflepuffu. "W rodzinie Potterów nigdy wcześniej nie było wężoustych"._

_Jego przyjaciele i nauczyciele odmawiają udzielenia komentarzy, choć wujek chłopca przyznał naszemu reporterowi, że Potter od zawsze był "niezrównoważonym dzieckiem" z "problemami"._  
_Czy Harry Potter jest dziedzicem Slytherina? Co się stało z Ginny Weasley? I gdzie znajduje się teraz Potter?_  
_Aurorzy obiecują w nagrodzie 500 galeonów każdemu, kto zwróci chłopca ministerstwu..._

Harry nie był w stanie więcej przeczytać, choć artykuł ciągnął się jeszcze przez całą stronę. Zacisnął pięści.

Ludzie myśleli, że to jego sprawka? Że... że to on wszystkich zaatakował? Że to on skrzywdził Ginny? Nie mógł w to uwierzyć! Z pewnością jego przyjaciele znają prawdę... Dumbledore musi ją znać, po prostu musi!

Miał w ustach cierpki, drażniący posmak. Prorok Codzienny wypadł mu spomiędzy odrętwiałych palców, a jego myśli wirowały.

To nie mogło dziać się naprawdę.

Jasne, już wcześniej wszyscy uważali, że to on jest sprawcą, ale... ale mieli przestać w to wierzyć! Myślał, że kiedy uratuje Ginny, zobaczą, że to nie on za tym stoi i wszystko wróci do normy... Ale nie uratował Ginny, prawda? Zawiódł.

Zaczął oddychać nerwowo i wycofał się ślepo, uderzając plecami w stojącą za nim półkę.  
Riddle obracał pióro w swoich smukłych palcach, obserwując go.

Naprawdę myśleli, że był dziedzicem Slytherina? Oczywiście, że tak, byli jak wszyscy inni. Każdy na Privet Drive uważał, że był niegrzeczny, sprawiał kłopoty i kłamał, bo tak właśnie rozpowiadali wielce szanowani i uprzejmi Dursleyowie! Nie znali go i wcale nie chcieli się przekonać, jaki był naprawdę.

\- Jak to jest być dziedzicem Slytherina, Harry? - zapytał delikatnie starszy chłopiec. Harry ze złością przełknął gulę w gardle.

\- Dowiedzą się, że to byłeś ty, ja... ja im powiem, ja...

\- Myślisz, że ci uwierzą? - Riddle wydawał się szczerze zaciekawiony i prawie współczujący. - Chłopiec zachowany przez pięćdziesiąt lat w dzienniku? Chłopiec, który, och, niby przypadkiem jest nastoletnią formą Czarnego Pana, o którym wszyscy tak _bardzo _pragną zapomnieć? Brzmi jak jakaś bajka.

Harry zacisnął szczękę.

\- Och, tak, to bardzo przekonujące – wyrzucił z siebie. - Chłopięcy bohater, ze względu na swoją _traumatyczną _przeszłość, nagle stał się mroczny i niczym jakiś psychol popadł w szał zabijania. Gazety będą schodzić jak ciepłe bułeczki.

Riddle przekrzywił głowę.

\- Jakże... cynicznie z twojej strony, dziecko. Spodziewałem się wygłoszenia tyrady o dobrych intencjach ludzi.

\- Cóż, to tylko pokazuje, że również i ty nie wiesz o mnie nic poza tym, co powiedziała ci Ginny! I, oczywiście, we wszystkim musiała mieć rację!

Oburzony, poczuł palącą w nim dziką złość. To było jedno wielkie _gówno!_

Myślał, że magiczny świat będzie lepszy, że będzie dla niego nowym początkiem bez wiszących nad nim Dursleyów, że poprzez własne zachowanie i zasługi będzie mógł zapracować na to, jak będzie postrzegany. Ale wcale tak nie było! Osądzali go już od momentu, w którym wszedł na ulicę Pokątną. Po prostu wcześniej nie dopuszczał tego do świadomości w nadziei, że będzie inaczej, zbyt zafascynowany nowym miejscem.

\- A twoje ciągłe przypuszczenia w kwestii mojego charakteru są znacznie lepsze i dojrzalsze? - odpowiedział starszy chłopiec, mierząc go zimnym spojrzeniem i unosząc brwi.

Harry zawahał się i znieruchomiał. Riddle go _porwał! _Zaatakował Ginny, zaatakował go... co miał sobie o nim myśleć? Był młodym Czarnym Panem!

Tom znów wyczuł okazję i napierał dalej. Postawa Ślizgona była niemal swobodna, ale Harry wiedział, że wbrew zrelaksowanej posturze chłopak mógł zareagować w ciągu sekundy, jeśli tylko zaszłaby taka potrzeba.

\- **Ze mną było tak samo, wiesz –** wysyczał. - **Te szumowiny, z którymi żyłem uznały mnie za "wynaturzenie", "pomiot szatana", "dziwadło", zanim miałem możliwość dowiedzieć się, co te słowa znaczą. Nikt nie chciał się do mnie zbliżyć, bo wszyscy tkwili w swoich świętych przekonaniach. **

Ślizgon przestał na chwilę mówić i wstał, zbliżając się do niego. Podsunąwszy mu gazetę pod samą twarz, chwycił Harry'ego mocno za podbródek, gdy młodszy chłopiec próbował odwrócić wzrok.

Patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy. Tom postanowił delikatnie kontynuować:

\- Ludzie nie znoszą, gdy inni różnią się od nich, gdy są _wyjątkowi_, zakłóca im to ich żałosną zwyczajność. Boją się nas, bo nie jesteśmy tacy jak oni. Wszystko, co nie klasyfikuje się jako norma, jest w społeczeństwie uważane za nieprawidłowe, nienormalne, karygodne... _nie obchodzi _ich, jacy jesteśmy naprawdę, widzą tylko to, co chcą... niech to będzie fakt, że jesteś złym czarodziejem, bo masz potężną moc i mówisz językiem węży czy fakt, że jestem taki jak oni, ponieważ umiem uśmiechać się i udawać, gdy patrzę na nich z pogardą.

\- Moi przyjaciele mnie znają – zaczął z trudem Harry.

\- Na pewno? - zakwestionował bezwzględnie Riddle. - Mówisz im o wszystkim? Nigdy nie musiałeś się zmienić, by się do nich dostosować?

\- Każdy tak robi!

\- Więc to jest do przyjęcia? - Tom uniósł brew. - Nie możesz być tym, kim chcą, żebyś był, nie powinieneś nawet próbować. Gwiazdka nigdy nie będzie przypominać kwadratu, jeśli nie pozbawisz jej ramion.  
Poczucie niepewności zniknęło zupełnie i zostało zastąpione przez groźną, wzrastającą w nim wściekłość.

Gwałtownie odtrącił od siebie starszego chłopca.

\- Och, więc powinienem poddać się tak jak ty? - warknął. - Stać się tym, kim chcą, żebym był, Czarnym Panem i kryminalistą? Tego chcesz? NIE. Nie będę takim hipokrytą! Mówisz, że nie powinniśmy się zmieniać dla innych ludzi, ale dokładnie tego chcesz i oczekujesz! Żywisz nadzieję, że się zmienię, by zrobić im na złość i cię zadowolić! Ale to się _**nie wydarzy! **_Jestem sobą, nigdy nie będę nikim innym i nigdy nawet nie chciałem być!  
Wstrzymał słowa, oddychając ciężko i zamierając. Zastanawiał się, jaką dostanie za to karę... czy Riddle go zabije?

Chrzanić to wszystko.

Nie chciał się przekonać. Wybiegł z gabinetu z opuszczoną głową, ignorując wołający za nim głos.

Przecież nie będzie czekał na karę jak jakieś niegrzeczne dziecko!

* * *

Tom Riddle zmrużył oczy, kiedy chłopiec zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Był zbity z tropu.

To... nie poszło według planu. Zapowiadało się dobrze, rozpacz na twarzy dzieciaka podczas czytania gazety była perfekcyjna, ale... ta końcówka... nie spodziewał się tego.

Jego manipulacje nie zadziałały prawidłowo. Zamrugał. Właśnie został nieświadomie zwiedziony przez _dwunastolatka. _Jego aura niebezpiecznie rozbłysła.

Harry... cóż, miał rację.

Tom _rzeczywiście _go nie docenił i wyrobił sobie o nim zdanie na podstawie słów Ginny. Spodziewał się dzikiego Gryfona, naiwnego i niewinnego bohatera, którego należało zszargać... ale Harry wcale taki nie był.

Kryło się za nim coś więcej. Młodzieniec był znacznie bardziej do niego podobny, niż wstępnie zakładał, choć i tak wiele ich różniło.

Nie mógł zwyczajnie pociągać za sznurki i mieć chłopca, który tańczy, jak mu zagra. Nie mógł też go ignorować, był... zbyt silny. Dziwnie było mu to przyznać.

To był absurd, przecież dziecko nie mogło być dla niego wyzwaniem, a jednak...

Ponownie spojrzał w stronę drzwi.

Wcześniej wierzył, że chłopiec nie był szczególnie inteligentny, nawet jeśli był całkiem sprytny, niezupełnie głupi i bardziej zaradny od większości dorosłych.

Miał przeciętne oceny w porównaniu do geniuszu Toma. Tak łatwo dał się wtedy nabrać na to wspomnienie, które mu pokazał i Ślizgon stwierdził, że chłopiec był zbyt łatwowierny... ale nie był głupi.

Harry wierzył w dobro ludzkości, ale z jakiegoś powodu zauważał i rozumiał jej wady.

Był niewinny... ale cyniczny.

Paradoks.

To było zaskakujące.

Sytuacja wyglądała znacznie lepiej, niż myślał, a także znacznie zabawniej. Harry był znacznie wartościowszy, niż początkowo zakładał.

Oczywiście dostrzegł, że chłopiec był czymś więcej aniżeli tym, co widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Był to jeden z powodów, dla których zabrał ze sobą młodego "bohatera", lecz nie spodziewał się, że aż tak wiele pozostanie w nim do odkrycia.

Harry był jak ocean. Jego osoba przypominała fale na wodzie – burzliwe, spokojne, wiecznie nieokiełznane – pod którymi kryła się głębia. Jeśli udało się już do niej dotrzeć, można było odkryć skarb... pod pozornym dnem, w piasku. Warstwy sekretów oraz tajemnic nakładały się na siebie, a wszystko to było ukryte w skromnym, nieposłusznym prawie trzynastolatku.

Uśmieszek wykrzywił jego usta.

Po prostu musiał go mieć.


	7. Rozdział 7

_Tak jak wspominałam, dodaję rozdział w sobotę - i chciałabym przy okazji ogłosić, że kolejny rozdział też zostanie dodany w weekend, a nie w środę, jak to było do tej pory. __Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadza Wam to. :)  
Bardzo lubię dzisiejszy rozdział, więc mam nadzieję, że Wam też przypadnie do gustu. Miłego czytania!_

Betowała **Panna Mi**.

* * *

Tom znalazł go siedzącego w swoim pokoju, ściśniętego na parapecie, obserwującego wolność przez uwierające go bariery.  
Była tak blisko, tak dokuczliwie blisko, a jednak nie mógł jej sięgnąć, bo droga do jedynego miejsca, w którym chciał się teraz znajdować, była zablokowana. Zamiast tego utknął w tym okropnym domu, w tej okropnej sytuacji z Tomem na-drugie-imię-mam-manipulacyjny-dupek Riddle'em.

Porządnie wkurzony, nie obrócił się, wiedząc, że – przynajmniej w tej kwestii – miał zupełną rację. Poczuł na sobie ciężkie spojrzenie chłopca, który przyglądał mu się uważnie, ale nawet nie drgnął.

Riddle oceniał ludzi w taki sposób, że zaczynali czuć się niezręcznie i mieli wrażenie, iż wszystko, co zrobili w życiu źle, wszystko, czego żałują i wszystko, co ukryli przed innymi zostało nagle wyciągnięte na wierzch, by ich za to osądzić. On jednak powoli już się do tego przyzwyczajał. Te oczy zawsze będą jak lasery, reagowanie na nie niczego nie zmieni. W dodatku nie miał zamiaru odzywać się pierwszy.

\- Idziesz? - zapytał w końcu chłopak.

Zwróciło to jego uwagę mimo wcześniejszego postanowienia o ignorowaniu Ślizgona. Choć nie obrócił się w stronę chłopca, odpowiedź szybko i nieposłusznie wymsknęła się mu z ust:

\- Idę dokąd?

\- Do ogrodu – odparł Tom. - Powiedziałeś, że chcesz go zobaczyć.

Te słowa przyciągnęły jego wzrok i Ślizgon uniósł brwi.

\- Powiedziałeś, że nie mogę wyjść na zewnątrz – odrzekł. - Gdzie jest haczyk?

\- Musisz mieć zawiązane oczy.

Harry zamrugał.

\- ... Serio?

\- Na przywileje trzeba sobie zasłużyć, Harry, a ja ci nie ufam.

Więc Riddle nie chciał dać mu żadnych wskazówek dotyczących ich obecnego miejsca pobytu czy sposobu, w jaki można wyjść do ogrodu, a zarazem ogólnie poza posesję.

Zagryzł wargę, niezdecydowany, a jego żołądek ścisnął się na myśl o byciu ślepym jak w ciemnościach horkruksa. Jego serce biło szaleńczo.

Z nieprzyjemnym uczuciem zdał sobie sprawę, że zaczynał bać się utraty zmysłów. Oby tylko kiedyś nie ogłuchł albo coś, broń Panie Boże! Choć wciąż przynajmniej miałby pozostałe zmysły... Głośno przełknął ślinę.

Naprawdę nie miał ochoty o to pytać, ale musiał. Tak _bardzo_ chciał wyjść na zewnątrz i Ślizgon dobrze o tym wiedział! Tom zdawał sobie sprawę, że właściwie nie mógł odmówić, nie kiedy świat poza domem był taki kuszący.

\- Czy ta opaska będzie przepuszczała światło?

Spojrzenie Toma wyostrzyło się i, przekrzywiając głowę, starszy chłopiec kompletnie zamarł.

Harry również zastygł w bezruchu, obserwując swojego towarzysza i modląc się, by nie wiedział, czemu tak właściwie Gryfon musiał zadać to pytanie, choć pewnie i tak miał pełną tego świadomość. Jeśli ktokolwiek był w stanie zrozumieć jego lęk, był to, o dziwo, Tom.

\- Oczywiście – powiedział cicho chłopak. - Chciałbyś... żeby było tu więcej światła?

Poczuł się trochę dziwnie. Fakt, że starszy chłopiec naprawdę zaczął to rozważać, gdy Harry poruszył temat, był... dezorientujący. Z jednej strony Riddle z pewnością miał zamiar przestrzegać tej całej zasady o zdobywaniu praw i przywilejów poprzez dobre zachowanie, ale z drugiej... w tym przypadku Tom był, no cóż, pieczołowity.  
Było oczywistym dla Harry'ego, że Ślizgon - jeśli przyłożył się do tego - był bardzo dobry w wychodzeniu naprzeciw wszelkim jego potrzebom i zachciankom, jakkolwiek dziwne, straszne czy miłe to się wydawało.

Podejrzewał, że były to naturalne konsekwencje dokładnego przyglądania się jego osobie i ostrożne manipulacje.

\- Jest w porządku – powiedział sztywno Harry. Troskliwy bądź nie, za jego nagły lęk przed zanikiem zmysłów na pewno należało winić Riddle'a. Starszy chłopiec kiwnął raz głową i wyczarował bardzo lekki, jedwabny kawałek materiału. Nie dało się wyraźnie przez niego widzieć, ale nie odcinał dostępu do światła, co by go przytłaczało.

Wtedy, bez zbędnych słów, Riddle wykonał gest nakazujący mu się zbliżyć.

Tym razem to Harry podchodził do Ślizgona, a nie na odwrót. Była to miła odmiana, choć tylko pozorna. Gdyby się opierał, a Riddle'owi rzeczywiście by zależało, Ślizgon po prostu siłą przeciągnąłby go do siebie.

To była zwyczajna uprzejmość lub test, nic więcej.

Napięty, gorączkowo zaciskając pięści, pozwolił, by materiał opadł mu na oczy. Musiał oprzeć się pokusie zerwania opaski i, co dziwne, powstrzymał go przed tym tylko delikatny dotyk Riddle'a na jego ramieniu. Ponownie przypomniał mu, że nie był sam w mrokach.

Jak już wcześniej powiedział, Tom Riddle był uosobieniem ciemności, a więc nikt nigdy nie zostanie w niej sam. Nie był jednak pewien, na ile było to pocieszające.

Uchwyt stał się mocniejszy i starszy chłopiec zaczął go prowadzić, wychodząc z jego pokoju... kurczę, kiedy zaczął dodawać zaimek "jego", gdy odnosił się do obiektów w tym domu? Jak to się w ogóle stało? I dlaczego tak szybko?

Podejrzewał, że to jakaś forma ochrony i radzenia sobie z sytuacją.

Ciężko było prowadzić życie, które z dnia na dzień mogło się zmienić, pozbawione możliwości zapuszczenia korzeni. Szczególnie, jeśli miało się do czynienia z nieprzewidywalnym i prawdopodobnie psychicznie oraz emocjonalnie niestabilnym porywaczem. Tom był tak rozchwiany, niespójny i zmienny, iż Harry w naturalny sposób szukał stabilności i ochrony gdzie indziej. Tom się zmieniał, otoczenie nie. Zaczynał jednocześnie przeklinać i doceniać tę niejednoznaczność.

Można powiedzieć, że byli swoimi przeciwieństwami. Byłby znacznie bardziej zmęczony przebywaniem w tym domu, gdyby Riddle nie był taki żróżnicowany oraz, no cóż, interesujący w niepokojący, mroczny i niebezpieczny sposób. Mógłby być bardziej przerażony i nerwowy – a i tak był już wystarczająco – jeśli nie znalazłby żadnej stałości i przewidywalności. Sam nie wiedział.

Cała ta sytuacja przyprawiała go o ból głowy i zaniepokojenie.

Gdy znaleźli się na półpiętrze, Riddle, silnie naciskając na jego ramię, nakazał mu wykonać obrót.

\- ... Serio? - zapytał ponownie Harry. - Nie bawimy się w ciuciubabkę. Zresztą, jesteś na to za stary.

\- Jestem przekonany, że spróbujesz odgadnąć swoje położenie i zrobisz wszystko, by zakończyć tę zabawę i osiągnąć swój cel – wolność, w tym wypadku – oznajmił Tom, nie wahając się z odpowiedzią.

Tym razem starszy chłopiec po prostu zakręcił Gryfonem dookoła siebie, mocno wbijając mu palce w ramiona. Harry czuł się kompletnie idiotycznie i byłby z pewnością zażenowany, gdyby nie miał pełnej świadomości tego, jak jednocześnie czuje się bezbronny z powodu wiedzy, że jego przeciwnik jest zdecydowanie bardziej złowieszczy niż jakiś siedmiolatek na placu zabaw.  
A potem, w następnej sekundzie, jego stopy straciły kontakt z podłogą. Zaczął się szarpać.

\- Cholera, Riddle! Co ty, kurde, takiego...

\- Jeśli będziesz szedł na własnych nogach, będziesz lepiej wiedział, co omijasz i co cię otacza – wytłumaczył oczywistym tonem Ślizgon. Harry zauważył, że chłopak przynajmniej choć raz wysilił się i wytłumaczył swoje rozumowanie, zamiast iść z nim dalej bez słowa.

Zmarszczył brwi.

Zmysły.

Znów wszystko sprowadzało się do zmysłów. Jeśli coś zaczynało być z nimi powiązane, osobowość Toma się zmieniała. Był ostrożniejszy, lecz w pewien sposób bardziej wyrozumiały. Ale to nie miało znaczenia.

\- Odstaw mnie na ziemię – rozkazał, rumieniąc się. - Nie możesz mnie nieść!

\- Mój dom, moje zasady. Chcesz wyjść na zewnątrz czy nie? Jeśli boisz się o swoją męską dumę dwunastolatka, nie przejmuj się, nikogo innego tutaj nie ma.

A więc izolacja? Dom był gdzieś z dala od ludzi? Czy może to tylko zagranie, próba zbycia bądź kłamstwo? Harry zauważył, że starszy chłopiec się zawahał, ale zostawił to sobie na później do przemyślenia. Dyskretnie sięgając palcami, muskał otaczające go przedmioty, by złagodzić ogarniające go nagłe przerażenie, a także z całych sił próbować domyślić się, gdzie aktualnie są.

\- Zabierz te ręce – poinstruował Tom, lecz był bardziej rozbawiony niż rozłoszczony. - Jeśli nie masz gdzie ich podziać, trzymaj się mnie, bo inaczej wrzucę cię między kolce.

Szybko przeanalizował prawdopodobieństwo i uznał, że Riddle rzeczywiście mógłby to zrobić. Zestawił to z korzyściami wynikającymi z próby odgadnięcia ich obecnego położenia. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Tom i tak udaremni jego wysiłki, jeśli sam nie zabierze tych rąk, więc owinął je wokół ramion chłopaka, mając wrażenie, że to zupełny absurd.

To było takie... żenujące. Riddle go _niósł... _i, och, prawdopodobnie wcześniej też to zrobił, kiedy musieli na samym początku dostać się do tego domu.

Zastanawiał się, czemu Tom zwyczajnie nie pozbawił go na ten krótki czas przytomności, zanim uświadomił sobie, że starszemu chłopcu nie sprawiało to żadnej rożnicy, skoro po prostu chodziło o miejsce, do którego zmierzali, a zmieniłoby to tylko poczucie komfortu Harry'ego.

Natychmiast poczuł słońce i rozszerzył oczy. Po krótkiej chwili instynktownie wystrzelił nogami do przodu, próbując zachować równowagę, gdy Riddle puścił go gwałtownie... choć nie między kolce. Wylądował zgrabnie, przeplatając palce z trawą.

\- Baw się dobrze – powiedział leniwie Tom.

Harry powoli przysiadł na ziemi i odchylił głowę do tyłu, rozkoszując się promieniami słońca na swojej skórze, czując szumiący wiatr, który muskał go po twarzy i mierzwił jego włosy. Zapachami roznoszącymi się na świeżym powietrzu. Ziemia. Kwiaty. Świergotanie ptaków.

Działając impulsywnie, zwrócił głowę w kierunku, gdzie mógł wyczuć Toma. Jak na razie jego zły humor poprawił się odrobinę.

Uznał, że takie właśnie prawdopodobnie Riddle krył za tym intencje, ale, póki co, nie obchodziło go to. Przynajmniej ten jeden raz ich cele zbiegły się ze sobą i odnosił z tego korzyści. Mógł dąsać się potem, jeśli będzie chciał. Poza tym fakt, że Riddle był hipokrytą i debilem nie znaczył, że nie miał cieszyć się przebywaniem na zewnątrz.

\- Opisz go dla mnie – poprosił... poinstruował.

\- Słucham? - Riddle brzmiał na zszokowanego.

\- Ogród. Opisz go. Nie dalsze otoczenie czy coś... próbuję stworzyć w myślach jego obraz. Nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie ciebie mającego ogród. Są tu jakieś krwiożercze rośliny, na które powinienem uważać?

\- Oczekujesz ode mnie, że będę znał nazwy roślin? - zapytał Riddle. Harry wbrew sobie uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

To przez słońce. Sprawiało, że wszystko było łatwiejsze do zniesienia, choć, jeśli przemyśleć to dokładniej, i tak dalej było nieznośne.

\- Cóż, przecież prowadzisz pamiętnik.

\- To dziennik.

\- Pamiętnik.

\- Niech ci będzie, Potter. Mam wystarczająco wiary w siebie, by się z tobą o to nie sprzeczać, nie zniżę się do twojego poziomu dwulatka.

Uśmiech Harry'ego rozszerzył się i chłopiec zaczął ostrożnie poruszać się dookoła, całkiem szczęśliwy oraz trochę zdziwiony, że Riddle nie wisiał mu nad ramionami. Podejrzewał, że Ślizgon nie czuł takiej potrzeby. Miał opaskę na oczach i nie znał jeszcze otoczenia.

Ale je pozna.

Zdobędzie zaufanie Toma i dowie się, jak się stąd wydostać. Nawet, jeśli będzie to ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobi... a to znaczyło, że musiał zachowywać się co najmniej grzecznie, prawda? Przynajmniej wtedy, kiedy Riddle nie był totalnym dupkiem.

\- Ogródek warzywny po twojej prawej – rozniósł się po chwili głos chłopca i Harry chwilowo zdumiał się, że Ślizgon mimo wszystko obdarzył go opisem. - Po twojej lewej mieczyki... marchew... lwie paszcze... bez... lilie.

-Ty _naprawdę _znasz się na swoich kwiatach – wymruczał z rozbawieniem Harry, ale bez drwiny. Też nauczył się rozpoznawać je wszystkie, pracując w ogrodzie cioci Petunii, więc nie powinien tego komentować.

\- Wiedza z drugiej ręki – odpowiedział Riddle. - Sądzę również, że mają jakieś zastosowanie.

\- No tak, wyobrażam sobie, że jest ci łatwiej, jeśli nie musisz próbować zrywać trujących roślin albo czegoś – powiedział Harry, dochodząc do wniosku, że mówiąc o wiedzy z drugiej ręki miał na myśli trucizny i tak ogólnie naukę o naturze, która była związana z kwiatami. - Masz pamięć fotograficzną czy coś w tym stylu? - zapytał z ciekawości.

\- Coś w tym stylu – odparł Tom. Harry mrugnął, zamierając, znowu przypominając sobie, że niczego tak naprawdę nie wie o starszym chłopcu.

Prawopodobnie próba bliższego poznania Ślizgona nie była dobrym pomysłem, było to zbyt niebezpieczne, w dodatku nie pozostanie tutaj na długo... ale cóż, był zaintrygowany.

Tom był inny niż każdy, kogo kiedykolwiek spotkał i to nie było tak, że miał tu jakąś inną osobę, z którą mógłby porozmawiać. Zaczął wyrywać palcami trawę i kopał w zimnej glebie, wciąż trochę przytłoczony przez opaskę na oczach, chociaż wpadało przez nią światło.

Nie był w zupełnych ciemnościach i czuł się przez to jakoś spokojniejszy.

Kontynuował zapoznawanie się z otoczeniem, uważając, by nie nadepnąć na żadną z roślin. Przecież to nie ich wina, że był więźniem. Nie przepadał jako tako za roślinami, zielarstwo nigdy nie będzie jego ulubionym przedmiotem jak w przypadku Neville'a, ale lubił przebywać na zewnątrz. Ale to też nie tak, że miał coś przeciwko roślinom... nieważne.

Czas mijał leniwie.

* * *

Tom obserwował chłopca siedzącego na trawie i bawiącego się zielonymi źdbłami. Wpadł w zaskakująco dobry humor, choć częściowo przez cały czas skupiał swoją uwagę na Harrym.

Znaczne oddalenie się przez dzieciaka mogło być niebezpieczne, a z pewnością nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu uciec. Jednak widok Harry'ego zadowolonego po raz pierwszy od czasu, kiedy się tu znaleźli, dawał satysfakcję.

Nie miał zamiaru robić wszystkiego, co w jego mocy, by chłopiec był szczęśliwy, to byłby absurd, ale skoro nie pałał do niego nienawiścią, nie musiał się również starać, by uczynić jego życie nieznośnym.

Poza tym, musiał nakłonić Gryfona, by przyzwyczaił się do niego, zaakceptował go i całą tę sytuację oraz, ostatecznie, zaczął się o niego troszczyć.

Jeśli Harry'emu będzie na nim zależeć, wtedy chłopiec naprawdę ugrzęźnie. Ludzie mogli być więzieniem równie dobrze jak miejsca.

Opowiedział chłopcu o łagodniejszych roślinach w ogrodzie, nie skupiając się na tych bardziej... niebezpiecznych gatunkach. Nie mógł przecież ujawnić wszystkich swoich zabezpieczeń, prawda?

W rogu, przy ścianie, rosły diabelskie sidła – specjalna odmiana, która mogła więzić i dusić kogoś na jego rozkaz – a za jabłonią kryła się jadowita tentakula.

Liście alihosty, które powodowały histerię, ukrywały się wśród warzyw razem z wilczymi jagodami i wieloma innymi śmiertelnymi bądź magicznymi roślinami (powstrzymywanymi przed możliwością skażenia czegokolwiek).

Przygotował to miejsce tuż przed stworzeniem horkruksa jako bezpieczny dom na wszelki wypadek. Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że zostanie użyty w taki sposób, miał być jego ustronnym schronieniem, kiedy już nieuchronnie przejmie kontrolę nad państwem i zabezpieczy swoją moc oraz panowanie.

Och, cóż. To nie tak, że nie umiał się przystosować.

Ten dom nigdy nie zostanie odnaleziony, włożył w to wiele wysiłku. Wystarczyło tylko wzmocnić zabezpieczenia, gdy przybył tu po raz drugi. Niedaleko było mugolskie miasteczko, do którego mógł przejść się po zaopatrzenie, a bariery nałożone na dom były związane wyłącznie z nim.

Większość otaczającej go magii opierała się na wężomowie, bo w tamtym czasie sądził, że był jedyną osobą z tym darem. Dlatego właśnie musiał być tak ostrożny z Harrym i nie mógł pozwolić mu na pełną swobodę.

Jeżeli istniała jakaś inna osoba, która czułaby się tu wygodnie, mógł być to tylko jego dziwny, młody więzień.

\- Tom? - zaczął chłopiec i Ślizgon cicho zauważył zmianę użytego imienia, co wskazywało na to, że Harry przestał być na niego zły. Chłopiec miał tendencje do nazywania go Tomem, jeśli był do niego przychylnie nastawiony, bądź Riddle'em, gdy złościł się lub postrzegał go w negatywnym świetle.

\- Harry? - powiedział, nie chcąc odwodzić chłopca od rozmowy czy próby zbliżenia się do niego.

\- Co zrobiłem?

\- Co zrobiłeś?

\- Zmieniłeś zdanie o wychodzeniu na zewnątrz – odrzekł Harry.

Ach, to. Prawie się uśmiechnął. Chłopiec pytał, co zrobił dobrze – nie miał żadnej chęci sprawiać mu przyjemności, Tom był tego pewny, ale próbował zaadaptować się do sytuacji i zaczynał sobie uświadamiać, co musiał zrobić, by dostać to, czego chciał.

Harry byłby dobrym Ślizgonem.

Tom zawsze podziwiał zaradność u swoich wrogów, chyba nawet bardziej niż u swoich popleczników. Zastanawiał się przez moment, jakie dobrać słowa.

\- Inteligencja – powiedział w końcu. - Zwróciłeś słuszną uwagę.

Czuł pełne zaskoczenie bijące od chłopca, który ucichł, popadając w zamyślenie i marszcząc brwi.

Przez kilka sekund Tom zapragnął ściągnąć opaskę z oczu Gryfona, by móc zobaczyć myśli tańczące w zieleni śmiertelnego zaklęcia, ale odrzucił ten śmieszny pomysł.

\- Czy to znaczy, że przyznajesz mi rację? - spróbował chłopiec.

\- Nie – oświadczył. - To znaczy, że zwróciłeś słuszną uwagę i szanuję twoją opinię.

Harry wydawał się być zaszokowany tym stwierdzeniem i Tom zaczął zastanawiać się, ile razy choćby wysłuchano próśb i pomysłów tego dziecka... mógł to wykorzystać, jednocześnie doskonaląc w nim pewne cechy oraz tłamsząc inne. W każdym razie, eksperymenty nie przyniosą żadnej szkody.

Chłopiec prawdopodobnie był przyzwyczajony do tego, że dorośli lekceważyli go i jego myśli. Wystarczyło tylko go wysłuchać i zaoferować mu to, czego chciał.

Akceptację. Znów chodziło o akceptację, jego młody nemezis zwyczajnie jej pragnął. Tom mógł to... zrozumieć.

Nagle, nie mogąc nic temu zaradzić, sam zaczął zastanawiać się nad przyczynami, które stały za porwaniem przez niego tego Gryfona; zirytowało to Dumbledore'a, pozwoliło na zaspokojenie jego ciekawości i zbadanie, co go tak przyciągało do dzieciaka, dało mu okazję do przekształcenia bohatera w wojownika Ciemności... i, cóż... od dawna był sam.

Harry też.

Był kimś, z kim mógł porozmawiać, poigrać, nawet jeśli był tylko dwunastolatkiem, któremu daleko było do jego własnych możliwości intelektualnych. To było i tak zdecydowanie lepsze niż to, co miał do tej pory – czyli nic.

Zacisnął szczękę. Nie czuł się samotny, nie był z natury osobą towarzyską i nie potrzebował kompanów, ale Harry, który reagował w odpowiedzi na jego poczynania, przypominał mu o życiu poza kartkami tego zapomnianego przez Boga i ludzi dziennika.

Potrząsnął głową i znów zapadła cisza. Wiatr i dźwięki lata przywróciły jego burzliwe myśli z powrotem do porządku i pozornego spokoju. Harry też się zadumał.

Kiedy skończy się lato, zacznie aktywnie i na nowo dążyć do zrealizowania swoich planów. Ujawni się swoim poplecznikom, ale do tego czasu skoncentruje się na ugruntowaniu swoich relacji z Harrym.

Nie wyrządzi mu to żadnej szkody, a z tego, co czytał, chłopiec wydawał się być kimś ważnym dla Światła. Naprawdę, czy ten starzec myślał, że może wymachiwać mu sobie tuż przed nosem Chłopcem, Który Przeżył i spodziewać się, że Tom go nie przechwyci? Dumbledore'a zaczynała dopadać starość.

Znajdzie też odpowiedzi. To było najważniejsze i najistotniejsze założenie tego planu, prawda? Poszukiwanie odpowiedzi.

Chociaż... chłopiec zaczynał zbliżać się niebezpiecznie blisko diabelskich sideł, co mogło przeszkodzić mu w uzyskaniu tych odpowiedzi.

\- Harry – zawołał ostrzegawczo. - Nie idź dalej.

\- Czemu? - zapytał Gryfon. - Naprawdę masz tam jakieś krwiożercze rośliny?

Nie zatrzymał się. Tom zmrużył oczy, wiedząc, że to czysty bunt... i może naciskanie na bariery, próba określenia, gdzie dokładnie stali w ich relacji, jak daleko Tom pozwoli mu się posunąć.

Jak dziecko.

Po chwili przyjął zrelaksowaną postawę, choć wciąż czuł lekką irytację w związku z takim bezczelnym wyzwaniem. Koniec końców, choć ujawni jedno ze swoich zabezpieczeń, o diabelskich sidłach i tak uczono na pierwszym roku, więc jeśli chłopiec nie umiał się z nimi obchodzić, był zbyt głupi, by żyć... Poza tym, nauczy się ostrożniej podchodzić do słów Toma i nie będzie przy tym narażony na wielkie niebezpieczeństwo, jako że Ślizgon mógł kierować rośliną i sprawić, by nie udusiła chłopca, jeśli Harry nie będzie wiedział, z czym się zmaga.

Jakże typowe. Był to przejaw oczywistych ciągotek i tendecji chłopca do ślepej i nierozważnej pogoni za niebezpieczeństwem, choć w tym przypadku to dość dosłowne wyrażenie.

Gryfon robi to na własną odpowiedzialność.

Przemierzywszy cicho trawnik, przystanął, gotów zainterweniować w razie potrzeby. Jedno z pnączy owinęło się wokół pasa Harry'ego, targając nim, zakrywając go całego i chwytając za gardło, ręce i nogi. Harry wydał pełen przerażenia dźwięk, a Tom zaśmiał się delikatnie.

\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie szedł dalej – powiedział lekko. Chłopiec natychmiast zaczął się wyrywać, próbując się uwolnić i Ślizgon posłał odrobinę magii, by nie pozwolić, aby roślina złamała kark Gryfona w odpowiedzi na jego brutalną walkę.

\- Co to jest? - zaskomlał Harry. - Do jasnej cholery, ty nawet nie umiesz prawidłowo prowadzić ogródka!

\- Język – zacmokał, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Harry warknął na niego.

\- Co to jest? - Chłopiec ponownie zażądał odpowiedzi, tym razem bardziej przestraszony. - Nic nie widzę...

\- Diabelskie sidła.

Gryfon od razu znieruchomiał. Dobrze. Wiedział, co to jest.

\- Mechanizm obronny? - zapytał Harry. - Nie najlepszy, skoro jedyne, co trzeba zrobić, by móc się uwolnić, to wzniecić ognień.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny, to tylko jedna z niezliczonych przeszkód, które służą obezwładnianiu intruzów i upartych, dwunastoletnich uciekinierów. Poza tym... - Uśmiechnął się mrocznie i znów wysłał trochę magii w kierunku pnączy, poluźniając je. Harry zamarł, kiedy jego głowa została boleśnie i gwałtownie odciągnięta do tyłu. Zaczął się dusić. - Kontroluję ten okaz.

\- Nie przesadzasz trochę? - wykrztusił z siebie chłopiec. Prychnął, posyłając ostatnią iskrę magii oraz obserwując, jak pnącza cofają się i odstawiają dziecko na miejsce.

\- To ty panikowałeś... _Co to jest? Co to jest? _Miałeś tak piskliwy głosik, że myślałem, iż zmieniłeś płeć.

Harry, niewątpliwie podążając za jego aurą, aby móc go namierzyć, gapił się na niego.

\- Jesteś okropny!

Co zaskakujące, Tom po prostu wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.


	8. Rozdział 8

_W dzisiejszym rozdziale zostaje wprowadzony nowy wątek - będzie to miła odskocznia dla osób, które __są zmęczone powolnym tempem opowiadania.  
_

Betowała, jak zwykle, **Panna Mi**. :)  
**wężomowa**

* * *

Syriusz Black trzęsącymi się rękoma opuścił gazetę. Nieprzyjemny wiatr, wiejący wokół wyspy, wywoływał u niego drgawki.

Nie było drugiego takiego miejsca, którego nienawidził tak bardzo jak Azkabanu. Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że wyląduje w więzieniu. Owszem, wraz z J-Jamesem przekraczali czasem pewne granice, wprawiając Remusa w przerażenie, ale to nigdy nie było nic takiego, za co mogli trafić do pudła.

To był jakiś żart.

Za ich złotych dni wszystko było znacznie lepsze.

On, James, Remus i... nie. Nawet nie chciał _myśleć _o tym obślizgłym, zepsutym szczurze, którego kiedyś nazywał przyjacielem.

_Przyjaciel._

Byli przyjaciółmi, jak ten drań mógł ich wszystkich aż do tego stopnia zdradzić? Byli jak bracia. Zacisnął zabrudzone, zbielałe na kostkach pięści. Słodka Lily i James... jak bardzo ich zawiódł, och, jak bardzo ich zawiódł. Harry, biedny Harry, widział go tylko jako dziecko, a teraz... jego twarde spojrzenie ponownie opadło na gazetę.

Ciężko było myśleć we mgle tworzonej przez dementorów. Szary odór niedoli, każdego popełnionego przez niego błędu, żalu oraz najgorszych wspomnień pochłaniał go i drażnił niczym trucizna.

Tak łatwo było zatracić się w czarnych chmurach rozpaczy, obojętniejąc na cały świat, czy też w elektrycznej luminescencji szaleństwa – wszystko było lepsze niż to miejsce! Jego jedyną pociechą była świadomość własnej niewinności i fakt, że prawdopodobnie Harry, gdzieś tam, prowadził całkiem niezłe życie.

Złość rozpaliła się w nim dzikim ogniem.

Wyglądało na to, że wcale tak nie było.

Jego chrześniak z pewnością nie był dziedzicem Slytherina! To niemożliwe, Lily i James nie mogli stworzyć takiego potwora, takiego mordercy. To było po prostu wykluczone. A nawet, jeśli był tym dziedzicem, wciąż był jego synem chrzestnym.

Była to jedyna rzecz, która mogła tak gwałtownie zmusić go do wyjścia z mroku beznadziei, do zebrania się w sobie. Musiał się stąd wydostać. Harry był w tarapatach. Jego chłopiec miał kłopoty.

Nie mógł uratować Jamesa, nie mógł uratować również Lily. Remus pewnie myślał, że ich zdradził, co łamało mu serce, ale... ale być może mógł uratować Harry'ego.

Harry.

Musiał uratować Harry'ego.

Ta myśl pozwoliła mu wyrwać się z bagna apatii – oderwać się od krzyków wszystkich, o których się troszczył, od gorzkiego rozczarowania jego rodziny, od śmierci jego małego braciszka i od _wszystkiego_ – więc podniósł się chwiejnie z podłogi, pozostawiając za sobą katatonię* i depresję.

Był słaby, schorowany oraz wykończony.

Nadeszli dementorzy, a znajdująca się kilka cel dalej Bellatriks wrzasnęła i zaczęła się śmiać. Wiatr niósł ze sobą jej szaleństwo. Był złamanym mężczyzną, uwięzionym mężczyzną, zakutym w łańcuchy za coś, czego nigdy nie zrobił.

Syriusz Black był już niczym, spustoszałą skorupą i duchem nękanym przez wspomnienia swojego życia.

Zamiast tego stał się więc Łapą.

I szedł po Harry'ego.

* * *

\- Opowiedz mi o sobie.

Harry spojrzał znad książki – o barierach (choć zamienił okładki tak, by wyglądało, jakby czytał najjaśniejszą książkę, jaką mógł znaleźć w mrocznej, a czasem makabrycznej bibliotece Toma) – i zobaczył wspomnianego Ślizgona, stojącego w drzwiach jego pokoju. _Tego _pokoju.

\- Co?

\- Opowiedz mi o sobie – powtórzył leniwie Tom, mierząc go niezgłębionym spojrzeniem, w którym dostrzec można było wyzwanie. - Powiedziałeś, że cię nie znam, iż moja ocena twojego charakteru oparta jest na wyobrażeniach i słowach panny Weasley, więc powiedz mi, czym i kim jesteś.

Harry zamrugał, odrobinę zaskoczony. Nikogo wcześniej to nie obchodziło i wątpił, żeby w przypadku Riddle'a było inaczej, ale...

\- Co będę z tego miał? - zapytał ostrożnie.

\- To zależy. Jak myślisz, ile są warte twoje myśli i historia? - odpowiedział Tom, szczerząc zęby.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, niepewny, czemu to pytanie wywołało u niego taki dyskomfort. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Nie chciał żądać zbyt małej zapłaty, ale jeśli wyznaczy zbyt wysoką cenę, poczuje się arogancki i bezczelny.

Jednak wtedy Tom z pewnością po prostu odrzuci jego ofertę?

\- Dość sporo, to oczywiste – zaczął bezpiecznie, szukając wskazówek w celu udzielenia prawidłowej odpowiedzi, sprawdzając, na ile może sobie pozwolić. - Biorąc pod uwagę, że mnie porwałeś oraz wydajesz się być mną taki zainteresowany – zawahał się, zagryzając wargę – opowiem ci o sobie, jeśli w zamian ty zrobisz to samo, a także znowu pozwolisz mi wyjść na zewnątrz.

Tom nieznacznie uniósł brwi.

\- To bez wątpienia znaczyłoby, że zyskujesz więcej. Czemu wierzysz, że na to przystanę, skoro zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

Harry w odpowiedzi uparcie wpatrywał się w Ślizgona.

\- Syndrom sztokholmski – spróbował, niezaznajomiony jeszcze z brzmieniem tych słów. - Czy nie chodzi w nim o to, że muszę zacząć identyfikować się z oprawcą? Nie mogę tego zrobić, skoro nic o tobie nie wiem. Jeśli mi powiesz, odniesiesz z tego korzyści.

\- Widzę, że trochę czytałeś – wymruczał Tom. - Nie jesteś aż takim analfabetą, za jakiego można by cię uważać po twoim wcześniejszym zachowaniu, jakże to miłe. Ale, cóż, obaj wiemy, że nie jesteś taki prosty i przeciętny, jak to udawałeś przed ogólną populacją Hogwartu.

Nie do końca wiedział, jak ma na to odpowiedzieć. Usta Toma znowu wykrzywiły się w krótkim uśmieszku, zanim przechylił głowę.

\- W porządku – powiedział Ślizgon. - Ty zaczynasz.

Harry'emu zaschło w ustach. Nie był pewien, co powinien teraz powiedzieć. Nigdy wcześniej nie musiał siebie opisywać. Wszyscy po prostu zakładali, że go znają, więc nie było takiej potrzeby.

Nagle poczuł się zupełnie odsłonięty. Tom wszedł w głąb pokoju, siadając zgrabnie po drugiej stronie łóżka i obserwując go cierpliwie z błyskiem w oczach.

\- Um, cóż, ja, ee... – Zmarszczył nos. - Jestem przeciętny. Dobry ze mnie szukający, tak mi się wydaje. Ludzie mi mówią, że jestem odważny, ale nie jestem pewien czy to prawda, czy nie. Po prostu robię to, co trzeba. Ee... nie jestem bohaterem. Jestem po prostu Harrym. Normalny. Taak.

To był żałosny opis. Poczuł na swoich policzkach palący rumieniec. Tom przez chwilę siedział w ciszy ze spojrzeniem skupionym na twarzy Harry'ego, aż w końcu odchylił się lekko, elegancko krzyżując ramiona.

\- Chcesz wiedzieć, co myślę, Harry? - Tom nie czekał na odpowiedź, tylko od razu kontynuował: - Myślę, że nie wiesz, kim jesteś, a to, co o sobie wiesz, nie jest dla ciebie takie jasne.

\- No dobrze, a co _ty _o mnie sądzisz? - zapytał Harry, nagle zaciekawiony, czując się niezręcznie. Co Riddle miał na myśli? Oczywiście, że wszystko o sobie wiedział, w końcu znał siebie najlepiej!

\- A co będę z tego miał? - odparł Tom z jeszcze większym błyskiem w oczach. Harry zaczął nagle zastanawiać się, czy Ślizgon drwił sobie z jego własnych negocjacji. Zacisnął szczękę, potrząsając głową.

\- Nieważne. Zapomnij, że pytałem. – Porzucił pomysł, zażenowany i zirytowany. - Nie zrealizowałeś jeszcze swojej części układu.

Tom znowu przez chwilę mu się przyglądał, zanim zaczął mówić:

\- Jestem psychopatą, jestem potężny, mam wysoki poziom inteligencji i _zawsze,_ w taki czy inny sposób, osiągam to, czego chcę.

\- Zapomniałeś wspomnieć o skromności – wymruczał Harry. - Psychopatą?

\- Przejawiam skrajnie niski poziom empatii wobec innych ludzi oraz rzadko odczuwam skruchę i poczucie winy za moje poczynania – wyjaśnił beztrosko Tom.

\- Innymi słowy, jesteś złym dupkiem – powiedział Harry. Ślizgon nie wyglądał na rozbawionego, a jego wzrok stał się zimny.

\- Dobro i zło są tylko stereotypami stworzonymi przez społeczeństwo, byś zachowywał się tak, jak tego inni chcą, by mogli cię kontrolować. Człowiek stworzył moralność, aby powstrzymać wszystko, czego się boi – rzekł Tom. - Świat nie jest czarno-biały, Harry. Sądzenie, że tak jest, to obraza kolorów i zjawiskowości życia, a także jego subtelności.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie, jestem absolutnie pewien, że zamordowanie kogoś zawsze jest złe – odpowiedział, zaczynając czuć rozdrażnienie, którego nie umiał bliżej określić.

\- Więc byłoby złym, gdybyś zabił cierpiącego przyjaciela, który poprosił cię o skrócenie mąk? - odpowiedział Tom. Harry gapił się na niego.

\- No cóż, tak... nie... nie wiem! O morderstwie mówimy tylko wtedy, gdy ta osoba nie chce umierać, prawda?

\- Więc zabijanie w obronie własnej jest złe? A co w przypadku wojny?

\- To co innego! - odburknął Harry.

\- Niby czemu? - odpowiedział Tom. - Wciąż popełniasz dokładnie ten sam czyn. Jeśli zabijanie jest obiektywnie i naprawdę złe, z pewnością dotyczy to każdej sytuacji, a nie tylko takiej, gdy nie odpowiada to społeczeństwu. Moralność jest subiektywna, wykreowana, tak samo jak pojęcia prawidłowości i nieprawidłowości, zła i dobra. Nie istnieje poza etykietami stworzonymi przez ludzi, by okazywać ich upodobania i nieupodobania. To wszystko, czym jest moralność: emocjonalną odpowiedzią na jakiś czyn. Jeśli coś ci się nie podoba, uznajesz to za niewłaściwe, a jeśli podoba, za właściwe. To samo tyczy się dobra i zła.

Harry'emu zakręciło się w głowie. Kiedy ta rozmowa zamieniła się w wykład moralny?

\- Czyli po prostu nie wierzysz w moralność czy coś w tym stylu? - zapytał, skonsternowany.

\- Upraszczając sprawę, tak – odparł Tom. - Moralność istnieje tylko jako psychologiczna konstrukcja, ograniczenie, nie ma jej w świecie fizycznym.

\- Ale jednak istnieje – naciskał, wiedząc, że ma częściowo rację.

\- Niezbyt to warte uwagi – odrzekł Tom. - Moralność paraliżuje, tak samo jak troska. To słabości i skazy typowe dla normalnej cechy ludzi – bycia niedoskonałym. Bez nich bylibyśmy lepsi.

\- Ale nie bylibyśmy ludźmi – powiedział Harry, zdezorientowany.

\- Jakaż byłaby to wielka strata – oświadczył Tom, przeciągając sarkastycznie słowa. - Ludzie są żałosnymi stworzeniami.

\- Sam jesteś człowiekiem – wytknął, zirytowany.

\- To sporna kwestia – odpowiedział Tom i porzucił temat, przyglądając się mu bacznie z rosnącą i znajomą intensywnością. - **Ty jesteś godny uwagi.**

\- Co miałeś na myśli, kiedy powiedziałeś, że to sporna kwestia? Chodzi o dziennik? - zapytał Harry. - Mówiłeś, że byłeś wspomnieniem uwięzionym w dzienniku przez pięćdziesiąt lat... Jak to się w ogóle stało? - Podszedł do tego zagadnienia ostrożniej niż do innych, uważając na szybkie zmiany osobowości i humorów Toma.

\- Magia – odpowiedział sucho i z przestrogą w głosie jego towarzysz.

\- Jaki rodzaj magii?

\- _Czarna_ – oświadczył kpiąco Riddle. Tak, jego humor gwałtownie i zdecydowanie się zmienił.

\- Jak na przykład jakaś klątwa? Ale... Voldemort wciąż żyje? Jest was dwóch... jakieś zaklęcie się nie udało czy coś?

\- Mogę ci pokazać, jeśli jesteś taki ciekawy. – Riddle uśmiechnął się, a ton jego wypowiedzi był zbyt słodki.

Harry wycofał się, gdy palce Ślizgona powędrowały do różdżki znajdującej się w kieszeni jego szaty. Ugryzł się w język, nie będąc pewnym, czy podoba się mu kierunek, w którym to wszystko zmierza. Spuścił wzrok, patrząc na kołdrę.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, w co cię to wpakowało, wolałbym, żebyś tego nie robił – odpowiedział krótko i lekkomyślnie.

Palce Riddle'a opadły z różdżki i Tom zdawał się znowu ocknąć. Prawdopodobnie nie było to zdrowe, że zaczął mentalnie rozróżniać w dziedzicu Slytherina dwie różne osoby – Toma, gdy ten był nieco przyjazny i zachowywał się w sposób cywilizowany, aczkolwiek wciąż był mroczny, oraz Riddle'a, gdy postępował jak Czarny Pan i był nieźle wkurzony.

Właściwie, chłopak przyglądał mu się teraz z niezmiennym, prawie nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy. Harry z trudem powstrzymał się przed sprawdzeniem, czy nie ma czegoś na buzi i prawie się spłoszył, gdy Ślizgon nagle wyskoczył do przodu i złapał go za włosy, zmuszając do podniesienia głowy, by móc przyjrzeć się mu jeszcze uważniej.

To było bolesne i Gryfon się skrzywił, ale Tom zignorował jego reakcję, wyciągając drugą rękę i niemal przesuwając palcami po bliźnie na jego czole, choć ani razu jej nie dotknął.

\- Nie... nie... ale... _Salazarze_.

W następnej sekundzie został strącony z łóżka i prawie by się przewrócił, jednak powstrzymał go przed tym mocny uścisk starszego chłopca, który przeniósł się z włosów na ramię. Został wyprowadzony z pokoju.

\- Tom? - zapytał niepewnie. - Co się dzieje? Co zrobiłem? Tom?

Został zawzięcie zaciągnięty do gabinetu i popchnięty w stronę krzesła, a Riddle obrócił się w stronę obszernej biblioteczki, wyciągnął książkę i zaczął gorączkowo ją kartkować. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się taki zdezorientowany.

\- Tom? - zapytał ponownie, prawie szeptem.

\- Zaczekaj chwilkę, Potter... zaczekaj chwilkę – odpowiedział nieobecnym głosem Riddle, wertując tekst w bardzo szybkim tempie. Młodszy chłopiec wyciągnął szyję, by przeczytać tytuł.

_Sekrety najmroczniejszych sztuk_

Mocno zmarszczył brwi.

\- Tom, o co chodzi?

Ślizgon ponownie odwrócił się w jego stronę i podszedł do niego, rzucając książkę na stół. Wyglądał jak opętaniec.

Harry cofnął się automatycznie, co spowodowało, że Riddle posłał mu gniewne spojrzenie.

\- Nie zrobię ci krzywdy – oświadczył starszy chłopiec.

\- Nie jestem tego taki pewien – warknął zestresowany Harry, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Co takiego znalazł Riddle? Albo o czym myślał? - Co się dzieje? - ponownie zażądał odpowiedzi.

Tom spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i zdawał się dziwnie uspokoić.

\- Twoja blizna... opowiedz mi o niej.

Tym razem nie była to prośba.

Harry odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie i skrzyżował ramiona.

\- Co będę z tego miał, jeśli tak zrobię? - zapytał uparcie. Oczy Toma rozbłysły groźbą, ale nie obchodziło go to. Wyglądało na to, że miał coś, czego chciał Riddle, jakąś ważną informację.

\- Nie utracisz swoich zmysłów – warknął zjadliwie Tom.

I wtedy Harry wrócił na ziemię. Jego taktyka prawdopodobnie zadziałałaby lepiej, gdyby nie był więźniem. Jednak, biorąc pod uwagę, że nim był, zostawszy porwanym i takie tam, nie widział powodu, by ułatwiać życie swojemu oprawcy. Nieszczęścia chodzą parami.

\- Cóż, nie będę mógł powiedzieć ci tego, co wiem, jeśli odbierzesz mi zmysły, prawda? - odparł.

Tom zacisnął pięści i nie przestawał zbliżać się do niego wolnym krokiem. Harry musiał włożyć wiele wysiłku w to, by się nie cofnąć. Serce waliło mu mocno. Tom przykucnął obok niego, zdecydowanie zbyt blisko. Jego twarz miała nietypowo łagodny wyraz, ale zdradzało go stalowe spojrzenie.

\- Powiedz mi, _bohaterze_, albo pójdę zamordować jakichś ludzi, a ty będziesz miał na swoich rękach ich krew.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego, zszokowany i przerażony. Opuścił wzrok, wściekle zagryzając wargę, zaciskając własne pięści. Riddle był takim dupkiem. Dlaczego w ogóle sobie pomyślał, że Ślizgon może być znośny? Albo że uda mu się być grzecznym wystarczająco długo, by spróbować uzyskać jego zaufanie?

Tak bardzo, bardzo nienawidził starszego chłopca.

\- Powstała, gdy odbiła się ode mnie klątwa zabijająca – powiedział cicho, nie chcąc patrzeć na Toma. - Nie wiem o niej zbyt wiele.

\- Coś jeszcze? Zachowuje się jakoś szczególnie? - napierał jego towarzysz, mocno chwytając go za ramię. Harry nawet nie próbował strząsnąć z siebie ręki Ślizgona.

\- Boli mnie, gdy przebywam blisko _niego. _Czemu pytasz?

Uścisk stał się delikatniejszy, ale Tom go nie puścił.

\- Myślę, że możemy być sobie bliżsi, niż początkowo zakładałem, Harry.

* * *

_Katatonia - stan objawiający się bardzo niskim lub nadmiernym poziomem aktywności ruchowej._


	9. Rozdział 9

_Trochę późno dodaję ten rozdział - wybaczcie. :)  
**Gościu**, cóż... jak widać, nie zawsze będą to soboty. :) Ale bezpiecznie będzie mi powiedzieć, że powinnam wstawiać kolejne rozdziały w obrębie weekendów. Bardzo dziękuję__ za miłe słowa. :)_

Betowała wspaniała **Panna** **Mi**.

* * *

\- O czym ty mówisz? - zapytał chłopiec, a jego czoło zmarszczyło się delikatnie.

Myśli Toma pędziły jak szalone... Czy Harry był horkruksem? Będzie musiał przeprowadzić kilka testów, by się upewnić. To był absurd, coś niemożliwego... A jednak tak wiele to tłumaczyło; wężomowę, głębokie połączenie, które odczuwał między sobą a tym dziwnym dzieckiem.

Postarał się przybrać jak najłagodniejszy wyraz twarzy, ale zarazem był ostrożny, by nie wzbudzić tą kompletną zmianą osobowości podejrzeń Harry'ego. Chwycił chłopca za ramiona. Szybko znalazł słowa - dobierając je dla całkowicie niewinnych uszu Gryfona - którymi musiał ująć to, co pragnął powiedzieć. Mógł to wykorzystać. W życiu nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw ani nawet o tym nie śnił... ale dało się coś wymyślić.

Teraz nie miał już wątpliwości, nie mógł zabić chłopca.

\- Myślę... - Pozwolił, aby biło od niego niepewnością i zdziwieniem, wiedząc, że prawdziwe uczucia zawsze będą silniejsze oraz że Harry, przynajmniej ten jeden raz, będzie mógł wyczuć od niego szczerość. - Myślę, że jesteś moją bratnią duszą.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego przez moment, ostrożnie i czujnie. W oczach chłopca dostrzec można było zmieszanie, szok i wiele innych emocji.

\- Ale przecież obaj jesteśmy mężczyznami!

Tom przekrzywił głowę. Potrzebował chwili, by uświadomić sobie, o co chodziło Harry'emu.

\- To niekoniecznie musi być coś romantycznego, jak myślą mugole – wyjaśnił. Wbrew sobie uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Harry wyglądał, jakby spadł mu kamień z serca, a Tom nie wiedział, czy właściwie powinien czuć się urażony, czy też nie. - To po prostu znaczy, że nasze dusze... pasują do siebie, są takie same.

To nie było nawet kłamstwo, a raczej tylko naiwne, uproszczone spojrzenie na zaistniałą sytuację. Harry zagryzł wargę, nagle wyglądając na młodszego, niż był w rzeczywistości. Jego oczy przypominały jaskrawe szmaragdy na tle blednącej skóry. Znów uderzyły go podobieństwa w ich wyglądzie.

\- Więc, uch, jakie to ma znaczenie... dla mnie? - zapytał ostrożnie młodszy chłopiec.

\- To znaczy – powiedział Tom, spotykając pewnie spojrzenie Harry'ego – że jesteś mój i zamierzam się tobą opiekować.  
Jeśli Harry był horkruksem, nie mogła stać mu się żadna krzywda – a przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy Tom znajdzie sposób, by usunąć kawałek własnej duszy z ciała chłopca, wchłaniając go jednocześnie w celu wzmocnienia swojej pozycji. Był pewien, że Voldemort zgodziłby się z nim. Był teraz silny oraz żywy dzięki diecie opartej na emocjach, które były podstawą duszy Ginny Weasley, ale wciąż pragnął więcej. Chciał uwolnić się od jakichkolwiek pozostałości połączenia z dziennikiem.

Wzrok Harry'ego złagodniał na moment, zanim przepełnił się czymś ostrzejszym – zdenerwowaniem.

\- Nie jestem twój! - warknął. - Należę tylko do samego siebie!

Tom patrzył na niego, zaskoczony. To... nie była odpowiedź, której się spodziewał. Czuł, że jego palce i magia mają ochotę się wzburzyć, pragnąc sprawnie i z determinacją pozbyć się wszelkiego oporu. Ciężko było kontrolować taki impuls, szczególnie w tych dniach, kiedy był tak wolny i pobłażliwy wobec siebie oraz swoich zachcianek, po tak długim okresie przebywania w nicości. To oczywiste, że Harry był jego. Kim on myślał, że był, mówiąc inaczej? Był jego horkruksem, jego duszą – Gryfon należał do niego. Ostrożnie złagodził wyraz swojej twarzy.

\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział po chwili. - Nie miałem tego na myśli.

Harry zmierzył go podejrzliwie wzrokiem.

\- Właśnie, że miałeś.

Po raz kolejny zdziwił się, ale przymknął na to oko, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

\- Tak, masz rację, miałem. Ale chciałem ci pozwolić, żebyś żył w złudzeniu.

\- To miłe z twojej strony – powiedział sarkastycznie Harry. Jego uśmiech poszerzył się, ale szybko zniknął, gdy chłopiec znów się zawahał. - Co znaczy, że masz zamiar „opiekować się mną"? - zażądał odpowiedzi Gryfon z nutką bezradności w głosie. - Nie potrzebuję, żebyś się mną opiekował. Wypuścisz mnie?

Tom przez chwilę obserwował go beznamiętnie.

\- Nigdy cię nie wypuszczę – powiedział bardzo powoli i bardzo wyraźnie. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się.

\- Nie możesz mnie tu tak po prostu trzymać! - odparł wściekle i słabo chłopiec, zaciskając pięści wokół swojej koszulki.

Uniósł brwi, nie racząc udzielić odpowiedzi.

\- Wal się! - wysyczał Harry, odwracając się od niego. - Nienawidzę cię, słyszysz? NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ!

Dwunastolatkowie.

Tacy melodramatyczni.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore siedział przy swoim biurku, próbując przegnać narastający ból głowy. Czuł się wykończony.

Wciąż nie udało mu się znaleźć Harry'ego, a do tego wszystkiego Syriusz zbiegł z więzienia. Tom prawdopodobnie znowu zbierał siły.

Był pewien, że Lord Voldemort w jakiś sposób powrócił i bał się, czego ten potwór chciał od Harry'ego. Czy Gryfon był martwy? Nie mógł być! Bez Chłopca, Który Przeżył, bez wybrańca świat był skazany na mrok i cień.

Obawiał się tego, co Riddle mógł zrobić z dzieckiem, jak mógł je wypaczyć niczym lalkę, aby zaspokoić własne potrzeby. Harry był silny, a także ponoć równy Czarnemu Panu. To dlatego tak bardzo lękał się faktu, że Tom, właśnie teraz, gdy chłopiec był jeszcze młody i łatwo ulegał wpływom, miał szansę, by zatopić w nim swoje pazury. Kto wiedział, jaka mogła zostać wyrządzona przez to szkoda?

Harry nie za bardzo miał pojęcie o tym, jak działa świat. Mugole traktowali go na tyle źle, że Tom mógł to wykorzystać, jeśli był wystarczająco przebiegły. A był. Ten młody mężczyzna zawsze był genialny, tak jak Gellert i tak jak on sam.

Może właśnie dlatego tak bardzo go nienawidził.

Obawiał się, że jeśli Tomowi uda się przeciągnąć na swoją stronę jedyną równą mu osobę, niewiele będą mogli już zrobić. Wiedział, że Czarny Pan, kiedy chciał, potrafił być czarujący. Ssał cytrynowego dropsa nasączonego eliksirem uspokajającym. Fawkes zahuczał żałośnie.

Wszystkie jego plany zostały... zrujnowane. Absolutnie zrujnowane. Tyle lat ciężkiej pracy, tyle lat męczarni, którą musiał znieść Harry. Wszystko na nic, bo gra nie chciała toczyć się już dłużej wedle ustalonych przez niego zasad. Jego magia rozbłysła z zaniepokojeniem i irytacją.

To, co zrobił, nie było do końca właściwie, ale uczynił to dla Większego Dobra. Nie mógł dbać o jedno dziecko, mając świadomość, ile nieszczęścia i bólu przyniesie wygrana Voldemorta. Było to godne pożałowania, ale prawdziwe.

Tom musiał mieć gdzieś jakąś niedostępną kryjówkę.

A tymczasem udało mu się namierzyć dom Riddle'ów w miasteczku zwanym Little Hangleton.

* * *

Harry siedział skulony na swoim łóżku, czując się kompletnie zagubiony.

Bratnie dusze... co to w ogóle znaczyło? Riddle nie był zbyt dokładny w opisie i chłopiec nie miał nawet pewności, czy Ślizgon tak do końca mówił prawdę. Zwilżył nerwowo wargi.

Riddle chodził gdzieś po domu, ale Harry nie umiał zapomnieć o jego groźbie. Czy Tom naprawdę był skłonny zabić innych ludzi tylko po to, by zaczął się zachowywać? Wzdrygnął się i ponownie pogrążył w intensywnym poczuciu bezradności oraz w strachu.

W ogrodzie, mimo opaski na oczach, tak przerażająco łatwo było zapomnieć o prawdziwej i pełnej świadomości tego, z kim przebywał. Może było tak dlatego, że w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób przyzwyczaił się do życia z młodym Czarnym Panem, do gierek, które prowadzili.

Jasne, Harry jak na razie nie był w nich zbyt dobry, ale myślał, że załapał już „zasady". Jednak wyglądało na to, że wcale tak nie było. Słowa Riddle'a przypomniały mu, że nie mógł nic poradzić na kaprysy starszego chłopca, kiedy ten naprawdę czegoś chciał.

Był tylko więźniem.

Przeszły go dreszcze. Jeszcze gorsza, jeszcze bardziej mrożąca krew w żyłach była obietnica, że Tom go nie wypuści, nie pozwoli mu odejść. Gdzieś tam, w głębi swojego umysłu, ciągle trzymał się nadziei, że Ślizgon pewnego dnia go puści, znudzi się nim. Cokolwiek. Że to tylko tymczasowe. Po raz pierwszy od dwóch, a może trzech(?) tygodni, od kiedy się tu znalazł, mógł poczuć gorące, upokarzające łzy w kącikach swoich oczu.

Czy bratnie dusze, bądź co to tam było, nie miały być czymś dobrym? Dlaczego jego musiała być taka okrutna? Czy bratnie dusze nie miały kochać, nie miały być perfekcyjnie dopasowane? Jak bardzo musiał być popieprzonym i złym człowiekiem, skoro wszechświat zadecydował, że zasługuje na Toma Riddle'a?

Mocno przycisnął rękę do oczu, zdeterminowany, by nie być aż tak żałosnym, ale łzy mimo wszystko przeciekały przez jego palce, spływając po policzkach. Przyłożył dłoń do ust, próbując stłumić spazmy.

Nie chciał, by Tom go usłyszał. Ślizgon wyraził przecież jasno tą całą gadką o braku empatii, że nic go to nie obchodzi. Patrzyłby pewnie tylko na niego z pogardą i sobie z niego drwił. Wystarczyły mu dwa dni, by zorientować się, że Tom nienawidził wszystkiego, co można było uznać za słabość, a płacz przecież właśnie nią był. Dursleyowie go tego nauczyli.

\- Harry?

Och, nie. Łapiąc z trudem powietrze, odwrócił się plecami do drzwi, w których stanął Tom.

\- Odejdź – wysyczał. Mógł poczuć na tyle swojej głowy drażniący wzrok starszego chłopca.

\- Płaczesz.

\- Tom, p-proszę... zostaw mnie.

Nienawidził tego, że musiał dodać słowo „proszę" i czuł, jak jego ramiona trzęsą się, gdy natrętnie pocierał rękoma swoje oczy. Był chłopakiem! Miał prawie trzynaście lat! Nie mógł płakać, a szczególnie nie przy młodym Czarnym Panu. Było to równoznaczne z kompletną uległością. Chciał tylko, żeby Ślizgon sobie poszedł, by mógł zachować chociaż cząstkę swojej dumy, mimo że według definicji Toma o byciu więźniem, nawet jego godność nie należała do niego.

\- Czemu jesteś smutny?

Niemal jęknął na głos. Wściekłość rozeszła się po jego ciele.

\- Może dlatego, bo zostałem porwany – wycedził.

Usłyszał, jak Tom podchodzi do niego, stawiając delikatne kroki na podłodze. Był boso. Wciąż go zadziwiało, gdy to widział, nawet jeśli w pewien sposób jego stopy przez cały czas były niemożliwie czyste, prawdopodobnie za sprawą jakiegoś zaklęcia. Tom usiadł obok niego i Harry spuścił głowę, napinając się.

\- Mogło być znacznie gorzej, wiesz? Nie ma co płakać. Płacz niczego nie rozwiąże.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się przed rzuceniem chłopcu kąśliwego spojrzenia.

\- Wiem o tym – warknął, zaciskając pięści. Tom obserwował go bez emocji, a jego oczy migotały jak zawsze. - I, proszę cię, zrujnowałeś mi życie, nie może być już gorzej – wymruczał smętnie, znowu opuszczając wzrok.

Palce Toma owinęły się wokół jego brody, z powrotem podnosząc do góry jego głowę, choć nie tak gwałtownie, jak byłby skłonny to zrobić.

\- Mogło być znacznie gorzej – oświadczył delikatnie Ślizgon. - Mógłbym cię torturować. - Paznokcie wbiły się lekko w jego skórę, jakby w ostrzeżeniu.

\- Sama twoja obecność jest torturą – wymamrotał Harry, odsuwając się. Był zaniepokojony, ponieważ dobrze wiedział, że jego towarzysz mógł zobaczyć ślady łez na policzkach, krople, które wciąż bezlitośnie po nich ciekły.

Usta Toma wykrzywiły się w uśmieszku. Chłopak potrząsnął głową, przybierając dziwny wyraz twarzy.

\- Cóż, mam nadzieję, że, dla twojego dobra, pozostanie to najgorszą torturą, przez którą będziesz musiał przejść – odpowiedział, przesuwając palcem po strużkach na jego policzku, zatrzymując łzy i ocierając je.

Harry patrzył mu prosto w oczy, gdy Tom uniósł drugą rękę, powtarzając tę czynność i spotykając jego spojrzenie.

\- Przestań już płakać – nakazał Ślizgon. Jego głos wciąż był łagodny, a nie zjadliwy. Harry zamrugał.

\- Czemu nagle jesteś dla mnie taki miły?

\- Powiedziałem ci już – wymruczał Tom, puszczając go i przyglądając mu się uważnie. - Zamierzam się tobą opiekować.

Kiedy dziedzic Slytherina wyszedł, napomknąwszy o gotowym obiedzie, Harry znów miał ochotę wybuchnąć płaczem niczym jakieś dziecko. Nagle poczuł w gardle solidną gulę.

Nigdy wcześniej nikt nie chciał się nim opiekować.


	10. Rozdział 10

Rozdział betowała **Panna Mi**.

* * *

Tom obserwował spokojnie chłopca, dostrzegając na jego policzkach ledwo widoczne suche i błyszczące strużki, które pozostawiły po sobie łzy. Gryfon wpatrywał się z determinacją w stół.

Minęło już wiele czasu, od kiedy Tom ostatnio płakał, chyba miał wtedy osiem lat. Uważał, że łzy nie przynosiły żadnego pożytku, a co najwyżej mogły przydać się przy warzeniu jakichś mrocznych eliksirów. Niemniej jednak, mimo własnej wyjątkowości zauważał fakt, iż większość dzieci, gdyby postawić je na miejscu Harry'ego, zaczęłaby płakać znacznie wcześniej. Niechętnie przyznawał, że był... może nie pod wrażeniem, ale odczuwał coś podobnego.

Chłopiec bawił się jedzeniem na talerzu, zamiast je jeść. To było nie do zaakceptowania.

\- Jedz – rozkazał ponownie, mrużąc oczy. To stało się już niemal ich rutyną. Głowa Harry'ego wystrzeliła w górę i młodzieniec spojrzał na niego, zaciskając pięści wokół sztućców.

\- Nie jestem głodny – wyszeptał Gryfon.

\- Jesteś dwunastoletnim chłopcem, który nie jest głodny? Co z tobą nie tak? Nie jestem twoim wujkiem. Nie będę cię głodził tylko dlatego, że płakałeś.

Pięści Gryfona zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej, podobnie jak jego zęby.

\- Zamknij się, nic o mnie nie wiesz! - odburknął chłopiec. - A tak w ogóle, szczerze powiedziawszy, już prędzej to widok twojej twarzy psuje mi apetyt!

Być może tylko to sobie wyobraził, ale ton głosu Harry'ego zdawał się być mniej jadowity niż zazwyczaj, jakby bardziej stłumiony. Z pewnością trafił w czuły punkt.

\- Nic o tobie nie wiem? - odpowiedział delikatnie Tom, ignorując ostatni komentarz, który tylko go rozbawił. - Prawdę mówiąc, wiem o tobie dość sporo, choć oczywiście delektowałbym się okazją, by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej...

Harry przemilczał jego słowa, obserwując go z tym... dziwnym opanowaniem w oczach, które wciąż zachwycało Toma. Chłopiec niezaprzeczalnie zachowywał przy nim ostrożność. Czasem nawet przerażał dziecko – wiedział to, rozkoszował się tym – ale Harry nigdy nie okazał mu prawdziwego strachu.

Nie był do końca pewien, co powinien o tym myśleć. Z pewnością sprawiało to, że czuł się... dziwnie.

\- A co z tobą? - rzucił wyzywająco Harry. - Czemu nie powiesz mi czegoś o sobie? Delektowałbym się... możliwością dowiedzenia się o tobie czegoś więcej.- Chłopiec zatrzymał się na chwilę przy słowach "delektować się", wyraźnie naśladując Toma w ich użyciu, choć nie wiedział dokładnie, co one znaczą. Próbował prawdopodobnie odgadnąć ich sens z całości. - W końcu – dodał Harry – na pewno wiesz o mnie na tyle dużo, że więcej ci już nie potrzeba.

\- Co chciałbyś o mnie wiedzieć? - zapytał z pobłażliwym uśmiechem.

Harry przez moment wydawał się być zaskoczony. Przekrzywił głowę, bez wątpienia szukając haczyka. Niewielkim gestem nakazał chłopcu, by nie przestawał jeść. Harry, wciąż zamyślony, posłuchał się automatycznie.

\- Jakie było twoje dzieciństwo? Powiedziałeś... powiedziałeś, że jesteśmy tacy sami...?

\- Moje dzieciństwo... – wymruczał Tom, nie przepadając za szczerością w wypowiadanych przez siebie słowach, gdyż nie lubił być wiązany z tym okresem swojego życia. Jednak w tym wypadku mogło mu to wyjść tylko na dobre. – Nie było najprzyjemniejsze, jak z pewnością umiesz sobie wyobrazić. Urodziłem się w sylwestra, w roku 1926, w sierocińcu Wool's w Londynie. Mieszkałem w nim, dopóki nie przyszedł mój list z Hogwartu, a potem wracałem tam na każde lato, aż ukończyłem szesnaście lat. Następnie podążyłem swoją drogą.

Zwrócił wzrok w kierunku wpatrzonego w niego Harry'ego. Nie musiał zmuszać się do delikatnego zmarszczenia brwi i ukazania mroku w oczach. Pozwolił tylko, aby jego emocje zostały wyraźniej zaznaczone, zamiast chować je tak jak zazwyczaj.

\- Nienawidziłem tego miejsca – mówił zimno. - Zawsze byłem... inny niż pozostałe dzieci, a przez to nielubiany... Widzisz, pani Cole była raczej pobożną osobą... Chyba nie trzeba zaznaczać, że miałem już pełną kontrolę nad swoją magią i jej przypadkowymi wybuchami, gdy skończyłem sześć lat.

\- Karali cię? - zapytał łagodnie Harry z sympatią w oczach.

\- Próbowali. Szybko nauczyli się, że nie powinni tego robić. – Uśmiechnął się. Młodszy chłopiec nerwowo zwilżył wargi i przełknął ślinę.

\- Robiłeś im krzywdę. - Tym razem nie było to pytanie.

\- Oczywiście – odpwiedział zwyczajnie. - To była samoobrona.

\- Ale ty lubisz krzywdzić ludzi – naciskał Harry. Spotkał zdecydowanie spojrzenie Gryfona, nie wahając się z odpowiedzią.

\- Tak – oświadczył. - Jestem sadystą. To kolejne słowo opisujące osobę, która lubi zadawać innym ból – dodał. W oczach chłopca jawiła się teraz ekstremalna ostrożność. Nachylił się lekko ku niemu. - Tak czy siak, należało im się to za sposób, w jaki mnie traktowali. Tak samo jak twoja mugolska rodzina zasługuje na to, by cierpieć za ból, który ci sprawili. Mówiłeś o moralności i że jest dla ciebie ważna? Bo ich zachowanie z pewnością nie było moralne.

Nastąpił moment ciszy, zakłócony tylko brzęczeniem noży i widelców.

\- Czy ta historia pomaga ci wygrywać w konkursach na wzbudzenie współczucia? - zapytał cicho Harry. Tom zmrużył groźnie oczy.

\- To moje życie, Potter – wysyczał ostro, udzielając mu nagany i przypominając o pewnych granicach.  
Wzrok Gryfona pomknął ponownie w jego kierunku.

\- Przepraszam – wymruczał po chwili chłopiec. Choć jego głos był ledwo słyszalny, Harry brzmiał, jakby naprawdę miał to na myśli. Tom, kiwnąwszy głową w podziękowaniu, wysłał mu oszałamiający uśmiech.

\- Ale w większości przypadków spisuje się raczej nieźle – dopowiedział. Jego towarzysz przez moment gapił się na niego, po czym potrząsnął głową. Na jego twarzy malowało się niedowierzające rozbawienie.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy.

Uśmiech Toma tylko się poszerzył, zanim chłopak znów spoważniał.

\- Czy, mając tę wiedzę, jesteś w stanie lepiej zrozumieć mój światopogląd? - Harry znów na niego spojrzał, lekko się spinając.

\- Mówisz o nienawiści do mugoli?

\- Tak.

\- Ja... - Chłopiec zmarszczył brwi, a w jego oczach dostrzec można było zamyślenie. - Mogę to zrozumieć – w końcu wymruczał. - Jednak wciąż się z tobą nie zgadzam.

\- Czyli co, sądzisz, że dzieci zasługują, by być traktowane tak jak my? Skazałbyś innych na nasz los?

\- Nie! - warknął dziko Harry i ponownie zwilżył usta. - Ale nie możesz nienawidzić całej rasy ludzkiej za czyny kilku...

\- Wszyscy mugole są tacy sami. Nie cierpią tego, co jest inne, postrzegają to jako zagrożenie – oświadczył stanowczo Tom.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego z surowym wyrazem twarzy, zanim kontynuował:

\- Mówisz, że robisz to dla ludzi takich jak my, ale... przez całe moje życie byłem oceniany za coś, czego nie mogę kontrolować...

\- Dokładnie, a to nie jest sprawiedliwe – powiedział czule i uspokajająco. Harry zignorował go, jednak jego względne opanowanie zostało lekko zachwiane.

\- ...ale traktujesz ich dokładnie w ten sam sposób.

Tom zamarł i wbił w chłopca swój wzrok. Jego myśli, zostawszy dziwnie sprowokowane, pędziły jak szalone. Harry zagryzł wargę i, spotykając stanowczo spojrzenie Ślizgona, mówił dalej:

\- Traktujesz mugoli tak samo... ale oni nie mogą nic poradzić na to, że nie mają magii... To, co wszyscy czystokrwiści robią z mugolakami... ty zachowujesz się tak wobec mugoli. Nienawidzisz ich, ponieważ nie są tacy jak ty...

Tego było już zbyt wiele.

\- Nie – wtrącił lodowato, a jego aura stała się przytłaczająca. - Nienawidzę ich, ponieważ są gorszym brudem i zanim zaczniesz ich bronić, zastanów się. Możemy robić wszystko to, co oni, natomiast oni nie umieją posługiwać się magią, więc czyni ich to gorszą rasą. Naturalnym rozwiązaniem, patrząc od strony naukowej, jest podporządkowanie sobie słabszych grup, by wzmocnić własną.

\- Słyszałeś kiedyś o X-menach? - zapytał Harry, jednak szybko urwał. - Nie, nie mógłbyś... ale to ten sam koncept. Są tacy mutanci, X-meni, którzy mają specjalne moce. Dzielą się na dwie strony, bohaterowie na czele z profesorem X oraz czarne charaktery wraz z Magneto. Przypominasz mi Magneto. Powiedział coś bardzo podobnego.

\- Mogłeś się już nie hamować i od razu nazwać mnie Hitlerem – odpowiedział Tom, unosząc brwi. Harry spojrzał gniewnie w jego stronę.

\- Rasizm, czyli dokładnie to samo. To nie jest w porządku. Wszyscy jesteśmy ludźmi, mugole mogą mieć potencjał, który rujnujesz...

\- Zapewne karaluchy też mają jakiś potencjał, o którym nie wiemy. Nie znaczy to jednak, że nie spróbowałbyś ich wytępić, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba – odparował mu Tom, zastanawiając się, kiedy ta dyskusja wymknęła mu się spod kontroli.

\- Mugolaki... – ciągnął stanowczo Harry. Spojrzał na młodszego chłopca, który natychmiast wszedł w szczegóły: - Cóż... mugole mają potencjał, by stać się mugolakami. Mają w sobie magię. Zabijając ich, z pewnością doprowadzisz czarodziejski świat na skraj wyginięcia... Mugolaków jest więcej niż czystokrwistych...

\- Jest tak dlatego – przerwał mu gładko Tom – iż mugole generalnie przeważają liczebnie. Dwoje magicznych rodziców ma większą szansę na spłodzenie magicznego dziecka niż dwoje mugoli. Mugoli jest po prostu więcej, przez co statystyki są zachwiane.

Harry znów wpatrywał się w niego, zaciskając pięści.

\- I w jaki niby sposób chcesz uzyskać więcej magicznych ludzi, skoro ich głównym źródłem wciąż pozostają mugole, nawet jeśli jest tak tylko dlatego, że przeważają liczebnie? Hermiona zapytała o to kiedyś Rona, genetyka i te sprawy... ona jest bardzo mądra... – Tom powątpiewał w to, szczególnie w porównaniu do jego własnego intelektu – ...i tak się składa, że jeżeli jakiś gatunek nie pozyska świeżej krwi, stanie się słabszy. To kazirodztwo. Błony między palcami i mnóstwo innych okropnych rzeczy.

\- Nie mam zamiaru doprowadzić do mugolskiego ludobójstwa, Harry – powiedział po chwili. - Powinieneś dowiedzieć się o moim światopoglądzie czegoś więcej, zanim zaczniesz go z góry krytykować.

\- Voldemort nienawidzi i zabija mugoli. Każdy to wie – odrzekł uparcie chłopiec.

\- Tak jak każdy od razu zna prawdziwego Harry'ego Pottera? - odpowiedział łagodnie Tom. - Tępienie pasożytów to niekoniecznie ludobójstwo.

\- Tępienie pasożytów! - wykrztusił Harry. - Oni są ludźmi! Nie pasożytami!

\- Pasożyt – zaakcentował – czyli organizm, który wyniszcza lub jakiś denerwujący człowiek, rzecz. Według mnie ta definicja bez wątpliwości nadaje mugolom status pasożytów.

Harry, zakłopotany, dalej gapił się na niego. Tom w odpowiedzi obserwował chłopca.

\- Co ty na to, abyśmy zawarli układ? - zapytał. To mogła być właśnie ta okazja, której potrzebował.

\- Ty zawsze zawierasz układy, Riddle. Mam w ogóle jakiś wybór? - zapytał Harry, a jego głos znowu stał się przeszywająco zimny.

\- Cóż, żeby można było to nazwać układem, to tak, oczywiście – odparł cierpliwie. - Umowy zazwyczaj wymagają zgody obu stron.

\- A co to za układ? - burknął Gryfon. Tom prawie się uśmiechnął, biorąc łyk wina.

\- Pozwól mi opowiedzieć ci o moim światopoglądzie, posłuchaj mnie, naucz się czegoś, a wtedy – jeśli uznasz, że twoja krytyka wciąż jest uzasadniona – obiecuję, że wysłucham twoich argumentów i jeszcze raz wrócimy do tej rozmowy. Brzmi uczciwie?

\- A co będę z tego miał? - zapytał podejrzliwie Harry. Oczy Toma rozbłysły.

\- Informacje, moc... znaj swego wroga... Z pewnością nic nie stracisz.

Harry przez moment mierzył go wzrokiem, wyraźnie rozważając jego propozycję, szukając luk, które mogły okazać się korzystne dla któregokolwiek z nich.  
Kiedy Gryfon go zrozumie, tak naprawdę go zrozumie, nie będzie już dla niego powrotu.

Nawet jeśli będzie zapierać się stanowczo, ziarenka wątpliwości i tak zostaną zasiane.

Co więcej, Tom wiedział, że miał rację, więc było prawdopodobne, iż – koniec końców – Harry się z nim zgodzi. Poza tym powiedział, że wysłucha krytyki chłopca, jednak wątpił, aby była ona przekonująca, toteż bez problemu wyjdzie jej naprzeciw. To tylko zbliży do niego dzieciaka, skoro i tak postanowił już zostać jego nauczycielem.

Ku swemu zaskoczeniu nie mógł doczekać się kształtowania chłopca, swojego horkruksa. Najprawdopodobniej właśnie dlatego Harry nie wydawał się być taki zły jak inni... Rozpoznawał w nim po prostu kawałek swojej własnej duszy. Nie kryło się za tym nic więcej.

Oczywiście, biorąc to pod uwagę, nigdy nie będzie mógł pozbyć się chłopca, przez co był do niego... przywiązany. Nie, chciał poświęcić mu uwagę, ale na pewno nie czuł czegoś tak obrzydliwego jak sentyment.

\- Wysłucham cię – zgodził się w końcu Harry.

Tom uśmiechnął się, rad z zastawionej pułapki.

\- A więc umowa stoi.

W międzyczasie Albus Dumbledore, żywiąc wielkie nadzieje, dotarł do wioski Little Hangleton.


	11. Rozdział 11

_Jeszcze raz dziękuję wszystkim komentującym. :)_

Rozdział betowała niezawodna **Panna Mi**.

* * *

Severus podniósł wzrok, zaalarmowany, kiedy dyrektor stanął w drzwiach jego domu. Mimo że była ciemna, głęboka noc, wciąż nie spał – zamartwiając się, nawet jeśli nie miał ochoty do tego się przyznawać. Chociaż odczuwał gorliwą nienawiść do Jamesa Pottera, Harry był też synem Lily – mimo że krew Pottera płynąca w żyłach bachora zdawała się być zdecydowanie bardziej dominująca.

Nie odczwał zbyt wielkiej sympatii do syna Jamesa, jednak miał wrażenie, że zawiódł Lily.

Mijały tygodnie, a wciąż nie było ani śladu Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Choć istniały argumenty przeciw, był pewien, że Czarny Pan dalej był na wolności. Musieli zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Gryfonowi, Jasna Strona go potrzebowała. Nawet jeśli brakowało mu motywacji pod tym względem, jako że w sposób nautralny bliżej było mu do Mroku, chłopiec wciąż był synem Lily...

Lily. Wszystko zawsze sprowadzało się do niej, nawet po tylu latach.

Słyszał, jak wielu uczniów mówiło, że jest stronniczy oraz nie ma serca. Być może była to prawda... Jego serce leżało i wykrawiało się dwa metry pod ziemią obok Lily Evans.

Otworzył drzwi, ledwo robiąc sobie nadzieję.

– Znalazłeś Pottera? – zażądał krótko, nie ciesząc się z wyczuwalnej w jego tonie desperacji. Wstrzymał się, mierząc spojrzeniem dość... osłabioną sylwetkę Albusa Dumbledore'a. – Co się stało?

Odsunął się, wpuszczając do środka chwiejącego się mężczyznę.

– Później, Severusie – wydusił z siebie Albus, zamykając na moment oczy. – Moja ręka, czy jesteś w stanie coś z nią zrobić...?

Była czarna i wyglądała, jakby gniła. Zacisnął szczękę, kiedy natychmiast rozpoznał _śmiertelną _klątwę Letum.

Niemniej jednak, nie zadając pytań, od razu wziął się do roboty i zaczął sprawnie wymachiwać różdżką, podczas gdy blady człowiek właściwie ukląkł przy jego biurku.

Po półgodzinie odszedł na chwilę i wrócił z eliksirem odmładzającym, podając go starcowi.

– Zatrzymałem klatwę w twojej ręce, jednak będzie kontynuowała powolne rozprzestrzenianie się – poinformował dyrektora, nie załamując głosu. Dumbledore tylko kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi, sprawiając wrażenie niewzruszonego.

– Ile czasu mi zostało? – zapytał Albus.

Choć starszy człowiek nie wydawał się tym przejmować, Snape nie byłby taki spokojny, biorąc pod uwagę nieuchronne przeznaczenie mężczyzny.

– Około roku, może trochę mniej lub więcej – odpowiedział spokojnie. Dumbledore ponownie przechylił głowę, a jego spojrzenie stało się na chwilę odległe.

– Dziękuję, Severusie. Zatem wygląda na to, że czeka nas wiele pracy.

– Co się stało? - zapytał znowu. – Znalazłeś go?

– Sprawiasz wrażenie zaniepokojonego o chłopca. Mówią, że rozłąka czyni cu... – zaczął Albus z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach i rozbawionym błyskiem w oczach.

Severus odburknął, wtrącając mu się w słowo:

– _Znalazłeś go? _– zażądał odpowiedzi. – Co się wydarzyło?

Wzrok Dumbledore'a nabrał przestrogi.

– Nie – przyznał w końcu mężczyzna. – Niestety nie znalazłem Harry'ego. Byłem taki pewien... ale to nie ma już znaczenia. Będziemy musieli znaleźć nowy trop.

– Jak dokładnie natknąłeś się na klątwę Letum, jeśli nie z rąk Riddle'a? Przeklęty pierścień?

Nie mógł nie zauważyć, że na palcu jego pracodawcy znajdował się teraz stary, niemal krzykliwy, złoty pierścień z czarnym kamieniem. Albus postrząsnął dłonią, by zakryć rękawem swoją wyniszczoną kończynę oraz nową biżuterię.

– Tak – odpowiedział zwyczajnie, lecz nie wszedł w szczegóły.

Severus zacisnął usta, tłumiąc zdenerwowanie. Próbował wywęszyć więcej informacji, jakieś wskazówki – _cokolwiek_.

Jednak po kolnejnej półgodzinie Albus znów zniknął w ciemności nocy.

Zostały mu tylko rosnące zaniepokojenie i wyjątkowo potrzebna butelka ognistej whisky.

A przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy po raz kolejny tego wieczoru mu przerwano.

* * *

Po ich rozmowie, ze względu na rzekomo "błędne przekonanie" Harry'ego, Tom spędził resztę dnia, opisując mu "podstawy" Mrocznych Sztuk, a także różnice między Białą a Czarną Magią.

Potrafił przyznać się do swojej pomyłki i ignorancji w tej kwestii oraz umiał zaakceptować objaśnienia Riddle'a (Czarna Magia była podsycana przez negatywne emocje, a nie zło, co Ślizgon podkreślił sugestią o różnych intencjach oraz o ważności konkretnego czynu. Emocje były tylko paliwem, o "moralności" decydowało wszystko inne, nie magia sama w sobie).

Tom wytłuaczył to chyba najlepiej, mówiąc, że magia jest jak miecz i tarcza. Czarna i Biała Magia były po prostu różnym obliczem tej samej rzeczy – wszystko zależało od osoby, która jej używała.

Jednak wciąż pozostawał pewien problem.

– Tak więc można uznać, że wierzę ci w sprawie tej Czarnej Magii – przyznał rację, wojowniczo i defensywnie zakładając ramiona. – Ale tak naprawdę wcale nie o to mi chodzi.

Tom westchnął, wyglądając na zniecierpliwionego, choć pozostał spokojny.

– Jakie masz zatem zastrzeżenia? – zapytał z prześmiewczą uprzejmością. Harry spojrzał gniewnie w jego kierunku.

– Ty. Voldemort. To, co robicie. Zabijacie ludzi. W porządku, Czarna Magia nie jest zła, ale sposób, w jaki jej używacie, jest. Voldemort ot tak sobie krzywdzi i morduje innych. Nie mogę się z tym zgodzić ani w tym uczestniczyć – odpowiedział uparcie.

Tom obserwował go przez chwilę, a w jego oczach pojawił się cień.

– Uważasz, że masz moralne powody, by sprzeciwiać się śmierciożercom?

– Śmierciożercom? - Harry zmarszczył brwi w zakłopotaniu. – Kim są...

– To moi poplecznicy. Poplecznicy Voldemorta. Tak się nazywają – wytłumaczył szybko Riddle. – Śmierciożercy.

– Och – odparł Harry, milknąc na moment. - To okropna nazwa, tak przy okazji... – Oczy Ślizgona rozbłysły niebezpiecznie w reakcji na ten komentarz. Odsunął się ostrożnie, posyłając starszemu chłopcu uspokajający grymas lub coś podobnego, zanim kontynuował wysławianie swoich myśli: – I tak, mam. Zabijają bez powodu ludzi, mugoli.

– Tłumaczyłem ci już, czemu – przerwał mu ozięble Riddle. – Czy moje zdanie się nie liczy, bo różni się od twojego?

Harry otworzył usta, by sprzeciwić się temu jawnemu oskarżeniu, zanim lekko zmarszczył brwi. Lubił myśleć, że jest tolerancyjną osobą, iż nie ma nic przeciwko przekonaniom innych ludzi... ale jeśli jakiś pogląd był zły? Nie wiedział, co robić. Z pewnością tolerowanie rasizmu, na przykład, było jego niebezpośrednim popieraniem, skoro nie uważało się go za niewłaściwy... Gubił się w tym. Cały ten temat sprawiał, że kręciło mu się w głowie.

Na szczęście – lub może raczej o dziwo – Riddle kontynuował, nie oczekując od niego odpowiedzi na niewygodne pytanie:

– Chesz wiedzieć, co myślę?

– Nie za bardzo – wymruczał pod nosem. – Ale umowa to umowa.

Tom uśmiechnął się ironicznie na te słowa, wydając się być rozbawiony, zanim jego chwilowy dobry humor został bez namysłu porzucony na rzecz bezwzględności, którą przejawiał w tym temacie.

– Myślę, że twoje przeciwstawianie się Voldemortowi ma wydźwięk emocjonalny, nie logiczny bądź moralny, jakkolwiek bardzo chciałbyś oszukiwać w tej kwestii samego siebie – powiedział dziedzic Slytherina.

– To nie... - zaczął gniewnie Harry.

– Nienawidzisz Voldemorta, ponieważ zabił twoich rodziców, a także próbował zabić ciebie. Z racji tego sprzeciwiasz mu się. Nienawidzisz mnie, bo cię porwałem oraz nasłałem bazyliszka na twoich przyjaciół i tak dalej. Przed tą rozmową byłeś poważnie niedoinformowany w sprawie tego, jakie mam wartości, tak więc z pewnością nie podejmowałeś racjonalnych decyzji. Większość dwunastolatków nie byłaby w stanie ich podjąć, to zrozumiałe, ale nawet przez sekundę sobie nie myśl, że cię nie przejrzałem, Harry.

– Nie sprzeciwiam ci się tylko z tego powodu – odparł Gryfon, poczerwieniały, skołowany, sfrustrowany i _zagubiony_. Wcale tak nie było! Prawda?

– Mów, co chcesz – wymruczał Tom, dając mu jasno do zrozumienia, że nie wierzył jego zaprzeczeniom. Młodszy chłopiec nie był pewien, czy miał o to do niego jakieś pretensje, co bardzo go irytowało – nagle sam zaczął w siebie powątpiewać. Tom wywierał na ludziach taki efekt i Gryfon absolutnie tego nie znosił. – Jednakże, Harry – mówił dalej Ślizgon, nachylając się lekko ku niemu, kładąc ciepłą dłoń na jego kolanie w szyderczo przyjaznym i uspokajającym geście. – Twoi rodzice byli żołnierzami walczącymi na _wojnie_. Sami wybrali przeciwstawianie się Czarnemu Panu. Gdybyś miał okazję, zaatakowałbyś mnie i popleczników Voldemorta, czyż nie? Cała Jasna Strona zrobiłaby to samo, nie różnicie się od nas aż tak bardzo. Kierują nami po prostu inne powody. Jasna Strona wcale nie jest lepsza.

– Jasna Strona nie torturuje ludzi! – warknął Harry.

Tom uniósł brew.

– Azkaban – oznajmił Ślizgon, jakby miało to cokolwiek znaczyć. Zaraz, czy Hagrid i Malfoy nie mówili czegoś o Azkabanie... czy to nie było więzienie dla czarodziejów?

– Więzienie? – zapytał niepewnie, nie rozumiejąc, dokąd zmierza Tom.

Usta chłopaka znów lekko się wykrzywiły.

– Czasem zapominam, jak niewiele wiesz – wymruczał delikatnie jego towarzysz. – Jesteś trochę niewinny i naiwny, co? A również prawdopodobnie głupi. – Harry zdenerwowałby się, ale w następnej sekundzie Tom zaczął się rozwodzić i wyjaśniać: – Tak, Azkaban jest więzieniem dla czarodziejów, strzeżonym przez stworzenia zwane dementorami. – Ślizgon zatrzymał się na moment, jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy ta nazwa coś mu mówiła, zanim gładko kontynował: – Dementorzy żywią się szczęściem, dosłownie wysysając je z człowieka. Robią to aż do momentu, w którym jedyne, co pozostanie takiej osobie, to jej najmroczniejsze chwile i najgorsze wspomnienia.

Harry, po usłyszeniu tego okropnego opisu, poczuł, jak przebiegł mu po plecach zimny dreszcz. Był przekonany, że stał się blady jak papier, a usta zaschły mu z przerażenia. Nagle zlękniony, spróbował jakkolwiek pozbyć się tego uczucia, rzucając żartem:

– Więc dementor jest jak ty?

Tom zaśmiał się i zmierzwił mu dłonią włosy.

– Całkiem niezłe – przyznał Ślizgon, choć uzyskanie komplementu nigdy nie było intencją Harry'ego. – Ale, niestety, nie. Choć romantyk mógłby powiedzieć, że wyssałem czyjąś duszę pocałunkiem, nie byłoby to tak dosłowne.

– Wyssałeś duszę? – Harry z pewnością _nie_ pisnął, ani nie zrobił nic równie żałosnego. – Dementorzy wysysają ludzkie dusze?

Czuł się słabo, był roztrzęsiony. To było... to było okropne!

– Nie wspominałem o tym? – odpowiedział niewinnie Tom, uśmiechając się. – Tak, wysysają je... Coś blado wyglądasz, mój drogi, wszystko z tobą dobrze?

– Jest w porządku – odparł sztywno Harry. Jasna cholera, jeśli kiedykolwiek zobaczy dementora, będzie miał koszmary!

– W każdym razie – Tom, przyjrzawszy mu się, ciągnął dalej: – dementorzy patrolują i strzegą magicznego więzienia, Azkabanu. Tak właśnie Jasna Strona postępuje z więźniami – oddaje ich dementorom. Czy śmierć, którą ja bym im dał, nie jest lepsza?

Harry kiwnął chwiejnie głową, patrząc na swoje ręce. Dłoń Toma została zdjęta z jego kolana i w następnej sekundzie chłopak przyklęknął tuż przy nim, przeplatając jego palce ze swoimi.

– Będzie dobrze – powiedział Ślizgon z niewielkim uśmiechem. – Masz dwanaście lat. Prawdopodobnie nie wydaliby cię dementorom, gdybyś został znaleziony... Nawet jeśli myślą, że jesteś dziedzicem Slytherina i próbowałeś zabić kilkoro swoich znajomych ze szkoły...

Harry prawie się wzdrygnął.

– Prawdopodobnie? – powtórzył. Tom ścisnął mu ręce.

– Nie martw się, nie pozwolę im cię dopaść... opiekuję się tobą, pamiętasz? – rzekł młody Czarny Pan.

– Taak, cóż... – Harry po minucie zabrał swoje dłonie, uparcie nie spoglądając na Toma. – Zresztą, tak jak powiedziałeś, nie zrobiliby tego. Mam dwanaście lat, no, prawie trzynaście i jestem _niewinny_. Tylko przestępcy są wysyłani do Azkabanu, prawda? Tak więc po prostu wskażę im ciebie...

– Przynajmniej, według twoich wcześniejszych słów, będę wśród swoich... – powiedział z zapartym tchem Tom.

Tym razem Harry zrozumiał żart i wbrew sobie zaśmiał się cicho. Ślizgon wstał ponownie, sprawdzając godzinę.

– Myślę, że powinieneś iść już spać – oznajmił z nutą drwiny Czarny Pan. Harry spojrzał na niego gniewnie.

– Nie będziesz mi mówił, o której mam się kłaść! – zaprotestował. – Mam blisko trzynaście lat!

– Jeśli jesteś wystarczająco duży, bym nie musiał ustalać ci pory snu, jesteś też wystarczająco duży, by wylądować w Azkabanie – odparł chłopak. Niezadowolone spojrzenie Harry'ego pogłębiło się.

– To _nie działa _w ten sposób, Tom!

– Możesz sobie poczytać w łóżku. – Ślizgon przewrócił oczyma. – Zostawię ci nawet zapalone światło na korytarzu. Zadowolony?

Harry zaczerwienił się.

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby – warknął.

– Och, w takim razie je zgaszę. – Tom beztrosko wzruszył ramionami.

– Nienawidzę cię.

– Dobranoc, Harry.

* * *

Syriusz, wciąż w postaci Łapy, podążał za znajomą sylwetką. Bolały go nogi, a brzuch rozpaczliwie domagał się czegoś do jedzenia.

Wciąż jeszcze nie znalazł w sobie odwagi, by ujawnić się mężczyźnie – Dumbledore nie zrobił niczego, by wspomóc go podczas procesu albo chociaż potwierdzić jego winę. Nie umiał nic poradzić na to, że nie znosił swojego starego przywódcy, tak trochę, mimo najlepszych starań. Właśnie te wątpliwości i wściekłość chwilowo powstrzymywały go przed pokazaniem mu się.

Gazety były przepełnione opowieściami o jego ucieczce, ale przynajmniej dzięki temu Harry i te okropne kłamstwa na jego temat zostały chwilowo zepchnięte na drugi plan. Nie było mowy, żeby _jego _Rogaś był dziedzicem Slytherina – Potterowie byli tak gryfońscy, że już bardziej się chyba nie dało, a także dobrymi, szczerymi i miłymi ludźmi. Harry nie mógł próbować kogoś zabić, to z pewnością była pomyłka, tak samo jak jego wtrącenie do więzienia.

Obecnie starzec zniknął, ze wszystkich miejsc, w domu _Snape'a_, potykając się i wyglądając na wykończonego. Syriusz nie umiał nie wykazać lekkiej troski o niego. Znalazł sobie miejsce, by przeczekać spotkanie i po godzinie mężczyzna znów się wyłonił, a następnie bezzwłocznie deportował, pozbawiając Syriusza szansy ujawnienia się. Ponowne dogonienie dyrektora może mu zabrać trochę czasu, a byłby idiotą, gdyby postanowił sobie odpuścić tylko ze względu na stare spory między nimi, ale...

Położył się na wilgotnym bruku, starając się nie zaskomleć ze zmartwienia, zimna i głodu.

Wtedy uderzyła go myśl.

Snape na początku zawsze trzymał się blisko z Lily – James go za to nienawidził.

I może, ale tylko może, ta dziwaczna więź bądź uczucie zostało przeniesione na Harry'ego? Był wyraźnie zdesperowany, jednak...

Zdaje się, że nadszedł czas, by złożyć Smarkeusowi wizytę.


	12. Rozdział 12

_**Dominikamaja**, raczej nie dam rady wstawiać rozdziałów częściej niż co tydzień, choć bardzo bym chciała. Niestety, nie mam wpływu na treść rozdziałów - ja je tylko tłumaczę. :) Jeśli chodzi o slash... na pewno nie pojawi się w tym opowiadaniu, muszę uprzedzić.  
**Gościu**, szczerze mówiąc - obecnie nie planuję kolejnych tłumaczeń. Ale nie wykluczam, że jeśli uda mi się skończyć "Ukojenie", spróbuję przetłumaczyć jakiś inny tekst - o ile znajdę czas. :)_

Betowała **Panna Mi**. :)

* * *

Snape w ułamku sekundy wyciągnął różdżkę, a Syriusz, w tym samym momencie, wyskoczył do przodu i złapał go za nadgarstki. Rzucone na niego zaklęcie ledwo minęło jego ramiona.

– Proszę – wydyszał. – Nie mam zamiaru cię krzywdzić... Harry... syn Jamesa... syn Lily...

Oczy Severusa rozbłysły wściekle, a usta zbielały mu z czystej furii.

– Puszczaj mnie!

– Smar... Snape, proszę! Na Merlina, błagam cię, do licha ciężkiego, błagam cię... na pewno też chcesz go znaleźć...

– Nie mam żadnego zamiaru pomagać ci w popełnianiu morderstwa...

– To był Peter! Glizdogon! Przysięgam... przysięgam na moje życie!

Syriusz załamał się kompletnie. Puścił ręce mistrza eliksirów i opadł niezgrabnie na ziemię, zalewając się upokarzającymi łzami. Nie mógł przestać płakać.

Był wykończony; to była jego ostatnia szansa, nie licząc Dumbledore'a... i nie miał już pojęcia, co dalej robić. Teraz, gdy przybrał ponownie postać człowieka, Azkaban wrócił do niego wraz z tym przeszywającym go do szpiku kości zimnem. Kiedy był psem, nieprzyjemne uczucie pozostawało przynajmniej stłumione.

Smarkeus zmierzył go wzrokiem pełnym całkowitego obrzydzenia, ale, co niewiarygodne, nie przeklął go. Być może nikłe, rozgoryczone mrowienie magii, które wypełniło pokój zapieczętowało prawdziwość i powagę jego słów.

W następnej sekundzie ręce Snape'a owinęły się wokół jego kołnierza, podnosząc go i rzucając nim mocno o ścianę.

– Powiedz mi, co się wydarzyło. Teraz.

Gdy nie odezwał się od razu, mistrz eliksirów potrząsnął nim brutalnie. W końcu zaczął mówić – na początku jąkając się i robiąc przerwy, łamiącym się od nieużywania głosem, lecz z każdą kolejną chwilą jego słowa stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze i spójniejsze.

Czarne oczy przez cały czas go taksowały. W ciągu kilku minut wlano mu do gardła Veritaserum – ślepo je zaakceptował, zdesperowany.

Wreszcie został popchnięty na krzesło, a Snape obserwował go z nieskrywaną nienawiścią.

– Czego chcesz? – zapytał lodowato mężczyzna, wciąż mierząc w niego różdżką.

– Harry, on musi być bezpieczny. Pomóż mi go znaleźć.

– Czemu nie zwrócisz się o pomoc do dyrektora? – dociekał. Usta Syriusza wykrzywiły się z wymuszeniem.

– Wolałbym nie zostać wtrącony znów do Azkabanu – wymamrotał. – Uwierz mi, nie byłeś moim pierwszym wyborem... Po prostu... po prostu nie mam już kogo innego... – skończył mówić, brzmiąc dość żałośnie nawet według samego siebie. Ten jeden raz nie miał za złe Snape'owi, że patrzył na niego, jakby był niemile widzianym ślimakiem, który wpełzł mu do domu, bądź jakimś zapchlonym kundlem.

– A wilkołak? – podsunął mężczyzna, desperacko próbując się go pozbyć.

– Wiesz, gdzie jest Remus? – odpowiedział. Nastąpił moment ciszy.

– Wiesz, gdzie jest Potter? – Słowo "Potter" w jego ustach ociekało odrazą i Syriusz nie mógł się nie zjeżyć, mrużąc oczy.

– Nie, nie wiem, gdzie jest Harry – odparł krótko. – Gdybym wiedział, to bym przy nim był. Miałem nadzieję, że pomożesz mi w tej kwestii.

– Myślisz, że wiem, gdzie on jest? – zapytał odrobinę zbyt jedwabistym głosem Snape, a w jego oczach pojawiła się groźba. – Powiedz mi, proszę, czemu tak sądzisz? Nie uważasz, że gdybym coś wiedział, poinformowałbym o tym dyrektora?

Syriusz wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę ciemnymi oczyma, zaciskając szczękę.

– Ponieważ jesteś obślizgłym śmierciożercą – wycedził w końcu – a Harry nie został porwany przez kogoś należącego do Światła. Skoro podjąłem już ten konkretny trop – jesteś moim najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

Snape obserwował go beznamiętnie.

– Pomijając już wszystko inne, dlaczego miałbym ci pomóc?

– Bo to syn Lily – wyjaśnił po chwili Syriusz. Oczy Snape'a natychmiastowo ściemniały i Black musiał włożyć wiele wysiłku w to, aby nie zrobić kroku w tył, kiedy mężczyzna ponownie podszedł do niego i dźgnął go zaciekle różdżką w gardło.

– Masz czelność... – zaczął Severus, a jego głos niemal przypominał syk. Syriusz spojrzał na niego wyzywająco.

– Przecież to oczywiste, że ją kochałeś. Wszyscy o tym wiedzieliśmy! Prawdopodobnie to właśnie dlatego tak bardzo nienawidziłeś Jamesa, ty... – Syriusz niechętnie postarał się uspokoić... W końcu potrzebował pomocy, a obecnie był zdany tylko na łaskę Snape'a. – Zrobię dla Harry'ego wszystko. Wiem też, że ty zrobiłbyś wszystko dla... dla niej. Nie pozwolisz, żeby jej syn cierpiał.

Może i był Gryfonem, ale został wychowany w domu Blacków na Ślizgona, nawet jeśli opierał się temu wpływowi i dziedzictwu.

Snape prychnął z pogardą.

– Pomogę ci – odparł w końcu zimnym głosem. – Ale jeśli jeszcze raz powiesz coś o L... o niej w mojej obecności, potnę cię na kawałki, Black, i wykorzystam jako składniki do eliksirów.

Syriusz przełknął ślinę. Ton wypowiedzi Snape'a wcale nie krył w sobie groźby – taił się w nim po prostu niebezpieczny fakt.

– Przyjąłem do wiadomości – odrzekł. Był zbyt zmęczony, aby udzielić kąśliwszej odpowiedzi. Jak nisko upadł!

Severus wbił w niego wściekły wzrok.

– Weź prysznic i się przebierz, przez ciebie w moim domu śmierdzi zmokłym psem.

Syriusz zerknął z zakłopotaniem na swój podarty, więzienny strój, zanim ponownie spojrzał na swojego towarzysza.

– Twoja inteligencja, jak zwykle, nie zna granic – wymruczał nienawistnie i z kpiną. – Jestem uciekinierem. Oczekujesz, że noszę przy sobie przenośną szafę, z której w każdej chwili mogę wyciągać ubrania?

Twarz Severusa skrzywiła się z obrzydzeniem, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z zaistniałego problemu.

– Przetransmutuję ci rzeczy, kiedy będziesz się mył. Wyrzuć je z łazienki – nakazał sztywno Snape. Nie było nawet mowy, żeby pożyczył mężczyźnie swoje własne ubrania bądź zrobił coś równie odpychającego.

– Daj mi swoją różdżkę, sam to zrobię – odparł Syriusz, nie ufając mistrzowi eliksirów, że nie zamieni jego odzieży w coś absurdalnego i poniżającego.

– Dać ci moją różdżkę? – powtórzył delikatnie Severus. – Nie wydaje mi się. Albo nałożysz na siebie to, co ci dam, albo nie nałożysz nic.

– Nigdy nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że jesteś tak chętny, by mnie rozebrać, Smar... – urwał, gdy zobaczył morderczą minę Snape'a. Bojowo rzucone zaklęcie żądlące pokiereszowało jego potłuczone i obolałe ciało. Prawie warknął.

– W porządku – wymamrotał. – Powinienem przetransmutować sobie trochę szamponu, czy może jakimś cudem masz własny?

Następne zaklęcie, z ledwo powstrzymanym okrucieństem i zamiarem zabicia, niemal wyrzuciło go z salonu.

Syriusz nie odezwał się już więcej.

* * *

Oczy Harry'ego otworzyły się gwałtownie, gdy podskoczył niespokojnie w łóżku. Jego sny przepełnione były niewyraźnymi, upiornymi cieniami, które pragnęły wyssać mu duszę.

A wtedy, gdy w końcu udało im się to osiągnąć, czuł się, jakby zostało rzucone na niego zaklęcie odcinające zmysły – tyle że tym razem nie było nikogo, kto mógłby położyć mu kres, nie było też żadnego przezciwzaklęcia. Został na zawsze uwięziony w ciemnościach i nawet Riddle nie dotrzymywał mu towarzystwa.

Dyszał ciężko, zlany zimnym potem. Nie mógł przestać się trząść. Drzwi do jego pokoju były uchylone i wpuszczały do środka światło, które wciąż paliło się na korytarzu. Również w zasłonach znajdowała się mała szparka, przez którą księżyc rzucał na łóżko swój blask.

Wciąż jednak miał wrażenie, że było tu zbyt ciemno.

Nie widział żadnego znaku Toma i – gdy uświadomił sobie ten fakt – był rozdarty pomiędzy ulgą a rozczarowaniem. Nagle ścisnęło go w dołku, kiedy dotarło do niego, że być może czuł się lekko zawiedziony – przecież z pewnością nie chciał, żeby Ślizgon był przy nim i dodawał mu otuchy... to był absurd!

Nie potrzebował niczyjej pomocy. Był przyzwyczajony do radzenia sobie samemu ze swoimi okropnymi snami, które często doskwierały mu u Dursleyów. Zawsze bał się, że może obudzić ich swoimi krzykami.

Dursleyowie... Czy w ogóle przejęli się tym, że nigdy nie wrócił? Obchodziło ich to cokolwiek? Pewnie nie! Cóż, może to niesprawiedliwa ocena... prawdopodobnie zasępili się, gdy wyszło na jaw, że pojechali na dworzec bez powodu oraz że nie było nikogo, kto mógłby pracować za nich w ogródku.

Potrząsnął głową, próbując oczyścić swój umysł. Jego oddech powoli się uspokajał.

Dobrze, że nie było przy nim Toma – i tak już wystarczająco wiele razy ośmieszył się na jego oczach.

Nie żeby dbał o to, co Ślizgon sobie o nim myśli, albo żeby chciał mu zaimponować... no dobra, może troszeczkę. Tom wydawał się być taki potężny i mądry. Różnił się też od wszystkich wcześniej spotkanych przez niego ludzi.

Dzięki sprawianiu mu przyjemności albo wywieraniu na nim wrażenia, Harry – w systemie nagród, który przyjęli – mógł odnieść spore korzyści. To było wszystko, co się za tym kryło – insynkt samozachowawczy, ślizgońska przebiegłość i inne temu podobne. Nie chodziło o żadne pragnienie zaimponowania Tomowi.

Znów odbiegał myślami gdzie indziej.

Wyśliznął się z łóżka, zduszając w sobie chęć zadrżenia z zimna, kiedy jego stopy straciły kontakt z ciepłą kołdrą i zetknęły się z podłogą. Powlókł się w kierunku drzwi. Z tego, co wiedział o swoich koszmarach, raz się obudziwszy, rzadko kiedy był w stanie zasnąć ponownie.

Były zbyt wyraźne. Wyraźniejsze niż jego pozostałe sny.

Opuścił pokój, spoglądając podejrzliwie na zamknięte drzwi do sypialni Riddle'a – było to jedyne pomieszczenie, do którego jeszcze nie wszedł i miał nadzieję, że nigdy nie nadarzy mu się ku temu okazja. Wzdrygał się już na samą myśl o tym. Wystarczył mu gabinet.

Zbyt późno zorientował się, że światło w kuchni – do której się udał, by zaparzyć sobie herbatę - też było zapalone. Zastygł w bezruchu, a serce zaczęło mu bić szybciej. Jego mięśnie napięły się i zaczął zastanawiać się, czy uda mu się jeszcze wymknąć stąd niezauważonym.

Nie mógł zdecydować się pomiędzy żarliwą ochotą utrzymania jak największego dystansu między sobą a młodym Czarnym Panem oraz byciem ciekawym, czemu starszy chłopiec wciąż jeszcze nie śpi.

Opcja ucieczki została mu odebrana, kiedy Tom podniósł wzrok, najwyraźniej wyczuwając jego obecność.

Zmysły dziedzica Slytherina zdawały się być wyjątkowo wyczulone, wiecznie w pełnej gotowości – być może był to skutek uboczny zbyt długiego odcięcia od nich. Harry przełknął ślinę i, zbierając w sobie gryfońską odwagę, wszedł do pomieszczenia. Przecież gdyby teraz spróbował się wycofać, wyszedłby na tchórza!

– Co tu robisz o tej porze? – zapytał, przemierzając pokój i rzucając okiem na czajnik. Ostatecznie usadowił się na "swoim" krześle obok Riddle'a.

– Pracuję – odpowiedział Tom, skreślając i przepisując coś na pergaminie. Obok niego leżał czysty arkusz, z pewnością czekający na ostateczną wersję jego projektu. Kiedy Harry wyciągnął szyję, próbując uzyskać lepszy widok, Riddle podniósł wzrok znad swoich notatek i przeniósł go na młodszego chłopca.

Zarumienił się, zmieszany, gdy został przyłapany na podglądaniu, niemniej jednak wyzywająco nie odwrócił spojrzenia.

– Zapytałbym, co ty tu robisz o tej porze – kontynuował po chwili Tom, nie trudząc się nawet, by ukryć dokument, który prawdopodobnie nie dotyczył bezpośrednio Harry'ego – ale fakty mówią same za siebie, więc marnowałbym tylko powietrze w płucach. Często masz koszmary? A może to jakaś nowa przypadłość?

– Skąd...? - zaczął Harry, kompletnie zaskoczony.

Tom uśmiechnął się blado.

– Trzęsiesz się. Co prawda mogłoby być to wywołane zimnem, ale wtedy drgawki byłyby słabsze. Gdyby uznać je za pozostałość po złych snach, tłumaczyłoby to, czemu jesteś na nogach o tej godzinie. Nie ma wątpliwości co do tego, czym zostały te koszmary wywołane, nie wspominając już o tym, że słyszałem, jak rzucasz się, wiercisz i tak dalej. Oczywistym jest, że to ich robota, a twoja reakcja tylko to potwierdziła.

– Nie bądź taki cholernie z siebie zadowolony – wymamrotał Harry, chcąc zapaść się pod ziemię, czując jeszcze większe zażenowanie. Uch.

– Samozadowolenie sugeruje nadmierne poczucie dumy. Moja duma nie jest przesadna, jest zupełnie adekwatna do moich umiejętności.

Harry posłał mu znudzone spojrzenie, niewzruszony.

– To kwestia dyskusyjna.

– Nie uważasz, że jestem imponujący? – niemal wymruczał Tom, a jego oczy nagle rozbłysły.

– Nie – odpowiedział uparcie Harry. – Myślę, że jesteś wstrętnym porywaczem.

– A ja myślę, że powinieneś poszerzyć swój zasób słownictwa i znaleźć kilka nowych oraz lepszych wyzwisk, ale jakoś nie narzekam na to za każdym razem, kiedy tylko nadarzy się ku temu okazja – odparł dosadnie Ślizgon. Harry spojrzał na niego gniewnie. – Unikasz pytania – dodał po chwili.

– Jakiego pytania?

– Często masz koszmary? – zażądał odpowiedzi Tom.

– Nie twój interes – bąknął obronnie Harry.

– Uznam to za "tak" – powiedział starszy chłopiec, obserwując go. Wzrok Gryfona stał się ostrzejszy i Riddle uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Nastała niezręczna cisza, a przynajmniej według Harry'ego – Ślizgon zdawał się być nieświadomy i odporny na tortury czegoś tak wyniszczającego społecznie czy ludzkiego jak poczucie niezręczności.

– Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? – rzucił po chwili młody Czarny Pan, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy.

– Nie.

Tom nie odpowiedział w żaden sposób i zwyczajnie wrócił do swojej pracy, znów zaczynając coś pisać. Harry siedział cicho, przyglądając mu się przez chwilę, czując się strasznie niewygodnie.

Co to niby miało być? Przecież to nie tak, że Tom naprawdę o niego dbał... Zupełnie już nie wiedział, co na ten temat sądzić. Na razie przydzieli to do kategorii "nie myśleć o tym teraz, a najlepiej w ogóle".

Po kilku minutach, podczas których ciszę zakłócał jedynie zaskakująco uspokajający i delikatny odgłos pisania, wstał, aby zagotować wodę w czajniku. Zastanawiał się mimochodem, która jest godzina.

Pił swoją herbatę i zaparzył ją również Riddle'owi, gdy chłopak poprosił go o to gestem ręki. Postawił przed nim kubek, nic nie mówiąc. Nie otrzymał podziękowania. Ponownie zwinął się w lekko skulonej pozycji na swoim krześle.

Riddle nie unosił wzroku, oszczędzając mu tego wiecznie dogłębnego i wartościującego spojrzenia swoich ciemnych oczu. Harry, wraz z cichym odgłosem pisania, zaczął szybko oraz niemal odruchowo uspokajać się.

Aczkolwiek nigdy w życiu nie przyznałby się do tego.

Pogrążając się we śnie, nie był nawet świadomy momentu, w którym jego głowa opadła na stół.

* * *

Tom usłyszał stłumione stuknięcie i spojrzał do góry. Jego brwi uniosły się na widok Harry'ego, który zasnął w dość niekomfortowej pozycji. Zacisnął usta, rozdarty między dezaprobatą a rozbawieniem.

Chłopiec leżał wyciągnięty na stole, ledwo mijając ręką pusty kubek po herbacie, a jego policzek stykał się z drewnem.

Musiał włożyć całą swoją samokontrolę w to, aby nie zagotować więcej wody i nie wylać jej na głowę dziecka w celu obudzenia go i posłania z powrotem do łóżka. Jednocześnie upomniałby go, aby nie był tak cholernie uparty i przestał robić probemy, kiedy należało iść spać. Byłaby to też przestroga przed ponownym zaśnięciem w jego obecności – to było obraźliwe.

Nawet jeśli nie atakował Harry'ego, chłopiec zawsze powinien być ostrożny i pełen szacunku wobec możli... och, ale czy to nie było coś dobrego? Czy to nie sugerowało, że Gryfon zaczynał mu do pewnego stopnia ufać?

Oczywiście mogło to też znaczyć, że Harry nie ufał mu aż tak bardzo, iż – musząc dzielić z nim dom – spał okropnie, co w konsekwencji doprowadzało do tego, że mdlał z wyczerpania na stole... ale nieważne.

Skończył pisać list i wstał, obiecując sobie, że wyśle go przy najbliższej możliwej okazji. Wtedy, zaskakując nawet samego siebie, podszedł do Harry'ego i wziął go na ręce – prawdopodobnie bardziej niż powinien przyzwyczajony do jego wagi.

Naprawdę, niech chłopiec po prostu śpi sobie na tym stole i obudzi się z dokuczliwym bólem głowy - dostanie przynajmniej nauczkę, aby nigdy więcej tego nie powtarzać. Jednak okazja do sprawienia wrażenia troszczącego się była zbyt wielka, by jej nie wykorzystać. Poza tym Harry stałby się tylko bardzo zrzędliwy, gdyby spędził całą noc w takiej pozycji, co czyniłoby z niego nieznośne towarzystwo.

Przeszedł po cichu do pokoju chłopca. Z jakiegoś powodu ogromnie zaskoczyło go, że oczy Gryfona drgnęły leciutko w reakcji na jego dotyk, zamiast całkowicie się otworzyć. Następnie położył Harry'ego na łóżku i zdenerwował się, gdy zauważył dłoń zaciśniętą wokół jego koszuli.

Zmarszczył złowrogo brwi.

– Jeśli zaraz nie usuniesz stąd swoich palców, ja usunę ci je z twojej ręki – powiedział ozięble śpiącemu chłopcu. Nie uzyskał absolutnie żadnej reakcji. Zacisnął zęby, wściekły. A może Harry wcale tak naprawdę nie spał i robił to specjalnie?!

Opierając się chęci odcięcia Gryfonowi palców jakąś klątwą, zaczął rozplatać uścisk i w końcu udało mu się z niego wydostać. Odsunął od siebie rękę chłopca i zakrył go kołdrą – ponieważ ostatnim, czego potrzebował, był chory dwunastoletni bohater zdany na jego łaskę! Wycofał się, bardziej wytrącony z równowagi przez tę całą sytuację, niż miał ochotę się do tego przyznać.

Jeśli Harry przez ten cały czas nie spał, obedrze go żywcem ze skóry.

Nie umiał wytłumaczyć, czemu zatrzymał się na chwilę w progu drzwi. Potrząsnął głową, dając sobie spokój i wyszedł.

Dziwnie było być... potrzebnym.

* * *

Lucjusz Malfoy przerwał swoje zajęcie, kiedy zobaczył przedzierającą się przez bariery nieznajomą sowę.

Miał ochotę wyrzucić ten przeklęty list w cholerę.

I naprawdę, już to robił, kiedy emblemat – Mroczny Znak – który zobaczył na kopercie zatrzymał go i sprawił, że wypełniło go lodowate przerażenie.

Jego ręce trzęsły się tak mocno, iż kilka razy musiał próbować otworzyć list, zanim mu się to udało.

_Wierzę, że mamy o czym porozmawiać, Lucjuszu, szczególnie w świetle śmierci Ginewry Weasley. Przyjdź sam o 23 do Pubu Wisielca przy ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu._

_LV_

Przełknął ślinę, a jego twarz stała się blada jak kartka papieru.

Co on najlepszego narobił?


	13. Rozdział 13

_Dziękuję za cudowne komentarze.  
**Gościu**, przyznam się, że nie byłam do końca świadoma różnicy pomiędzy słowami "przetransmutować" a "przetransfigurować". Cóż, w polskim tłumaczeniu oryginalnych książek rzeczywiście używano tego pierwszego słowa, więc poprawiłam poprzedni rozdział. Dziękuję za zwrócenie uwagi. :)_

Betowała wspaniała **Panna Mi**.  
**wężomowa**

* * *

****Lucjusz o ustalonej porze zjawił się w pubie, rozglądając się dookoła w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek śladu mistrza, któremu kiedyś przyrzekł służyć. Prawdę mówiąc, przyszedł trochę wcześniej, nie ośmielając się spóźnić.

Żołądek ścisnął się mu w podłym rodzaju przerażenia, ale – jako że nie miał zamiaru tego po sobie pokazywać – zachował zimne opanowanie. Czy Czarny Pan nie pochwalał jego czynów? Przecież ostatecznie wszystko wyszło na dobre, nieprawdaż?

Nigdzie go nie widział.

W końcu, czując się niezręcznie, postanowił usiąść i poczekać.

Kilka minut później, dokładnie w wyznaczonym czasie ich spotkania, drzwi otworzyły się ponownie, a on gwałtownie odwrócił głowę.

To był tylko jakiś nastolatek, który na dodatek wyglądał zbyt młodo, żeby należeć do wpływowych sfer. Lucjusz od razu odwrócił lekceważąco wzrok, lecz w następnej chwili dokładnie ten sam chłopiec zajął z gracją siedzenie naprzeciwko niego.

Spojrzał na młodzieńca, zachowując chłodny i beznamiętny wyraz twarzy.

– To miejsce za niedługo będzie zajęte – powiedział krótko. – Grzecznie sugeruję, byś je zwolnił.

– Doprawdy, Lucjuszu? – odparł nastolatek, niemal mrucząc. Malfoy prawie zamarł, błyskawicznie unosząc spojrzenie i przyglądając się siedzącej przed nim osobie.

Mrocznie przystojny, o klasycznej urodzie, z wysoko osadzonymi kośćmi policzkowymi i bladą cerą.

Jednak to oczy zwróciły jego uwagę. Oczy, w których krył się cień, oczy niebezpieczne, śmiercionośne i tak zimne, że mogłyby ugasić supernową. Były jak czarne dziury, nic im nie uciekało.

Nagle poczuł ucisk w dołku.

– Mój panie... – niemalże wyszeptał.

– Bardzo dobrze – odparł Voldemort, a na jego usta przekornie i szyderczo wyskoczyła krztyna uśmiechu.

Lucjusz musiał stłumić w sobie chęć przełknięcia śliny.

Choć był przygotowany na wiele... z pewnością nie spodziewał się tego.

Czarny Pan oparł się leniwie o krzesło, obserwując go cicho i oceniająco.

Pomimo oczywistego, a zarazem zwodniczego młodego wyglądu, ekspresja, którą został przez chłopaka obdarzony wyjątkowo go niepokoiła. Czuł się jak przyszpilony robak oczekujący na poddanie obserwacjom. Niezależnie od prezentowanego wizerunku, postawa jego towarzysza była dojrzała i złowroga, w czym rozpoznawał Lorda Voldemorta.

– Jak... – Z trudem próbował odzyskać nad sobą panowanie. Chwilę później płynność słów i elokwencja powróciły. – Mój panie, błagam cię, byś mi wyjaśnił, jak doszło do tego... cudu. To nieprawdopodobne.

– Wierzę, że to właśnie tobie muszę podziękować za mój powrót – odpowiedział nastolatek. – Powiedzmy, że użycie dziennika... przywróciło mnie do życia.

Niemal pragnął odetchnąć z ulgą – z pewnością znaczyło to, że nie zrobił niczego złego i nie powinien zostać ukarany?

– Cieszę się, że mogłem służyć pomocą – zapewnił z grzecznym uśmiechem.

Te oczy wciąż były takie zimne.

– W rzeczy samej – przyznał cicho Czarny Pan, perfekcyjnie opanowany i niewzruszony. Jego wzrok nieugięcie wbity był w Lucjusza. – Jakież to... pomyślne, że wydarzenia potoczyły się w taki, a nie inny sposób. Powiedz mi – wymruczał Voldemort – czy był to zamierzony plan?

Serce Lucjusza zamarło z trwogi.

– Miałem pewne przypuszczenia...

– Co za _kłamstwa_ – odparł melodyjnie Czarny Pan. Było mu słabo, kiedy na niego spoglądał. Wygląd nastolatka – ze wszystkich możliwych – nie powinien przerażać go aż do tego stopnia, jednak magia, która spowijała chłopca była najczarniejsza w swoim rodzaju. Aksamitny mrok otulający w fałszywym poczuciu komfortu, zanim pochłonął całkowicie. Był wyraźnie potężny, niemal namacalny.

– Mój panie...

– _Milcz._ – Cała słodycz, pozorowana bądź nie, zniknęła z jego głosu i Lucjusz szybko zamknął zaschnięte usta. – Nierozważnie wyrzuciłeś przedmiot, który został ci powierzony, abyś chronił go jak własne życie. Nie miałeś żadnego pojęcia o jego prawdziwej wartości czy znaczeniu. Pozbyłeś się go, aby osiągnąć swoje błahe cele i pragnienia.

Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, Lucjusz już dawno padłby martwy. Wyglądało jednak na to, że byłby z tego powodu wyjątkowo zadowolony, ponieważ wydawało się to teraz o wiele lepsze od stania twarzą w twarz z chłopcem – mężczyzną – znajdującym się naprzeciw.

– Przepra...

– Czy pozwoliłem ci się odezwać? – Pytanie zostało zadane lekko, zdecydowanie zbyt lekko. Lucjusz ponownie zacisnął wargi, próbując zachować powagę i obojętność wobec tortur, które – jak podejrzewał – będzie musiał ścierpieć. – Jest pan żywy, panie Malfoy, jedynie na skutek moich udanych planów, nieumyślnie przez pana zapoczątkowanych, oraz mojej szczątkowej litości. Tylko twoja użyteczność trzyma cię przy życiu... Módl się, aby tak pozostało.

Lucjusz kiwnął głową. Nie powiedział ani słowa, nie ośmielając się. Obawiał się, że i tak posunął się już za daleko.

– Zbierz ponownie stare towarzystwo – i miej na uwadze, aby zrobić to dyskretnie. Czy uważasz, że jesteś w stanie temu podołać, Lucjuszu?

– Tak, mój panie – przyznał cicho, dochodząc do wniosku, że mógł odpowiadać chociaż na bezpośrednie pytania, skoro nie pozwalano mu nic komentować. – Nie zawiodę cię.

– Lepiej bądź tego pewien. A teraz przejdźmy do innej kwestii – masz kontakty w Ministerstwie. Chcę, żebyś powiedział mi wszystko, co się da na temat śledztwa w sprawie Harry'ego Pottera. Jeśli twoja wiedza jest niewystarczająca bądź nieistniejąca, masz wykraść potajemnie więcej informacji. Zawsze byłeś... śliskim człowiekiem. Wykorzystaj to porządnie, dobrze?

– Tak, mój panie – odparł ponownie, delikatnie. Myśli wirowały mu w głowie... W świetle śmierci Ginewry Weasley... Potter... Czy Czarny Pan miał Pottera? A jeśli tak... czemu dzieciak wciąż był żywy? – Czy jest coś, co mogę jeszcze zrobić?

– Nie. Na razie niczego więcej nie potrzebuję, a już na pewno nie od ciebie.

Nie był faworyzowany, a szczególnie nie na chwilę obecną – nawet jeśli przypadkowo przyczynił się do powrotu Lorda Voldemorta.

– Zrozumiałem, mój panie.

– Masz już jakieś wiadomości, które możesz mi przekazać?

– Ministerstwo wyznaczyło nagrodę za znalezienie chłopca, ale to tylko zachęciło jego przeciwników do sprzedawania wszystkich możliwych informacji na jego temat ze względu na wrogi charakter listu gończego i podejrzeń Ministerstwa, jakoby Potter był zaangażowany w fiasko w Komnacie Tajemnic. – Lucjusz przerwał wywód, próbując zebrać myśli. Był niemal zaniepokojony faktem, że tak łatwo ponownie podporządkował się rozkazom.

– Ale wciąż są ludzie, którzy wierzą w chłopca? – zapytał jego pan.

– Tak – potwierdził. – Wszyscy jego przyjaciele, na przykład, oraz ich rodziny. Weasleyowie stoją za nim murem pomimo utraty córki.

– Jej śmierć została potwierdzona?

Lucjusz ucichł na chwilę.

– Nie wydano na ten temat żadnego oficjalnego oświadczenia, ale wiele osób tak przypuszcza. Rodzina jest pogrążona w żałobie i odmawia udzielania komentarzy – odpowiedział ostrożnie. Przez moment na usta Czarnego Pana wkradł się uśmieszek, a jego palce zaczęły leniwie bębnić o stół.

– A więc tak... – wymruczał młodzieniec. – Mogę to sobie wyobrazić. Będę musiał wysłać im kwiaty...

W oczach chłopaka nagle ukazał się przerażający błysk i Lucjusz poczuł się zagrożony, jakkolwiek bardzo próbował się temu oprzeć. To było spojrzenie Lorda Voldemorta tuż przed rzuceniem na kogoś Cruciatusa. Choć znajdowali się teraz w innej sytuacji, wyrażana wzrokiem kpina pozostawała ta sama. – Kontynuuj.

– Ci, którzy dalej wspierają Pottera – a wciąż jest ich całkiem sporo – odmawiają współpracy przy śledztwie, nie chcąc wyrządzić dziecku krzywdy. Bez wątpienia można też stwierdzić, że Dumbledore jest w trakcie własnych poszukiwań. Działalność Zakonu Feniksa mogła zostać wznowiona, chociaż to akurat nic więcej jak tylko przypuszczenia...

– Zakonu Feniksa?

– Tak. Nie jest wykluczone, że od razu po zniknięciu ich bohatera Dumbledore na nowo zebrał członków zgrupowania. Proszę mi wybaczyć brak solidnych dowodów w tej kwestii, mój panie, ale prawdopodobnie Severus będzie w stanie potwierdzić tę informację.

Lord Voldemort pogrążył się w ciszy, zatracony we własnych myślach. Lucjusz zastygł w bezruchu i postanowił mu nie przeszkadzać, powstrzymywany przez przerażenie. W końcu przenikliwe spojrzenie chłopaka ponownie zwróciło się w jego kierunku, jednak wcale nie poczuł się lepiej.

– Rozumiem. Jeśli nie masz niczego więcej do dodania, wierzę, że to już wszystko. Będę z tobą w kontakcie.

– Mój panie. – Lucjusz subtelnie pochylił głowę, nie dowierzając, że udało mu się przejść przez to bez ani jednej rzuconej na niego klątwy... Jednak nie śmiał przypuszczać, aby był już bezpieczny. Na razie przebywali w miejscu publicznym, lecz jeśli chodziło o sprawianie innym cierpienia, Czarny Pan potrafił być okrutnie oraz bestialsko cierpliwy. Podniósł się z zajmowanego miejsca i opuścił pub, niemal wdzięczny za ogarniający go na zewnątrz powiew chłodnego powietrza.

Wygląda na to, że czeka go praca.

* * *

Kiedy Harry się obudził, musiała minąć chwila, zanim z absolutnym zdziwieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że znajduje się we własnym łóżku – albo, no cóż, nie we własnym, ale w tym, które tutaj miał (kogo on w ogóle próbował oszukiwać? Jednak wciąż desperacko starał się to rozróżniać). Zaraz potem uświadomił sobie – trochę skrępowany, choć czuł też coś zupełnie innego – że to Riddle musiał go tu przynieść.

Zabawne, spodziewał się, że dziedzic Slytherina zwyczajnie go tam zostawi, żeby nabawił się bólu głowy.

Nie wiedział, jak poradzić sobie z faktem, że tego nie zrobił.

Zszedł na dół, a wraz z napływem wspomnień z ostatniej nocy – o jego generalnie żenującym zachowaniu, jakim była reakcja na koszmary, a potem zaśnięcie na stole – zaczęła narastać w nim czujność.

Nigdzie nie widział Toma.

Przez moment Harry czuł się tylko zupełnie rozkojarzony. Przez te wszystkie dni, które tutaj spędził, Riddle nigdy nie spał i zawsze był już na dole w chwili, w której Gryfon wstawał. Zazwyczaj siedział przy stole w kuchni, popijając herbatę i czytając gazetę. Czasem, gdy miał gorsze dni, kręcił się po domu, kipiąc ze złości i niszcząc wszystko, na co natknęły się jego blade dłonie.

W takie poranki, obudziwszy się wśród trzasków, łomotów i brutalnej, szalonej wściekłości, Harry, ogarnięty przerażeniem, nie wychodził ze swojego pokoju, a serce waliło mu jak młotem. Próbował wtedy znaleźć _cokolwiek_, czym mógłby zastawić drzwi i stworzyć barierę między sobą a swoim porywaczem.

Na szczęście zdarzyło się to tylko kilka razy, a na dodatek w dużych odstępach czasowych. Ponadto Riddle, z tą swoją zmienną naturą, uspokajał się równie szybko, jak wybuchał gniewem.

Może był w swoim gabinecie? Albo w swoim pokoju? A może gdzieś sobie poszedł, nęcąco zostawiając Harry'ego samemu sobie, kompletnie bez nadzoru?

Jeśli rzeczywiście tak było, nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie spróbowania ucieczki... choć nie wiedział, jak mógłby się do tego zabrać. Powinien chyba zacząć od drzwi prowadzących do ogrodu.

Doszedł do wniosku, że muszą znajdować się w jadalni, jako że było to jedyne pomieszczenie, którego – ze względu na obecność Riddle'a – nie miał okazji podczas pierwszej nocy przeszukać i splądrować.

Zaczął metodycznie przetrząsać pokój. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że starszy chłopiec może w każdej chwili się obudzić, zejść na dół lub wrócić do domu, jego oddech stał się niespokojny, a ruchy przepełnione paniką.

W końcu znalazł je w rogu na tyle pomieszczenia, zamaskowane i schowane za biblioteczką. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się – tak właściwie nie ułożył żadnego konkretnego planu ucieczki, mimo że milion razy rozważał tę możliwość w swoich myślach.

Mógł zobaczyć ogród... wolność... światło słoneczne. Przełknął ciężko ślinę, sięgając drżącą ręką w kierunku zasuwki, aby ją otworzyć. Sprawnie zacisnął wokół niej palce, a następnie obejrzał się za siebie, chcąc sprawdzić, czy wciąż jest sam i...

Riddle siedział spokojnie przy stole, trzymając w ręku cholerną filiżankę herbaty. Wyglądał, jakby znajdował się tam od zawsze. Serce Harry'ego przyśpieszyło i chłopiec odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę Ślizgona, absolutnie spanikowany.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie nawzajem, a na twarzy Riddle'a nie widniał żaden wyraz. Wtedy Harry ponownie skoczył ku drzwiom, łapiąc za klamkę... jednak one nie chciały się otworzyć. Były zamknięte. Ścisnął mu się żołądek, a w jego oczach pojawiła się zaciekła, gniewna desperacja oraz rozpacz.

Słyszał za sobą śmiech Toma. Sekundę później filiżanka została odstawiona, wydając przy tym delikatny brzęk i chłopak podszedł do niego.

Harry stał w miejscu, skamieniały, patrząc na rozpościerające się za szybą niebo oraz na rozległy ogród wieńczący jego więzienie.

Dłonie niczym pająki wkradły się na jego ramiona.

– Powiedziałem ci już, mój horkruksie, że nigdy, przenigdy ode mnie nie odejdziesz – wyszeptał do jego ucha Tom, łaskocząc go oddechem. Harry warknął i obrócił się na pięcie, próbując uderzyć Ślizgona, zrobić mu krzywdę, zranić go – cokolwiek, byleby tylko zwrócić mu choć odrobinę udręki, której sam doświadczał.

Riddle tak mocno złapał go za nadgarstki, że jego kości przyległy do siebie. Zostawszy brutalnie rzucony o drzwi, uderzył w nie głową. Harry, tak jak zawsze w towarzystwie dziedzica Slytherina, poczuł się upokarzająco zdominowany.

– **Zabiję cię, zniszczę, przysięgam, że to zrobię** – wysyczał, a jego spojrzenie było dzikie. – Nigdy cię nie zaakceptuję ani nie dam ci niczego z własnej woli. Nic ode mnie nie dostaniesz! Nienawidzę cię! Nie spocznę, dopóki nie znajdę się z dala od ciebie, rozumiesz?

– Nie wydawałeś się tak myśleć, kiedy kurczowo trzymałeś się mnie wczoraj jak zagubiony szczeniak i nie chciałeś puścić... Niemal skomlałeś, kiedy próbowałem cię zostawić – odparł Riddle, wbijając w niego twarde spojrzenie.

– W-wcale nie! - protestował Harry. – To kłamstwo!

– Nie, to nie jest kłamstwo. – Tom uśmiechnął się szyderczo. – A pewnego dnia będziesz mnie błagał, żebym z tobą został nawet wtedy, kiedy nie będziesz spał, dzieciaku. Że niby ktoś inny chciałby mieć z tobą cokolwiek wspólnego... Dziedzic Slytherina, czy nie tak cię teraz nazywają?

Harry zacisnął zęby, wściekły, ale Riddle kontynuował, zanim zdążył się odezwać:

– A gdyby nawet udało ci się zbiec... Czy jest w ogóle takie miejsce, w którym nie znalazłbym cię i nie dopadł? – Tom uniósł brew. – Jesteś gotów ryzykować swoim nieposłuszeństwem życie tych, których kochasz? Ile jeszcze osób musi umrzeć w imię sławnego Harry'ego Pottera?

Gryfon odskoczyłby do tyłu, jednak nie było na to miejsca – tak samo, jak nie było już żadnego miejsca, w którym wypowiedziane przed chwilą słowa nie nękałyby przez wieczność jego myśli.

Jego serce bolało go i ściskało, jednak było także wypełnione ogromną determinacją.

– Nie pozwolę ci skrzywdzić kolejnej ważnej dla mnie osoby tylko dlatego, że desperacko pragniesz, aby ktoś się o ciebie troszczył!

Riddle, podobnie jak Harry, zlodowaciał.

– _Słucham? _– Głos Ślizgona był zimny, niedowierzający i jadowity.

– Tak bardzo boisz się, iż ludzie cię zostawią, że nawet nie dajesz im wyboru – wygarnął Harry. Ciągnął dalej, przepełniony gniewem: – Tak bardzo boisz się odrzucenia, że aż nie chcesz nikogo do siebie dopuścić. Tak bardzo boisz się, iż nikt cię nigdy nie pokocha, że aż wolisz być nienawidzony! Jesteś zwykłym tchórzem – wyszeptał. – Puszczaj mnie!

Harry całą siłą odepchnął od siebie Toma, który cofnął się chwiejnie, wciąż wpatrując się w niego ciemnymi oczyma.

Tym razem Gryfon nie dał mu szansy na odpowiedź i wybiegł z pokoju, przewracając po drodze tę przeklętą filiżankę.

Riddle nie podążył za nim.


	14. Rozdział 14

_Bardzo Was przepraszam za to, że nie wstawiłam w zeszłym tygodniu rozdziału. Każdy jest mniej lub bardziej zapracowany, a ja to już w ogóle ledwo mogę pogodzić naukę z tłumaczeniem. Mam jednak zamiar do Nowego Roku kontynuować regularne aktualizacje - co będzie potem, zobaczymy. :)  
**Pierwszy gościu**, szczerze mówiąc - nie myślałam szczególnie dużo nad tym, jaki kolejny tytuł wybrać do tłumaczenia (o ile w ogóle postanowię coś jeszcze przetłumaczyć). "Harry Potter i zejście w mrok" to całkiem ciekawe opowiadanie, czytałam je również w oryginale. Może rzeczywiście powinnam to rozważyć? Tylko wydaje mi się, że jest jeden problem: oryginał też został porzucony (chociaż chyba w dalszym momencie, niż sięga tłumaczenie). Chociaż mogę mylić opowiadania - już trochę czasu minęło, od kiedy to czytałam i pewne rzeczy mi się zlewają. Jeżeli się mylę, niech mnie ktoś poprawi, proszę. Wracając do tematu - nie wiem, czy w takim razie jest sens dalej tłumaczyć... ;) Dziękuję za miłe słowa. :) **Drugi gościu**, naprawdę przepraszam za opóźnienie. Ale cieszę się, że ludzie czytają to opowiadanie - mało tego, podoba im się opisywana historia (a także jej tłumaczenie). Postaram się więcej tego nie powtórzyć i będę Was informować, jeżeli będę planowała jakieś przerwy. :) **Trzeci gościu**, bardzo podoba mi się Twój entuzjazm. ^^ Dzięki takim komentarzom widzę, że naprawdę zrobiłabym wielu osobom przykrość, gdybym postanowiła porzucić tłumaczenie - postaram się więc tego nigdy nie zrobić. Dziękuję za dobrą opinię o mojej (oraz bety) pracy. :)_

W przyszłym tygodniu rozdział powinnam wstawić w weekend, czyli normalnie. Jeśli jednak pojawi się jakieś opóźnienie, nie przejmujcie się - na razie z pewnością nie zamierzam zaprzestać tłumaczenia.

Betowała **Panna Mi**.

* * *

Tom wpatrywał się w potłuczoną na kawałki filiżankę i gdyby tylko był do tego zdolny, czułby się równie zdruzgotany.

Jego kontrola zdawała się być w podobnym stanie, a także miał wrażenie, że jest porównywalnie... rozbity. Nie było to znajome mu uczucie, ale nie mógł też przyznać, żeby coś go to obchodziło.

Harry, oczywiście, wszystko kompletnie źle zrozumiał. W jego słowach absolutnie nie było żadnej prawdy – były absurdalne. Chłopiec był dzieckiem, dopatrywał się zbyt wiele, a jednocześnie nic nie rozumiał.

To nie strach sprawiał, że Tom do nikogo się nie przywiązywał. Osoby, które go otaczały zwyczajnie wzbudzały w nim wstręt... Ludzkość z całą tą swą żałosną słabością. Troska była zobowiązaniem, stała czarodziejom na przeszkodzie, a przecież mogliby wznieść się ponad wszystkich, gdyby tylko byli w stanie uwolnić się od tych śmiesznych ograniczeń, które sami na siebie nakładali.

Miłość była niepotrzebna, odpychająca. Tak długo, jak udawało mu się osiągnąć to, do czego dążył, nie obchodził go sposób, w jaki to zrobił. Nie potrzebował miłości, to respekt był najważniejszy. Może dawno temu, kiedy był jeszcze młody i naiwny, marzył lekkomyślnie o miłości i akceptacji, ale na tym się skończyło.

Nie bał się odtrącenia, był z nim za pan brat – po prostu nie widział sensu w wysilaniu się dla tego godnego pożałowania świata, skoro ten nigdy nie wysilał się dla niego.

Zacisnął szczękę.

Akceptacja była rezygnacją, ustępstwem, którego nikomu nie dawał, ani nawet nie oferował. Akceptacja oznaczała, że zgadzał się na coś, co nie było perfekcyjne, co miało jakieś niepożądane cechy, z jakimi musiał się pogodzić – ale czemu w ogóle powinien? Był od nich wszystkich o wiele lepszy, to oni powinni starać się dostosować do jego wysokich standardów, zamiast próbować sprowadzać go na swój żałosny poziom.

Harry po prostu stawał w obronie swoich własnych życzeń, starając się żałośnie go uczłowieczyć bądź coś w tym stylu.

Przestał być człowiekiem w momencie, w którym rozerwał swoją duszę i nie miał żadnego zamiaru wracać do tego jakże kruchego stanu.

Z trudem stłumił w sobie chęć natychmiastowego pójścia za chłopcem, zniszczenia zarówno go, jak i wszelkiego oporu, chęć agresywnego zareagowania – ponieważ nie potrzebował akceptacji dzieciaka, tylko jego posłuszeństwa...

Ale, koniec końców, akceptacja stworzyłaby znacznie ciaśniej oplatającą sieć, praktycznie nierozerwalną. Posłuszeństwo mogłoby zniknąć, gdyby chłopiec jakimś przypadkiem znów zaczął się buntować... A raz danej akceptacji nie da się tak łatwo cofnąć.

Nie, mimo że Harry niewątpliwie zostanie ukarany za swoje zachowanie, nie zrobi tego w ten sposób.

Potrzebował subtelniejszego planu.

I wiedział już dokładnie, na czym będzie on polegać.

* * *

Severus Snape uniósł wzrok, kiedy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Zainteresowanie, jakim ostatnio się cieszył, naprawdę zaczynało go denerwować. Przyjmowanie gości podczas wakacji nie było dla niego czymś zwyczajnym – i bardzo dobrze – a to była już trzecia wizyta w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni.

Szybkim gestem nakazał Blackowi się ulotnić. Na szczęście mężczyzna posłuchał się go – choć Severus podejrzewał, że zrobił to raczej z obawy przed zostaniem złapanym i ponownie wysłanym do Azkabanu, niż w ramach prawdziwej chęci wypełnienia jego polecenia.

Z wymalowanym na twarzy grymasem otworzył drzwi, ale zawahał się, gdy zobaczył przed sobą zimną, imponującą sylwetkę Lucjusza Malfoya. Klnąc cicho, oczyścił się z emocji. Nie był to odpowiedni moment na jakąkolwiek wizytę, a tym bardziej niezapowiedzianą.

– Lucjuszu – przywitał go zwięźle. – Czemu zawdzięczam tę przyjemność?

– Severusie – odpowiedział mężczyzna, przekrzywiając delikatnie głowę. – Musimy porozmawiać na wyjątkowo poważny temat. Mogę wejść?

– To nie jest dobry czas. – Pragnął, żeby mężczyzna zwyczajnie zostawił go w spokoju i odpuścił sobie... Podejrzewał jednak, że będzie zupełnie inaczej. Lucjusz nigdy tak nie robił – jeśli Malfoy czegoś chciał, dostawał to, bez względu na to, co inni mieli na ten temat do powiedzenia. A co najgorsze, mistrz eliksirów nie mógł pozwolić sobie na bycie oziębłym i nieprzyjaznym, jeśli jego podejrzenia co do powodu wizyty blondyna były słuszne.

– Źle mnie zrozumiałeś, stary przyjacielu – odparł Lucjusz, a bezwzględność w jego głosie kłóciła się z fałszywą tkliwością. – To pilna sprawa, która nie może czekać. – Jego ton nie pozostawiał miejsca na sprzeciw, lecz Severus i tak miał ochotę przekląć mężczyznę. Nienawidził, kiedy zwracał się do niego w ten sposób.

Snape milczał przez chwilę, zanim w końcu ustąpił – musiał przyznać, że był równie ciekawy, jak i ostrożny w kwestii tego, jak rozwinie się ta sytuacja. Miał swoje podejrzenia, wiadomo, ale...

– Oczywiście – zgodził się. – Wejdź do środka. Chcesz się czegoś napić?

– Coś mocniejszego, jeśli to nie kłopot, byłoby mile widziane.

Powstrzymał się przed uniesieniem brwi. Malfoy musiał być naprawdę roztrzęsiony, skoro otwarcie to okazywał – nawet jeśli robił to w towarzystwie tak dobrego przyjaciela jak Severus.

Zaprowadził mężczyznę do salonu, ignorując jego przepełnione obrzydzeniem spojrzenie. Podejrzewał, że wydarzyło się coś poważnego, skoro Lucjusz nie zaczął męczyć go pytaniami o to, czemu wciąż tu mieszka, ani nie próbował go przekonać, że byłby nad wyraz szczęśliwy, gdyby mógł pomóc mu w zmianie wystroju jego domu.

– Myślę, że uda mi się znaleźć coś odpowiedniego – odpowiedział. – Usiądź, zaraz wrócę.

Wyszedł szybko z pokoju, kierując się do barku. Zacisnął usta, kiedy Black niemal natychmiast znalazł się tuż przy nim i złapał go za ramię.

– Co się dzieje? – zażądał cichym i ostrym głosem były więzień, którego tak nienawidził. – To Malfoy? Czego chce ten wstrętny picuś-glancuś?

Snape wbił w niego wściekły wzrok.

– Dowiem się, jeśli mnie puścisz i pozwolisz mi się tym zająć – wysyczał lodowato. Black odwzajemnił jego gniewne spojrzenie, ale zabrał swoją rękę, zaciskając pięści i napinając ramiona. Severus zwrócił się do niego pogardliwie: – A teraz idź do swojego pokoju i się stamtąd nie ruszaj. Jeśli okaże się, że jest to sprawa, która dotyczy nas obu, poinformuję cię o dalszym przebiegu wydarzeń... Chyba że pragniesz się ujawnić? W takim wypadku nie będę cię chronił przed dementorami.

Mężczyzna zbladł. Rozeźlony, zacisnął zęby i wszedł na górę po schodach – przynajmniej nie będąc na tyle głupim, żeby wydawać przy tym jakieś dźwięki i narzekać na głos, choć wyraz jego twarzy wyraźnie zdradzał, że w myślach klął na mistrza eliksirów.

Severus wziął ze sobą butelkę rosyjskiej Lodowej Wódki – siostrę Ognistej Whisky – i wrócił do salonu, po czym napełnił oba kieliszki.

Stuknęli się nimi w niewypowiedzianym toaście i duszkiem wypili ich zawartość.

Severus czuł, że tego potrzebował. Mimo że „przesłuchanie" się jeszcze nie zaczęło, już teraz czuł się nim zmęczony.

Usiadł na kanapie naprzeciwko i w ciszy czekał, aż Lucjusz się odezwie.

– On wrócił – powiedział w końcu Malfoy, opierając się o sofę. Severus zesztywniał. On, czyli...

– Czarny Pan? – upewnił się, a krew zamarzła mu w żyłach. – Jak to? – Jego Znak wcale nie sczerniał, nie było ku temu żadnych przesłanek. – Jesteś pewien?

– Spotkałem się z nim – odparł spokojnie Lucjusz. – To z pewnością on... ale jest inny.

– Inny? – Severus pragnął wstrzymać oddech. – Inny, w sensie... młodszy?

– Tak – przyznał mężczyzna, mierząc go podejrzliwie niemal lodowatym wzrokiem. – Też miałeś okazję go zobaczyć? Czy może ta wiedza wynika z twoich kontaktów z Albusem Dumbledore'em?

– Albus Dumbledore – będący idiotą, skoro obdarza mnie zaufaniem – pomógł mi uniknąć Azkabanu. W przeciągu ostatnich kilku lat dowiedziałem się wielu rzeczy i udało mi się wkupić w jego łaski. Jestem pewien, że mój prawdziwy pan zrozumie motywy, które mną kierowały, a moje czyny okażą się dla niego przydatne.

Wiedział, że Lucjusz uzna, iż jego „prawdziwy pan" to Lord Voldemort, ale równie dobrze mógł odnosić się do Dumbledore'a. Zanim jednak stanie ostatecznie po którejś ze stron, zamierzał przyglądać się dalszemu rozwojowi sytuacji – jakkolwiek bardzo chciałby, aby Czarny Pan był martwy za to, co zrobił Lily.

– Masz zamiar kontynuować szpiegowanie dla Mroku? – zapytał stanowczo nieugięty Malfoy. – Podejrzewam, że przyniosłoby mu to pewne korzyści, jeśli tylko będziesz przy tym ostrożny. Zresztą jestem pewien, że Czarny Pan tego właśnie od ciebie oczekuje. Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie – spotkałeś go? Czy może to starzec powiedział ci o jego powrocie?

Severus ostrożnie dobierał słowa.

– Dumbledore ma poważne podejrzenia, ale w tym konkretnym przypadku postanowiłem poczekać, aż pojawią się kolejne dowody.

– Zawsze byłeś ostrożnym człowiekiem, Severusie – zauważył Lucjusz i nalał mechanicznie wódki do swojego kieliszka, zdradzając tym samym, że robił to w przeszłości już wiele razy. Oczy mężczyzny były zimne i bezlitosne, pozbawione choćby krztyny życzliwości. Jego znajomość z Malfoyami zawsze była ślizgońska, opierała się na polityce i wygodzie, a potem także na wspólnych doświadczeniach w służbie Czarnemu Panu. – Jednakże – kontynuował mężczyzna – wierzę, iż znów będziesz wspierał panowanie Mroku? Nie chciałbym, aby Wielka Brytania straciła swojego najmłodszego mistrza eliksirów.  
Severus zachował spokój, nie wzdrygając się na tę groźbę. Słyszał już o wiele gorsze.

– Oczywiście... chyba że powątpiewasz w moją lojalność? – odpowiedział delikatnie. – Nie tobie to oceniać, pozostaw to Czarnemu Panu.

– Wiadomo, że nie powątpiewam. – Lucjusz uśmiechnął się blado, nie uzewnętrzniając swoich odczuć. – Nie jesteś na tyle głupi, aby stanąć po złej stronie, która z góry skazana jest na porażkę.

Malfoy wprawnie opróżnił kolejny kieliszek, zanim wstał płynnie, strzepując z siebie nieistniejący kurz i wygładzając swoją zbytkowną szatę z jedwabiu. Wcale nie zachowywał się jak człowiek, który wypił właśnie w krótkim czasie dwie kolejki wódki, ale Lucjusz od zawsze przybierał różne maski, a swoje uczucia zamykał w pozłacanej klatce.

Severus również się podniósł i bez żadnego wyrazu przyjął z powrotem kieliszek, kiwając głową w podziękowaniu.

– Ma dla mnie jakieś zadanie do wykonania? – zapytał.

– Podejrzewam, że niedługo się z tobą skontaktuje – odparł Malfoy. Severusa ścisnęło w żołądku, a jego ogarnięte przerażeniem serce zaczęło bić nerwowo.

– Zrozumiałem... Pewnie mogę mniemać, że powierzył ci misję zebrania starego towarzystwa?

Czemu Czarny Pan nie używał Znaku? To właśnie w tym wszystkim było najdziwniejsze. Był pewien, że Albus miał swoje własne teorie na ten temat, jednak już zupełnie inną kwestią było, czy postanowi się nimi podzielić.

– Możesz – odpowiedział krótko Lucjusz.

To potwierdziło rzeczywisty powód wizyty głowy rodu Malfoyów; został sprawdzony pod kątem lojalności względem Mroku, a także przeszedł wstępny test wcielający go ponownie do służby Czarnemu Panu.

Snape skinął głową, zastanawiając się, czy powinien zwyczajnie się pożegnać, czy...

– Jaki on jest? Czy oprócz wyglądu coś się w nim zmieniło? I... co z Potterem?

Lucjusz posłał mu ostre, przenikliwe spojrzenie, ale Severus pozostał opanowany, pozwalając tylko, żeby na jego twarzy ukazała się ciekawość.  
Wyglądało na to, że przeszedł kolejną próbę, ponieważ po kilku sekundach Lucjusz znów się zrelaksował, porzucając podejrzliwość.

– Muszę zebrać więcej informacji, żeby móc w pełni go ocenić, ale z tego, co zdążyłem zauważyć, wydaje się być taki sam jak wcześniej, poza znacznie młodszym wyglądem.

– Ile byś mu dał?

– Siedemnaście albo osiemnaście lat. Jest przystojny, oczywiście.

– Bellatriks będzie nim zachwycona – zauważył oschle Snape.

Usta Malfoya nie skrzywiły się w uśmiechu, ale przez bardzo krótki moment jego oczy rozbłysły ze szczerym rozbawieniem.

– W rzeczy samej.

– A Potter?

– Czarny Pan przejawia zainteresowanie nim oraz śledztwem w jego sprawie, ale nie mówił nic więcej na ten temat. Miłego dnia, Severusie.

Lucjusz ponownie lekko schylił głowę i pewnym krokiem wyszedł z domu, znikając bez słowa.

Snape zamknął drzwi.

Niemal w tej samej chwili wyskoczył zza niego Syriusz, wyłaniając się z cienia i wbijając w niego dzikie spojrzenie.

– Wrócił? Voldemort wrócił? Kiedy?! – zażądał odpowiedzi Black, przypominając głosem bardziej warczące zwierzę aniżeli człowieka. Snape od razu wyciągnął różdżkę i cofnął się, zaciskając szczękę.

– Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka, Black – ostrzegł, nie chcąc odpowiadać na pytanie, dopóki mężczyzna nie zachowa między nimi odpowiedniego dystansu – takiego, aby Severus poczuł się bardziej komfortowo. Na chwilę obecną nie darzył jego stanu psychicznego zaufaniem – o ile dobrze wiedział, wpływ dementorów mógł zaburzyć stabilność emocjonalną jego wroga z dzieciństwa, a nawet odebrać mu poważne ilości zdrowego rozsądku.

Najlepiej było zachować bezpieczną odległość, tak jak w obliczu wściekłego psa.

– Odpowiedz mi! – warknął Syriusz, robiąc krok w tył. W geście poddania podniósł ręce, próbując załagodzić sytuację.

– Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że nieładnie jest podsłuchiwać, Black? Twoja matka musi być z ciebie bardzo dumna. A skoro bez wątpienia zuchwale strzygłeś pod drzwiami uszami, nie potrzebujesz mojego potwierdzenia, aby wiedzieć, że Czarny Pan powrócił. Dumbledore uważa, że stało się to pod koniec roku szko...

– Wtedy, kiedy zniknął Harry – dokończył blady jak ściana Syriusz, którego oczy rozszerzyły się. – Myśli, że Harry jest z... z nim... Och, Merlinie, musimy go stamtąd wydostać!

– Podejrzewałem, że taki właśnie może być generalny plan – powiedział ze śmiertelną powagą Snape. Syriusz przeszył go miażdżącym spojrzeniem.

– To nie jest śmieszne! Harry może już nie żyć!

– Gdyby był martwy, wiedzielibyśmy o tym – rzucił kąśliwie Severus. – To byłby zbyt poważny cios dla Jasnej Strony, żeby chować to w sekrecie. Potter wciąż żyje. Jest najprawdopodobniej trzymany jako więzień, ale żyje. Rozumiem, że wykorzystanie choćby krztyny inteligencji jest dla ciebie niewyobrażalnie trudne, ale zrób nam obu przysługę i zacznij myśleć, zamiast panikować.

Black wyraźnie zaczął się uspokajać, masując swoje obolałe skronie i oddychając głęboko. Mistrz eliksirów niechętnie dostrzegł ten wysiłek z jego strony i kontynuował swoją wypowiedź:

– Zobaczę, co uda mi się w tej sprawie dowiedzieć, Black. Na razie nie ma nic, co ja bądź ty moglibyśmy zrobić, choć jak dotąd i tak na nic się nie zdałeś. Nie możesz udawać śmierciożercy, za którego ma cię opinia publiczna, jako że twoje zachowanie zdradziłoby cię od razu, a na dodatek my, członkowie wewnętrznego kręgu, wiemy, iż nim nie jesteś.

– To takie oczywiste, że należysz do wewnętrznego kręgu – wymruczał złowrogo Syriusz. Snape zmrużył oczy, ale zignorował go, bo Black mówił dalej: – Spróbuj coś zrobić i lepiej się pośpiesz. On nawet w tej minucie może być torturowany. Morgana wie, jakie zamiary ma wobec niego ten sukinsyn... Ja... nie sądzisz, że najlepiej jednak będzie poprosić o pomoc Dumbledore'a?

– A nie boisz się, że wyda cię dementorom? – zapytał delikatnie Snape.

Black stanowczo napotkał jego spojrzenie.

– To dla Harry'ego.

Snape odwrócił wzrok.

* * *

Kiedy gniew Harry'ego złagodniał, zmniejszając się do poziomu zwykłego zdenerwowania, w oczekiwaniu na odwet ogarnął go paniczny strach. Riddle z pewnością nie zareaguje dobrze na takie ubliżające mu słowa. Skupił wzrok na drzwiach, w każdej sekundzie spodziewając się bólu lub tego okropnego zaklęcia odcinającego zmysły.

Być może Czarny Pan po prostu przekaże go Ministerstwu, które z miejsca wyśle go do Azkabanu, albo od razu odda dementorom. Ta myśl spowodowała, że serce zaczęło walić mu jak młotem i po całym ciele przeszły go dreszcze, choć upierałby się, że to tylko wynik panującego w pokoju zimna.

Z trudem przełknął ślinę.

Nic takiego jednak się, jak dotąd, nie wydarzyło. Ani w pierwszych chwilach po incydencie, ani w ciągu kolejnych godzin. Minął obiad, a w czasie kolacji czuł już ogromny głód. Riddle wcale nie przyszedł i nie zmusił go do jedzenia – nie zrobił nic. Tak samo sprawa miała się w nocy, a potem o poranku i przez cały następny dzień.

Ani razu nie zobaczył dziedzica Slytherina, a ten nie dał mu żadnego znaku życia.

Kolejnego wieczora po kolacji – której znowu nie zjadł – zmuszony przez głód i pragnienie Harry w końcu zszedł na dół. Dostrzegł czysty, wyszorowany talerz – zapewne po posiłku Riddle'a. Nigdzie nie widział innych naczyń ani też żadnego dowodu na to, że w domu żył ktoś jeszcze.

Nalał sobie szklankę wody, poniekąd oczekując, iż Czarny Pan wyskoczy skądś nagle, zabierając mu ją oraz zakazując jakiegokolwiek jedzenia.

Ale nawet kiedy przygotowywał sobie coś na ząb – na szczęście przez te wszystkie lata spędzone u Dursleyów nauczył się gotować – wciąż nic takiego się nie stało. Niemal zastanawiał się, czy może Riddle opuścił całkowicie to miejsce i zostawił go tu samego.

Nie... Był w salonie, Harry właśnie go dostrzegł. Siedział na sofie i czytał, choć raz nad niczym nie pracując. Nie uniósł wzroku, ani się nie odezwał. Tak jakby Gryfona wcale tu nie było, jak gdyby w ogóle nie istniał.

Przez kilka sekund wierzył, szczerze przerażony, że naprawdę tak było, zanim zorientował się, jak śmieszna była to myśl. Dalej jednak czuł się zaniepokojony.

– Zamierzasz tak po prostu udawać, że mnie nie ma? Serio? – sarknął. Och, mógł usłyszeć swój głos. Był tutaj, wciąż żył.

Znowu nic. Żadnej odpowiedzi, żadnych gróźb – Ślizgon nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Działało mu to na nerwy. Zrobił krok do przodu, ponownie wpadając w złość.

– Naprawdę chcesz mnie tak po prostu ignorować, Riddle? To dziecinne z twojej strony. W takim razie nie przejmiesz się, jeśli zniszczę ci gabinet albo sobie stąd odejdę?

Nic. Zero reakcji. Harry wyszedł po cichu z pokoju, nie do końca pewien, dlaczego czuł się z powodu tej sytuacji taki roztrzęsiony. Przecież to nie tak, że pragnął lub potrzebował uwagi Riddle'a – bo wcale tak NIE BYŁO, nie był aż taki żałosny, ani nie domagał się desperacko czyjegoś zainteresowania... Po prostu chciał jakiegoś zapewnienia i przypomnienia, że nie jest tylko duchem. Byłoby całkowicie w porządku, gdyby był tu ktokolwiek inny, kto tylko dałby dowód, że wciąż istnieje... Jednak nikogo takiego nie było.

W domu panowała cisza jak makiem zasiał.

Ignorowano go już wcześniej, unikano – głównie u Dursleyów, ale wtedy wystarczyło wyjść na zewnątrz, aby upewnić się, że wciąż należy do tego świata.

To miejsce natomiast ciągle było takie same. Nic się tu nie zmieniało, zgodnie z jego wcześniejszymi słowami. Mógł przestawiać rzeczy, ale atmosfera domu pozostawała taka jak wcześniej. Cokolwiek spróbowałby zrobić, nic by to nie zdziałało, ponieważ Tom jednym zamachem różdżki mógł znowu wszystko naprawić.

Bez żadnych reakcji ze strony Ślizgona, bez rozmów z nim... nic, co tutaj robił, nie miało znaczenia, niczego nie zmieniało. Wszystko pozostawało takie same niezależnie od tego, czy tu był, czy też nie. Stał się nieistotny.

Oczywiście był przyzwyczajony do bycia nieistotnym, ale nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się taki odizolowany... To było jak echo odcięcia zmysłów, którego tak bardzo się obawiał.

Był zdeterminowany, aby się nie poddać i nie przeprosić – przecież został porwany! Nie miał obowiązku bycia miłym. Zresztą wszystko, co mu powiedział, było prawdą.

Musiał już wcześniej radzić sobie samemu, a tym razem wiedział dokładnie, z czym miał do czynienia... Tak właściwie to znów mógł się odprężyć, prawda? Riddle złamie się i odezwie jako pierwszy, był tego pewien... Tyle że on mógł wyjść z domu, kiedy tylko miał na to ochotę. Mógł zabrać się stąd i porozmawiać z każdą osobą na tym świecie. Harry nie miał takiej możliwości.

Nie zamierzał się poddawać.

To była po prostu kolejna gierka, czyż nie?

Miał nadzieję, że ktoś – ktokolwiek! – w końcu go odnajdzie.


	15. Rozdział 15

_Tym razem opóźnienie nie jest takie straszne... prawda? Jednak to wciąż opóźnienie, więc najmocniej wszystkich przepraszam.  
Mam nadzieję, że ten długo wyczekiwany rozdział was nie zawiedzie. :) Miłego czytania!_

Betowała wspaniała **Panna Mi**.

* * *

Harry w końcu sobie odpuścił i przestał szaleć ze złości, aby sprowokować swoim zachowaniem jakąś reakcję ze strony Riddle'a. Jego gabinet i sypialnia wciąż były dla niego zamknięte, więc nie mógł ich zdewastować. Mimo że poniszczył w domu niezliczone już przedmioty, a nawet rzucił w Czarnego Pana dzbankiem do herbaty, nie uzyskał absolutnie żadnego odzewu.

Jego ataki były odpierane, zanim udało mu się zadać poważniejsze obrażenia. Na dodatek, jakimś cudem, nie zdołał niczego uszkodzić na stałe – kiedy kolejnym razem widział wcześniej zniszczony przez siebie przedmiot, ten był już naprawiony. Miał wrażenie, jakby na świecie oraz w najbliższym otoczeniu nie pozostawał po nim żaden trwały ślad.

Wszystko trwało dalej bez niego. Czasami zdawało mu się, że jest duchem. Nie było to uczucie, do którego nie przywykł, mieszkając z Dursleyami, ale nie sprawiało mu też szczególnej przyjemności. Czwartego dnia zaczął nucić cicho pod nosem, stukać w różne przedmioty i je przestawiać – tylko po to, aby udowodnić sobie, że wciąż tu jest i nie zniknął podczas snu.

Łatwiej było mu to tolerować u Dursleyów, ponieważ ludzie na zewnątrz wciąż go dostrzegali, a także nie miał wtedy jeszcze okazji poznać tej okropnej nicości, którą przynosiło odcięcie zmysłów. Teraz bycie ignorowanym dotykało go w znacznie większym stopniu niż wcześniej, kiedy to potrafiło być błogosławieństwem.

Jednakże tym razem zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę.

Już dawno zauważył, jak... łaknący dotyku był Riddle. Sposób, w jaki poruszały się jego dłonie. Jak jego palce muskały pościel za każdym razem, kiedy rozmawiali w zajętym przez niego pokoju. Jak pił herbatę tak gorącą, że musiała parzyć mu język i jak trzymał kubek w rękach mimo jego wysokiej temperatury... Bose stopy... To wszystko potęgowało wrażenia dawane przez zmysły.

Gołe nogi pozwalały mu poczuć podłogę, począwszy od gładkości drewna, a skończywszy na delikatności dywanów.

Riddle przez cały czas robił dokładnie to samo, co teraz Harry.

Udowadniał sobie, że jest żywy i istnieje.

Nie byłby nawet szczególnie zaskoczony, gdyby chłopak spał w jedwabnej pościeli.

Niemniej jednak, choć wiedza ta sprawiała, że brutalnie ściskał mu się żołądek, w żaden sposób nie rozwiązywała jego problemu nieistnienia.

Można powiedzieć, iż ostatecznie przyjął postawę biernej agresji. Zaniechał prób wywołania jakichś reakcji ze strony Riddle'a, przestał się odzywać, a z pokoju wychodził jedynie wtedy, kiedy potrzebował iść do toalety.

Nie jadł ani nie pił. Powoli doprowadzał się do stanu, w którym ledwo mógł przezwyciężyć pragnienie. Człowiek był w stanie wytrzymać dłużej bez jedzenia niż bez picia, a zbliżał się już trzeci dzień jego buntu. Był odwodniony.

Wolał umrzeć, aniżeli żyć w ten sposób – niczym więzień, ignorowany, zaniedbywany. Jak zakurzone trofeum i relikwia wystawione na pokaz w gablotce. Nie mógł znieść myśli o powolnym popadaniu w szaleństwo, o byciu samym, o przypominaniu ducha – a dokładnie tak się stanie, jeśli Riddle nie zakończy tej „kary".

Tak, nawet jeśli brzmiał jak samobójca... jakaś część niego podejrzewała, że wcale do tego nie dojdzie. Gdyby Ślizgon chciał, aby był martwy, mógł bez problemu w każdej chwili go zabić. Był właściwie bezbronny wobec ponadprzeciętnych umiejętności starszego chłopca i nie miał nawet swojej różdżki.

Prawdopodobnie Riddle zainterweniuje w ostatnim możliwym momencie, zmuszony przerwać to całe ignorowanie go.

Był to głupi i ryzykowny plan, bo fakt, iż dziedzic Slytherina jak dotąd go nie zabił wcale nie znaczył, że mu pomoże, ale...

Nie wiedział, co innego mógłby zrobić.

Leżał w swoim – w tym – łóżku i kręciło mu się w obolałej głowie. Jego usta były suche jak papier ścierny. Z ogromną trudnością znajdywał w sobie energię, aby się ruszyć.

Mogło być też tak, że Riddle po wszystkim znowu zacznie go ignorować, jednak...

Nie wiedział. Jego odwodnienie stawało się już niebezpieczne i coraz rzadziej korzystał z łazienki.

Dziwne było, iż tak właściwie kładł swoje życie na szali zdolności obserwacyjnych Riddle'a. Ale jeżeli istniało coś, w czym mógł zaufać swojemu generalnie niewiarygodnemu i nieprzewidywalnemu oprawcy, była to jego wybitnie rozwinięta spostrzegawczość – bardziej prawdopodobne było, że dostrzegał za dużo, aniżeli widział za mało.

Był ospały, a myślenie przychodziło mu z trudnością. Wtedy nagle drzwi otworzyły się.

Nie był w stanie przekrzywić głowy w ich kierunku, ale niemrawo podążył tam wzrokiem.

Sylwetka Riddle'a mignęła mu przed oczyma i poczuł, jak chłopak siada na łóżku, a następnie pomaga mu się odrobinę podnieść, delikatnie unosząc jego głowę.

Ślizgon bez żadnego słowa przystawił do jego suchych ust szklankę i przechylił ją. Sok pomarańczowy spłynął mu po wargach.

Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że poczuł pewien rodzaj chorej satysfakcji.

– Jesteś stanowczo zbyt uparty, Potter – wymruczał delikatnym głosem Riddle, jednak jego oczy wypełnione były najdzikszym gniewem, z powodu którego Harry miał ochotę skulić się i ponownie przemyśleć swoje zwycięstwo. – Pij, już.  
Harry rozważał odmówienie wykonania polecenia, lecz doszedł do wniosku, że – jeśli ledwo ukazywane emocje na twarzy Riddle'a miały o czymś świadczyć – nie zrobi to żadnej różnicy. Dostrzegał furię oraz... strach? Z pewnością jednak tylko wyobrażał sobie te ślady paniki.

Posłusznie zaczął pić, a Ślizgon odsuwał co chwilę od niego szklankę, aby mieć pewność, że nie będzie zbyt łapczywy oraz nie zrobi mu się niedobrze.

Wypicie soku zajęło mu dziesięć minut, po których Riddle gwałtownie go odepchnął i zaczął krytycznie obserwować. Jego oczy były przerażająco pozbawione emocji, jednak jednocześnie świeciły niczym supernowa. Harry'ego ścisnęło w żołądku. Po chwili Ślizgon zwyczajnie wyszedł z pokoju i kiedy Gryfon uznał, że nic się wcale nie zmieniło, dziedzic Slytherina wrócił wraz ze śnieżnobiałą sową.

– Hedwiga! - Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się, a jego ręce natychmiast wystrzeliły w jej kierunku. Riddle odsunął klatkę poza ich zasięg, unosząc brwi. W jego ciemnych oczach wciąż tlił się gniew.

– Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, abyś nie przywiązywał się do zwierząt? Opiekowała się nią rodzina panny Weasley. Zabranie jej stamtąd było po prostu banalne.

Tym razem Harry'emu zaschło w ustach z kompletnie innego powodu, a krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy.

– Tom... – zaczął desperacko.

– _Avada Kedavra._

Okropny, zielony błysk poraził jego oczy, a następnie... nic. Hedwiga po prostu leżała bez życia na dnie klatki, sprawiając wrażenie o wiele mniejszej.

Żółć podeszła mu do gardła i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, przerażony oraz wściekły, że jego wzrok został zamglony przez łzy. Trzęsło mu się całe ciało i gwałtownie zacisnął pięści.

Powiedziałby coś, cokolwiek, ale miał ściśnięte gardło. Tom odstawił klatkę, po czym z rażąco delikatnym wyrazem twarzy i surowym spojrzeniem usiadł tuż przy nim.

– Jeżeli _kiedykolwiek _jeszcze raz wykonasz taki zagrażający życiu głupi popis, zabiorę się za twoich przyjaciół. Czy tym razem wyrażam się jasno, Harry? – zapytał cicho Riddle.

Chłopiec, starając się zachować przytomność umysłu, tylko kiwnął głową. Oczy trzymał skupione na drugim końcu łóżka, gdzie leżała martwa Hedwiga. Tom chwycił go za brodę, zmuszając go tym samym, aby z powrotem skierował na niego swoją uwagę, lecz Harry wcale nie miał ochoty patrzeć.

– Ostrzegałem cię – dodał Riddle. – Mówiłem, że twoje nieposłuszeństwo nie będzie miało miłych konsekwencji dla tych, o których dbasz. – Gryfon z trudem przełknął ślinę. Powstrzymywał się od płaczu, aby nie być żałosnym, a z szoku zrobiło mu się zimno.

To było takie szybkie, takie nagłe. Nic nie odpowiedział.

– Nie będziesz już więcej próbował zrobić czegoś podobnego, prawda? – zapytał Riddle, mówiąc wciąż tym samym aksamitnym głosem, który podkreślał bezwzględność jego osobowości. Ponownie się nie odezwał, beznamiętnie patrząc na dziedzica Slytherina. Wtedy Tom ścisnął lekko jego ramię.

To wystarczyło, aby nakłonić Harry'ego do odpowiedzi.

– Nie... nie będę – wyszeptał.

– Dobry chłopiec – pochwalił go młody Czarny Pan, znów łagodniejąc i posyłając mu uśmiech. Niemal czule poklepał go po policzku. – Mimo wszystko to była świetna próba, stajesz się coraz lepszy w manipulowaniu. Jestem pod wrażeniem.

To ani trochę nie sprawiło, żeby poczuł się lepiej. Zacisnął mocniej swoje pięści. Przez moment Tom przypatrywał mu się w ciszy, zanim znów się odezwał:

– Naprawdę miałem na myśli to, co ci wcześniej powiedziałem, Harry. Mogę dać ci cały świat, wszystko, czego tylko zechcesz, a także więcej, niż jesteś w stanie poprosić lub sobie wyśnić... Ale tylko jeśli choć trochę będziesz ze mną współpracował, dobrze? Skończ już z tymi wygłupami. Nie przeszkadza mi, że próbujesz ze mną walczyć, to godne podziwu. Cenię sobie twoją determinację i odwagę... Ale są pewne granice, których nie powinieneś przekraczać. Nie będę tolerował narażania twojego życia na takie niebezpieczeństwo, jesteś moją bratnią duszą. To jest nie do zaakceptowania.

– Nie musiałeś jej zabijać. To był mój błąd. – Głos Harry'ego był absolutnie lodowaty; zmęczony, ale tak bardzo, bardzo zimny. – Niczego od ciebie nie chcę, jesteś okropny. Nie dziwię się, że nie masz żadnych przyjaciół.

– To wydawało się być bardziej efektywne – odpowiedział zwyczajnie Tom. – I nie potrzebuję przyjaciół, ani wcale ich nie chcę.

Harry zacisnął szczękę, a w głowie wciąż mu dudniło.

– Chciałbym, żebyś stąd już sobie poszedł – powiedział krótko. Tom spojrzał na niego stanowczo.

– Naprawdę? – zapytał.

Harry zacisnął wściekle pięści. Nie, nie do końca. Sprawiłoby to tylko, że wszystko straciłoby sens, mimo że ledwo był w stanie znieść towarzystwo Ślizgona. Ponownie ciężko przełknął ślinę, a jego oczy powędrowały w stronę Hedwigi.

Tom znów złapał go za brodę.

– Po prostu miej pewność, że to się więcej nie powtórzy oraz wstrzymaj się od robienia sobie krzywdy, a wszystko między nami będzie w porządku, Harry. Zawsze możesz ze mną walczyć, ale miej świadomość, że takim zachowaniem wywołasz u mnie równie poważną reakcję.

Spoglądając na Toma, Harry zastygł. W jego słowach kryło się dziwne wyznanie, znak, że choć młody Czarny Pan beształ go za jego działania, jednocześnie też nagradzał go za wygraną i ogłaszał zakończenie kary.

Kolejny raz, czując przebiegające mu po plecach dreszcze, przypomniał sobie, że są pewne rzeczy, które Tom mógł zaakceptować oraz takie, których nie mógł.

– Ja... rozumiem – powiedział cicho i chłodno. Tom kiwnął wyraźnie głową.

– Wiem – odparł. – A teraz zostawmy już za sobą ten nonsens. Musisz być nieziemsko głodny, a na dodatek wciąż potrzebujesz więcej płynów.

* * *

To... spektakularnie obróciło się przeciwko niemu.

Usta Toma zacisnęły się w wąską kreskę, kiedy rozmyślał nad dzisiejszymi wydarzeniami. Jasne, kara została wymierzona, a on i dzieciak nareszcie w choć jednej sprawie osiągnęli porozumienie, ale...

Początkowo odzyskał sowę, by zrobić z niej przynętę. Ginny zawsze opowiadała, jak to Potter był do niej nietypowo przywiązany. Mówiła, że byli ze sobą blisko i słodko razem wyglądali... Ponadto sprowadzenie ptaka było znacznie pewniejsze i bezpieczniejsze, niż włączenie w ich wystarczająco już niepewną koegzystencję kolejnego człowieka.

Ciemna Strona zebrała się ponownie i wiedział, że będzie pochłaniała wiele jego czasu. Myślał więc, że sowa – Hedwiga, tak się nazywała? – zapewni Harry'emu jakąś formę towarzystwa, skoro najprawdopodobniej będzie spędzał sporo czasu poza domem.

A wtedy wszystko zostało kompletnie obrócone wniwecz.

Zachowywał się, jakby to była całkowicie przemyślana decyzja. Z pewnością stanowiła dobrą karę i prawdopodobnie był to najlepszy sposób, jaki mógłby wymyślić na zakończenie tej sytuacji.

Ale prawda była taka, że najzwyczajniej w świecie stracił nad sobą panowanie.

Minęło już wiele, wiele czasu, od kiedy ostatnio odczuwał lęk, a w ciągu całego swojego życia nigdy nie zamartwiał się o dobro kogoś innego... Podejrzewał, że to wynik połączenia z horkruksem i instynkt samozachowawczy.

Nie miał kontroli nad sytuacją, stracił ją. Próba Harry'ego wywarła na nim wrażenie, ale sprawiła też, że był rozjuszony oraz odczuwał strach, co łatwiej niż cokolwiek innego na tym świecie wywoływało u niego złość.

To nie była dobra kombinacja.

Miał szczęście, że całkowicie się to na nim nie odbiło, lecz – nawet jeśli udało mu się coś na tym zyskać – będzie musiał nadrobić pewne straty.  
Ale to nie miało już nawet znaczenia. Po prostu nie podobało mu się, kiedy jego plany, w najlepszym wypadku, były zakłócane – a w tej sytuacji nie dało się użyć takiego optymistycznego określenia.

Zacisnął pięści. Nie będzie już dłużej nad tym rozmyślał. Dopiął swego i tylko to się liczy.

Jutro będzie nowy dzień.

Może i ta walka już się skończyła – choć denerwowało go, że nie osiągnął pełnego zwycięstwa, przecież chłopiec ma tylko dwanaście lat, na litość boską! – jednak wojna wciąż trwa.

Wygra.

Nadszedł czas na triumf czarnego charakteru.


	16. Rozdział 16

_Przepraszam, drodzy czytelnicy, że nie odpowiedziałam jeszcze na wasze komentarze. Zrobię to jutro, obiecuję.  
Muszę uprzedzić, że następny rozdział, niestety, niemal na pewno nie pojawi się o czasie. Nie powinno jednak być to duże opóźnienie, maksymalnie kilka dni. :) _Betowała **Panna Mi**. Miłego czytania!

**wężomowa**

* * *

– Chcę ją pochować – oświadczył Harry.

Tom spojrzał nieobecnie znad swoich papierów, unosząc brwi.

– Mniemam, że mówisz o tej sowie?

– O Hedwidze – fuknął Gryfon, rzucając mu wściekłe spojrzenie. – Nazywa się Hedwiga, nie „ta sowa".

– Wiesz, co miałem na myśli, po prostu chciałem rozwiać wątpliwości – odpowiedział Tom, machając lekceważąco, aczkolwiek uspokajająco ręką. – To twoja sowa. Oczywiście, że możesz ją pochować, jeśli tak sobie życzysz.

– Więc skończ już pracować i zabierz mnie do ogrodu – nakazał stanowczo chłopiec. Ślizgon, słysząc jego ton, przerwał zajęcie i skupił na nim całą swoją uwagę. Harry skrzyżował ramiona, podburzany przez gniewny żal, a także przerażenie, które wywoływało u niego jeszcze większą złość.

– Czyżbyś mi teraz rozkazywał, dzieciaku? – Głos Toma stał się w niebezpieczny sposób bardzo delikatny. Harry był już jednak na tyle dziwnie obeznany z tym tonem, że pozostał nieugięty.

Mimo to musiał powstrzymać się przed zwyczajnym odpowiedzeniem „tak". Nie chciał, żeby dziedzic Slytherina z czystej złośliwości mu odmówił – spodziewał się po nim naprawdę wszystkiego.

Czuł się w środku pusty, otępiały i oderwany od rzeczywistości, jakby ktoś wyskrobał jego serce łopatą.

– Dzieciaku? – odparł zimno. – Nie jestem już dzieckiem. Zadbałeś o to.

Tom przekrzywił z ciekawością głowę. Jego ręce wciąż spoczywały na dokumentach, a w jednej dłoni trzymał pióro. Jego umysł jednak z pewnością był skupiony na rozmowie, bo, mimo zrelaksowanej postawy, jego ciemne spojrzenie było głęboko skoncentrowane.

– Przecież to tylko ptak. Czemu tak bardzo się przejmujesz?

Oczy Harry'ego błysnęły, a w następnej sekundzie cały pokój zaczął się trząść. Tom wyciągnął różdżkę – mogłoby się wydawać, że w geście groźby, jednak przyjęta przez niego postawa chyliła się bardziej ku obronnemu wydźwiękowi.  
– Pytam szczerze – dodał gładko, a zarazem szybko chłopak. – Akurat tym razem sobie z ciebie nie drwię...

Wzrok Harry'ego pozostał nieprzyjemny, lecz jego magia uspokoiła się odrobinę. Jednocześnie przyszła mu do głowy kolejna myśl, której postanowił później poświęcić więcej czasu... W końcu używał magii bez pomocy różdżki, prawda?

– Rozumiem, że jesteś bezdusznym dupkiem – zaczął dosadnie. – Nie przejmuj się, wybiłeś mi z głowy wiarę, że może być inaczej, jednak kiedyś byłeś na moim miejscu... Gdy przebywałem u Dursleyów, była moim jedynym łącznikiem z magicznym światem i jedynym przyjacielem, jakiego tam miałem. Była także jedynym przyjacielem, którego mogłem mieć tutaj, ponieważ prędzej wolałbym być sam, niż zaprzyjaźnić się z tobą... A ty... **ty ją zabiłeś!** Zabrałeś ją ode mnie – mimo że niczego ci nie zrobiła – tylko dlatego, że nie umiesz kontrolować dwunastolatka i nienawidzisz przegrywać! – Jego głos, początkowo spokojny, z każdym kolejnym słowem stawał się coraz donośniejszy i wścieklejszy. Nie zauważył nawet krótkiego momentu, w którym przerzucił się na wężomowę.

Twarz Toma pozostała pozbawiona emocji i nieczytelna, aczkolwiek jego spojrzenie nabrało srogości. Bez zbędnych komentarzy wstał i skierował się w stronę jadalni oraz drzwi do ogrodu.

Harry poszedł za nim, lecz nie był w stanie rozkoszować się tym potencjalnym zwycięstwem. Ślizgon usiadł na tarasie i obserwował, jak Gryfon, wynosząc Hedwigę, wychodzi na zewnątrz.

– Mogę dostać coś do kopania? – zapytał bezbarwnym głosem. – Widać, że zajmujesz się ogrodem. Musisz mieć gdzieś jakąś łopatę.

– Mogę po prostu wyczarować grób... – zaczął Tom.

– Nie. – Jego ramiona znów się napięły. – Daj mi łopatę.

Tym razem Tom posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, a wyraz jego twarzy stał się ostry i zimny. Harry zacisnął zęby.

– Proszę – dodał. – Mógłbyś mi dać łopatę, proszę? Sam chcę to zrobić.

Ślizgon obserwował go przez chwilę, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę i, mrucząc inkantację, machnął nią w kierunku jednego z kamieni znajdujących się w ogrodzie. Następnie wyciągnął w stronę chłopca przetransmutowany przedmiot.

Harry sięgnął ręką, aby wziąć szpadel, jednak dziedzic Slytherina wcale nie oddał mu go od razu. Spotkali się spojrzeniem.

– Nigdy nie miałem żadnego zwierzęcia czy czegoś w tym rodzaju... Nie wiedziałem, jakie ta sowa – Hedwiga – może mieć dla ciebie znaczenie poza tym, że jej śmierć była odpowiednią karą.

Harry, zachowując kamienną twarz, nic nie odpowiedział, a Tom postanowił nie rozwijać tematu. Podał Gryfonowi łopatę i pozwolił mu zająć się kopaniem, wskazując tylko miejsce, w którym powinien to robić.

Nie był to szczególnie ciepły oraz słoneczny dzień, ale praca i tak była ciężka. Co chwilę czuł na sobie ciche, oceniające spojrzenie Riddle'a.

Wykopanie odpowiednio dużego i głębokiego dołu zajęło mu blisko pół godziny. Blade, niemal rozmyte słońce zniżało się już ku zachodowi, przypominając ociekającą i osuwającą się gałkę lodów o smaku mango.

W końcu grób został ukończony, a Harry, cały usmarowany błotem, ułożył w nim delikatnie Hedwigę. W kącikach oczu zbierały mu się gorące łzy, lecz – w pełni świadom, że Riddle wciąż tu jest – szybko je otarł.

Skoro już o nim mowa...

– Możesz sobie iść – wymruczał złowrogo. – Nie zostałeś zaproszony na pogrzeb.

– Nie mam absolutnie żadnej ochoty wygłaszać mowy pożegnalnej dla twojego ptaka – odparł sucho Tom. – Po prostu, mimo twoich oczywistych postępów, nie ufam ci, że nie podążysz za swoją tendencją do głupoty, jeśli zostawię cię bez opieki.

– Chciałbym przez chwilę pobyć sam.

– Cóż, to duża zmiana w porównaniu do zeszłego tygodnia, kiedy to tak desperacko pragnąłeś mojego towarzystwa...

Harry obrócił się ponownie. Jego lodowate oczy płonęły gniewem, a szczęka była zaciśnięta. Zupełnie go nie obchodziło, że prawdopodobnie wygląda jak siedem nieszczęść. Rzuciłby jakimś komentarzem o zmianie okoliczności, ale mimo swojej złości nie chciał znowu zostać pozostawiony samemu sobie i stać się żywym duchem.

– Więc daj mi chociaż trochę przestrzeni – napierał. – Twoja obecność tutaj nie jest w porządku, skoro... – Jego gardło lekko się ścisnęło.

Tom przewrócił oczyma, wyglądając na znacznie bardziej cierpiącego, niż miał do tego prawo, biorąc wszystko pod uwagę. Oczy Harry'ego zmrużyły się w odpowiedzi.

– Potter, z całym szacunkiem do twojej szlachetnej wrażliwości, ale nie mam zamiaru ani cię zostawiać, ani dawać ci trochę przestrzeni. Równie dobrze może być to sprytny plan ucieczki – wiem, że jesteś skłonny do takich myśli. Proszę bardzo, kontynuuj sobie ten cały „pogrzeb", a jeśli pokrzepi cię to na duchu, miej świadomość, że nie będę słuchać twoich sentymentalnych bredni. Nic mnie one nie obchodzą.

O dziwo, to zapewnienie lekko mu pomogło. Wciąż jednak...

– A już myślałem, że masz zamiar się mną opiekować – wymamrotał złośliwie. Tom zaśmiał się i Harry ukradkiem zobaczył, że ponownie wrócił do pracy ze swoim terminarzem... czy cokolwiek to tam było.

Nie powiedział jednak nic więcej, więc Gryfon odwrócił się w stronę grobu, wciąż czując się niezręcznie z powodu jego obecności. Ostatecznie, opierając jedną rękę o kopczyk ziemi, w myślach wypowiedział swoje podziękowania. Nie przejmując się faktem, iż niszczy ogród, położył na mogile kwiatka.

Tom nie odrywał wzroku od swojej pracy, lecz Harry wciąż nie mógł w pełni pogrążyć się w żalu. Głowę miał zwieszoną i zaczynał odczuwać okropną groteskowość tej sytuacji. Głupio było aż tak bardzo przejmować się sową, jednak nie potrafił inaczej.

A Tom ją zabił...

Poczuł w gardle gorycz.

Zewsząd otoczył ich mrok, ale jedyną spowodowaną nim zmianą było zapalenie przez Riddle'a światła, aby mógł dalej pisać i kontynuować cokolwiek tam robił.

Niechętnie musiał przyznać, że dziedzic Slytherina przynajmniej nie próbował go popędzać ani mu nie przeszkadzał... Choć pewnie wynikało to z jego nieczułości.

Harry, już od dłuższego czasu siedzący i wpatrujący się w grób, czuł przenikające do niego przez spodnie zimno. Przestraszył się lekko, kiedy ktoś delikatnie dotknął jego ramienia i oglądnął się za siebie.

Riddle, po cichu zaszedłszy go od tyłu, wskazywał w kierunku domu.

– Możesz odwiedzić ją jutro. W środku jest ściana, na którą też będziesz mógł się gapić godzinami, więc chodź już. Mam kilka spraw do załatwienia.

Jego głos nie był nawet szczególnie ostry, tylko niezachwiany i spokojny. Kiedy Harry uparcie oraz otępiale nie ruszał się z miejsca, podciągnął go do góry i zaczął prowadzić w stronę domu.

Do więzienia.

Nagle wcale nie chciał tam wracać.

– Troszkę dłużej – nalegał. – Nie byłem jeszcze nocą na zewnątrz, może na niebie pojawią się gwiazdy.

– Możesz oglądać gwiazdy ze swojego okna w pokoju – odpowiedział Tom.

– Ale to nie to samo i dobrze o tym wiesz – warknął Harry. – Ja po prostu... na miłość boską!

– Twoje umiejętności prowadzenia dyskusji nigdy nie przestaną mnie zachwycać. Skąd bierzesz takie dowcipne riposty?

W następnej chwili, kiedy Riddle nieświadomie przelał czarę goryczy, Harry kompletnie stracił nad sobą panowanie. Sięgając ręką najdalej, jak tylko mógł, mocno uderzył starszego chłopca w twarz.

Miał wrażenie, że dokonał tego raczej nie dzięki umiejętnościom, a za sprawą elementu zaskoczenia. Oczy Toma rozszerzyły się w szoku i, automatycznie przykładając do swojej szczęki rękę, Ślizgon zaklął z bólu.

W jednej sekundzie Harry zamarł z przerażenia, a w następnej biegł już pędem na wskroś ogrodu, pragnąc się z niego wydostać. Tom, mając dłuższe nogi, zdołał go dogonić, gdy wspinał się na mur i schwytał go w żelaznym uścisku za pas.

Harry wyrywał się, okładając go i gryząc. Próbował wszystkiego – bez zastanowienia, dochodząc do wniosku, że właściwie i tak w zamian za uderzenie Ślizgona czekała go już tylko śmierć. Kierowały nim beznadziejny żal, bezustanna frustracja oraz mnóstwo innych emocji, które musiał jeszcze zaakceptować. Jego serce tłukło zapalczywie w klatce piersiowej.

Upadli z impetem na ziemię i zaczęli się ze sobą szarpać, jednak ze względu na przewagę wzrostu oraz wagi ostatecznie wygrał Riddle – nie żeby atak Harry'ego nie był brutalny lub aby próbował mu to ułatwić. Jego nadgarstki zostały mocno przyparte do trawy, a paznokcie Ślizgona wbijały mu się w skórę.

– Uznam to za reakcję na rozpacz. Mówiono mi, że kiedy ktoś jest pogrążony w smutku, jego IQ drastycznie spada – wycedził Riddle, a w jego oczach jawił się dziki ogień – taki sam jak w spojrzeniu Harry'ego. Potrząsnął głową z obrzydzeniem. – Jezu, a już myślałem, że poczyniłeś jakieś postępy... Teraz wróciłeś do bycia zwyczajnie głupim.

Najbardziej zaskakujące było rozczarowanie wyrażone zarówno w tonie głosu młodego Czarnego Pana, jak i poprzez jego zaciśnięte w kreskę usta.

Choć nienawidził tej myśli, zawód Ślizgona powodował, że miał ochotę lekko się wzdrygnąć.

– My, Gryfoni, tak mamy – odburknął Harry. – To ty jesteś głupi, jeśli myślałeś, że kiedykolwiek przestanę próbować od ciebie uciec!

– Czy życie ze mną jest takie straszne?

Te słowa sprawiły, że przez chwilę zamarł w bezruchu, wpatrując się w starszego chłopca. Jego umysł zatrzymał się w reakcji na to niespodziewane pytanie.

– Zabiłeś Hedwigę.

– Próbowałeś zabić samego siebie. Oko za oko, ząb za ząb... życie za życie.

– Ja się tylko odgrażałem! Przecież wcale się nie zabiłem! – warknął wściekle Harry. – Ona ci niczym nie zawiniła!

– Była nieistotna. – Głos Riddle'a był przerażająco lodowaty. – Większość ludzi na tym świecie nie ma dla mnie żadnego znaczenia do czasu, dopóki nie są mi potrzebni. Wszystko mi jedno. Nie mam sumienia ani serca poza tym, które pompuje krew w moim ciele, choć prawdziwość tego stwierdzenia też może być zakwestionowana, jeśli zaczniemy zagłębiać się w fizykę magii...

– Więc dlaczego ja nie jestem nieistotny? Wiem, że to dlatego, iż jestem twoją... twoją bratnią duszą. – Nos Harry'ego zmarszczył się, a jego głos – choć nikogo tu poza nimi nie było – nieświadomie się zniżył. – Ale to dopiero teraz ma znaczenie. Nie wiedziałeś o tym, gdy byliśmy w Komnacie. Z taką łatwością zabiłeś Ginny i... i Hedwigę, więc dlaczego nie mnie? Nie powinno ci to robić żadnej różnicy... Ja... Czego ty ode mnie chcesz? Akceptacji? Ponieważ jeśli chcesz, żebym cię zaakceptował, nie możesz mnie więzić i być taki... taki okropny.

Mówił bez sensu i prawdopodobnie brzmiał absolutnie śmiesznie.

Wyraz twarzy Toma znów się zmienił – jakby coś rozważał – jednak jego uchwyt wcale nie stał się mniej brutalny. Całkiem możliwe, że jutro Harry będzie miał na swoich nadgarstkach siniaki.

Usta Ślizgona otworzyły się kilkakrotnie, jak gdyby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie nie odezwał się on ani słowem. Po raz kolejny zwyczajnie szarpnął Gryfona w górę, wykręcając mu ramiona i trzymając je za plecami, aby odebrać mu możliwość ucieczki.

Następnie zagarnął go z powrotem do domu i zamknął drzwi.

– W związku z tym, że nie można ci zaufać i zostawić samego, nastąpiła zmiana planów. Wybierzesz się jutro ze mną do rezydencji Malfoyów – oświadczył w końcu Tom.

Harry zamrugał.

– Oni mnie nienawidzą.

Młody Czarny Pan westchnął ciężko.

– Czemu ani trochę mnie to nie dziwi...


	17. Rozdział 17

_Umm... nie wiem, czy zwykłe przepraszam wystarczy... Miało być kilka dni opóźnienia, a minęły już dwa tygodnie. Rany, nie macie pojęcia, jak mi głupio... No, ale wiecie, były Święta i w ogóle... Dobra, już nic nie mówię._  
_**Rose225**, bardzo mi miło, że opowiadanie przyciągnęło twoją uwagę i mam nadzieję, że uda ci się dotrwać z nami do końca - mimo iż nie jest to slash. :) **Gościu**, naprawdę dziękuję! Z tłumaczenia na pewno w najbliższym czasie nie zrezygnuję, a co najwyżej będę trochę rzadziej dodawać rozdziały. Za życzenia dziękuję i mam nadzieję, iż twoje Święta również były udane. :)_

Rozdział betowała **Panna Mi**.

* * *

W rezydencji Malfoyów były pawie – pawie! Harry mimowolnie rozglądał się z niedowierzaniem dookoła, patrząc na ostentacyjną majestatyczność tego miejsca. To było po prostu śmieszne!

Ciocia Petunia byłaby zachwycona.

Uznał, że zdecydowanie bardziej woli domowe ciepło Nory. Posiadłość Malfoyów była taka jak sami Malfoyowie – zimna, snobistyczna i nieprzyjazna.

– Mógłbyś po prostu zabrać mnie z powrotem do swojego domu i zostawić – wymruczał do Toma Harry. – I tak pozamykałeś wszystkie drzwi oraz nałożyłeś na nie bariery... Nie ma żadnego powodu, abym tu był. Chcesz mnie ukarać!

Ślizgon posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie. Wyglądał dziś wytworniej niż zazwyczaj. Harry miał nadzieję, iż – jako że Czarny Pan był nastolatkiem – jego poplecznicy wyśmieją go prosto w twarz... Choć po dłuższym namyśle doszedł do wniosku, że Riddle prawdopodobnie powyrzynałby ich wszystkich, więc może to jednak nie był taki dobry pomysł... czy był?

– Och, powinni mieć syna w twoim wieku – powiedział z pełnym ironii entuzjazmem Tom. – Moglibyście zostać takimi dobrymi kumplami. Przecież to ty tak desperacko chciałeś wyjść z domu.

Zirytowany Harry zacisnął szczękę, ale, kiedy dotarli do drzwi wejściowych, mimo wszystko trzymał się blisko starszego chłopca. Wrota otworzyły się nagle, ukazując Lucjusza Malfoya we własnej osobie.

Blondyn przyjrzał się im z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy i pochylił lekko głowę, witając z szacunkiem Toma. Zawahał się na moment, gdy dostrzegł dość wściekłe spojrzenie Harry'ego, po czym znów popatrzył na Czarnego Pana. W jego oczach taiło się niewysłowione pytanie.

– On mnie porwał – oświadczył stanowczo tytułem wyjaśnienia Harry.

– Jesteś rozkosznym trofeum – skonstatował tym samym tonem Tom. Jego twarz była w głównej mierze nieczytelna, jednak dało się dostrzec na niej cień ostrzeżenia.

Harry niemal warknął, ale Tom po prostu lekceważąco wepchnął go do środka, bardziej zainteresowany rozmową z Malfoyem – opierającą się głównie na wymianie powitań oraz ostatecznym ustaleniu miejsca, w którym odbędzie się to zaplanowane „spotkanie". Harry rozglądał się uważnie z powściągliwą ciekawością, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, czy będzie miał tu lepszą szansę na ucieczkę niż w domu Riddle'a.

Rozmowa zeszła na jego temat.

– Mniemam, że twój syn jest gdzieś w pobliżu? – zaczął Tom. Harry posłał mu gniewne spojrzenie.

– Nie – obwieścił bezdyskusyjnie. – Prędzej się zastrzelę. – Nie będzie kumał się z Draco cholernym Malfoyem! Tom go zignorował, ale pan Malfoy przez moment spoglądał między nim a Riddle'em, nie mówiąc ani słowa.

– Ależ, dziecko, gdzie są twoje maniery? – zapytał troszkę zbyt lekko Tom, a jego przyjemny uśmiech sprawił, że po jego ciele przeszły dreszcze. – Nie możesz być tak nieuprzejmy wobec gospodarzy. Byłbym wtedy bardzo niezadowolony.

Wściekłe spojrzenie Harry'ego tylko się pogłębiło.

– Dzieci zawsze będą zachowywać się jak dzieci – wymruczał Lucjusz. – To... zrozumiałe. Mam zaprowadzić go do Draco? – Jego oczy były jednak zimne i Gryfon przypatrywał mu się z absolutną ostrożnością.

Nie było w tej sytuacji niczego, co by mu odpowiadało. Nie znosił tego, że czuł się taki bezbronny i miał wrażenie, jakby znajdował się w niewłaściwym miejscu. Nie było tu nikogo, komu mógłby zaufać, chociaż – co było dziwne – prawdopodobnie prędzej skłaniałby się ku towarzystwu Toma aniżeli kogoś innego. Był pewien, że Ślizgon przynajmniej do jakiegoś stopnia zapewniłby mu ochronę... Nawet jeśli nie byłby przy tym szczególnie przyjemny.

– Nie musisz, ja to zrobię – odrzucił propozycję Tom. – Za moment dołączę do was w Niebieskiej Sali. Najpierw jednak i tak pragnę zamienić słowo z twoim synem.

Lucjusz zastygł na chwilę.

– Doprawdy, mój panie? – powiedział cicho. – Mogę zapytać, na jaki temat?

– Możesz, ale nie gwarantuję odpowiedzi. Nie martw się, nie jest w tarapatach.

Po chwili Lucjusz wyraźnie skinął głową. Wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał, ale usta pozostały odrobinę zaciśnięte.

– Oczywiście, mój panie. Jak najbardziej.

– Nie życzysz sobie, abym przebywał blisko twojego syna? – zapytał młody Czarny Pan, a na jego usta delikatnie wyskoczył ironiczny uśmieszek. – Wydajesz się wzbraniać, Lucjuszu.

– Myślę, że każdy wzbraniałby się przed tym, aby pozwolić ci przebywać blisko dzieci – parsknął Harry. – Nie jesteś wobec nich szczególnie przyjacielski. Szczerze mówiąc, wydaje mi się, że każdy sprzeciwiałby się nawet wypuszczeniu cię z domu. Powinieneś być zamknięty w szpitalu psychiatrycznym.

W następnej sekundzie syknął z bólu, kiedy Tom, jawnie mu grożąc, posłał w jego kierunku zaklęcie żądlące. Zmrużył oczy, ale nie umiał przestać myśleć o tym, że mogło być to o wiele gorsze zaklęcie, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę ukazywany przez pana Malfoya niepokój i respekt.

Ta wizyta wcale nie zapowiada się dobrze.

* * *

Draco nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że był okropnie zdenerwowany.

Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał Czarnego Pana. W dzieciństwie, gdy przy wygasającym kominku szeptem opowiadano mu różne historie, słyszał tylko przepełnione zarówno podziwem, jak i przerażeniem opowieści na jego temat.

Nie sądził, aby miał szybko go zobaczyć, jednak jeśli naprawdę powrócił, prędzej czy później się to wydarzy.

Nie pamiętał, aby w domu kiedykolwiek wcześniej dało się odczuć większe napięcie niż dziś, choć nie był do końca pewny, co było tego powodem. Zawsze mówiono mu, że Czarny Pan był wspaniały. Zaszczytem było mu służyć, a doczekanie się jego powrotu miało być cudem.

Jego matka kazała mu jednak być ostrożnym, a ojciec obsesyjnie pouczał go, jak powinien zachowywać się w towarzystwie tego mężczyzny.

Niekoniecznie spodziewał się, że Sami-Wiecie-Kto wejdzie bez zapowiedzi do jego pokoju, w dodatku ciągnąc za sobą Harry'ego Pottera.

Jego szczęka niemal uderzyła o podłogę. Na początku, kiedy otworzyły się drzwi, nawet nie wiedział, z kim ma do czynienia.

Chłopak był wysoki, przystojny i miał ciemne oczy. Otaczała go jedna z najbardziej imponujących aur, jakie miał okazję poczuć. Być może właśnie to – całe szczęście – powstrzymało go przed otwarciem buzi i wyproszeniem nastolatka z pokoju. Ten ciężki, przyciągający, przyduszający całun Czarnej Magii oraz szczegółowy opis mężczyzny dany mu przed wizytą przez ojca, aby nie popełnił żadnego głupiego błędu.

Potter stał przy nim, nadąsany oraz blady, ale, co zaskakujące, cały i zdrowy.

Draco przełknął ślinę, zanim – tak jak go wcześniej nauczono – przyklęknął na jedno kolano i pochylił głowę.

– Mój panie. – Jego głos nie zadrżał... Szczerze mówiąc, Czarny Pan nie wydawał się być taki straszny. Ukradkiem uniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że Gryfon, spojrzawszy na niego z pogardą, założył ramiona i rozglądnął się po pokoju.

– Możesz wstać, Draco – powiedział po chwili Czarny Pan. Jego głos był łagodny i aksamitny, ale skrywał w sobie nutę niebezpieczeństwa i groźby.

Draco podniósł się ponownie, niczym żołnierz podczas kontroli trzymając ręce za plecami.

– Będzie miał pan na Harry'ego baczne oko, panie Malfoy – kontynuował, przeszywając Pottera wymownym spojrzeniem. Oczy chłopca zmrużyły się w odpowiedzi, ale nie odezwał się on ani słowem. – Nie pozwól, aby zniknął ci z zasięgu wzroku oraz wiedz, że jeśli przydarzy mu się cokolwiek... niefortunnego bądź niepożądanego, będziesz za to w pełni odpowiedzialny, a w konsekwencji wyrwę ci kręgosłup i sprzedam jako laskę do chodzenia. Czy wyrażam się jasno?

Krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy w reakcji na tę groźbę oraz towarzyszący jej uśmiech. Zaschło mu w ustach, a jego ręce zadrżały lekko za plecami. Ścisnęło go w żołądku.

– T-tak, mój panie – wyszeptał. – Będę się nim opiekował.

– Lepiej o tym pamiętaj – odparł krótko Czarny Pan i odwrócił się do Pottera, któremu groźba nie wydawała się podobać, co bardzo zdziwiło Draco. Czy Gryfon nie powinien być nią choć trochę rozbawiony? Chociaż, z drugiej strony... Chłopiec, Który Przeżył był na to zbyt świętoszkowaty. – Harry, spróbuj trzymać się z dala od kłopotów, dobrze? Nie chciałbym, żeby doszło do kolejnych... nieszczęść.

Potter zacisnął pięści, jednak w odpowiedzi tylko się uśmiechnął – nieszczerze, przypominając Draco ten sam szorstki uśmiech, który posłał mu przed chwilą Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać.

– Oczywiście – wycedził Harry. – A ty spróbuj umrzeć, okej? Nie chciałbym, żeby świat był dłużej skazany na twoją obecność.

Oczy Czarnego Pana błysnęły. Następne słowa zostały wypowiedziane w wężomowie, a zaraz potem mroczny czarodziej wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając go sam na sam z Potterem. Chłopak wciąż wpatrywał się w drzwi.

Draco miał w planach powiedzenie czegoś dowcipnego, elokwentnego lub inteligentnego, ale jedynym, co wyszło z jego ust, było zdumione:

– Co się właśnie stało? Czemu tu jesteś? Byłeś zaginiony!

Uwaga Harry'ego z powrotem skupiła się bezpośrednio na nim.

– Tom mnie porwał – powiedział zwięźle. – Jestem tu, ponieważ nie ufa mi na tyle, aby zostawić mnie samemu sobie.

Draco zamrugał.

– Tom?

– Voldemort – wyjaśnił Harry. – Ten-Który-Właśnie-Wyniósł-Się-Z-Twojej-Sypialni.

Draco wciąż kręciło się w głowie.

– Przebywałeś z nim przez cały ten czas? – zażądał z niedowierzaniem odpowiedzi. – Mieszkasz z nim? Jaki on jest? – Chociaż nawet pod nieobecność Czarnego Pana odczuwał nieokiełznany strach, nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że był bardzo ciekawy.

– Taa, niestety – wymruczał Harry, obserwując uważnie Draco, zanim przełknął ślinę. – Mógłbyś mi pomóc, wiesz? Mógłbyś wydostać mnie z tego domu...

– Nie! – wykrzyczał gniewnie przerażony Draco. – Nie słyszałeś, co mi przed chwilą powiedział? Wyrwie mój kręgosłup!

Potter zacisnął silnie szczękę, powoli zginając i prostując swoje palce.

– Więc zamierzasz pozwolić, abym był jego więźniem?

Draco, czując mdłości, mocno ugryzł się w wargę, jednak z poczuciem winy odwrócił wzrok. I tak nie było niczego, co mógłby zrobić, to nie miało sensu. Skąd miał znaleźć czas na opiekowanie się Potterem, skoro przede wszystkim musiał skoncentrować się na samym sobie?

Był zbyt przestraszony, aby cokolwiek zrobić i nienawidził tego uczucia. Czemu niby miał być przerażony we własnym domu? Przecież powrót Czarnego Pana był czymś dobrym... a przynajmniej tak zawsze mu mówiono. Sami-Wiecie-Kto zwróci magicznemu światu dawną chwałę, stworzy miejsce, gdzie otwarcie będzie można być dumnym ze swojej magii oraz pochodzenia i nie trzeba będzie ukrywać się przed mugolami.

Czarodzieje są lepszymi oraz ważniejszymi stworzeniami, dlaczego więc mają kulić się ze strachu oraz wyrzekać tego, kim są?

Między nimi nastała przytłaczająca cisza.

– Jaki on jest? – odezwał się cicho Draco pełnym czci i łaknącym głosem, nie mogąc oprzeć się pokusie ponownego zapytania.

– Czemu niby powinienem ci to powiedzieć, skoro nie zyskam niczego w zamian?

Po raz drugi szczęka Draco niemal uderzyła o podłogę.

– Jakie to ślizgońskie z twojej strony, Potter...

– Mieszkam z dziedzicem Slytherina. Gryfońskie zachowanie na nic by mi się nie zdało – odparł Harry. Draco ostrożnie zmierzył go wzrokiem. Wydawał się być inny – nie jakoś drastycznie, ale wystarczająco, aby było to zauważalne.

Z pewnością zachowywał większą ostrożność, a także miał bardziej cięty język. Również jego oczy były zimniejsze i bardziej zmęczone.

Bez dwóch zdań został pozbawiony części swojej niewinności – choć nie na tyle, aby było to oczywiste.

Jednakże swojej skłonności do wpadania w tarapaty, najwyraźniej, nie stracił.

– No cóż, a czego sobie życzysz? – zapytał Draco, unosząc brew. – To znaczy, poza wolnością, której ci dać nie mogę. Przypuszczam, że o nią musisz poprosić Czarnego Pana.

Potter napiął się na kilka sekund i zdumiewająco zbladł, zanim otrząsnął się, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby nic się nie stało.

– Za coś takiego? Latania. Chcę polatać.

Draco zamrugał, usłyszawszy żądanie, które na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało się nieszkodliwe. Zastanawiał się, jakie Harry mógłby odnieść z tego korzyści. Nie sprawiało wrażenia zbyt niebezpiecznego... prawda? I, biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie inne rzeczy, które Potter mógłby sobie zażyczyć, jako że jego ciekawość była ogromna... to nie było takie złe. Gryfon był idiotą!

Z arogancją pociągnął nosem.

– A więc mamy umowę, Potter. Ty zaczynasz.

– Tom... Czarny Pan... jest zdumiewający, muszę mu to przyznać, a także bardzo mądry. Jest również absolutnie okropny i uwielbia rządzić innymi. Wszystko musi być robione tak, jak on sobie tego życzy. Jest na tyle manipulujący i nieludzki, że zrobi wszystko, aby osiągnąć to, czego chce, bez względu na to, ile sprawi komuś przy tym bólu. Jest... powiedziałbym, że jest arogancki i ogromnie irytujący, ale jeśli mówi, że ma zamiar coś zrobić, zawsze wywiązuje się z danego słowa. I... cóż... myślę, że jest bardzo, bardzo samotny.

Draco, absolutnie zafascynowany, gapił się na Harry'ego, jednak ten szedł już w stronę drzwi.

– Chodź. Będę latał na twojej miotle. Tęsknię za moim Nimbusem...

* * *

Lucjusz patrzył, jak Czarny Pan zajmuje miejsce na przodzie sali.

Śmierciożercy, zauważywszy jego młody wygląd, zaczęli szeptać między sobą i wymieniać się spojrzeniami.

Było mu niemal niedobrze z lęku, kiedy widział, jak od razu go lekceważą i nie doceniają jego możliwości – tylko dlatego, że nie była to ta sama imponująca i przerażająca osoba, do której przyzwyczaili się za starych czasów.

Ale on był taki sam. Jego twarz być może się zmieniła, ale charakter pozostał w całości niezmieniony. Czarny Pan zawsze ukrywał się za wieloma maskami i był mistrzem maskarady. Byli idiotami, jeśli wierzyli, że jego zewnętrzna uroda czyni go gorszym.

Nie, ona tylko sprawiała, że był jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczny.

– Moi sprzymierzeńcy... Minęło już wiele czasu, od kiedy ostatnio się widzieliśmy – zaczął cicho Czarny Pan, przechadzając się naprzeciwko nich. Wyglądał na całkowicie zrelaksowanego. Jego ciemne oczy zmierzyły wszystkich obecnych, osądzając i oceniając ich wartość w przeciągu kilku sekund. – Jednakże wróciłem i tym razem mogę przysiąc, że nic nie powstrzyma nas przed zajęciem naszego prawowitego miejsca w świecie... Zbyt długo ziemia była zanieczyszczona mugolskimi pijawkami, które niszczyły nasze tradycje i obyczaje. Czemu mamy kulić się przed tymi marnymi stworzeniami ze strachu, skoro, razem z naszą magią, moglibyśmy być czczeni przez nie jak bogowie?

Między zgromadzonymi rozległy się wiwaty – lecz okrzyki wznosili tylko najbardziej lojalni i oddani spośród tych, którzy wciąż przebywali na wolności. Czarny Pan posłał im pobłażliwy uśmiech, zanim poprosił o ciszę. Nastała z łatwością – co prawda Lord Voldemort nie popełnił jeszcze żadnego błędu, jednak mimo iż zewnętrznie ukazywano mu uwagę oraz poparcie, Lucjusz widział, jak wszyscy metaforycznie krążą wokół niego niczym sępy bądź rekiny w poszukiwaniu choćby kropli krwi i słabości.

Jeśli uda im się je dostrzec, nie wybaczą, a niedoskonały król zostanie obalony z tronu. Rzeczywiście kłębiła się wśród nich niechęć do słuchania nastolatka – który wciąż jeszcze nie udowodnił swojej wartości – niewypowiedziane wątpliwości oraz pytania o to, czy w ogóle mieli do czynienia ze swoim dawnym Czarnym Panem.

Mogli jednak poczuć jego aurę, więc – przynajmniej na razie – zachowywali bezpieczny dystans.

Obecnie najważniejsza była dokładna ocena, podczas gdy odpowiednio do swoich potrzeb zawiązywać będą między sobą sojusze, tworzyć plany (również te zapasowe) oraz rozważać schematy walki i obrony.

Dzisiaj nie zaatakują, ale możliwa konfrontacja zagościła w myślach niektórych zuchwalszych głupców i każdy obecny był w stanie to poczuć.

Czarny Pan kontynuował:

– Pewne rzeczy należy poświęcić. Ci, którzy naprawdę na to zasługują, muszą zostać nagrodzeni... A zdrajcy i nieposłuszni wobec naszej sprawy muszą zostać ukarani...

Napięcie wzrosło nieco, jednak dziś był dzień ewaluacji, a nie szturmu. Następnym razem, kiedy Czarny Pan zostanie już wybadany pod kątem jakichkolwiek słabości, urażone osoby o największych ambicjach rzucą swoje wyzwania... ale jeszcze nie teraz.

– Naszym najwyższym priorytetem jest przywrócenie naszym siłom dawnej chwały. Zaczniemy od dementorów oraz moich wiernych popleczników w Azkabanie. Wtedy...

Wtedy wszystko poszło źle.


	18. Rozdział 18

_Niespodzianka! Pewnie myśleliście, że kolejny rozdział znowu pojawi się z okropnym opóźnieniem. Cóż, nie mogłam was jednak dłużej trzymać w niepewności - ostatni skończył się w takim momencie, że to byłoby okrutne z mojej strony. ;)_  
_**Gościu**, takie zakończenia to istna zmora czytelników, muszę przyznać ci rację. Naprawdę poprawiłam ci humor? Bardzo miło mi to słyszeć. :) Mam nadzieję, że dobrze bawiłaś się w sylwestrową noc! A co tak naprawdę poszło źle... zaraz się przekonasz. :)_

_Drodzy czytelnicy, życzę wam wszystkiego najlepszego w Nowym Roku!_  
_(To już 2015? Naprawdę...?)_

Ukłony w stronę **Panny Mi**, która betowała rozdział.

* * *

Harry wzbił się ponad ziemię i przez chwilę rozkoszował się poczuciem fałszywej wolności. Powietrze świszczało mu w płucach i bawiło się jego włosami.  
Kiedy latał, zawsze miał wrażenie, jakby nic nie mogło go dotknąć, jak gdyby był niezwyciężony. I choć w rzeczywistości dalekie było to od prawdy, podobało mu się to uczucie.

Draco, blady i niespokojny, siedział mu na ogonie, a Harry próbował ze wszystkich sił go ignorować.

Po dziesięciu minutach nadszedł czas na koniec tej zabawy.

Tak generalnie wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie wydostać się poza bariery – nazywały się barierami, prawda? Tom powiedział mu w domu, że nie ma nawet sensu tego próbować i lepiej, żeby zachowywał się porządnie.

To automatycznie sprawiło, że zapragnął sprawdzić swoje podejrzenie, jakoby dziedzic Slytherina kłamał, co było bardzo prawdopodobne... Jednocześnie znał jednak Ślizgona na tyle dobrze, aby zdawać sobie sprawę, iż ten nie zabrałby go tutaj, gdyby naprawdę sądził, że Harry może zwyczajnie i wedle życzenia sobie stąd odlecieć albo wybiec poza posiadłość.

Więc najprawdopodobniej te bariery naprawdę były tutaj nałożone i nie będzie w stanie się przez nie przedostać.

Nie, miał w głowie inny plan.

Zgredek.

Czekał, aż Draco się zrelaksuje – i choć z powodu groźby Toma chłopiec nieszczególnie był w stanie to zrobić, wystarczyło, żeby choć trochę się odprężył. Wtedy Harry nagle przyśpieszył swoją miotłę i zaczął wyprzedzać Malfoya, próbując się go pozbyć. Wpadł prosto do ostentacyjnie wielkich korytarzy rezydencji, po czym zabrał się za szukanie kuchni albo jakiegokolwiek innego miejsca, w którym mogły przebywać skrzaty domowe.

Nie był jeszcze do końca pewien, co zrobi, kiedy odnajdzie Zgredka... Prawdopodobnie, jeśli skrzat nie będzie mógł wydostać go poza bariery – choć i tak z pewnością tego spróbuje – poprosi go o przekazanie wiadomości Dumbledore'owi oraz jego przyjaciołom.

Niestety, jako że nie miał swojej różdżki, za pomocą której mógłby otwierać drzwi, musiał zejść z miotły i zacząć poruszać się po ziemi. To sprawiło, iż poczuł się jeszcze bardziej bezbronny – jeśli natknie się na któregoś z ludzi Riddle'a albo jakieś inne czubki czające się w tym miejscu, nie będzie miał absolutnie żadnej możliwości, aby się bronić.

Już sama myśl o tym była przerażająca!

Kto wie, co mogliby mu zrobić...

Ale to nie powstrzyma go przed spróbowaniem.

Będzie fatalnie, jeśli zostanie złapany, zanim uda mu się wrócić do Draco – lecz gdyby rzeczywiście mu się powiodło, zaszantażuje chłopca i każe mu nie pisnąć ani słowa. Nikomu nie stanie się krzywda, a on będzie o krok bliżej do wolności.

Sprawy jednak potoczyły się w trochę inny sposób.

* * *

Kiedy salę wypełnił donośny trzask, głowa Lucjusza od razu pomknęła do góry. Nagle z powietrza wyłoniła się sylwetka, która z łoskotem upadła na podłogę pośrodku pomieszczenia.

Śmierciożercy, paranoicznie obawiając się, iż zostali przyłapani na nielegalnej działalności, od razu wyciągnęli różdżki i zaczęli rzucać klątwy. Rozniósł się zaskoczony jęk bólu, a w następnej sekundzie Czarny Pan, również trzymając na wierzchu swoją różdżkę, znalazł się w samym środku tych zaklęć.

– Przestańcie! – rozkazał, ledwo mówiąc w języku angielskim. – Odłóżcie swoje różdżki.

Potter. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył stał skulony, a jego oczy, choć starał się tego po sobie nie pokazywać, wypełnione były strachem. Jego ramiona napięły się sztywno, a wzrok wodził między Voldemortem i resztą zebranych osób.

– To Harry Potter – powiedział niepewnie McNair, nie zniżając swojej różdżki. Oczy Czarnego Pana błysnęły.

– Tak, i jest ze mną. Opuście więc różdżki, nie będę się powtarzał.

Między zgromadzonymi zaczęły snuć się jednak nieufność i wątpliwości. Wyczuli słabość, której wcześniej tak usilnie poszukiwali, krążąc wokół niego. Wiedział, że Czarny Pan – choć wyraz jego twarzy pozostał opanowany i spokojny – również to dostrzegł, gdyż wzmocnił odrobinę swój uchwyt wokół różdżki.

Niektórzy posłuchali jego rozkazu, ale inni...

– Z całym szacunkiem, mój panie, ale jak to w ogóle możliwe, że Potter jest z tobą? Przecież to złoty chłopczyk Dumbledore'a, nie powinno go tu nawet być... Powinien być martwy.

Potter napiął się mocniej i silnie zacisnął szczękę.

– Wierz mi, mnie też to miejsce wcale nie wydaje się idealne – powiedział zimno. Jego spojrzenie, jak na osobę w tym wieku, było zatrważająco surowe. Pięści miał zaciśnięte i przez moment podobieństwo widoczne między bohaterem a stojącym obok niego Czarnym Panem było uderzające i niepokojące.

– Och, więc on nawet nie jest po naszej stronie. Dlaczego nie jest martwy, mój panie? – zażądał odpowiedzi Avery.

– Ponieważ uznałem za stosowne trzymanie go żywym – odparł ostro Czarny Pan. – Kwestionowanie tej decyzji nie należy do waszych kompetencji.

– Skąd w ogóle mamy wiedzieć, że jesteś tym, za kogo się podajesz? – nie ustępował McNair, groźnie robiąc krok do przodu. – Po tym wszystkim, co ten głupi chłopiec zrobił naszemu panu, nigdy nie pozwoliłby mu on żyć, a już z pewnością by go nie chronił. Jeśli mogę zapytać... dlaczego nas po prostu nie wezwałeś? W jaki dokładnie sposób powróciłeś?

Potter, marszcząc brwi i ostrożnie przyglądając się im wszystkim, zaczął zachowywać większą czujność. Rzucił okiem na Voldemorta i przez sekundę przypatrywał się jego twarzy, po czym lekko skrzywił usta, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmieszku.

– Czyżby twoim śmierciożercom nie podobało się służenie nastolatkowi, Tom? – zapytał zbyt niewinnie. – A to niespodzianka. Twoje plany wcale się tak dobrze nie powodzą, prawda?

Czarny Pan wysyczał coś wściekle i zacieśnił swój uchwyt na karku Pottera, a ten odruchowo skrzywił się z bólu i zaczął wyrywać. Uścisk Voldemorta wcale nie zelżał. Niektórzy z mniej bezczelnych śmierciożerców cofnęli się, słysząc wężomowę – umiejętność znaną tylko Czarnemu Panu.

Lecz wcale nie stanęli też w jego obronie, a tylko zwyczajnie stopili się z tłumem. Ich twarze były blade, a wygłodniałe oczy błądziły w poszukiwaniu jakichś słabości i zwycięzcy tego konfliktu.

Lucjusz stał znieruchomiały, czekając na dalszy ciąg wydarzeń i próbował nie przyciągać na siebie uwagi. Oczywiście miał swoje podejrzenia w kwestii tego, kto wygra, ale...

– Spokojnie, spokojnie – wycedził Harry, odpowiadając na syk, jednak w jego oczach pojawiło się więcej ostrożności. Ponownie spojrzał na zebranych wokół ludzi i najwyraźniej zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że jedynie Czarny Pan – z którym, no cóż, właśnie się sprzeczał – stał obecnie między nim a śmierciożercami oraz zapewniał mu ochronę. – On, niestety, naprawdę jest Voldemortem, jeśli to nad tym się wszyscy tak zastanawiacie. Uwierzcie mi, nikt nie potrafiłby udawać takiego strasznego dupka.

– I spodziewasz się niby, że uwierzymy na słowo dwunastolatkowi? – zadrwił ktoś. Oczy Pottera, podobnie jak Czarnego Pana, błysnęły.

– No jasne, bo to przecież wcale nie tak, żebym wiedział o tym więcej od was czy coś – sarknął bohater. – Proszę bardzo, nie przeszkadzajcie sobie. Nawet jeśli myślę, że wszyscy jesteście idiotami i powinniście umrzeć, osobiście uważam całą tę sytuację za przezabawną.

Zezłoszczony Lucjusz niemal zamknął oczy – i zrobiłby to, gdyby nie był Malfoyem, a tym samym nie umiał pozostać opanowany. Czy to piekielne dziecko nie miało żadnej samokontroli albo instynktu samozachowawczego? Najwyraźniej nie. Biorąc pod uwagę zaciśniętą szczękę Czarnego Pana, on również myślał podobnie.

– Jest ze mną... – zaczął ich pan. Jego głos był lodowaty, ale miał w sobie mistrzowską nutę znudzenia, która zbywała wszelki wzrastający przeciw niemu bunt i uznawała go za śmieszny. – ...ponieważ nie ufam mu na tyle, aby zostawić go samego, a jego spektakularne wejście tylko potwierdziło zasadność tej decyzji. Wciąż żyje, ponieważ może okazać się przydatny i nie waszą rolą jest poddawać to krytyce. Wygląda na to, że przez te trzynaście lat chyba zapomnieliście, jak należy się zachowywać... – Voldemort zacmokał. – A tak się przecież nie godzi... Może przydałoby się wam niewielkie przypomnienie?

Mimo obojętnego głosu oczy Czarnego Pana ciągle były wyjątkowo groźne, a jego palce z fałszywą nonszalancją obracały leniwie różdżkę. Potter, odrobinę bledszy niż wcześniej, przyglądał się temu, choć jego szczęka wciąż pozostawała uparcie zaciśnięta.

– Jak on się tu w ogóle dostał? – nie ustępował McNair, robiąc krok do przodu. – Umiejętności naszego pana w tworzeniu barier są doskonałe. – Posłał mu oskarżycielskie spojrzenie. – Ponadto byłem przekonany, że bariery Malfoyów prezentują ponadprzeciętny poziom.

– Nasze bariery są nieskazitelne – odpowiedział sztywno Lucjusz. Jego oczy przypominały wzburzony, zamarznięty basen rtęci.

– Bariery zachowały się dokładnie tak, jak miały – oświadczył Czarny Pan. – Nasz obecny tutaj cudowny chłopiec – jego głos ociekał kpiną – uderzył w nie i natychmiast został skierowany z powrotem do mnie. – Posłał im zaciśnięty, sarkastyczny uśmiech, który sprawił, że kolejni śmierciożercy przekonali się do niego i wyrazili swoje uznanie. – Lubię trzymać go na krótkiej smyczy.

– Nie trzymasz mnie na żadnej cholernej smyczy! – warknął Harry, nagle wprowadzony w furię. Śmierciożercy roześmiali się, a uchwyt Czarnego Pana ponownie stał się odrobinę mocniejszy.

– No już, już, pupilku, nie ma potrzeby używać takiego brzydkiego słownictwa. Czy nie nauczyli cię tego twoi rodzice? Och, czekaj chwilkę...

Wyraz twarzy Pottera, wcześniej wypełniony gniewem i nienawiścią, migiem stał się zupełnie oraz przerażająco beznamiętny.

– Ale to wciąż nie tłumaczy, dlaczego go chronisz – toczył dalej spór McNair, choć werbalnie robił to już jako jedyny. Mimo że to on najgłośniej spośród zebranych wyrażał swoje niezadowolenie, wcale nie był największym zagrożeniem... Najniebezpieczniejsi byli ci, którzy oceniali go i po cichu knuli w cieniach. To zaś był tylko przykład zwykłej niesubordynacji, irytujące i wypowiadane na głos zwątpienie, z którym można sobie było jednak bardzo łatwo poradzić – prędzej katalizator aniżeli prawdziwe niebezpieczeństwo.

– Jest mój – powtórzył krótko Czarny Pan. – Nie lubię, kiedy ludzie niszczą to, co należy do mnie.

– Nie należę do... – zaczął zjadliwie Potter. Voldemort znów coś syknął, a Harry, co zaskakujące, ucichł, choć nie był z tego powodu szczególnie zadowolony.

Powietrze było gęste od okropnego napięcia – ekscytującego i niebezpiecznego, które domagało się bólu i krwi.

– Z całym szacunkiem, mój panie – wymruczał McNair – ale to on jest powodem, dla którego cierpieliśmy przez te ostatnie trzynaście lat. Powinniśmy nauczyć go lekcji o potędze mroku.

– Uważasz, że nie jestem w stanie sam tego zrobić? – zapytał zbyt słodko Czarny Pan, uśmiechając się aksamitnie. – Czyżbyś wierzył, że lepiej nadajesz się do tego zadania?

– Nie, mój panie.

– A w kwestii cierpienia... Ty nawet nie poznałeś znaczenia tego słowa. – Nagle oczy ich pana stały się morderczo i przerażająco mroczne. – Czym to się takim zajmowałeś podczas mojej nieobecności? Pracowałeś jako kat w Ministerstwie? Och, to musiało być dla ciebie niebywale ciężkie.

– Mój panie...

– Nie pozwoliłem ci się odezwać.

McNair zamilkł. Magia, która wcześniej tylko okrywała ich pozornie młodego pana, stała się teraz przytłaczająca, wypełniając całą salę i lekko przyduszając ich swoim naciskiem. Lucjusz zauważył, że Potter zbliżył się podświadomie do Czarnego Pana, zamiast – jak to pragnęła zrobić większość osób – cofnąć się.

Jakże ciekawe...

Voldemort spojrzał na niego, po czym pchnął w jego stronę Pottera.

– Zabierz go stąd. Nie jestem jego opiekunem... Sądzę, że to rola twojego syna.

Lucjusz, słysząc tę sugestię, niemal wzdrygnął się z przerażeniem.

Skinął tylko delikatnie głową, po czym mocno chwycił Pottera za ramię – chociaż instynktownie był przy tym bardzo ostrożny, aby przypadkiem nie zostawić na nim żadnych śladów ani go nie okaleczyć. Następnie wyprowadził chłopca.

Kiedy drzwi się zamknęły, usłyszał krzyki.

* * *

Gdy Harry po raz kolejny zobaczył Draco, jego żołądek skręcił się we wzburzonej mieszance lęku, nierozważnej radości oraz poczucia winy za los, na który prawdopodobnie skazał młodego Malfoya.

Uchroni go przed nim. Przyrzekał, że tak zrobi.

Skoro on sam odczuwał lęk, Draco musiał być absolutnie przerażony – a Lord Malfoy, pod surową i zimną maską opanowania, wcale nie wydawał się być jakoś bardziej zrelaksowany.

Chłopiec trząsł się niekontrolowanie, a jego usta zaciśnięte były w bladą linię. Nie padła z nich żadna riposta, żaden dowcipny komentarz czy zniewaga.

Harry niemal za nimi tęsknił, biorąc pod uwagę nadchodzące konsekwencje.

Jednak... mimo iż jego próba ucieczki się nie powiodła... nie potrafił być z tego powodu zbyt przygnębiony.

A było tak, ponieważ odnalazł Zgredka – nawet jeśli boleśnie uderzył w bariery, kiedy skrzat próbował go przez nie przedostać. Jego blizna zaczęła wtedy palić i miał wrażenie, jakby wybuchła. Ogarnął go niemiłosierny ból, a w następnej sekundzie wylądował w samym środku tego spotkania. Był obolały po tych wszystkich klątwach, które w niego trafiły.

Nie wiedział dokładnie, co to było za zaklęcie, ale przyniosło mu gorszy ból, aniżeli miał okazję kiedykolwiek poczuć – chociaż i tak wciąż było lepsze od odcięcia zmysłów. Przynajmniej wiedział, że żyje. Przynajmniej wiedział, że istniało coś jeszcze poza tą okropną pustką.

Zgredkowi udało się jednak przedostać i dostarczyć wiadomość.

Harry wygrał. Może nie zwyciężył tej wojny, ale czegokolwiek by mu Riddle za to nie zrobił... wygrał tę walkę.

Tom... Nie był nawet pewien, co powinien myśleć. Dziedzic Slytherina niewątpliwie uratował mu dziś życie, mimo że spowodowało to problemy z jego poplecznikami... Zaopiekował się nim tak, jak mu to wcześniej obiecał. Jego słowa były takie okropne... lecz Harry nie był kompletnie głupi.

Ślizgon wszystko robił z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu, a ta śmiertelna, niemal widoczna gołym okiem wrogość, która panowała w sali była dla nich obu bardzo realnym zagrożeniem.

Czuł się taki zagubiony.

Chwilę później Riddle wparował do pokoju.

Czas na widowisko.


	19. Rozdział 19

Betowała **Panna Mi**.

* * *

Riddle, stawiając zamaszyste kroki, znalazł się tuż przy nim. Jego oczy żarzyły się niczym morze ognia – a mimo to były zimne, tak bardzo zimne. Jak zamarznięte Słońce.

Kiedy Ślizgon wyciągnął różdżkę, Harry zaczął przygotowywać się na najgorsze... Jednak dziedzic Slytherina ruszył prosto w stronę przerażonego Draco, który wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał cały zlać się potem.

Oczy Gryfona rozszerzyły się w przeraźliwym szoku i nagłym zrozumieniu. Wyrwał się do przodu i stanął między młodym Czarnym Panem a blondynem, chwytając Draco za nadgarstek i popychając go za siebie.

– To nie jego wina, przechytrzyłem go. Jeśli ktokolwiek zasługuje na karę, jestem to ja – powiedział szybko, patrząc na Toma. Dziedzic Slytherina stanął naprzeciw niego, po czym wbił mu w gardło różdżkę. Jego usta zaschły, ale nie ugiął się.

– W takim razie jest głupcem, skoro w ogóle dał się zwieść – odparł zimno Riddle. – Już na samym początku bardzo jasno dałem mu do zrozumienia, jakie poniesie za to konsekwencje, tak samo zresztą jak i tobie. Chyba że śmierć sowy nie była dla ciebie żadną nauczką?

Przez moment żołądek Harry'ego skręcił się boleśnie. Chłopiec zacisnął wściekle pięści.

– Ty też jesteś idiotą, jeśli myślisz, że dzięki temu mroczna strona wydaje mi się bardziej kusząca – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Nie mówiąc już o tym, że musisz być kompletnym głupcem, skoro w ogóle myślałeś, że naprawdę będę tu tylko siedział i nic nie robił.

Riddle obserwował go ciemnymi oczyma, które ze względu na cień tłamszący jakiekolwiek człowieczeństwo – być może kiedyś obecne w jego spojrzeniu – były niemal nierozpoznawalne.

– Nie jesteś wyjątkiem od reguły, a tym samym od kary, Potter. Odsuń się i nie wystawiaj mojej łaski na próbę.

– Och, czyli mówisz, że tak właściwie to ty umiesz okazywać litość? – odpowiedział Harry, unosząc brwi. – Prawie dałem się nabrać. Nie rób sobie żartów, Riddle... Okazujesz łaskę tylko wtedy, kiedy jest to dla ciebie najbardziej opłacalne, co tak naprawdę wcale nie jest łaską. To manipulacja.

Ślizgon zacisnął mocno szczękę.

– Okazałem ci więcej łaski, niż na to zasługujesz, ty głupi dzieciaku. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że byłbyś już martwy, gdyby nie moja przychylność? Mogłem pozwolić im cię torturować. Mógłbym także sprawić, że wiłbyś się teraz z bólu po ziemi, próbując nie krzyczeć. To jest moja łaska, Harry, i wierz mi, nie chcesz, aby się skończyła.

Harry'emu było niemal słabo z przerażenia. Serce w jego klatce piersiowej biło jak szalone, niczym uwięziony znicz albo tłuczek.

– No to dawaj – prowokował go. – I przestań winić Malfoya, kiedy to ja jestem tym, który zrujnował twoje spotkanie... Choć już wcześniej nie wydawali się być szczególnie tobą zachwyceni, co nie? Mam na myśli twoich popleczników. W czym rzecz, Tom? Czyżby nie podobało im się otrzymywanie rozkazów od kogoś, kto wygląda jak nastolatek?

Wyraz twarzy Toma był morderczy, ale również zaskakująco obojętny, co w jakiś sposób było jeszcze bardziej przerażające niż otwarte ukazywanie złości czy jakiejś innej emocji. Obecnie od młodego Czarnego Pana emanowała tylko wszechobecna groza oraz zimno. Nie przejawiał on absolutnie żadnej łaski, współczucia, dobroci czy litości.

– A więc dobrowolnie pragniesz przyjąć na siebie jego karę? – Ten głos był zbyt delikatny, zbyt cichy. Harry, nie mogąc odwrócić wzroku, powstrzymał się przed przełknięciem śliny.

– T-tak. – Jego zająknięcie było niemal niezauważalne, ale i tak je przeklął.

– Wraz z pełną świadomością tego, co mu wcześniej powiedziałem?

– Tak – Zmusił się, aby tym razem jego głos był bardziej zrównoważony i wbił w chłopaka rozgniewane spojrzenie. Usłyszał za sobą, jak Draco wstrzymuje z przerażeniem oddech, a na swoich plecach poczuł oceniające spojrzenie pana Malfoya. Nie odwrócił się jednak i nie spróbował go odczytać.

– Zatem jak sobie życzysz. _Sensitivio Privatio_.

Gdy świat dookoła stał się czarny, oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się z przerażenia.

* * *

Chłopiec, odcięty od swoich zmysłów, od razu zaczął osuwać się na ziemię. W tym samym momencie Tom złapał go i podniósł, z łatwością przerzucając go sobie przez ramię. Trzymał Harry'ego mocno, kiedy ten, automatycznie próbując odzyskać świadomość własnego ciała, miotał się i szarpał.

Jego spojrzenie powędrowało w stronę wpatrującego się w niego młodszego Malfoya. Gdy chłopiec spotkał oczy Toma, natychmiast spuścił wzrok i pochylił głowę, opadając jednocześnie na kolana. Wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał zmoczyć się ze strachu i lekko się trząsł.

Chociaż inni jego poplecznicy mogli w niego... powątpiewać – aczkolwiek już trochę mniej po tej lekcji, którą dał dziś McNairowi – wiedział, iż wiara Malfoyów nigdy nie zostanie zachwiana.

– Jeśli kiedykolwiek znowu nie wypełnisz moich rozkazów, Draco, obiecuję ci, że nic nie uchroni cię przed moim gniewem.

Gwałtownie odwrócił się w kierunku Lucjusza, który również ukląkł i opuścił głowę.

– Przepraszam za zachowanie mojego syna. To już się więcej nie powtórzy, mój panie. Dziękuję, że go oszczędziłeś.

– To nie mnie powinieneś dziękować – powiedział jedynie. Mimo że nie można go było nazwać dobrym, nie miał zamiaru przypisywać sobie zasług oraz śmiałości Harry'ego. Zachowanie chłopca bardzo go zadziwiało i mimowolnie podziwiał jego niezachwiany opór, a także odwagę.

Kolor twarzy obu przerażonych Malfoyów przywodził na myśl szarą owsiankę. Tom przyglądał im się jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym – wciąż trzymając Harry'ego w bezpiecznym uchwycie – zaczął szybko zmierzać w kierunku wyjścia.

– Niedługo się do was odezwę.

* * *

Kiedy Severus ponownie wszedł do domu, głowa Syriusza od razu pomknęła ku górze. Wyprostował się, dostrzegając ponury wyraz twarzy mistrza eliksirów.

Dzielenie przestrzeni życiowej nie było dla nich łatwe, dlatego też postanowili w głównej mierze się ignorować. Obiad jedli w sztywnej, dusznej ciszy, od której biło nienawiścią i nierozwiązanymi sporami. Poza tym niemal się ze sobą nie widywali, nie licząc wymiany wiadomości, a także – od czasu do czasu – kontroli zdrowotnych.

Syriusz nie umiał jednak nic poradzić na to, że czasem miał potrzebę przebywania w tym samym pokoju, co Snape. Nauczył się więc nie odzywać i nie przeszkadzać mężczyźnie w pracy. Brak jakiegoś towarzystwa sprawiał, że czuł się nieszczęśliwy oraz przypominał mu o Azkabanie.

– Przynosisz wieści? – zażądał odpowiedzi, podnosząc się. Snape zdjął płaszcz i rzucił go na bok.

– Potter się z nami skontaktował.

Oczy Syriusza rozszerzyły się i mężczyzna od razu zaczął wyczekiwać kolejnych informacji. Kiedy Snape nic więcej nie powiedział, wezbrała się w nim złość.

– No i? – zapytał niecierpliwie, robiąc krok do przodu. Gdy zobaczył jednak, jak drgnęła na jego ruch ręka Snape'a, od razu się cofnął. Szybko postanowił to zignorować, skupiając się na poważniejszych sprawach. – Co takiego powiedział? Czy wszystko z nim w porządku? Gdzie on jest?

– Wiadomość została dostarczona przez skrzata domowego Malfoyów, ale – z tego, co wywnioskowałem – Potter był tam tylko w odwiedzinach i nie jest to jego stałe miejsce pobytu. Oczywiście skrzat, biorąc pod uwagę tożsamość jego właściciela, nie mógł nam zbyt wiele powiedzieć, tak więc nie wspomniał, jaki udział ma w tym wszystkim Lucjusz... Lecz wraz z powrotem Czarnego Pana wnioski nasuwają się same: Potter przebywa tam, gdzie jest Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać.

– Ale co dokładnie zawierała ta wiadomość? – ciągnął Syriusz. – To skrzat domowy ją dostarczył? Była w formie listu czy...

– To była wiadomość słowna. Wygląda na to, że – według słów pana Weasleya – skrzata i Pottera łączy jakaś wspólna historia. Jej treść przeznaczona była dla dyrektora. Tak w zasadzie mówiła o tym, że chłopiec wciąż żyje i mieszka z Tomem – czyli Voldemortem, jako że najwyraźniej to jedna i ta sama osoba. Dumbledore pokazał nam, jak „Tom Marvolo Riddle" staje się anagramem „I am Lord Voldemort". Potter nie umiał dokładnie opisać swojego miejsca pobytu, powiedział tylko, że jest odizolowane i to jakaś chatka. Nie wspominał, aby działa mu się krzywda.

– Więc, tak zasadniczo, wcale nie jesteśmy bliżej rozwiązania sprawy – zmartwił się rozczarowany Syriusz. – Przecież on może być wszędzie! Ale przynajmniej wciąż żyje i chyba nic złego mu się nie dzieje...

– To prawda, raczej wszystko z nim w porządku – pod warunkiem, że Czarny Pan nie zdążył jeszcze odkryć, iż chłopiec wysyła wiadomości jego wrogom – odpowiedział treściwie Snape. Twarz Syriusza wykrzywiła się ze zmartwienia.

– Merlinie, mam nadzieję, że dzieciak postara się nie wpakować w kolejne kłopoty – wymruczał.

Severus uniósł sceptycznie brew.

– Nadzieję, jak przypuszczam, można mieć zawsze – odparł oschle.

Syriusz westchnął i zacisnął kciuki.

* * *

Po niemożliwym do określenia czasie Harry – czując, jak jego zmysły wracają w postaci nagłej fali – z trudem złapał oddech.

Pod działaniem tego zaklęcia każda sekunda mogła trwać wieczność i nie umiałby nawet wskazać różnicy.

Nie mógł przestać się trząść. Natychmiast usiadł i wyprostował plecy, zaciskając ręce wokół delikatnego materiału... sofy. Znajdował się na kanapie, był z powrotem w domu.

Nagle rozszerzył oczy. Gdyby mógł, błyskawicznie odsunąłby się od Riddle'a, jednak nie było już na to miejsca – no chyba że zeskoczyłby z sofy. Ale nawet w takim wypadku przecież i tak nie mógłby opuścić domu.

Nie miał też zamiaru uciekać niczym tchórz.

Podczas gdy zimnym wzrokiem przyglądał się dziedzicowi Slytherina, zmusił swoje ciało do rozluźnienia mięśni – choć jego ramiona mimowolnie pozostały napięte.

– Jak długo? – zapytał, zaciskając szczękę.

– Piętnaście minut – odpowiedział Riddle i Harry, chcąc nie chcąc, poczuł się zaskoczony. Przełknął ślinę.

– A co z tym całym wyrywaniem mojego kręgosłupa czy czymś tam?

Czuł się trochę skołowany z powodu różnych interpretacji kary Riddle'a, a także jej intencji – z jednej strony odcięcie zmysłów naprawdę zaczynało go przerażać, lecz z drugiej jego konsekwencje były znacznie bardziej tymczasowe niż wyrwanie kręgosłupa – a przynajmniej pod warunkiem, że Tom nie postanowi trzymać go pod tym zaklęciem przez resztę jego życia.

Nie było ono ani trochę bolesne. Jego najstraszniejszy element stanowił fakt, że było właściwie niczym. Doprowadzającą do szału nicością.

Dlaczego czyny Toma nie mogły być po prostu dobre albo złe? Białe bądź czarne?

Zawsze pokryte były jakimś cieniem i utrzymane w szarej tonacji, która wykluczała spójność oraz przeszkadzała w jednoznacznej ocenie charakteru.

Zacisnął szczękę i wbił paznokcie w swoje dłonie, niemal się przy tym raniąc.

Tom uniósł brwi.

– Czy wyglądam na osobę, która jest wystarczająco altruistyczna, aby dbać o kalekę? – odpowiedział młody Czarny Pan. – Gdybyś mógł tu tylko i wyłącznie leżeć, byłbyś okropnie nudnym towarzystwem i zupełnie nie przydałbyś się moim planom.

Jeśli Harry byłby wystarczająco odważny, a także całkowicie szalony, słowa te przywiodłyby mu na myśl nowy pomysł odzyskania wolności – i choć rzeczywiście tak się stało, nie był na tyle autodestrukcyjny, by zastanawiać się nad nim na poważnie.

– Altruistyczna? – zapytał. Nie mógł znieść tego, jak bardzo głupio – między innymi – się czuł. Tom zamilkł na chwilę.

– Altruizm to postawa, gdy okazujesz innym bezinteresowną troskę i zamartwiasz się o nich – wytłumaczył Ślizgon. – Jeśli poszukasz tego pojęcia w słowniku synonimów albo w tezaurusie*, znajdziesz Toma Riddle'a jako jego antonim, czyli przeciwny przykład i definicję.

Wbrew sobie parsknął śmiechem. Wciąż jednak trząsł się cały i pragnął już przestać. Wszystkie kolory dookoła niego wydawały się jaskrawsze, a dźwięki głośniejsze niż przedtem. Na swoich dłoniach był w stanie poczuć krew, która leciała z miejsc, gdzie wbijał swoje paznokcie.

Tom wstał z miejsca, w którym przed chwilą naprzeciw niego kucał, a Harry, niemal instynktownie pragnąc się cofnąć, mimowolnie się wzdrygnął. Jeśli Ślizgon to zauważył – co, znając go, było niemal pewne, ten dupek był zdecydowanie zbyt spostrzegawczy – najwyraźniej postanowił to zignorować. Dziedzic ułożył się obok niego na kanapie, po czym wykonał zapraszający gest, zachęcając go do przesunięcia się bliżej. Oferował mu tym samym możliwość pozbycia się tego wywołanego przez zaklęcie, ciągle obecnego poczucia odosobnienia.

Harry nie przystał jednak na tę propozycję, nieco osłupiały. Odsunął się tylko i skulił wśród poduszek na drugim końcu kanapy.

Riddle usadowił się wygodnie i postanowił nie naciskać. Zaraz potem wyraz jego twarzy ponownie stał się zimny i ostry.

– Czy ty choć trochę zdajesz sobie sprawę z konsekwencji, jakie przyniosło ze sobą twoje dzisiejsze zachowanie? – Głos Czarnego Pana był śmiertelnie delikatny.

Harry spojrzał na niego bardzo uważnie.

– Konsekwencji? – Nie podobała mu się zalegająca w jego głosie słabość i chrapliwość. Zastanawiał się, co takiego, do licha, musiał mówić, kiedy znajdował się pod działaniem zaklęcia odcinającego zmysły.

– Nie bez powodu trzymałem cię od nich z daleka, Potter.

Znowu „Potter". Była to oznaka niebezpiecznego zdenerwowania oraz oziębłości – nawet jeśli ton starszego chłopca był spokojny i przytłumiony. Wydawał się być jednak zbyt opanowany.

– Ta, zauważyłem, że woleli, abym był martwy. W sumie to właśnie dlatego do ciebie przylgnąłem... tak jakby – odparł beznamiętnie Harry. – Nie jestem aż tak głupi.

– I pomyśleć, że można było tego uniknąć, gdybyś zachowywał się jak należy – powiedział ostro Riddle. Gryfon spojrzał na niego gniewnie, a jego oczy błysnęły.

– Przecież ci powiedziałem, że nie przestanę z tobą walczyć, ty durniu. A co? Myślałeś, że wszystko oprze się na twoich zasadach i będziesz mógł...

– Jest wyraźna różnica między walczeniem ze mną tutaj, a walczeniem ze mną gdzie indziej, ty kretynie! – ryknął Riddle, rzucając się do przodu. Harry, ostrożny i czujny, zacisnął szczękę oraz pięści, ledwo powstrzymując się przed cofnięciem. Był gotów do ataku, jeśli tylko okaże się to konieczne.

Ręce w żelaznym uchwycie owinęły się wokół jego ramion. Jakaś część niego – ta, która nie była obecnie wściekła i nie próbowała się bronić – wbrew jego woli ucieszyła się z tego solidnego dotyku. Próbował to jednak zignorować. Starał się także zlekceważyć fakt, iż jego umysł zaczynał łączyć Toma z poczuciem komfortu – ponieważ za każdym razem po zniesieniu zaklęcia odcinającego zmysły Tom znajdował się blisko niego i gwałtowność jego dotyku dawała mu takie właśnie wrażenie.

– Tu nie chodziło tylko o ciebie. Chodziło o nas obu – kontynuował Riddle, a jego głos przypominał syk. – Wyobraź sobie rekiny krążące w wodzie, zwlekające z atakiem w oczekiwaniu na choćby jedną kroplę krwi, a otrzymasz obraz świata, w którym żyję, bohaterze. Słabość nie jest w nim tolerowana, a dosłownie każdy tylko czeka na moje potknięcie. Ty, głupi dzieciaku, dostarczyłeś im zarówno jednego, jak i drugiego! Nie miałeś żadnej możliwości bronienia się...

– Ponieważ odebrałeś mi różdżkę! – warknął Harry, mrużąc oczy. Riddle wymierzył mu ostry policzek, sprawiając, że oczy Gryfona rozszerzyły się w szoku, podczas gdy zesztywniały chłopiec wciąż wpatrywał się prosto w niego.

Dziedzic Slytherina obserwował go przez moment, bezwzględny i zupełnie nieokazujący mu współczucia, po czym ciągnął dalej:

– Teraz, bez względu na to, jak jest naprawdę, postrzegają cię jako moją słabość – tylko dlatego, że zawaliłeś sprawę i tym samym zmusiłeś mnie do stanięcia w twojej obronie. To z kolei sugeruje im, iż o ciebie dbam. Być może sabotaż był twoją intencją, choć przypuszczam, że to ucieczka stanowiła bardziej prawdopodobny cel. Nie wydaje mi się jednak, abyś zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje, kiedy w kręgach, w których się poruszam – i ty również, chcąc tego lub nie – zostaje zachwiana równowaga. Zaczyna się rozlew krwi, potyczki o władzę i anarchia. Jeśli obecny lider nie spełnia określonych wymogów, znajduje się nowego. Powiedz mi, Harry, co tak naprawdę wolisz – zostać ze mną, czyli ze znanym ci diabłem, czy też trafić do jednego z nich?

Nagle gardło Harry'ego mocno się zacisnęło. Prawdę mówiąc, nie rozważył wcześniej wszystkich możliwych implikacji. Myślał, że destabilizacja wpływu i siły Toma jest czymś dobrym. Mądrym sabotażem, który go uwolni... Ale jeśli nie Tom, wydający się autentycznie do pewnego stopnia go chronić i otaczać swoją opieką, to w takim razie kto?

Nauczył się, w jaki sposób należy obchodzić się z tym Ślizgonem. Mimo że przez większość czasu go nienawidził... ktoś inny oznaczał zupełnie nowego potwora, nowe zasady i nową grę.

– Nie zrobiłem tego celowo – wymamrotał. Uchwyt Riddle'a zelżał odrobinę.

– Albo zaczniesz poruszać się ze mną, albo będziesz kroczył sam, jako że w najbliższym czasie wcale nie zamierzam cię puścić. Być może powinieneś to przemyśleć – powiedział tym przerażająco łagodnym głosem Riddle, a następnie wstał.

Harry milczał. Odezwał się ponownie wówczas, gdy Tom dotarł już do drzwi. Dopiero teraz, od momentu zniesienia tamtego zaklęcia, jego serce zaczynało się uspokajać.

– Ale ja wcale nie jestem twoją słabością, więc to nie ma znaczenia, prawda? To ich błąd.

Tom odwrócił się i przypatrywał mu przez moment, po czym zwyczajnie zamknął za sobą drzwi.

* * *

_Tezaurus - książka, która stanowi zbiór haseł i wiadomości z określonej dziedziny. Inaczej leksykon, encyklopedia._


	20. Rozdział 20

_Za nami już dwadzieścia rozdziałów... Dacie wiarę? Mnie trochę ciężko w to uwierzyć... :)_

Betowała wspaniała **Panna Mi**. Miłego czytania!

* * *

Minęły już cztery dni od wydarzeń w posiadłości Malfoyów i Harry, jako że wciąż nie doszły do niego żadne wieści o próbie ratunku, znów zaczynał odczuwać zaniepokojenie. Przecież jego wiadomość dotarła do Dumbledore'a, prawda? Gryfon nie miał tego jak potwierdzić, ale karmił się ślepą nadzieją, że osiągnął swój cel.

Powoli jednak zaczynał tracić całą nadzieję, nie tylko tę ślepą.

Życie tutaj od... ile to już minęło dni od jego uwięzienia? Z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, iż w którymś momencie zupełnie i niebezpiecznie stracił rachubę czasu. W każdym razie, jakkolwiek długo tu już przebywał, jego życie ponownie popadło w rutynę.

Tom był pochłonięty pracą nad czymś, cokolwiek to tam było – prawdopodobnie dążenie do panowania nad światem – podczas gdy Harry zajmował się książkami, które starszy chłopiec dawał mu każdego poranka na kilka godzin. Ku swemu zaskoczeniu pisał nawet dla dziedzica Slytherina wypracowania – choć początkowo stanowczo się temu sprzeciwiał. Nawet jeśli został porwany, wciąż trwały przecież wakacje.

Szybko jednak przypomniał sobie, jak bardzo było tu nudno oraz jak wiele tak naprawdę musiał się jeszcze nauczyć i sobie przyswoić, jeśli pragnął dorównać Czarnemu Panu.

Musiał docenić fakt, że Riddle zawsze oddawał mu jego prace następnego ranka, poprawiwszy wszystko, co Harry zrobił źle i napisawszy kilka zaskakująco pomocnych oraz interesujących uwag związanych z poruszanym danego dnia tematem – często dość mrocznym.

Nigdy nie przepadał za uczeniem się teorii, ale Tom zdawał się być w lepszym nastroju, kiedy Gryfon dobrze się spisywał. Ponadto naprawdę nie lubił otrzymywać tego nieznośnego i rozczarowanego spojrzenia wyrażającego: „jesteś głupi".

Nie żeby potrzebował Ślizgona do określenia własnej wartości czy coś, ale, no cóż... skoro wykonywał już jakąś pracę, miło było dostać na jej temat opinię. W Hogwarcie zawsze coś go rozpraszało, tu zaś bardzo rzadko do tego dochodziło.

Nie mógł jednak powiedzieć, aby wszystko sprowadzało się tylko do nauki. Niektórymi wieczorami udawało mu się nakłonić Toma do jakiejś gry planszowej – najczęściej były to szachy – choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie stanowił dla Ślizgona żadnego wyzwania.

Harry zastanawiał się nad poruszeniem tematu gotowania – głównie po to, by zwyczajnie zyskać więcej kontroli nad rozkładem dnia, a także dlatego, że przez te wszystkie lata spędzone u Dursleyów całkiem polubił gotować. Ostatecznie się jednak na to nie zdecydował, ponieważ odniósł wrażenie, że byłoby to ustępstwem ich rutynie, obietnicą jakiegoś dziwnego zaangażowania się w tę sytuację i poddaniem się, a sama myśl o tym powodowała, że w jego ustach pojawiał się cierpki posmak.

Wciąż pragnął, aby ktoś go uratował i nigdy nie zmarnowałby okazji do ucieczki, ale... obecnie z Tomem wcale nie mieszkało się tak źle jak na samym początku. Oczywiście dalej i częściej niż to prawdopodobnie normalne kłócili się oraz denerwowali siebie nawzajem, lecz... co jest, do jasnej cholery? Został porwany, nic tu nie jest normalne!

Jego umysł zdawał się plątać. Naprawdę zaczynał zastanawiać się, czy nie groziło mu rozwinięcie się u niego syndromu sztokholmskiego – biorąc pod uwagę, iż nie mógł z nikim innym porozmawiać. Na dodatek uszczęśliwianie Riddle'a znacznie ułatwiało mu życie, a ten w zamian całkiem dobrze się nim opiekował.

Z całą pewnością było mu słabo, kiedy o tym myślał, ale... prawdę mówiąc, było mu tu lepiej niż u Dursleyów. Riddle też wymierzał mu kary, ale zawsze krył się za tym jakiś wytłumaczony mu przez niego powód. Zasady i granice były jasne...

I nie będzie się już dłużej nad tym rozwodził.

Absolutnie nie.

Lepiej niech Dumbledore szybko przybędzie mu z pomocą.

– Harry.

Gryfon odwrócił się. Był zaskoczony, że Tom rozglądał się za nim o takiej porze – normalnie w tym czasie ciężko pracował. Wbrew sobie napiął się lekko.

– Hmm?

– Wiesz, czym jest Zakon Feniksa?

Teraz, gapiąc się tępo, mimowolnie poczuł się głupi.

– A powinienem...? – zapytał. Tom obserwował go przez chwilę.

– Nieważne.

– Powiedz mi – nalegał Harry. – Dlaczego w ogóle myślisz, że mógłbym to wie... – Gryfon zatrzymał się i wstrzymał oddech. – To coś związanego z Jasną Stroną, prawda? – zapytał. Próbował stłumić swoje podekscytowanie, jednak od razu wyrwał się do przodu, kiedy młody Czarny Pan wyszedł z jego pokoju. – Coś się wydarzyło?

Starał się sprawiać wrażenie niewinnego.

Nagle Tom odwrócił się, przez co Harry niemal na niego wpadł. Po chwili Gryfon prawie się cofnął, gdy zobaczył wyraźne niebezpieczeństwo w jego oczach.

– Wiesz coś, Potter?

Bardzo szybko potrząsnął głową.

– Nie, przysięgam...

– A czy mówiłbyś tak również, gdybyś był pod działaniem Veritaserum, eliksiru prawdy? – niemal wymruczał Tom. Nagle gardło Harry'ego zacisnęło się, a Riddle uśmiechnął się zimno. – Uważaj, dzieciaku. Właśnie powiedziałeś mi wszystko, co chciałem wiedzieć. Czym jest Zakon Feniksa?

Gryfon poczuł, że znów może oddychać.

– Nie wiesz?

– A ty wiesz? – Tom uniósł brwi. Był sceptycznie nastawiony – prawdopodobnie dlatego, że wcześniej Harry wyglądał na zaskoczonego jego pytaniem oraz widać było, iż nie ma zielonego pojęcia, czym w ogóle jest Zakon Feniksa. Pomyślał o Fawkesie, ptaku Dumbledore'a. Wyraz twarzy Ślizgona wciąż był groźny. – Proszę bardzo, mów, Harry.

– Co zyskam w zamian?

– Nie przeklnę cię – powiedział stanowczo dziedzic Slytherina. Tym razem, choć w oczach Harry'ego pojawił się cień, Gryfon się nie ugiął.

– I tak to zrobisz, jeśli będziesz w złym nastroju. Albo przeklniesz mnie innym razem i skłamiesz, że to za coś innego – odparł, zaciskając szczękę. Oniemiały Tom przypatrywał mu się przez moment, co Harry uznał za osiągnięcie.

– Co takiego pragniesz wiedzieć?

– Chcę, abyś mówił mi, co się dzieje z moimi przyjaciółmi i z Jasną Stroną.

Tom, wyraźnie zaciekawiony, milczał przez chwilę i rozmyślał nad tym. Następnie uniósł brwi, a jego usta wykręciły się w uśmieszku.

– A czy ty będziesz mówił mi o wszystkim, co jest związane z twoimi przyjaciółmi i Jasną Stroną?

Harry zrozumiał, że stał się przedmiotem kpiny, lecz oczy Toma miały w sobie, o dziwo, również cień powagi. Zacisnął szczękę.

– To już dwa żądania. Żebym na to przystał, musiałbyś zgodzić się na coś jeszcze. Mogłoby to być, na przykład, wypuszczenie mnie stąd, żebym rzeczywiście miał jakieś pojęcie o tym, co takiego robi Jasna Strona i abym mógł dla ciebie szpiegować, Voldemorcie.

Pożałował tych słów od razu, gdy tylko wyszły z jego ust – a tym bardziej widząc nagły błysk w oczach Ślizgona. Był... złowieszczy, łagodnie mówiąc. Jednak... czy podjąłby się tego, gdyby oznaczało to wolność i zwrócenie mu jego dawnego życia? Mógłby poprosić o pomoc Dumbledore'a, grać rolę podwójnego agenta...

Wtedy Tom zaczął się śmiać.

– Może kiedy będziesz starszy, bohaterze. Nie sądzę, aby Dumbledore ufał dwunastolatkom.

– Mam już prawie trzynaście lat! – zaprotestował automatycznie Harry. I, Merlinie, co on takiego, do licha, robił?! Gdyby Tom potraktował jego propozycję poważnie, oznaczałoby to zdradę! Przez sekundę dość zatrważająco wahał się, czy aby w zamian za wolność – a przynajmniej do jakiegoś tam stopnia – naprawdę tego nie zaproponować, lecz również i to zamarło mu na ustach oraz sprawiło, że w jego żołądku zagnieździło się przerażenie. – Tak swoją drogą, to żart. Nigdy nie stanę po twojej stronie, przeciwko Światłu.

Tom wciąż jednak wyglądał na zaskakująco zadowolonego. Chwilę później wrócił do tematu:

– Czym jest Zakon Feniksa?

– Będziesz w zamian mówił mi o Jasnej Stronie i o moich przyjaciołach? – naciskał Harry, unosząc brwi. Ślizgon przypatrywał mu się przez moment, po czym uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

– Nie.

Brwi Harry'ego zmarszczyły się.

– No to ci nie powiem – rzekł uparcie, odwracając się.

– Właśnie, że mi powiesz – odparł prosto Tom. – Nie masz innego wyboru. Jesteś więźniem, pamiętasz? Nie masz tu nic do gadania.

Nagle Harry'emu ponownie zrobiło się bardzo zimno. Okropny dreszcz przeszedł niewygodnie po jego plecach, przez co miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś rozbił mu na karku surowe jajko.

– Wal się – powiedział cicho. – Wydrzyj to sobie z mojego umysłu albo coś takiego. Niczego się ode mnie nie dowiesz – warknął, potrząsając głową i śmiejąc się bez humoru. – Zresztą i tak nie mam pojęcia, czym jest ten głupi Zakon. Mam nadzieję, że ty też nigdy tego nie odkryjesz, nieznośny dupku.

– Język. – Ton starszego chłopca był irytująco spokojny i niemal rozbawiony, przez co Harry zacisnął ze złością zęby. Tak bardzo nie podobało mu się w całej tej sytuacji tak wiele rzeczy. Nawet jeśli czasami to wszystko wydawało mu się niebezpiecznie możliwe do wytrzymania albo przynajmniej znośne, przez większość czasu rujnowało go i mąciło mu w głowie.

To powinno być jednoznaczne, białe albo czarne, jasne lub mroczne, bez żadnych cieni pomiędzy.

Ale wcale takie nie było.

To było szare. Zdecydowanie zbyt szare i nie znosił tego – a już najbardziej Toma. Zachowanie Ślizgona – poza sytuacjami, kiedy ten je wyjaśniał – zadawało się nie mieć żadnego ładu ani składu, tak samo jak niuanse jego humoru. A jeśli już wyjaśniał, o co mu chodziło, wszystko znów wydawało się być oczywiste, tak bardzo białe i czarne – mimo że tak naprawdę prezentowało się zupełnie inaczej, a cała sprawa wciąż była kompletnie szara.

Zacisnął pięści i wbił paznokcie w dłonie, raniąc się przy tym.

– Nie waż się poprawiać mojego słownictwa – odburknął. – Nawet się nie waż...!

Czemu Tom nie negocjował? Wcześniej wydawał się być wobec tego taki otwarty... Teraz Harry miał wrażenie, jakby wszystkie zasady jego nowego świata zostały odwrócone do góry nogami i zmienione, choć nie wiedział, czemu...

Czy zrobił coś nie tak?

Niemal zamarł z przerażenia, kiedy zadał sobie to pytanie, jednak ono i tak przyszło mu do głowy. Cholera. Oczywiście, że nie zrobił niczego nie tak... prawda? Riddle był po prostu porywającym ludzi szaleńcem!

– Będę robił, co mi się podoba i ty mnie nie powstrzymasz – odpowiedział spokojnie Riddle. Oczy Harry'ego zmrużyły się ze wściekłością.

– Czemu taki jesteś?! – zażądał odpowiedzi. Po chwili znowu niemal znieruchomiał ze strachu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że wymsknęło mu się to z ust. Tom wzruszył lekko ramionami, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

– A czemu nie? Moja gra, moje zasady.

I wtedy Harry zrozumiał – a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.

– Nie panujesz już dłużej nad tą grą. Coś się wydarzyło i nie masz na ten temat wystarczającej wiedzy. Ten Zakon, czy jak to się tam nazywa, coś zrobił – powiedział radośnie. Oczy Toma ściemniały, a w następnej sekundzie w jego dłoni znalazła się różdżka.

Harry mimowolnie i instynktownie zrobił krok do tyłu, po czym z determinacją stanął w miejscu. Przecież i tak nie miał dokąd pójść.

– Wczorajszej nocy najechano na rezydencję Malfoyów – zaczął mówić bardzo powolnym i spokojnym głosem Riddle. – Ciekawi mnie, co mogło wywołać taki nagły przypływ zainteresowania ich posiadłością. Czy ciebie również to nie intryguje, Harry?

Jego głos był zbyt delikatny i gładki, aby mógł zwiastować coś dobrego.

– Nawet bardzo – zgodził się Harry, starając się ze wszystkich sił, aby jego ton był na tyle spokojny, na ile tylko to możliwe. Zaczynał zauważać, jak wszystko zbyt szybko układało się w logiczną całość. – Będziesz musiał mi kiedyś o tym opowiedzieć. Teraz jednak zdajesz się być bardzo zajęty wyjaśnianiem tej sprawy, więc może powinienem zostawić cię samego i wrócić do tego zadanego mi przez ciebie wypracowania na temat, ee, podstaw czarnej magii?

Harry zamarł, kiedy do jego gardła przyparta została różdżka. Czy Tom miał w końcu dosyć jego oporu? Zabije go? Spotkał spojrzenie starszego chłopca i nie umiał odwrócić wzroku. Jego serce waliło jak młotem.

– Jestem ciekaw również tego, Harry – kontynuował tym samym delikatnym tonem dziedzic Slytherina – jakim cudem znalazłeś się w sali spotkań bez miotły, skoro rzekomo próbowałeś po prostu wylecieć poza bariery czy cokolwiek to tam roiło się w tej twojej nieposłusznej główce. – Ślizgon, jakby podążając za swoimi myślami, podniósł rękę i zaczął przeczesywać palcami jego włosy. Harry powstrzymał się przed przełknięciem śliny. – Mogłeś, oczywiście, zwyczajnie wybiec, ale tereny Malfoyów są bardzo rozległe, a ty nie zniknąłeś na wystarczająco długi czas, aby móc to zrobić.

– Tom...

– A to zmusza mnie do zastanowienia się, czy nie było tam kogoś, kto ci pomagał i jakie dokładnie były twoje intencje. Nurtuje mnie też, kto mógłby być tym twoim sprzymierzeńcem oraz co mógłbyś próbować z nim zrobić. Oczywiście, żyjąc z tobą już jakiś czas, można się łatwo domyślić, że wiązało się to z ucieczką oraz, w jakimś stopniu, z twoimi starymi przyjaciółmi. Z twoim starym życiem.

Głos Toma zaczynał mieć w sobie zimną i ostrą nutę, która naprawdę nie podobała się Harry'emu. Różdżka ześliznęła się z jego szyi w okolice serca, a ręka powędrowała z jego głowy na gardło i ścisnęła je lekko. Gryfon automatycznie złapał Toma za nadgarstki, próbując udrożnić swoje drogi oddechowe.

– Ale rzecz w tym, Harry – wymruczał Tom – ŻE TWOJE STARE ŻYCIE ROZPADŁO SIĘ NA PIEPRZONE KAWAŁKI. – Chłopiec omal nie wyskoczył ze skóry na ten nagły krzyk oraz przekleństwo. Mieszkał z Tomem już od jakiegoś czasu i nigdy, przenigdy nie słyszał, aby starszy chłopiec przeklinał, nawet jeśli wydawał się tracić nad sobą panowanie. – I nie wrócisz już do niego. Czy tobie naprawdę się wydaje, że byłoby to możliwe, choćbyś rzeczywiście zdołał uciec?

Prawdę powiedziawszy, nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Czy sprawy miałyby się tak samo? Mniej więcej, prawda? Szarpnął rękę Toma, nagle naprawdę przerażony zaborczością, którą biło od starszego chłopca.

Postarał się, aby jego głos pozostał spokojny, tak jakby obchodził się z przerażonym zwierzęciem albo czymś w tym stylu.

– Tom, nie mogę oddychać. Puść moje gardło, proszę.

Nie spodziewał się, że przyniesie to jakikolwiek efekt i częściowo miał rację, jednak po kilku chwilach uchwyt cudem złagodniał.

– Dziękuję – powiedział tym samym wyważonym tonem, nie spuszczając z Toma wzroku. Czuł się jak cholerny zaklinacz węży!

– Zaczynam myśleć, że powinienem wprowadzić ci w życie surowsze zasady oraz wyraźniejsze granice – zadumał się niepokojąco Tom, a Harry zbladł, słysząc ten pomysł.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że im bardziej będziesz tak robił, tym bardziej ja będę się przeciw tobie buntował? – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą i zwilżył usta. – Jeśli pozwolisz mi zobaczyć się z moimi przyjaciółmi, wyjść stąd i tym podobne, jeśli pozwolisz mi choć pozornie mieć z powrotem moje dawne życie... to możemy dojść do jakiegoś porozumienia. I... – Wziął głęboki wdech. Pomyślałby, że żartuje, ponieważ nie mógł uwierzyć, iż naprawdę to robi. – Przestanę uciekać, skończę z tymi próbami.

Zdawało się, jakby świat stanął w miejscu.


	21. Rozdział 21

Betowała **Panna** **Mi**.;)

* * *

Tom, którego twarz pozbawiona była wyrazu, przyglądał mu się przez kilka bardzo długich chwil. Harry zdusił w sobie chęć przełknięcia z trudem śliny. Zaraz potem głowa Ślizgona przekrzywiła się lekko, a na jego twarzy zalśniło coś trochę jakby triumfalnego, a trochę zupełnie innego.

– Cóż za interesujący obrót wydarzeń – wymruczał Tom. Choć chłopak pozostawał nieruchomy, Harry wciąż odnosił to przytłaczające wrażenie bycia okrążanym niczym zwierzyna. Postarał się nie przełknąć śliny ani nie zrobić niczego innego, co równie wyraźnie ukazałoby jego skrępowanie.

– Będziesz negocjował czy nie? – zapytał chłodno. – Bo powinieneś wiedzieć, że jeśli nie pozwolisz mi na chociażby częściowe odzyskanie wolności oraz na widzenie się z moimi przyjaciółmi, nigdy nie przestanę próbować od ciebie uciec!

Był niemal w stanie dostrzec trybiki kręcące się w niepokojąco błyskotliwym umyśle starszego chłopca. Nie był pewien, czy fakt, iż Tom w reakcji na to żądanie nie wkurzył się i nie wybuchnął gniewem powinien brać za dobry zwiastun, czy też nie... Czyż jego obecne zachowanie nie znaczyło, że bardzo prawdopodobne było, iż przystanie na tę propozycję? Ale z drugiej strony musiało to też znaczyć, że Tom bez wątpienia miał własne intrygi oraz plany, z których mógł wynieść takie same, jak nie większe korzyści, co Harry.

Odrobinę obronnie skrzyżował ramiona, próbując wyglądać wyzywająco i całkowicie pewnie w swoim zwycięstwie. Aby móc uzyskać taki efekt, musiał brać przykład z codziennej aroganckiej postawy Toma, jednak postanowił zignorować ten fakt.

– Jakie więc stawiasz warunki, Harry? – Riddle brzmiał, jakby sobie z niego tylko żartował, lecz pod tą jego nonszalancką maską Gryfon dostrzegał powagę. Podejrzewał, że była to jedna z „korzyści" mieszkania wraz z tym psychopatą. W pewnym stopniu nauczył się go odczytywać oraz poznał niektóre jego kaprysy – a było tak dlatego, że w jego towarzystwie Riddle zwyczajnie nie przejmował się tym, aby przez cały czas utrzymywać pozory. A przynajmniej nie całkowicie. Żadna osoba przebywająca we własnym domu tak nie robi, a już szczególnie, jeśli jest przekonana o własnej sile i przewadze.

Mimo wszystko Harry szczerze zastanowił się nad postawionym mu pytaniem, wiedząc, że ma tylko jedną szansę, aby właściwie na nie odpowiedzieć.

– Będę tu wracał na wieczory i noce, chyba że będę miał twoje pozwolenie, aby było inaczej. Poza tym będę mógł wychodzić, kiedy tylko zechcę i robić, co mi się podoba... Choć, oczywiście, nigdy tu nikogo ze sobą nie przyprowadzę... Wiesz, jako że opracowujesz plan przejęcia władzy nad światem, a moi przyjaciele mogliby próbować cię powstrzymać. No i przestanę uciekać.

Było to bardzo długie żądanie i wątpił, aby Tom zechciał się na nie zgodzić. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że lepiej było najpierw mierzyć zbyt wysoko aniżeli nisko, ponieważ w przeciwnym wypadku Ślizgon mógłby natychmiast przystać na tamte żałosne warunki.

Tom zacmokał lekko, potrząsając głową.

– Wiesz, że się na to nie zgodzę, Potter – wymruczał dziedzic Slytherina. – Naniosę więc poprawki: będziesz mógł przez kilka dni w tygodniu spotykać się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, co będziemy dokładniej ustalać na bieżąco. Masz naukę i zgodnie z naszą wcześniejszą umową nie pozwolę ci jej zaniedbać.

Harry, usłyszawszy to zastrzeżenie, nie mógł przestać myśleć, że czasami Tom naprawdę zachowywał się jak kujon.

Riddle kontynuował:

– Będziesz wracał o dziewiętnastej, chyba że wcześniej uzgodnimy inaczej. Rano będziesz mógł wychodzić o ósmej, ale tylko jeśli zjesz śniadanie. Nie chcę, żeby Dumbledore oskarżał mnie, że cię głodzę.

Harry zamrugał. Jak na razie cały ten ich układ nie brzmiał zbyt okropnie, szczególnie gdy przyrównać go do tego aresztu domowego, pod którym dotychczas się znajdywał.

– Martwisz się tym, co myśli Dumbledore? – zapytał Harry, unosząc brwi. Tom, któremu przerwano proces zawierania umowy, posłał mu miażdżące spojrzenie.

– Pragnę władać czarodziejskim światem. Nie zamierzam dawać mu przeciwko mnie niepotrzebnej broni – odpowiedział dziedzic Slytherina. – A skoro już o tym mowa, jeśli mamy zawrzeć ten układ, nie będziesz wspierał Jasnej Strony.

– Nie przyłączę się do Ciemnej! – zaprotestował Harry.

– Nie powiedziałem, że masz to zrobić. Po prostu nie masz pomagać Jasnej Stronie.

– Co ty na to, abym na razie nie stał po żadnej ze stron i po prostu je obserwował, sprawiedliwie osądzając je do momentu, w którym jakąś wybiorę? – zaproponował ostrożnie Harry, mając nadzieję, że Tom się na to zgodzi. Nie chciał przecież zostać pozbawiony możliwości pomocy swoim przyjaciołom albo walki przeciwko Voldemortowi, jeśli ten by ich zaatakował. – Nie będę działał na niekorzyść Światła, ale... Wiem, że nie pozwolisz mi stąd odejść tylko po to, abym mógł im przekazywać informacje, więc obiecuję, że tego też nie będę robił. Na razie będę szary.

Zamyślony Tom zdawał się to rozpatrywać.

– Dobrze. Możesz spotykać się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi trzy razy w tygodniu, chyba że wcześniej w ramach jakiejś specjalnej okazji uzgodnimy inaczej i uzyskasz moje pozwolenie. Będziesz bez wyjątku wracał tu każdego wieczora o dziewiętnastej i nigdy nikogo ze sobą nie przyprowadzisz. W takie dni nie będziesz wychodził z domu przed ósmą albo przed śniadaniem, jeśli jeszcze nie wstaniesz do tej pory. Nie wesprzesz żadnej strony i z pewnością nie zdradzisz swoim przyjaciołom z Jasnej Strony jakichkolwiek informacji, a także mojego zaufania. Nie będziesz dłużej próbował uciekać i zaakceptujesz życie ze mną. Mamy układ?

Harry'emu zaschło w ustach, kiedy rozmyślał ostrożnie nad tymi warunkami. Wydawały się... rozsądne.

– Chcę zarezerwować sobie prawo do przeprowadzenia w późniejszym czasie ponownych negocjacji. Nie zgadzam się na to, aby przez resztę życia wracać do domu o dziewiętnastej.

Nagle Tom uśmiechnął się promiennie, a Harry zaklął, gdy uświadomił sobie, że podporządkowywał całe swoje życie tym uzgodnieniom i... i nie będzie teraz o tym myślał. Nie mógł zacząć teraz panikować, przecież musiał skoncentrować się na ich umowie.

– W porządku – powiedział delikatnie Ślizgon. Harry przełknął ślinę, po czym skinął głową.

– W porządku – wymruczał. Tom wyciągnął rękę, bez wahania łapiąc dłoń Harry'ego i Gryfon poczuł przebiegającą przez niego iskrę magii. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się.

– Co to było?

– Sprawiłem, że nasza przysięga została magicznie związana. Teraz to coś więcej niż tylko słowo honoru.

– Cóż, to dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę, że ty w ogóle nie masz honoru – powiedział Harry, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. Tom patrzył na niego przez moment, po czym zaczął się śmiać i klepać go w niemal protekcjonalny sposób po głowie, tak jakby nagradzał szczeniaczka, który właśnie wykonał dobrze jakąś sztuczkę. Młodszy chłopiec wykrzywił się z niezadowoleniem.

– Idź i napisz swoje wypracowanie, Harry. Później jeszcze porozmawiamy.

Tom wydawał się zadowolony. Bardzo zadowolony. Gdyby Gryfon mógł zobaczyć koszmarny uśmieszek, który wykrzywił usta Toma po tym, jak się odwrócił, byłby naprawdę zaniepokojony stopniem jego zadowolenia.

Zamiast tego jednak odczuwał euforię z powodu swojej częściowo odzyskanej wolności – po raz pierwszy od zbyt dawna.

To był dobry dzień.

A Tom naprawdę nie był aż taki niedorzeczny.

Poza tym, że... no cóż... w ogóle nie powinien musieć targować się o podstawowe prawo człowieka, jakim jest wolność?

* * *

Tom stukał nieobecnie piórem o swoje usta, a jego oczy wciąż lśniły po dzisiejszych wydarzeniach.

Harry zaczynał oddawać się temu życiu, a to mogło oznaczać tylko coś dobrego. Jego „wyrozumiałość" mogła sprawić, że zyska sobie przychylność Gryfona – zwłaszcza że wiedział, iż Dumbledore w panice i w kontraście może spróbować zacieśnić swoją kontrolę nad chłopcem.

Harry kochał wolność i nie miał ochoty porzucać jej dla byle kogo. Jego rola żołnierzyka została na zawsze zniszczona, ponieważ coś zapoczątkował – negocjacje – próbując jak najwięcej zyskać na tej sytuacji. Naprawdę myślał, zamiast brać rzeczy za pewnik i zakładać, że w taki właśnie sposób muszą one wyglądać.

Och, będzie musiał być bardzo ostrożny, żeby nie obróciło się to przeciwko niemu. Harry może być wobec wszystkich dziki i nieposkromiony, ale zacznie polegać na Tomie, aby ten go... prowadził, a to będzie po prostu perfekcyjne. Najlepiej byłoby, gdyby Harry zaczął dobrowolnie spędzać z nim swój wolny czas, zamiast ze swoimi przyjaciółmi.

Musiał stać się bardziej interesującą opcją, lepszą opcją i... no cóż, poważnie powątpiewał, aby Jasna Strona była skłonna, tak jak on, odpowiedzieć na wszystkie pytania chłopca. Nie było ciężko stwierdzić, że Harry – mimo iż był leniwym uczniem – był również bardzo ciekawy otaczającego go świata oraz wystarczająco bystry... a w każdym razie bystrzejszy niż to, jakiego udawał, choć oczywiście nie tak bardzo jak Tom. Chociaż mało kto był tak inteligentny jak on.

Wszystko sobie dokładnie zaplanował. Zastawił pułapki na tyle ostrożnie, aby sam nie paść ich ofiarą, a także obmyślił, jak by tu sobie zaskarbić przychylność Harry'ego. To przebiegnie bezbłędnie. Jeśli dopisze mu szczęście, Harry zacznie na nim zdecydowanie bardziej polegać i stanie się podejrzliwy wobec Jasnej Strony... którą Tom w tym przypadku również będzie mógł manipulować.

Był bardzo dobry w udawaniu emocji. Dumbledore pozostanie nieufny, ale był pewny, że przynajmniej jakaś część zwolenników Światła stanie się mu przychylniejsza – choć wątpił, żeby go polubili. Jednakże... oczekiwali Voldemorta, którego opisywał im starzec, lecz on zaprezentuje się im w innej roli.

Tak czy inaczej będzie to ciekawa obserwacja psychologiczna. Zawsze uwielbiał pogrywać sobie z innymi ludźmi.

Jego głównym celem wciąż jednak pozostawał Harry, nawet jeśli odniesie z tej gry również inne korzyści.

Zaaranżował sobie małe spotkanie z McNairem i innymi, których uznał za problematycznych.

Teraz jednak, jak sądził, musiał porozmawiać z Severusem Snape'em.

Wziął swój płaszcz. To była ulica Spinner's End, prawda?


	22. Rozdział 22

_Wiem, trochę to trwało, ale w końcu prezentuję wam kolejny rozdział "Ukojenia".  
_**_Gumosia_**_, cóż, wybacz mi tak późną odpowiedź. Jak widać, nowy rozdział już dziś. :P  
__W kwestii kolejnych aktualizacji - przez najbliższe kilka miesięcy nie mogę obiecać wam regularności. Mam nadzieję, że jakoś to przeżyjecie. :) Postaram się, abyście nie musieli aż tak długo czekać na nowe rozdziały, ale może być różnie. Ostatnimi czasy, niestety, mam zbyt wiele ważnych spraw na głowie, by móc skupić się na tłumaczeniu._

A rozdział betowała wspaniała **Panna Mi**. Miłego czytania. :)

* * *

Tego lata Severus Snape naprawdę zaczynał mieć już dosyć swojego dzwonka do drzwi.

To nie tak, że nie doceniał dobrego towarzystwa – po prostu poważnie brakowało ludzi, których dało się w ten sposób określić. Poza tym lubił też samotność i spokój.

Obecnie, kiedy żył z tym kundlem, a jednocześnie dookoła tak wiele się działo, zdecydowanie nie były to takie wakacje, jakich w tej chwili tak desperacko potrzebował. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, będzie musiał wrócić do tych półgłówków i zasmarkanych pierwszoroczniaków, wcale nie zaznawszy odpoczynku.

Wszystko wskazywało jednak na razie na to, że nie będzie wśród nich Harry'ego Pottera.

Był środek lata, a chłopca wciąż jeszcze nie odnaleziono.

Nie wyglądało to dobrze... Nie żeby dbał o dzieciaka, ale... no cóż... kto wiedział, na jaką magię z rąk Czarnego Pana mógł być narażony chłopiec Lily? Albo czy w ogóle wciąż był żywy? Podejrzewał, że był, biorąc pod uwagę tamtą wiadomość oraz fakt, iż Czarny Pan interesował się śledztwem w jego sprawie, jednak...

Powinien otworzyć drzwi. Może pojawiły się jakieś nowe wieści albo nastąpił jakiś postęp? Czekał już z utęsknieniem na powód, dla którego mógłby pozbyć się tego kundla.

Nastolatek.

Gdyby nie nauczył się zachowywać ostrożności, najprawdopodobniej spojrzałby na niego z pogardą i zapytał, co tutaj robi. A także poinformował go o tym, że pomylił drzwi.

Coś go jednak przed tym powstrzymało.

I całe szczęście.

– Ach, Severusie... Mogę wejść?

W jego głosie pobrzmiewała nuta, która sugerowała, iż tak naprawdę wcale nie było to pytanie. Snape przyjrzał się uważnie młodzieńcowi.

– Znam cię?

– Lucjusz ci o mnie nie wspominał?

Uśmiech, który pojawił się zaraz po tych słowach był ostrzejszy niż rozbite szkło. Najbardziej jednak zmartwiły go oczy nastolatka – bezwzględne ponad miarę, ciemniejsze od jego własnych, lodowate. Niebezpieczne. Z wyćwiczoną łatwością zachował opanowanie.

– Mój panie?

– Świetnie, Severusie. Bądź kochany i nastaw czajnik.

Czarny Pan natychmiast wkroczył do jego domu.

Cicho zamknął drzwi, zastanawiając się, od kiedy Lord Voldemort w jakiejkolwiek sytuacji nazywa kogokolwiek „kochanym". Miał głęboką nadzieję, że Black będzie miał wyczucie i pozostanie schowany na górze, najlepiej w swojej psiej postaci.

Jego żołądek ścisnął się niespokojnie. Nastawił wodę, podczas gdy Czarny Pan, którego dłonie były perfekcyjnie nieruchome i gładkie, aż nazbyt swobodnie oglądał jego dom. Severus nie był pewien, czy powinien zapytać, czego mężczyzna... lub chłopiec... pragnął. Ostatecznie uznał, że lepiej będzie pozwolić, aby to jego „mistrz" poprowadził tę rozmowę. Za wyjątkiem...

– Jak pijesz herbatę, mój panie?

To był zupełny absurd. Być może umarł i trafił do piekła.

– Z cukrem, bez mleka.

Próbował odgadnąć, jak dużo cukru powinien dać i ostatecznie – skoro Czarny Pan tego nie sprecyzował – wsypał jedną łyżeczkę. Łatwiej było go później ewentualnie dosypać niż usunąć nadmiar. Z brzęknięciem położył filiżankę na stole, po czym usiadł naprzeciwko swojego gościa.

Naprawdę wyglądał jak nastolatek. Dałby mu prawdopodobnie dziewiętnaście lat, może nawet i mniej.

Snape wziął łyk swojej herbaty, starając się, by jego ruchy były wolne i gładkie, a Czarny Pan, którego wyraz twarzy absolutnie nic nie zdradzał, obserwował go w niekomfortowej ciszy. Powinien coś powiedzieć?

– Trzymasz się blisko Dumbledore'a, mam rację? – zaczął po chwili młodzieniec. Severus nie pozwolił, aby jego uchwyt wokół szklanki się wzmocnił, lecz musiał odstawić ją delikatnie na podstawkę.

– To decyzja dyktowana rozsądkiem, mój panie. Po tym, jak zniknąłeś...

– Oszczędź mi swoich wymówek. Jesteś mistrzem eliksirów. Zakładam, że posiadasz Veritaserum.

Żółć napłynęła mu do gardła.

– Tak, mój panie.

– Przynieś je.

Wstał posłusznie, nie wiedząc, co innego mógłby zrobić. Powinien był go okłamać i powiedzieć, że nie ma obecnie w swoich zapasach tego eliksiru, jakoś go zwieść. Nie mógł jednak pozwolić sobie na to, by postrzegano go jako nielojalnego.

Na schodach spotkał Blacka, który wpatrywał się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

– Kto to jest? – zapytał bezgłośnie mężczyzna. Snape wskazał w odpowiedzi na swoje lewe ramię, a z twarzy kundla odpłynęła cała krew. – Voldemort? – poruszył bezdźwięcznie ustami Syriusz, doprecyzowując z przerażeniem, na co Severus kiwnął wyraźnie głową. Jego szczęka była zaciśnięta, a usta z powodu stresu i napięcia ułożyły się w bladą kreskę. Nie poczekał, aby przekonać się, co jeszcze chciał powiedzieć Black. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie zrobi on niczego głupiego.

Wrócił z Veritaserum i położył flakonik na stole, po czym ponownie sięgnął po swoją filiżankę.

– Zaczekaj. – Jego ręka zastygła w miejscu. Czarny Pan, nie spuszczając z niego oczu, odkręcił buteleczkę i nalał do jego herbaty trzy krople płynu. – Napij się.

Było mu słabo.

Wypił.

– Względem kogo jesteś bardziej lojalny, Dumbledore'a czy mnie?

– Jestem lojalny wobec Lily. – Słowa te wymsknęły się z jego ust bez pozwolenia, czego nie mógł znieść. Czuł się, jakby miał zaraz zamarznąć od środka. Zacisnął rękę wokół swojej różdżki, lecz w następnej sekundzie różdżka Czarnego Pana została przyparta do jego gardła... nie, nie jego różdżka. Pottera?!

– Lily? – Oczy Voldemorta były mroczne i skupione. – Jakiej Lily?

– Lily Evans...

– Kim jest Lily Evans?

Przecież to pytanie nie miało żadnego sensu. Z pewnością Czarny Pan powinien ją kojarzyć?

– Dziewczyną.

– Domyśliłem się tego – sarknął mężczyzna. – Znałem ją?

– Zabiłeś ją.

– Zabiłem wielu ludzi. Kim ona była i dlaczego ją zabiłem?

Ze sporym zdezorientowaniem poczuł, jak w jego krwi zaczyna gotować się obrzydzenie.

– Lily Potter – powiedział, jakby miało to wszystko wytłumaczyć. Czarny Pan znieruchomiał, oczyszczając swoją twarz z emocji i przechylił głowę.

– Mam jej syna. – Severus nie skomentował tego ani słowem. Serce w klatce piersiowej biło mu jak szalone, a palce wciąż oplatały różdżkę. Czy opłacało się ją podnieść? – Jej syn jest... bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Rozumiem, że pragniesz, aby tak pozostało?

Krew zamarzła mu w żyłach.

– Tak, mój panie.

– W takim razie będziesz wykonywał moje rozkazy. W przeciwnym wypadku chłopiec odczuje na sobie konsekwencje twojego nieposłuszeństwa albo zdrady.

Snape miał wrażenie, jak gdyby wszystko wokół niego rozpadało się na kawałki. Nie mógł znieść tego uczucia. Wszystko, nad czym pracował... Nigdy nie powinien był przyjąć Veritaserum... To nie mogło dziać się naprawdę. Przecież Potter to jeszcze dziecko! Nie zasługuje, aby w ogóle być na to skazanym – niezależnie od tego, kto był jego ojcem.

– Tak, mój panie. – Jego głos był ledwie słyszalny.

– Powiedz mi wszystko, co wiesz o Zakonie Feniksa i jego planach.

* * *

Tom mógł szczerze przyznać, że nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw, ale... no cóż... Severus Snape zachowywał się w jego towarzystwie zbyt spokojnie i jeśli miał powierzyć mu opiekę nad Harrym, musiał przedsięwziąć wszystkie możliwe środki ostrożności, a nawet jeszcze więcej.

Oparł się o swoje krzesło. Był pewny, że był w stanie odeprzeć ataki mężczyzny.

– Uspokój się, Severusie – praktycznie wymruczał, kiedy mistrz eliksirów skończył mówić. – Nie zamorduję cię od razu. Myślę, że wciąż możesz być użyteczny, a już szczególnie teraz, kiedy znalazłem dla ciebie zadanie.

– Wszystko, czego tylko zechcesz, mój panie... – wymamrotał mężczyzna. Tom musiał przyznać, że Snape był imponująco opanowany. Wcale go o nic nie błagał ani nie płaszczył się przed nim bez godności. Prawdę mówiąc, trochę przywodziło mu to na myśl Harry'ego. Mieli tę samą siłę woli – choć Gryfon z pewnością nie zniósłby tego porównania.

Teraz, kiedy wiedział już o Lily Evans, łatwo było połączyć ze sobą wszystkie kropki. Choć zupełnie nie rozumiał związanego z nią sentymentu, spotkał się już wcześniej z czymś podobnym.

– Będę częściowo i okazjonalnie zwracać Pottera Światłu. Powody stojące za tą decyzją nie są twoją sprawą i nie będę z tobą o nich dyskutował. Przez kilka dni w tygodniu chłopiec będzie mógł widzieć się ze swoimi starymi przyjaciółmi, po czym o dziewiętnastej będzie do mnie wracał. Chcę, abyś tego dopilnowywał i miał na niego oko. Bez wątpienia jesteś już zaznajomiony z jego zachowaniem oraz nawykiem wpadania w tarapaty.

– Tak, mój panie.

Mógł powiedzieć, że nie było to coś, czego się Snape spodziewał. Nigdy jednak nie obchodziły go oczekiwania inne niż jego własne.

– Będziesz również mówił mi o poczynaniach Jasnej Strony. A przed jej spotkaniami będziesz ze mną uzgadniał, o czym możesz ich poinformować. Czy jest to zrozumiałe?

– Tak, mój panie.

– W związku z naszym porozumieniem złożysz tej nocy magiczną przysięgę.

– ...tak, mój panie.

– Bardzo dobrze. Ogromnie się cieszę, że mamy to już załatwione. – Uśmiechnął się ponownie, czerpiąc przyjemność z napięcia, jakie promieniowało od poważanego mistrza eliksirów. – Poza tym specjalnym zadaniem, wznowisz dla mnie swoje wcześniejsze obowiązki.

– Moje umiejętności są, jak zawsze, do twojej dyspozycji.

– Wiem – wymruczał. Naprawdę pragnął przekroczyć granice dyskomfortu Snape'a, patrzeć, jak ten wierci się niespokojnie, a jego kamienny spokój się rozpada. – Czy jest jeszcze coś, co leży ci na sercu?

Oczy mężczyzny pozostały na nim skupione. Być może właśnie ten opanowany bezruch mówił sam za siebie, ponieważ aż za bardzo sprawiał wrażenie takiego, który nie miał nic do ukrycia. Był nieskazitelny. A on nigdy nie ufał rzeczom perfekcyjnym. Gdy dążył do wielkości – zmuszając swoich popleczników do przechodzenia samych siebie i gardząc ich porażkami – preferował skazy i zniszczenia.

– Nie, mój panie.

– Wspaniale. Jakieś pytania?

Pragnął przekonać się, czy Snape będzie miał czelność jakieś zadać. Jego oczy lśniły, czekając na prowokację.

– Jakie są dokładnie twoje plany wobec Pottera?

On naprawdę zapytał. Podejrzewał, że teraz, gdy ambiwalentna lojalność jego mistrza eliksirów ujrzała światło dzienne, nie miał on już nic do stracenia. Najprawdopodobniej za czasów reżimu jego odpowiednika nic więcej się nie liczyło. Nie miał wątpliwości, że w tym momencie jego starsza wersja przewyższała go pod względem doświadczenia oraz magicznych umiejętności, ale miał również pewność, że on sam jest za to bardziej zdolny do charyzmatycznej manipulacji oraz podejmowania przemyślanych wyborów. Ich osobowość została podzielona, co wytworzyło między nimi równowagę.

Voldemort symbolizował siłę, on zaś inteligencję i wdzięk. Nie miał pewności co do tego, co znajdowało się pośrodku.

– Nie jest to twoja sprawa.

Ostentacyjnie bawił się różdżką w swojej dłoni. Wiedział, że Snape miał coś więcej do powiedzenia – kryło się to w jego głębokich oczach – lecz mężczyzna był wystarczająco ślizgoński, aby zachować te słowa dla siebie.

Brakowało mu tego. Potter nie wydawał się mieć w sobie tego zahamowania i choć bywało to urocze, potrafiło go również bardzo irytować. Czasem myślał, że Harry na poważnie potrzebował lekcji respektu.

Ale to już niedługo.

– Tak, mój panie. Przepraszam.

Potrafił stwierdzić, że mistrz eliksirów był ciekaw kwestii jego odrodzenia oraz wielu innych spraw. Tom nie był jednak osobą, która dla zabicia czasu rozpieszczała swoich podwładnych.

– Nie muszę ostrzegać cię przed konsekwencjami wywołania mojego niezadowolenia, Severusie. Módl się, abyś pozostał dla mnie użyteczny i nie popełnij żadnego aktu zdrady, ponieważ tylko to zagwarantuje ci moją łaskę.

– Nie zawiodę cię – odpowiedział spokojnie mężczyzna. Zawsze był taki spokojny. Nagle Tom nachylił się bliżej, z impetem kładąc ręce na stole. Ramiona Snape'a zesztywniały, a jego oczy lekko drgnęły. Z domieszką umyślnie ukazanego szaleństwa Tom uśmiechnął się szeroko, by móc obserwować, jak nozdrza mężczyzny ruszają się niespokojnie.

– Rozkosznie – wymruczał z kpiną i wstał. – Dziękuję ci za herbatę, to była przyjemność. Kogo gościsz w swoim domu?

Że niby miał nie wyczuć obecności innej osoby w tym mieszkaniu? Niemalże czuł jej zapach. Słyszał jej najcichsze ruchy w pokojach na górze.

– To mój pies, panie. Zamknąłem go, gdy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi, aby nie naskoczył na ciebie przy wejściu.

Tom uniósł brwi.

– Nigdy nie brałem cię za osobę, która mogłaby mieć zwierzątko domowe, a już na pewno nie takie. Psy za bardzo przypominają dzieci.

– To przybłęda, której nie mogę się pozbyć, mój panie.

– Pokaż mi go. – Jego głos znów był zimny. Czerpał wielką przyjemność z zaniepokojenia swojego poplecznika wywołanego zmianą nastroju – nawet jeśli naprawdę był zirytowany.

– Tak, mój panie. Przyprowadzę go na dół.

– Nie. Myślę, że pójdę z tobą, Severusie. W końcu nie jesteś szczególnie godny zaufania, czyż nie?

Wstał z gracją i, pozwalając Snape'owi iść przodem, ruszył w stronę miejsca, w którym usłyszał wcześniej dźwięki.

Harry miał rację. Jego włosy naprawdę były dość tłuste – choć podejrzewał, że to przez opary eliksirów.

Na łóżku leżał duży, czarny i kudłaty pies.

Spodobałby się Harry'emu, biorąc pod uwagę, że chłopiec nie miał już dłużej swojej sowy. W dodatku zbliżały się jego urodziny. Może nareszcie przestanie smucić się utratą tego głupiego ptaka?

Coś mu się tu jednak nie zgadzało – nie umiał tylko powiedzieć, co dokładnie. Zmrużył oczy. Sierść na grzbiecie psa zjeżyła się, kiedy ten zaczął na niego warczeć. Nie miał na sobie obroży. Coś było z nim nie tak.

– Jak się nazywa?

– Pies, mój panie?

Snape próbował go zbyć.

– Nie, twój nos – zakpił. – No przecież, że pies.

Powinien zacząć spędzać mniej czasu w towarzystwie dwunasto- bądź trzynastoletnich Gryfonów, jakkolwiek dojrzali by oni na swój wiek nie byli.

Przez moment Snape wyglądał na zaskoczonego i ostrożnie się mu przyglądał. Tom wbił w mężczyznę swój wzrok i pozwolił, by jego magia lekko rozbłysła, przypominając mu o tym, że wciąż jest potężnym Czarnym Panem. Jego życie stałoby się o wiele prostsze, gdyby udało mu się dostać eliksir postarzający i zmienić swój wygląd na jakiś bardziej zastraszający... Tyle że nieszczególnie pragnął stać się szpetny. Przystojność bez wątpienia miała swoje zalety.

– Nazywam go po prostu kundlem. Nie zawracałem sobie głowy szukaniem dla niego imienia.

Zatem bez dwóch zdań nie był miłośnikiem zwierząt, a co za tym idzie, ten pies nie miał żadnego sensu. Zbliżył się do niego szybkim krokiem.

– Mój panie... – zaczął Snape, ostrzegając go. Rzucił się na psa w tym samym momencie, w którym ten go zaatakował. Mocno chwycił warczące zwierzę za kark i pchnął je do tyłu, powodując, że jego łapy wbiły mu się w żebra. Powarkiwanie powoli zaczęło zmieniać się w skomlenie. Tom wyczarował wokół jego pyska kaganiec, a na jego szyi umieścił przypiętą do smyczy obrożę.

Snape wpatrywał się w nich.

– Zabiorę go ze sobą, chyba że masz coś przeciwko.

Nastąpiła chwila milczenia, zakłócana tylko przez ciche popiskiwanie psa.

– Nie, mój panie. Nie mam nic przeciwko.

– W takim razie już sobie pójdę. Spodziewaj się, że niedługo się do ciebie odezwę... Postaraj się nie zrobić niczego... gryfońskiego, hm?

Na Spinner's End powróciła cisza.


	23. Rozdział 23

_Być może niektórzy z was zauważyli, że "Ukojenie w ciemności" - podobnie zresztą jak oryginalna wersja opowiadania - jest obecnie zdobione przez śliczny obrazek (tak, mam na myśli ten znajdujący się przy opisie). Musicie wiedzieć, że jego autorką jest sama **The Fictionist**. Co prawda został namalowany już kilka miesięcy temu, ale... ee, jak by to powiedzieć... nie potrafiłam się zmotywować i napisać do autorki z prośbą o zgodę na jego użycie...? Tak, to już chyba szczyt lenistwa..._

No, w każdym razie rozdział betowany był przez cudowną **Pannę Mi**.

* * *

Harry uniósł swój wzrok, gdy tylko Tom wrócił do domu.

Nie chciał myśleć, że specjalnie postanowił nie kłaść się jeszcze spać, gdy zauważył zniknięcie starszego chłopca. Nie nazwałby tego również czekaniem na niego jak jakiś szczeniak albo kura domowa (i, szczerze mówiąc, obie te myśli wyjątkowo go niepokoiły).

Nie, jeśli już, to czekał tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że w przypadku śmierci Ślizgona byłby zmuszony tutaj gnić i nigdy już by się stąd nie wydostał. A do tego prawdopodobnie by oszalał.

Niemniej jednak nie dowierzał własnym oczom, gdy dostrzegł chłopaka. I psa. Wielkiego, czarnego, kudłatego psa, który sprawiał wrażenie bardzo zmęczonego. Zmarszczył się lekko, gdy zauważył na jego pysku kaganiec.

– Masz psa – powiedział, podnosząc się z kanapy.

– Powinieneś być już w łóżku – odparł Tom i uniósł brwi.

– Masz psa.

– Już raz to powiedziałeś, Potter. Z pewnością brakuje ci snu, skoro wyparowała już nawet ta odrobina twojego intelektu i zaczynasz się powtarzać.

Harry posłał mu gniewne spojrzenie, aczkolwiek i tak podszedł bliżej, przyglądając się psu. Zauważył, że Tom zacieśnił uchwyt wokół obroży.

– Ostrożnie, on... – próbował przestrzec go Ślizgon.

Harry przyklęknął, po czym zaczął delikatnie głaskać i poklepywać zwierzę. Pies pisnął radośnie i przylgnął do niego, obwąchując go i dysząc. Na buzię Gryfona wyskoczył szeroki uśmiech.

– Jest taki słodki! Skąd go masz? Jest dla mnie? Mogę go zatrzymać? Mogę, prawda?

Tom przypatrywał się psu, mrużąc oczy.

– Próbował mnie ugryźć.

– Dobry piesek! – Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie i okazał psu jeszcze więcej sympatii. Zwierzak lizał go po twarzy i wydawał się być bardzo słodki. – Z pewnością ma gust do towarzystwa. Chyba mnie w miarę lubi.

– W rzeczy samej – wymruczał krótko Riddle. – Spróbuj więc wytresować go tak, aby na mnie nie warczał i nie próbował mnie ugryźć... Podejrzewam, że nie chcesz, abym go zabił?

Harry podniósł gwałtownie oczy. Jego ramiona napięły się, a dłonie zacisnęły wokół sierści psa.

– On najprawdopodobniej próbuje się tylko bronić, nie możesz go za to nienawidzić – odparł cicho i z lekkim naciskiem. Tom, jako że takie zachowanie nie przystoi przyszłemu dyktatorowi, musiał powstrzymać się przed przewróceniem oczyma.

– Ja też się tylko bronię, odpłacając się temu cholernemu psu i zakładając mu kaganiec.

Zwierzę warknęło, a Riddle ponownie posłał w jego stronę to przenikliwe spojrzenie. Harry znów zaczął głaskać psa, próbując go uspokoić.

– Jak on się wabi? Chyba że to ona?

– To on. I nie ma żadnego imienia. Jest po prostu „kundlem".

– Mogę go jakoś nazwać? – zapytał z nadzieją.

– Skoro musisz. To twój pies, nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru opiekować się tym cholerstwem.

Nagle gardło Harry'ego zacisnęło się. Zawsze marzył o psie, jakimś przyjaznym zwierzęciu – w końcu to najlepszy przyjaciel człowieka i w ogóle. A Tom właśnie mu go sprawił. Dostrzeżenie związku między stratą Hedwigi i dostaniem psa nie było trudne. Mimo że Riddle w pełni ponosił tę przeklętą winę za śmierć jego sowy, usta Gryfona i tak wykręciły się w delikatnym uśmiechu. Prawdopodobnie była to najbardziej zbliżona do przeprosin rzecz, jaką mógł uzyskać od młodego Czarnego Pana.

– Dziękuję – wymruczał.

– Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, o czym mówisz – odpowiedział odrobinę zbyt stanowczo Ślizgon.

– Mogę zdjąć mu ten kaganiec? – zapytał po chwili. Tom zbliżył się po cichu i ukląkł naprzeciwko niego. Pies natychmiast wskoczył między nich i przywarł bokiem do Harry'ego, powodując, że Riddle przekrzywił lekko głowę. Wyciągnąwszy rękę, zaczął przeczesywać palcami sierść psa. Zwierzę zjeżyło się odrobinę, lecz ostatecznie pozostało spokojne.

– Za dzień lub dwa – powiedział po chwili namysłu Ślizgon. – Kiedy kundel się już zaaklimatyzuje.

– Nie możesz nazywać go kundlem. Skąd go w ogóle masz?

– Jak w takim razie masz zamiar go nazywać? – odparł Tom, nie odpowiadając na pytanie.

– To samiec, prawda?

– Nie znam się na psach, ale tak mi się wydaje.

Harry przyjrzał się zwierzakowi. Już od dawna nie był taki zadowolony – co, prawdę mówiąc, odrobinę go przerażało. Przecież nie miał zamiaru przyzwyczajać się do bycia porwanym i czuć się do pewnego stopnia szczęśliwym. To nie było w porządku.

Riddle powinien być torturującym go czarno-białym dupkiem, a on miał pokonać go i uciec. Teraz, gdy zapadła już noc i ogień tlił się słabo w kominku, a on z pełnym żołądkiem i psem uwalonym mu na kolanach siedział tuż obok Ślizgona, odnosił wrażenie, że to wszystko było zbyt zagmatwane.

Przełknął ślinę, myśląc.

Cóż, Hedwigę nazwał imieniem wiedźmy, które znalazł w swojej książce do historii magii. Wyglądało zatem na to, że powinien równie ostrożnie dobrać imię psu. Zwilżył usta.

Nie Lassie, to było zbyt oklepane, a poza tym zwierzę miało czarną sierść. Miluś, pies Tintina, odpadał z tego samego powodu – zresztą i tak wolał jakieś bardziej unikatowe imię. Niemal korciło go nazwać go Puszek, na cześć Hagrida. Może Timmy z _The Famous Five_?

– Timmy – wymruczał, a Riddle prychnął.

– O nie, żaden pies w moim domu nie będzie nazywał się Timmy.

– Czemu nie? Przecież to dobre imię dla psa.

– Z mugolskiej książki dla dzieci!

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że właśnie dałeś mi do zrozumienia, iż ją czytałeś? – odparł Harry, unosząc brwi. – Poza tym twoja niechęć do tego imienia wcale nie powoduje, abym miał mniejszą ochotę tak go nazwać.

– Timmy to okropne imię. Wybierz coś z większą klasą i oryginalniejszego. Przecież to brzmi niemal równie źle jak Toto.

– No to jak ty byś go nazwał, skoro jesteś taki dobry w dobieraniu imion psom? – burknął Harry, przewracając oczyma. – Zresztą to mój zwierzak. Gdybyś miał postawić na swoim, pewnie nazwałbyś go Pawłow.

Riddle wbił w niego wzrok, zbity z tropu.

– Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić?

Harry zamrugał.

– No wiesz, pies Pawłowa? Badania nad odruchami warunkowymi? Chociaż trzeba przyznać, że byłeś uwięziony w dzienniku przez bardzo długi czas. Powinieneś uzupełnić swoje zaległości. To może okazać się przydatne.

Ślizgon spojrzał na niego złowrogo.

– Syriusz.

Głowa psa wystrzeliła do góry. Harry zwrócił na niego swój wzrok.

– Syriusz? – powtórzył, myśląc. – Czy nie jest to psia gwiazda?

– Tak – potwierdził Tom, a w jego oczach pojawił się jakiś dziwny cień. Gryfon przez moment obserwował psa.

– Podoba ci się to imię, psiaku?

Zwierzak trącił go jedynie pyskiem o ramię, próbując pozbyć się łapami kagańca. Po chwili zauważył swój własny ogon i zaczął za nim gonić. No cóż, najwyraźniej nie był tak mądry jak Hedwiga – ale Harry wątpił, żeby jakiekolwiek zwierzę było.

Niemniej jednak zaproponowane przez Toma imię było w porządku.

– No dobrze, niech więc będzie Syriusz. Choć i tak wciąż podoba mi się Timmy.

– Nie będziesz wołał na niego Timmy.

Oczy Toma były ostrożnie skupione na psie, który wciąż gonił swój ogon. Szeroki uśmiech Harry'ego powoli zaczął znikać.

– Co jest? – zapytał cicho. Coś było na rzeczy. Riddle potrząsnął głową.

– Nic takiego.

– Nieprawda.

– Zabieraj ze sobą psa i idź spać. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie pójdzie w ślady swojego imiennika.

– Swojego imiennika? – zapytał nagle bardzo zaniepokojony Harry. Tom wyprostował się i spojrzał na niego z góry. W jego oczach pojawił się ciemny błysk, a jego usta wykręciły się w uśmieszku.

– Syriusza Blacka. Masowego mordercy, który zabił dwunastu mugoli i wydał twoich rodziców Voldemortowi. Niedawno uciekł z Azkabanu. Nie mówiłem ci? Piszą o tym we wszystkich gazetach.

Nagle Harry poczuł się, jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować. Żółć podeszła mu do gardła, a z jego twarzy znikły wszystkie kolory.

– Wal się! Daję mu na imię Timmy – warknął, zaciskając pięści. – Syriusz to okropne imię! Chodź, Tim. – Poklepał swoje udo, próbując nakłonić psa do pójścia za nim. Z zaciśniętą szczęką ignorował Riddle'a.

– Dobranoc, Harry! – zawołał Czarny Pan.

Harry, nie odpowiadając żadnymi słowami, posłał mu gniewne spojrzenie.

Pies podążył za nim.

Czy on naprawdę wcześniej wspomniał, że niby czuł się tu prawie szczęśliwy?

* * *

Syriusz nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić.

Odnalazł Harry'ego, lecz... wciąż czuł się tak bardzo zagubiony. Nie mógł zostawić chłopca samego z... Nie potrafił uwierzyć, że naprawdę był to Voldemort, jednak z drugiej strony było to takie oczywiste.

Spodziewał się, że znajdzie Harry'ego w jakiejś rozpadającej się klatce. Wtedy natychmiast by go uratował i wszystko poszłoby gładko. Spłaciłby swój dług za te wszystkie lata nieobecności i być może stworzyliby rodzinę.

Nie mógł sobie jednak na coś takiego pozwolić.

Nie umknął mu sposób, w jaki „Tom" na niego patrzył – podejrzliwie i rozważająco. Był całkowicie pewien, że Czarny Pan dostrzegł, iż coś było z nim nie tak.

Musiał skupić się na odgrywaniu roli psa, aby wystarczająco się do Harry'ego zbliżyć i go chronić... lecz było to wszystko, co był w stanie zrobić jako jego zwierzak.

Udawanie pupilka było jednak lepsze, niż gdyby w ogóle miało go w życiu Harry'ego nie być.

Znajdzie jakiś sposób, aby ujawnić się chłopcu, a potem spróbuje ich stąd wydostać... Tyle że na własne oczy widział przerażenie wypisane na twarzy Harry'ego, kiedy Riddle mu o nim opowiedział.

Wątpił, żeby dostał szansę na wyjaśnienie tego wszystkiego. Największy ból sprawiał mu fakt, iż jego własny chrześniak wcale go nie znał. Gdyby Syriusz zamienił się nagle w człowieka, chłopiec najprawdopodobniej zacząłby krzyczeć, wzywając Riddle'a.

Leżał na łóżku Harry'ego, opiekuńczo w niego wtulony.

Tak bardzo przypominał wyglądem Jamesa, że aż miał ochotę zaskomleć. Różniły go od niego tylko te szmaragdowe oczy. Oczy Lily. Gdyby chciał, mógłby niemal żyć w tej iluzji, ale obecnie Harry nie mógł sobie pozwolić na złudzenia. Potrzebował kogoś, kto będzie się nim opiekował. Mimo tej niespodziewanej i dziwnej relacji między dzieckiem a Voldemortem, nie wierzył, aby „Tom" jakkolwiek się o chłopca troszczył.

Czemu w ogóle Czarny Pan postanowił podarować go Harry'emu? Czyżby próbował przeciągnąć go na swoją stronę? Prawdopodobnie.

Chłopiec był w niemal każdym możliwym względzie doskonały, a do tego nie wydawał się być zbytnio sfiksowany.

Pragnął zdjąć ten kaganiec, by móc polizać dziecko, jeszcze bardziej do niego przylgnąć i dodać mu otuchy w niespokojnym śnie.

Jego uszy drgnęły, kiedy usłyszał otwierające się drzwi. Podniósł głowę i skierował w ich stronę swoje spojrzenie.

Voldemort.

Czarny Pan zawołał go skinięciem, wzbudzając w Syriuszu ogromne zaniepokojenie. Sapnął tylko i z powrotem opuścił głowę na pierś dziecka. Jego ogon zadrżał nerwowo.

– Syriuszu Black. Nie chcesz chyba, aby dzieciak był tego świadkiem, prawda?

Jasna cholera.

Rozważał zignorowanie go. Jeśli już raz podejmie decyzję o wypełnieniu tego rozkazu, nie będzie absolutnie żadnej możliwości odwrotu. Koniec końców zeskoczył jednak z łóżka i poszedł za Voldemortem. Mężczyzna zamknął cicho drzwi.

– Zmień się – rozkazał Czarny Pan. Czy mógłby udawać, że jest śmierciożercą? Wpatrując się w mrocznego czarodzieja, nie wykonał polecenia. – Powiedziałem: zmień się – zażądał lodowato Voldemort. – Nie lubię się powtarzać, kundlu, więc lepiej nie wystawiaj mojej cierpliwości na próbę.

Zmienił się i jego kaganiec opadł na podłogę. W następnej sekundzie do jego gardła została przyłożona różdżka.

– Zacznij wyjaśniać. Zdemaskowało cię twoje zachowanie. Nawet nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że jesteś śmierciożercą. Wiem, że nie masz Mrocznego Znaku. Poza tym Snape nigdy nie wpuściłby świadomie do swojego domu osoby, która wydała... Lily.

Zabrał się za tłumaczenie.

* * *

Podczas gdy mężczyzna się rozwodził, Tom nie spuszczał z niego wzroku i brutalnie przeszukiwał jego umysł. Nie przejmował się sprawianym mu bólem. Mimo że kundel miał całkiem przyzwoite bariery oklumencyjne, gwałtownie przedarł się przez nie jak przez masło.

Cóż, był to ciekawy rozwój sytuacji. Będzie musiał dopilnować, aby mężczyzna nie próbował się w nic wtrącać oraz żeby nie miał na Harry'ego złego wpływu, a także nie przeciągnął go na Jasną Stronę, lecz...

– Wyciągnij swoje lewe ramię.

– Nie naznaczysz mnie – zawarczał mężczyzna niczym jego psi odpowiednik, a Tom uniósł brwi. – Nie jestem zdrajcą! Nienawidzę cię, ty żałosny sukinsynie. Zostaniesz zniszczony! Dumbledore...

– Och... Najwyraźniej myliłem się co do twojej chęci opiekowania się Harrym. Tyle że podczas tego wywodu sprawiałeś wrażenie tak bardzo przywiązanego do swojego chrześniaka...

Były więzień całkowicie znieruchomiał. Jego skóra przybrała szarawy odcień, zęby zacisnęły się, a jabłko Adama drgnęło. Tom wiedział jednak, jak mężczyzna się zachowa – i był to tylko kolejny przykład tego, jak sentymentalność i troska mogły być najgorszą pomyłką poczynioną przez człowieka, jego okropną słabością.

Harry był klejnotem. Dzięki niemu w ciągu godziny zyskał dwóch nowych rekrutów, a także bardziej precyzyjny system zapewnienia ochrony swojemu młodemu podopiecznemu. Wiedział, że zatrzymanie chłopca było dobrą decyzją.

Black wyciągnął rękę.

Nie było wątpliwości, że tak postąpi. W końcu robił to dla syna swojego przyjaciela.

– _**Morsmordre**_.

Mężczyzna zawył z bólu i upadł na kolana, mocno chwytając swoje lewe ramię. W tym samym momencie Tom rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające. Kiedy Black nareszcie przestał biadolić, posłał w jego kierunku spojrzenie pełne nienawiści.

Szczerze mówiąc, niewiele go to obchodziło. Miał gdzieś, czy Black darzył go sympatią, czy też nie. Ważne było tylko, aby pozostawał mu posłuszny i wypełniał swój obowiązek, jakim było służenie mu.

– Będziesz robił wszystko, co ci każę, a pozwolę ci pozostać w życiu chłopca. Nie ujawnisz się mu. Będziesz jego psem i będziesz go chronił. Nawet nie próbuj pomagać mu uciec, gdyż znajduje się pod przysięgą magiczną. Jeśli nie spełnisz moich oczekiwań, wykastruję cię, a chłopiec zostanie ukarany za twoje nieposłuszeństwo. Czy wyrażam się jasno?

Nie pozostawiał miejsca na dyskusję. Black skinął niechętnie głową. Jego twarz miała dziwną, ciemnofioletową barwę, a ramiona trzęsły się z nerwów.

– Wspaniale. A teraz zmień się i wracaj do łóżka. Nie próbuj niczego podejrzanego i pamiętaj, że w chwili obecnej Harry jest bardziej przywiązany do mnie niż do ciebie. – A już szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż nie znał prawdy o Blacku i uznawał go za zdrajcę. Powód, przez który jego rodzice byli martwi.

Kundel ponownie wszedł do pokoju.

Koniec końców był to piekielnie perfekcyjny dzień, a wszystko pomyślnie posuwało się do przodu.

W momencie, w którym pozałatwia wszystkie podstawowe sprawy, pozwoli chłopcu spotkać się z przyjaciółmi.

Czy Black naprawdę sądził, że się nie zorientuje? Wpadł, kiedy tylko okazał dość ludzką reakcję na swoje imię. W tamtej chwili Tom nie był jeszcze całkowicie pewny, więc raczej mimochodem i na poczekaniu rzucił tym komentarzem... Cóż takiego mógł powiedzieć? Jego instynkt był bezbłędny.

Oczywiście Severus będzie musiał zostać ukarany za zatajanie przed nim informacji.

Prawdopodobnie cała ta sytuacja bardzo dobrze wiązała się z jego generalnym planem wobec Harry'ego.

Został jeszcze tylko tydzień.


	24. Rozdział 24

_**gniewu, **dziękuję ci za ten przewspaniały komentarz. Bardzo miło czyta się takie słowa. :) Cieszę się, że masz tak dobre zdanie na temat tłumaczenia i doceniasz naszą pracę, to bardzo budujące. Wiem, że dość długo kazałam czekać na kolejny rozdział, ale mam nadzieję, że ten również ci się spodoba! :)_  
_Na komentarze zalogowanych odpiszę jutro, wybaczcie. Ledwo się na nogach trzymam..._

Betowała **Panna Mi**.

* * *

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się działo naprawdę.

Tom wszystko zorganizował. Nareszcie ponownie spotka się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi! Miał na nadgarstku zawiązaną chustkę, która „aportuje" go z powrotem do domu. Aportacja była najwyraźniej czymś na wzór teleportacji i brzmiała naprawdę fajnie.

Gdyby wciąż próbował uciec, z pewnością by się jej nauczył i sprawdził, czy zadziała... choć Tom chyba pomyślał o tym samym. Kiedy tylko Harry zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać, Ślizgon och-tak-niby-mimochodem wspomniał, że nieprawidłowa aportacja może doprowadzić do „rozszczepienia", co tak właściwie oznaczało rozdarcie na kawałki i pozostawienie za sobą jakichś części ciała. A Gryfon wolał raczej, aby wszystkie jego kończyny pozostawały na swoim miejscu.

Nocą nie mógł zasnąć i cały drżał, pobudzony przez mieszankę nerwów i podekscytowania. Oczy Toma pozostawały uważnie na nim skupione, kiedy wiercił się niespokojnie przy stole czy, położywszy się wraz z psem do łóżka, wstawał co pięć minut, aby napić się wody, pójść do toalety bądź zrobić cokolwiek innego.

W końcu Riddle zdenerwował się i właściwie siłą wlał mu do gardła herbatę – Harry podejrzewał, że miała w sobie eliksir usypiający albo uspokajający – po czym kazał mu wracać do łóżka. W przeciwnym wypadku miał zostać do niego przywiązany jak osoba chora psychicznie.

Udało mu się złapać kilka godzin snu, po czym około szóstej rano zerwał się na równe nogi. Nie sądził nawet, aby Tom już nie spał i przebywał w swoim gabinecie. Pokręcił się po domu, zjadł śniadanie i jakoś automatycznie przygotował Riddle'owi herbatę. Sobie zaparzył kawę, aby się lepiej dobudzić.

Kiedy dochodziła za pięć ósma, znów czuł się zupełnie niewypoczęty, a Tom nawet jeszcze nie zszedł na dół. Gdzie on był? Musiał się w końcu pojawić. Tylko on mógł go stąd wydostać.

Gdy zegar wskazał pięć po ósmej, Harry zaczął myśleć, że to wszystko było jakimś okropnym żartem. Owiany wątpliwościami, zatrzymał się przed drzwiami do gabinetu Ślizgona. Najpierw zapukał delikatnie, lecz po chwili zaczął dobijać się mocniej. Ostatecznie spróbował otworzyć drzwi, jednak były zamknięte.

Nie przypuszczał, aby Riddle był w środku.

Rzucił okiem na drzwi do sypialni Czarnego Pana, a jego żołądek skręcił się jeszcze bardziej. Czy mógł...? Wydawało się, że miał absolutny i oczywisty zakaz wstępu do pokoju Toma, nawet jeśli tak naprawdę chłopak nigdy nic na ten temat nie wspomniał.

Ale była już pora wyjścia.

Cóż, nie było sensu marnować czas na takie rozterki.

Zacisnął szczękę i wyprostował ramiona, zbierając odwagę. Następnie podszedł do drzwi i stanowczo do nich zapukał... bo, no cóż, mimo wszystko nie miał zamiaru bezceremonialnie wmaszerować do środka, jak gdyby nie stanowiło to dla Riddle'a żadnego problemu.

Przecież Ślizgon mógł się właśnie przebierać albo coś w tym stylu!

– Drzwi są otwarte – nadeszła odpowiedź. Harry zamarł i odrobinę zaschło mu w ustach... Ale naprawdę pragnął zobaczyć swoich przyjaciół.

Pchnął drzwi.

Pokój Riddle'a – poza tym, że był odrobinę szykowniejszy – zaskakująco przypominał jego własny.

Pościel na łóżku z pewnością wykonana była z jakiegoś bardzo drogiego materiału... z jedwabiu? Biel kołdry mieszała się z głęboką zielenią. Podłoga wyłożona była ciemnym, wypolerowanym drewnem. W pokoju stała elegancko rzeźbiona szafa oraz biurko, a także znajdowało się w nim wiele wypełnionych przeróżnymi rzeczami półek.

Riddle siedział przy swoim biurku i był, na całe szczęście, całkowicie ubrany. Harry nigdy jeszcze nie widział go w piżamie, bokserkach czy czymś takim, mimo że mieszkali razem od... ile to już zdążyło minąć czasu? Przerażało go lekko, że zgubił się w liczeniu.

– Jest już po ósmej – powiedział odrobinę zgryźliwie. – Niemożliwe, żebyś zapomniał. Przecież przez pół nocy zawracałem ci tym głowę.

Tom, wstając i odkładając książkę, uśmiechnął się złośliwie, po czym płynnym krokiem wyszedł z pokoju.

– W takim razie chodźmy. Byłem po prostu ciekawy, jak długo zajmie ci poproszenie o coś, jeśli bardzo ci na czymś zależy. Zazwyczaj trwa to dość długo. Dziesięć minut, jak na ciebie, to całkiem nieźle.

Harry gapił się na niego, mrużąc lekko oczy.

– Nie psuj mi dobrego humoru, Tom, bo inaczej zniszczę ci pokój.

Nagle Riddle posłał mu poważne spojrzenie. Jego magia zamigotała lekko, przypominając Harry'emu, że wciąż miał do czynienia z Czarnym Panem... z człowiekiem, który go porwał.

– Nie masz prawa wchodzić do mojego pokoju bez mojej wyraźnej zgody. Zrozumiano?

– …tak – wybąkał. Zresztą i tak nie miał ochoty przebywać w tym pomieszczeniu. Czuł się tu dziwnie. – Ale pod warunkiem, że i ty będziesz trzymać się z dala od mojego.

– No proszę, czyżbyś zaakceptował go już jako swój? – odpowiedział lekko Tom, znowu posyłając mu złośliwy uśmiech.

– Dalej jesteś wkurzający – warknął mocnym głosem Harry i zignorował pytanie. Riddle zaśmiał się tylko, biorąc swój płaszcz i zakładając buty. Następnie wyciągnął rękę i kiwnął palcami, dając Harry'emu znak, by się go chwycił.

Pies zaskomlał, a Gryfon spojrzał na Toma z powątpiewaniem.

– Dlaczego mam brać cię za rękę? – zapytał, zniesmaczony. – Mam prawie trzynaście lat! Nie będę jak jakieś dziecko trzymał Czarnego Pana za rękę.  
Tom zamrugał, wydając się aż przesadnie tą odpowiedzią rozbawiony.

– To inna forma aportacji. Chyba że wolisz, aby twoja ręka tu została? Twoje ponowne spotkanie z przyjaciółmi byłoby wtedy trochę dziwne. Zastanawialiby się, co takiego ci zrobiłem, a ty musiałbyś im wytłumaczyć, jakim to jesteś idiotą.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, jednak ostatecznie złapał Toma za dłoń. Następnie wyszli przed dom i Ślizgon przysunął go do siebie.

Zniknęli z trzaskiem.

* * *

Zgodnie ze wcześniejszymi ustaleniami, Potter i Czarny Pan przybyli prosto do jego domu. Nie mógł jednak powiedzieć, aby jakkolwiek się z tego powodu cieszył.

I to nie biorąc pod uwagę tego, o czym ten bachor będzie paplać ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Z trudem udało mu się powstrzymać przed rzuceniem chłopcu pogardliwego spojrzenia. Nie był pewien, czy to ten żałosny widok, jaki prezentował Potter chwiejący się po swojej pierwszej aportacji łącznej i starający się nie zwymiotować sprawił, że ostatecznie przegrał tę walkę z samym sobą, czy może jednak współczuł odrobinę Gryfonowi.

Twarz Severusa była całkowicie pozbawiona wyrazu. Nie ośmielił się popełnić błędu na oczach „nastolatka", który stał przy Potterze. Voldemort złapał chłopca za ramię, podpierając go, i przez moment mu się przyglądał. W jego oczach skrzyło się rozbawienie.

– Dzięki za ostrzeżenie. – Usłyszał, jak wymruczał ponuro Potter. – Naprawdę. Jesteś taki miły. Czy to za każdym razem tak wygląda?

– Z czasem będzie lepiej. Przynajmniej wciąż masz swoje nogi i ręce.

– Dobrze, że zdecydowałeś się zostać psychopatycznym masowym mordercą. Byłbyś okropnym radnym czy kimś tam.

– Zawsze patrz na jasną stronę życia, Harry.

Snape nie mógł już dłużej tego znieść. Wyszedł przed dom, chrząkając.

– Mój panie – wymruczał. Potter zamarł nagle, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się nieprzyjemnie.

– Co tu, do cholery, robi Snape? – zażądał odpowiedzi chłopiec.

– Profesor Snape – poprawił go Severus, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. Jednoczesna obecność Pottera i Czarnego Pana w tym samym miejscu była bardzo niefortunną kombinacją. Podczas absencji Gryfona zdążył już zapomnieć, jak okropnie denerwujący i niepodobny do Lily był ten nieznośny bachor.

Riddle położył ostrzegająco dłoń na ramieniu chłopca.

– Severus będzie miał cię na oku. Jestem pewien, że nie będzie zbyt nachalny. To on zabierze cię do twoich przyjaciół.

– A ty nie idziesz? – zapytał Potter. Jak zawsze bezmyślny! Jakim cudem to dziecko wciąż jeszcze żyło?

– Raczej nie dogaduję się najlepiej z Jasną Stroną – odpowiedział sucho Czarny Pan. Potter, zrozumiawszy swoją pomyłkę, przynajmniej miał na tyle rozumu, aby się zaczerwienić.

– Ta, no cóż... Tyle że ty uwielbiasz obnosić się ze swoimi sukcesami. Łatwo było więc założyć, że zechcesz wytknąć Dumbledore'owi jego porażkę – wymruczał chłopiec.

Snape zauważył niechętnie, iż jego słowa miały jakiś sens. Nie chciał jednak myśleć, że Czarny Pan mógł mieć na dzieciaka dobry wpływ bądź – co było jeszcze bardziej niepokojące – w ogóle jakikolwiek wpływ.

Potter nie powinien przebywać w tak młodym wieku wśród takich ludzi. Zbyt łatwo można było nim manipulować.

Lord Voldemort wzmocnił tylko swój uchwyt na ramieniu chłopca i przyciągnął go do siebie.

Severusa jeszcze bardziej zaniepokoił fakt, iż w reakcji na dotyk Czarnego Pana Harry nie spróbował się wyrwać ani się nawet nie wzdrygnął. Mało tego, chłopiec w ogóle nie zachował się, jak gdyby było to choć trochę dziwne... Severus podejrzewał jednak, iż znaczyło to, że Potter nie był torturowany, a to był dobry znak. Gryfon zmierzył go nieufnym spojrzeniem, co było okropnie ironiczne, jeśli brać uwagę czarodzieja trzymającego dłoń na jego ramieniu.

– Chyba nie muszę ci mówić, Severusie, żebyś się nim opiekował – ostrzegł go Czarny Pan, którego wyraz twarzy stał się groźny, a głos bardzo zimny. Potter z powrotem spojrzał na nastolatka.

– Sam się potrafię sobą zająć, wiesz? – wymamrotał. – Dałem ci słowo i złożyłem tę całą przysięgę. Nie mam zamiaru jej łamać.

– Rzeczywiście wspaniale potrafisz o siebie zadbać. To właśnie dzięki temu udało ci się uniknąć zostania porwanym – powiedział zbyt lekko, a nawet trochę oschle Lord Voldemort. Potter spojrzał na niego gniewnie i obraził się. Następnie podszedł do Severusa, przekraczając tym samym pewną niewidzialną granicę, która dotychczas znajdowała się pomiędzy nimi.

– Możemy już iść... panie profesorze? – zażądał niecierpliwie. Jego oczy zaczęły odrobinę świecić. – Chciałbym zobaczyć się w końcu z Weasleyami. Czy... czy wszystko u nich w porządku?

– Zobaczymy się o dziewiętnastej, mój panie – wymruczał tylko Snape. Gestem nakazał Potterowi złapać go za ramię. Wolał nie robić tego sam, będąc uważnie obserwowanym przez Czarnego Pana.

Po chwili obaj zniknęli.

* * *

Harry ponownie wylądował na ziemi, chwiejąc się i czując podchodzącą mu do gardła żółć.

Ta okropna aportacja wcale nie stawała się znośniejsza. Miał wrażenie, jakby został przepchnięty przez słomkę.

– HARRY! – Jego głowa wystrzeliła w górę, gdy usłyszał swoje imię. W następnej sekundzie został zgnieciony przez coś czerwonego. Chwilę zajęło mu zorientowanie się, że to Ron. Na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Po jakimś czasie rudzielec cofnął się, czerwony po uszy, i sztywno oparł rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego. Jego oczy były podejrzanie wilgotne. – Dobrze, że znów z nami jesteś, stary... Myśleliśmy, że cię straciliśmy.

Harry z trudem przełknął ślinę.

– Przykro mi z powodu Ginny – wyszeptał.

Oczy Rona rozszerzyły się lekko. Zaraz potem Harry został otoczony przez pozostałych Weasleyów, a także ludzi, których nie do końca rozpoznawał. Snape zaszył się gdzieś w tyle i obserwował ich niczym przerośnięty nietoperz.

Pani Weasley przyciągnęła go do siebie i również go przytuliła. Był trochę przytłoczony faktem, iż płakała. Skręciło go w środku. Bliźniaki rzuciły jakimiś przesadnie pogodnymi żartami i poklepały go równocześnie po ramieniu.

Pragnął zapytać, dlaczego nie żywili do niego urazy z powodu Ginny. Przecież to była jego wina. Nie potrafił jej uratować.

Zaschło mu w ustach. Po chwili został wepchnięty do domu.

– Pewnie jesteś niesłychanie głodny, biedaczku. Nie możemy pozwolić, abyś do niego wrócił – powiedziała pani Weasley. Gdy zaczęła mówić o Tomie, jej głos stał się lodowaty. Prawdę mówiąc, kiedy tylko padło słowo „niego", w oczach wszystkich zebranych pojawił się gniew.

Byłoby o wiele łatwiej, gdyby nie poczuł się z tego powodu tak bardzo niezręcznie. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nawet nie wiedział co.

– Wcale nie jest tak źle – wymruczał. – Pozwolił mi tu przyjść i w ogóle... Gdzie jest Hermiona? – Zamarł. – Wszystko z nią w porządku, prawda? Udało im się te mandragory...

– Wszystko jest okej. – Ron uśmiechnął się bardziej szczerze. – Przebywa ze swoimi rodzicami. Ale martwi się o ciebie.

– Wszyscy się martwiliśmy. – Pani Weasley pociągnęła nosem. – Co chciałbyś zjeść? Czy on...

– Podaje mi dobre posiłki, pani Weasley. – Harry miał wrażenie, że właśnie tak powinien odpowiedzieć, notabene zgodnie z prawdą. – Lepsze niż u Dursleyów.

Powinien przestać. Nagle wszyscy spojrzeli na niego, jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa.

– On cię porwał! – powiedział stanowczo pan Weasley. – To niewybaczalne. – Jego nagle o wiele starsza twarz zbladła.

– I zabił Ginny! – argumentował ostro Ron. W pokoju momentalnie zrobiło się zbyt cicho, a powietrze stało się cięższe. Harry oblizał usta.

Tom pragnął tylko uciec z tej nicości. To, co zrobił nie było w porządku, jednak Harry potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego Ślizgon tak szybko zdecydował się go uprowadzić. Zacisnął pięści na kolanach.

– Taa, jest dupkiem – wymruczał posłusznie i usłyszał, jak otaczający go ludzie mu przytakują. Ich wsparcie miało sprawić, że poczuje się szczęśliwy... Dlaczego więc wcale taki nie był? Nie powinien odczuwać winy! Tom był absolutnym dupkiem. Przecież przez cały czas obrażał go w swoich myślach, a czasem nawet wyzywał go prosto w twarz.

Ale tutaj było inaczej.

Usłyszał lekkie kaszlnięcie.

– Przykro mi, że muszę przerwać to spotkanie... ale chciałbym na chwilę porozmawiać z Harrym.

– A-ach, tak, oczywiście. – Pan Weasley brzmiał na onieśmielonego. Harry obrócił się na krześle i zobaczył stojącego w progu drzwi Dumbledore'a. Na jego twarzy widniał ciepły uśmiech, a jego ręce były zgrabnie złożone za plecami. – Może pan wykorzystać salon, panie dyrektorze.

Harry wstał, nie czekając na polecenie i podążył za dyrektorem.

– Usiądź, Harry... Cytrynowego dropsa? – Dumbledore wskazał na sofę. Chłopiec usiadł na jej skraju i potrząsnął głową.

– Nie, dziękuję, proszę pana – wymamrotał.

– Severus poinformował mnie o warunkach twojej... umowy – kontynuował dyrektor. – Masz czas do dziewiętnastej?

– Tak, proszę pana – potwierdził cicho Harry.

– Chcesz tam wracać?

– To, czy chcę, czy nie, jest bez znaczenia. Dałem mu słowo i złożyłem przysięgę, że wrócę – odparł.

– Oczywiście – wymruczał uspokajająco Dumbledore. – Ale ciężko byłoby cię winić, gdyby ktoś przeszkodził ci w wypełnieniu tej przysięgi. Przed tobą dopiero trzeci rok w Hogwarcie. Nie można od ciebie oczekiwać, abyś dorównywał umiejętnościami dorosłym czarodziejom i wiedźmom.

Harry, mrużąc oczy, przez kilka sekund przyglądał się starcowi. Czuł, jak coś dzikiego zaczyna wić się w jego żołądku.

– Do czego pan zmierza, panie profesorze? – zapytał nazbyt spokojnie.

– Chodzi mi o to, mój drogi chłopcze, że nie musisz już wracać w niewolę Lorda Voldemorta.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Kręciło mu się lekko w głowie.

– Proszę pana, wcale nie będzie pan od niego lepszy, jeśli mnie pan porwie. Wrócę tam. Obiecałem mu to.

– Ucieczka z niewoli w żaden sposób nie hańbi... – zaczął Dumbledore.

– On naprawdę nie jest aż taki zły.

Teraz również Dumbledore się w niego wpatrywał. Jego twarz zdradzała jakby zaskoczenie, jednak nie do końca... Widniało na niej coś zupełnie innego.  
– Harry. Rozumiem, że Tom potrafi być bardzo czarującym młodzieńcem, lecz...

– Myślę, że jest samotny – wtrącił się mu w słowo, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała nuta prowokacji. Dyrektor westchnął ciężko, jak gdyby cały ciężar świata spoczął na jego barkach.

– Wiesz, kim jest psychopata?

– Tak, Tom mi o tym opowiedział. Jest nim, prawda? Cechuje go brak wyrzutów sumienia czy empatii, a także tendencje do przemocy.

Przez moment dyrektor zdawał się być zdziwiony. Jego ręce nieruchomo spoczywały na kolanach.

– Psychopaci nie odczuwają samotności. Oni po prostu manipulują ludźmi dookoła siebie. Tak właśnie było w przypadku panny Weasley. Nie chciałbym, aby to samo przydarzyło się tobie. On o ciebie nie dba... Harry, prawdopodobne jest, że...

– Nie mam syndromu sztokholmskiego.

Dumbledore po raz drugi dał się zaskoczyć.

– Czy to kolejna rzecz, o której powiedział ci Voldemort?

– Żartował na ten temat, więc poszukałem więcej informacji – odpowiedział Harry. Dumbledore przyglądał mu się w ciszy. Po chwili najwyraźniej doszedł do jakichś wniosków, ponieważ postanowił podejść do tego w inny sposób.

– No cóż, wiesz, że zawsze masz inne wyjście, prawda? – oświadczył delikatnie dyrektor. – Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby cię od niego uwolnić.

– To zabawne. Jak dotąd sam musiałem sobie radzić. – Nie wiedział, co sprawiło, że powiedział to tak chłodnym, przypominającym Toma i pełnym rozgoryczenia głosem. Od razu poczuł się źle... tyle że to była prawda. Znalazł się tutaj tylko dzięki swoim własnym umiejętnościom i talentowi targowania się, a nie dlatego, że dyrektor odnalazł go i uratował. Sam musiał sobie pomóc, mógł polegać tylko na sobie. Ugryzł się w wargę. – Chciałbym już wrócić do moich przyjaciół, panie profesorze.

Po chwili Dumbledore skinął głową, uśmiechając się.

– Oczywiście. Przepraszam, że zabrałem ci czas. Mam rozumieć, mój chłopcze, że w umowie zawarte jest, iż nie możesz powiedzieć nam niczego szczegółowego na temat swojego miejsca pobytu i sytuacji?

– Taa.

– Proszę, Harry, bądź ostrożny – powiedział dyrektor, kiedy chłopiec zwrócił się w kierunku drzwi i je otworzył. – Lord Voldemort potrafi być bardzo czarujący i... przekonywujący, jeśli tylko tego pragnie. Nie pozwól, aby wpłynął na twój sposób myślenia. Nie jest kimś, na kim możesz polegać. Zawsze będzie stawiać swoje dobro ponad innych. Nie jest przyjemną osobą.

Harry milczał, znów zwilżając wargi. Wciąż bolał go brzuch. Myślał, że to wszystko potoczy się zupełnie inaczej, mniej niezręcznie. Sądził, że przez te kilka godzin rzeczy będą miały się jak kiedyś.

Ale wcale tak nie było.

Ta myśl spowodowała, że zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

Spojrzał za siebie. Dumbledore ciągle siedział na swoim fotelu, a jego twarz wydawała się być bardziej pomarszczona niż wcześniej. Z pewnością starał się nie wyglądać na zaniepokojonego, jednak zdradzał pewne oznaki zmartwienia.

– Nie, nie jest – zgodził się. – Ale być może... być może nie jest też aż tak okropny, jak pan myśli? Nie wiem.

– Niedługo znów porozmawiamy, Harry. Idź już do swoich przyjaciół.

Zamknął drzwi do salonu.


	25. Rozdział 25

_Przepraszam za tak długą przerwę. Jestem tegoroczną maturzystką, więc naprawdę nie miałam czasu, by zająć się "Ukojeniem". Ze względu na swoje prywatne sprawy Panna Mi również nie za bardzo mogła rzucić okiem na tłumaczenie, więc jakoś tak wyszło, że rozdział pojawia się dopiero teraz. Wybaczcie.  
**Lolu96**, dziękuję za komentarz! Cieszę się, że podoba ci się sposób, w jaki wykreowane zostały postaci. Racja, akcja zdecydowanie przyśpieszyła - tak na dobrą sprawę opowiadanie dopiero teraz się zaczyna. :) Spokojnie, nie planuję porzucać tłumaczenia, na pewno nie w najbliższym czasie. :)  
_

_Niestety mam dla was złą informację. Jako że przede mną wciąż jeszcze jeden egzamin, a zaraz po nim wyjeżdżam, następny rozdział pojawi się dopiero w okolicach 15 czerwca. Wiem, że to bardzo długo... Ale mam nadzieję, że jakoś do tego czasu wytrzymacie. :)_

Betowała **Panna Mi**.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore mimowolnie był bardzo zaniepokojony.

Wiedział oczywiście, że cała ta sytuacja wywrze na Harrym pewien efekt – w końcu niemożliwym byłoby przejść przez taką męczarnię, nie zmieniając się i nie przystosowując do jej warunków.

Martwił się po prostu o to, do czego Harry się adaptował.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że niektórzy nie rozumieli, dlaczego teraz, kiedy nadarzyła się ku temu okazja, zdecydował się nie podejmować w sprawie chłopca bardziej radykalnych środków... I wśród takich osób z pewnością znajdował się Severus, mimo że żył wystarczająco długo oraz miał odpowiednią wiedzę, aby zrozumieć tę decyzję.

Lecz Tom Riddle był subtelny i charyzmatyczny. Albus miał świadomość, że gdyby tylko Czarny Pan dostał na to szansę, od razu przedstawiłby go jako osobę zdolną do manipulacji, a następnie trwałby w tworzeniu takiego obrazu. Dumbledore cenił swoją inteligencję. Nie był na tyle głupi, aby zakładać, że w chwili obecnej Riddle nie miał dużego wpływu na sposób myślenia Harry'ego, jego światopogląd oraz ocenę innych. Mieszkał z chłopcem, miał nad nim kontrolę.

Albus musiał być bardzo ostrożny, by nie zakłócić tego balansu, który udało się tej dwójce uzyskać. W końcu to Harry najbardziej by na tym ucierpiał. Chociaż na wojnie ofiary były, niestety, konieczne, wolał unikać tych niepotrzebnych, jeśli tylko miał taką możliwość.

Nie mógł naciskać zbyt mocno, ponieważ zdawał sobie sprawę, iż Riddle będzie jak najmocniej dążyć do realizacji swoich planów – nawet jeśli sam ich jeszcze wszystkich nie znał. Będzie tak przesuwać pionkami po planszy, aby zamącić Harry'emu w głowie i umieścić go na pożądanej przez siebie pozycji.

Z pewnością Riddle mylnie ocenia zdolność chłopca do przeciwstawienia się mu, jego dobroć, szczerość i życzliwość. Owszem, być może Tom zdołał po części znaleźć i wykorzystać jego słabości – a nawet na pewno, biorąc pod uwagę reakcje Harry'ego i jego próby bronienia mrocznego czarodzieja... Ale chłopiec był dobry. Stawał po stronie dobra i chociaż wierzył w moralność Jasnej Strony, nie był wystarczająco naiwny, aby koniec końców nie dojść do wniosku, że, jeśli uważniej się temu przyjrzeć, wszyscy byli tylko ludźmi.

Dobroci nigdy nie da się określić jakimiś konkretnymi słowami. Jest to bardziej subiektywne pojęcie. Harry, mając ku temu sposobność, będzie postępował wedle tego, co sam uzna za słuszne i postanowi bronić niewinnych.

Kiedy tylko to wszystko wyjdzie na jaw, manipulowanie chłopcem skończy się dla Toma bardzo, bardzo źle. Harry poczuje się zdradzony... i wówczas zwróci się do Jasnej Strony, szukając porady. W momencie, gdy dziedzic Slytherina popełni gdzieś błąd i wywoła w Harrym wściekłość lub strach, Albus zaoferuje chłopcu swoją pomoc.

Musiał być delikatny, ostrożny i przebiegły.

To jeszcze nie był koniec.

Podejrzewał, że możliwości Severusa, biorąc pod uwagę jego zachowanie, zostały w jakiś sposób ograniczone – choć ze względu na pozycję, w której znalazł się mistrz eliksirów, ciężko było to potwierdzić. Jego przypuszczenia wydawały się jednak słuszne, mając na uwadze fakt, że Snape zachowywał się jak łącznik między Voldemortem a nimi. Tom nie powierzyłby mu w opiekę Harry'ego, gdyby nie miał jakiegoś zabezpieczenia.

Na razie będzie musiał zatem zachować ostrożność również w obecności Severusa, a także spróbuje poszukać jakichś alternatywnych rozwiązań. Był całkiem pewny, że miał w zanadrzu kilka kart przetargowych. Napisał też list, który Harry przekaże swojemu współlokatorowi.

Jeśli już miało się lojalnego pionka na terytorium wroga, głupotą byłoby wycofać go z gry, nie wykorzystawszy go w celu zadania większych obrażeń.

Niewykluczone, że ostatecznie wyjdzie to nawet na dobre.

Być może.

* * *

Harry ponownie usiadł obok Rona. Pragnął, żeby Hermiona również tu była. Potrafiłaby to wszystko jakoś poukładać, w końcu wyróżniała się mądrością.

– Możemy zaprosić Hermionę? – zapytał otaczających go ludzi, przez co w pokoju nastała atmosfera niepewności. Zmarszczył brwi. – Wszystko z nią w porządku, prawda? Przecież powiedzieliście, że jest w porządku?! – Zacisnął pięści, wzburzając się.

– Uznaliśmy, że powinniśmy działać bez pośpiechu, Potter – oświadczył stojący w drzwiach Severus, w którego oczach pojawił się dziwny błysk. Odrobinę zdezorientowany Ron rozglądnął się dookoła.

– Dlaczego Hermiona nie może przyjść? Nigdy wcześniej nie mieliście nic przeciwko.

– Ale to już nie jest „wcześniej" – wymruczała z żalem pani Weasley. Harry oblizał usta.

– Niby czemu? – warknął. Zaczynał odczuwać rozgoryczenie. To miał być dobry i szczęśliwy dzień. Perfekcyjne spotkanie po rozłące, podczas którego miał po prostu spędzić czas ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. – Możemy wybrać się gdzieś indziej, jeśli jej tu nie...

– Jest mugolaczką, ty głupi dzieciaku! – przerwał mu ostro Snape. Harry, wstając z krzesła, odwzajemnił jego wściekłe spojrzenie.

– Nie jestem głupi! – oburzył się. – Jakie ma znaczenie, do cholery, fakt, że jest mugolaczką? Co, może myślicie, że mieszkając z Tomem zacząłem nagle wierzyć w czystość krwi albo coś?!

– Kim jest Tom? – zapytali jednocześnie Fred i George. Harry zamrugał, na moment wytrącony ze złości.

– ...Tom. Tom Riddle. – Ich twarze ściemniały. – No wiecie, Voldemort z pamiętnika.

Teraz ich miny z pewnością stały się złowrogie. Nie powinien był wspominać o pamiętniku, choć nawet nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim tak w ogóle stało.

– Yy... czy ktoś zechciałby zdać mi relację z tego, co mnie ominęło?

– Przykro mi, Harry... – Był to ponownie głos Dumbledore'a. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, czerwony ze złości. – ...lecz nie wydaje mi się, aby to był dobry pomysł. Mieszkasz z Tomem. Choć całkowicie wierzę, że nigdy własnowolnie nie zdradziłbyś swoich przyjaciół, Voldemort jest bardzo utalentowany w... pewnej dziedzinie magii, która pozwala mu czytać w twoich myślach.

– Ma pan na myśli legilimencję?

– Wiesz, czym jest legilimencja? – zapytał powoli Snape. Twarz Dumbledore'a była pozbawiona wyrazu. Harry, czując się niezręcznie, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie lepiej było po prostu się zamknąć, jeśli pragnął zobaczyć się z Hermioną albo w spokoju pograć z Ronem w czarodziejskie szachy.

– ...Tom mi powiedział.

– Wygląda na to, że Tom mówi ci o wielu rzeczach – odezwał się Percy. Harry zgarbił obronnie ramiona i zmrużył oczy.

– Spróbuj, do jasnej cholery, zostać porwanym i przekonaj się, czy byłbyś w stanie go ignorować, jeśli nie miałbyś nikogo innego do rozmowy! Pomijam już fakt, że wpada w furię, jeśli zaczynam udawać, że nie istnieje. Wierz mi, próbowałem. To wcale nie jest takie fajne, kiedy nie masz swojej różdżki, a on jest potężnym Czarnym Panem i magicznym geniuszem. – Jego pierś falowała ciężko, kiedy skończył swój wywód.

I miał już serdecznie dosyć tego, jak wszyscy się na niego patrzyli. Każdy był blady na twarzy. Poczuł się okropnie, a jego żołądek zaczął się skręcać, jednak stłumił w sobie chęć przeproszenia ich.

– Czyli co, chcesz powiedzieć, że się z nim dogadujesz? – zapytali Fred i George. – Przecież wiesz chyba, co on zrobił?

Imię Ginny zawisło ciężko i przytłaczająco w powietrzu, a oczy pani Weasley stały się lekko czerwone. Harry przełknął z trudem ślinę.

– Ginny też miała z nim dobre relacje – powiedział ledwo słyszalnie. Wszyscy zadrżeli, a on od razu pożałował swoich słów i ciężko westchnął. To było takie... trudne do wytłumaczenia. – Wiem, że nie jest miłą osobą i z całą pewnością nie stoję po jego stronie. Jest dupkiem. Zabił Ginny i Hedwigę. Mam świadomość, że zabiłby również wielu innych, gdyby tylko zaszła taka potrzeba. Ale on naprawdę nie jest przez cały czas aż taki okropny. Jest... po prostu człowiekiem. Tak, czasami się z nim dobrze dogaduję, ale często wcale tak nie jest. To trochę jak dzielenie dormitorium. Kiedy bez przerwy z kimś przebywasz, musisz tak jakby przestać z nim nieustannie walczyć, bo to staje się zbyt męczące.

– Zmęczyłeś się walczeniem z nim, Harry? – zapytał delikatnie Dumbledore, a w jego oku pojawił się błysk. Chłopiec przegryzł wargę i zaczął przebierać palcami.

– Jak już powiedziałem, nie stoję po jego stronie. Nienawidzę Voldemorta oraz tego, co robi. Szczerze mówiąc, śmierciożercy również nie wywarli na mnie zbyt dobrego wrażenia, biorąc pod uwagę, że większość z nich chciała mnie zabić i próbowała rzucić na mnie... – Jak to się nazywało? – ...no wiecie, to takie zaklęcie torturujące. Cruciatusa!

Dorośli zbledli, podczas gdy wśród młodszych Weasleyów dało się wyczuć zdezorientowanie. Taak, naprawdę powinien się już zamknąć. Próba wyjaśnienia tej sytuacji tylko pogarszała całą sprawę. Nie chciał ich przecież niepokoić.

– W każdym razie – kontynuował – jakoś się trzymam. Ale co to wszystko ma to wspólnego z tym, że Hermiona nie może tu przyjść? Myślicie, iż Tom za pomocą legilimencji wyciągnie ze mnie jakieś informacje? I co? Zaatakuje ją, bo jest mugolaczką?

– Uważamy, że na razie lepiej będzie zatajać przed tobą pewne rzeczy, biorąc pod uwagę twoją sytuację. Mamy na uwadze zarówno dobro twoje, jak i nasze – powiedział cicho Dumbledore. Harry poczuł, jak jego żołądek się zaciska. Był sfrustrowany, jednak potrafił ich zrozumieć. Choć nie zmieniało to faktu, że wciąż pragnął spotkać się z Hermioną, aby przekonać się, czy naprawdę wszystko jest z nią w porządku.

Najwyraźniej nie dowie się od nich zbyt wiele na temat tego, co wydarzyło się w trakcie jego nieobecności.

– Nie możecie po prostu nauczyć mnie nakładania tej jakiejś bariery na umysł? – zapytał. – Okl... nie mogę sobie przypomnieć słowa. Przeciwieństwo legilimencji?

– Łał, brzmisz jak Hermiona, kiedy zaczynasz wyskakiwać z takimi rzeczami – wymamrotał Ron. – Uczyłeś się przez ten czas i w ogóle?

– Oklumencji? – zapytał równocześnie Snape, którego oczy niemal niezauważalnie się rozszerzyły. – Czarny Pan powiedział ci o oklumencji?

– Nie do końca. Ale ma w swoim domu mnóstwo książek – odpowiedział mistrzowi eliksirów. – Niektóre z nich są naprawdę straszne. – Zadrżał lekko. – I taak... uczyłem się. – Podrapał się po głowie z zakłopotaniem, czując się niezręcznie. Wiedział, że na ten moment lepiej było nawet nie próbować wspominać o czarnej magii oraz nie przywoływać stanowiska Toma na jej temat. To było jak próba wykłócania się z Riddle'em o prawa dla mugoli. Rzucanie grochem o ścianę.

Naprawdę nie miał już ochoty o nim rozmawiać.

– Czy możemy wrócić już do gry w czarodziejskie szachy i eksplodującego durnia? – zapytał cicho, jeszcze bardziej się kuląc.

– Albo możemy wyjść do ogrodu i zagrać w quidditcha – zaproponował Ron, uśmiechając się, choć nie tak szeroko jak zazwyczaj. – Pewnie minęła kupa czasu, od kiedy ostatnio latałeś.

– Mamy twojego Nimbusa – dodał Fred (a może George?). – Trzymaliśmy go w bezpiecznym miejscu.

Harry zerwał się na równe nogi, od razu czując się szczęśliwszym. Postanowił nie wspominać o wycieczce do rezydencji Malfoyów – zresztą to nie liczyło się jako prawdziwe latanie. Miał wtedy ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, poza tym dziesięć minut w powietrzu to zdecydowanie za mało. Na jego buzię wyskoczył uśmiech. Wraz z Ronem i bliźniakami zaczął iść w kierunku drzwi.

– Jeszcze tylko jedna rzecz, Harry – zatrzymał go delikatnie Dumbledore – a w końcu pozwolę ci pójść i zagrać ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Wybacz, że zabieram ci twój wolny czas.

Harry zatrzymał się niechętnie, mając złe przeczucie.

– Profesorze? – zapytał.

Mężczyzna podał mu list.

– Przekaż to, proszę, Tomowi i... czy on uczył cię jakiejkolwiek czarnej magii?

Ramiona Harry'ego zesztywniały odrobinę.

– Jak niby miałby to zrobić, skoro nie mam swojej różdżki? – odparł, mimo że tak naprawdę była to wymijająca odpowiedź. Większość osób odprężyła się, uznając to za zdecydowane „nie". Wyraz twarzy Snape'a nie zmienił się jednak, a mina Dumbledore'a dalej sprawiała wrażenie obojętnej.

Udał się zagrać w quidditcha.

* * *

Harry wrócił do domu Snape'a co najwyżej minutę przed końcem czasu.

Przebrnąwszy przez początek spotkania, sprawy zaczęły mieć się lepiej – być może dlatego, że w przeciwieństwie do charakterów i słów, quidditch nigdy się nie zmieniał.

Wciąż czuł się trochę przygnębiony faktem, iż Hermiona nie mogła przyjść. Myślał, że pomogłaby mu zrozumieć całą tę sytuację, w którą się wpakował – w końcu była dobra w odczytywaniu uczuć i tego typu sprawach, prawda? W dodatku nie mógł mieć całkowitej pewności, że wszystko było z nią w porządku, dopóki nie przekona się tego na własne oczy.

Miał wrażenie, jakby minęły wieki, od kiedy ostatnio ją widział.

Niemniej jednak spotkanie z Ronem było wspaniałe. Jego przyjaciel był odrobinę bardziej przygaszony niż zazwyczaj, ale ta ulga w momencie, kiedy ujrzeli się ponownie, była... wzruszająca. Na dodatek później rudzielec zapytał go, czy naprawdę „wszystko było z nim okej". Mógł stwierdzić, że troska Rona i bliźniaków była szczera.

Ostatecznie powiedział im, że „dawał sobie jakoś radę", ponieważ poczułby się źle, gdyby ich okłamał. Tak poważnie na niego patrzyli.

Poszło... nieźle. Podejrzewał, że nie powinien był spodziewać się niczego lepszego.

Riddle przybył równo o dziewiętnastej i Harry został mu ponownie przekazany.

Na Privet Drive mieszkał taki chłopak, który nazywał się Ben. Jego rodzice rozwiedli się i ostatecznie przyznano im naprzemienną opiekę nad dzieckiem. Nagle Harry poczuł się jak Ben – a przynajmniej wyobrażał sobie, że tak właśnie musiał czuć się ten chłopak, kiedy jeden rodzic oddawał go w ręce drugiego.

Nigdy nie zdołał się dowiedzieć, czy aż tak bardzo kochali Bena, że oboje chcieli się nim zajmować, czy może był im zupełnie obojętny i dlatego też wciąż się nim wymieniali.

Poczuł, jak Riddle ogarnia go wzrokiem. Ślizgon nie odezwał się ani słowem, tylko spokojnie się do niego zbliżył.

– Jutro o tej samej porze, jak sądzę – powiedział do Snape'a Tom.

Wciąż zostały mu jeszcze w tym tygodniu dwa dni, podczas których będzie mógł spędzić czas z Jasną Stroną.

Zastanawiał się, czy Riddle próbował być dla niego na swój sposób miły, czy może po prostu specjalnie pozbywał się go na jakiś czas, gdyż planował właśnie coś złego. A może poprzez uświadamianie mu powstałych między nim a jego przyjaciółmi różnic próbował go jakoś przytłoczyć i sprawić, aby Harry nie miał ochoty ponownie się z nimi spotykać?

Tak czy owak, nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, aby mu się to udało.

Niedługo później znów znalazł się na zaskakująco znajomym gruncie. Wrócił do domu Riddle'a.

Już tęsknił za lataniem i wiatrem we włosach, a także za towarzystwem swoich przyjaciół... lecz w pewnym sensie mimowiednie zauważył, iż tutaj również wcale nie czuje się tak źle.

Było tu inaczej i nie podobało mu się bycie więźniem... ale niczego szczególnego tu od niego nie oczekiwano. Riddle miał już okazję być świadkiem tego, jak Harry na niego krzyczy, klnie, rozwala pokój i generalnie zachowuje się źle.

Odczuwał presję... ale inną. Wciąż jeszcze nie udało mu się konkretnie stwierdzić, na czym polegała ta różnica. Jego żołądek skręcił się ponownie, a do jego głowy niepostrzeżenie wkradły się myśli o akceptacji.

– Miałeś dobry dzień? – zapytał lekko Tom.

– Tak – powiedział z determinacją. Nie miał zamiaru dawać Czarnemu Panu satysfakcji, sugerując, że mogło być inaczej. – Było świetnie. Graliśmy w quidditcha.

– Dosłownie czuję, jak twoje IQ się obniża – powiedział sucho Riddle. Harry zacisnął buntowniczo szczękę.

– Fakt, że prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zdołałeś opanować sztuki latania wcale jeszcze nie sprawia, iż jest ona głupia – odparł. – To po prostu świadczy o tym, że dałeś dupy.

– Zakładam, że dać dupy znaczy w tym przypadku, iż coś mi nie wyszło – oświadczył Tom. – Ale to nie może być prawdą, ponieważ jestem genialny, a co za tym idzie, w niczym nie daję dupy.

Harry uznał to za żart, choć nie był tego całkowicie pewny – Ślizgon prawdopodobnie był wystarczająco narcystyczny, aby powiedzieć coś takiego szczerze.

– Och, no nie wiem. Marnujesz w łazience absurdalną ilość czasu, dbając o swój wygląd. Jestem przekonany, że mogłoby dojść do jakiejś sytuacji, w której dałbyś dupy.

Tom zamrugał i wpatrywał się w niego przez długi moment.

– ...sugerujesz, że jestem homoseksualistą?

Harry tylko uśmiechnął się złośliwie, pragnąc dokuczyć starszemu chłopcu. Prawdę mówiąc, nie za bardzo rozumiał, co ten miał na myśli.

– Zabawne, że doszedłeś do takiego wniosku. Czyżbyś próbował się bronić?

– Odezwał się dwunastolatek – odpowiedział Riddle, unosząc brwi. – Tak, jestem pewien, że wiele na ten temat wiesz, skoro jak na razie twoja własna seksualność tak właściwie nie istnieje.

Harry zmarszczył nos, a Tom wydawał się powstrzymywać przed przewróceniem oczyma.

– Nie jestem gejem, Potter – oświadczył. – Mylisz mnie z Dumbledore'em.

Harry prychnął. Wcale nie miał ochoty o tym rozmawiać. Wzmianka o dyrektorze dała mu świetny pretekst do zmiany tematu.

– Och, no tak. Prosił mnie, abym ci to przekazał. – Podał mu otwarty list i przysiągł sobie, że nie wspomni nic Tomowi o Jasnej Stronie, a także o rozmowach, które przeprowadził z jej członkami – tak samo zresztą, jak postanowił unikać tematu Ślizgona w towarzystwie swoich przyjaciół i Dumbledore'a. – Zwraca się z zapytaniem o kwestię uczęszczania przeze mnie do Hogwartu, kiedy skończy się już lato.

Riddle uniósł brew.

– Niegrzecznie jest czytać cudzą korespondencję.

– Nie jestem sową. Poza tym chodzi przecież o mnie. Chyba nie sądziłeś, że tego nie przeczytam, nawet jeśli Dumbledore był takiego zdania?

– Hmm, Dumbledore zdaje się odnosić wrażenie, że jesteś zdolny do posłuszeństwa w imię samej jego idei. A co, jeśli ten list miałby na sobie zaklęcie śledzące, a ty go tu przyniosłeś?

– Nie wszyscy są pozbawieni honoru, tak jak ty – warknął Harry. Jego poprawiony przez quidditch humor ponownie zaczął się pogarszać. Nie mógł tego znieść. Przecież nic nie powinno być w stanie zrujnować mu tego dnia.

W czasie spotkania nikt nie napomknął ani słowem o Ginny, a on nie wiedział, jak podejść do tego tematu. To wszystko było zbyt pogmatwane...

Tutaj był odcięty od świata i dość często czuł się samotny... ale jednocześnie nie musiał przejmować się trudnymi sprawami. W pewnym sensie był przed nimi osłonięty. Sam już nie wiedział.

– Myślałem, że po ponownym spotkaniu ze swoimi przyjaciółmi będziesz szczęśliwszy – wymruczał Tom. Być może było w tych słowach coś, co sprawiło, że Harry poczuł złość.

– Też tak myślałem – oświadczył. – Czy kiedy zgadzałeś się na nasz układ, wiedziałeś, że to wypadnie... tak dziwnie? Wydaje mi się, że wiedziałeś.

– Ludzie się zmieniają. Podejrzewałem, że coś takiego może się zdarzyć – przyznał szczerze Riddle. – Ale mimo wszystko sam o to poprosiłeś. Z całą pewnością to nie ja zaproponowałem, że cię uwolnię, byś mógł się z nimi spotkać. A więc co takiego zrobili? – Ślizgon uśmiechnął się ostro. – Stanąłeś w mojej obronie?

Harry zacisnął pięści ze wściekłością.

– Że niby byłbym w ogóle skłonny coś takiego zrobić, ty nieznośny dupku.

Tom przekrzywił lekko głowę. Według Harry'ego wyglądał na zdecydowanie zbyt zaciekawionego. Całe szczęście nie powiedział jednak nic więcej na ten temat.

– Co tam u Ginny?

Harry zamrugał. Jego ramiona napięły się, a do gardła podeszła żółć.

– Co masz na myśli? Przecież ją zabiłeś!

– Naprawdę? – odparł lekko Tom, a Gryfon zmarszczył brwi.

– ...taak. Ona _umierała_, sam to widziałem!

– A czy widziałeś, żeby umarła? Wciąż... istnieje. Jest niedysponowana, ale... świadoma.

Harry, odczuwając zaniepokojenie, zwrócił uwagę na ten dziwny dobór słów. Dlaczego Ślizgon powiedział, że jest świadoma, a nie żywa?

– Tom... – zaczął.

– Jestem głodny. Chcesz przyrządzić kolację, czy ja mam to zrobić?

– Tom...

– Ponoć potrafisz gotować. Jestem ciekawy, czy rzeczywiście jesteś w tym taki dobry. Całkiem często przyglądasz się sprzętowi kuchennemu. Nie próbuj nawet kraść noży, mam je policzone. Zawołaj mnie, jak już skończysz. Mam jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia. No i nakarm Syriusza.

Riddle bezzwłocznie udał się schodami na górę.

Harry naprawdę nie był w stanie stwierdzić, kto bardziej denerwował go tymi swoimi wszystkimi sekretami i planami – Dumbledore czy Tom. Wbił w sufit wściekłe spojrzenie.

– Nazywa się Timmy – wymruczał posępnie, choć wiedział, że Riddle i tak nie był w stanie go usłyszeć. Pies zaskomlał, wpatrując się w niego smutnymi oczyma. Harry westchnął i szarpnął się za włosy. Po chwili przykucnął i zaczął przeczesywać sierść Syr... Timmy'ego. – Gdybyś tylko potrafił mówić... Myślisz, że miałbyś wtedy dla mnie jakąś radę?

Pies ponownie jęknął i położył swoje łapy na kolanach Harry'ego, trącając go pyskiem o ramię.

– Taak, taak. Też uważam, że powinienem naszpikować czymś szampon Toma, żeby potem musiał przewodzić swoim śmierciożercom z różowymi włosami – powiedział poważnie Harry, zmyślając między nimi rozmowę. – Świetny pomysł, choć nie spodobałby się Hermionie. Ale jestem głodny, więc najpierw chyba zajmę się przygotowaniem kolacji... Czy Tom kupił ci już jakieś psie jedzenie?

Wtedy przypomniał sobie, że Timmy nie mógł mu odpowiedzieć. Znowu westchnął, po czym wstał i skierował się do kuchni.

Dobrze chociaż, że faktycznie lubił gotować. Uspokajało go to.

Jutro spróbuje dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej na temat Ginny. Postara się także spotkać z Hermioną.

Wszystko potoczy się dobrze. Wiedział, że tak będzie.

Musiało być.


	26. Rozdział 26

_Oto 26 rozdział Ukojenia, drodzy czytelnicy. :)_  
_**Darja**, przeczytałam twój komentarz chyba dziesiątki razy. Jest po prostu wspaniały, dziękuję! Cieszę się i to bardzo, że masz aż tak dobrą opinię o moim tłumaczeniu. Warto wiedzieć, że nie jestem w tym najgorsza. Nie będę ukrywać, że bez bety czytanie tego opowiadania z pewnością nie byłoby największą przyjemnością. "Ukojenie w ciemności" wiele jej zawdzięcza. :) Jesteś już kolejną osobą, która śledzi to tłumaczenie mimo przeczytania oryginału, co nie tylko stanowi dla mnie komplement, ale i utwierdza w przekonaniu, że podjęcie decyzji o przełożeniu tego opowiadania na język polski było trafne. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za wszystkie ciepłe słowa, a także za opinie dotyczące fabuły. _

_W związku z tym, że otrzymuję od was całe mnóstwo naprawdę cennych komentarzy wpadłam na pomysł, aby przetłumaczyć część z nich na angielski i podzielić się nimi z The Fictionist, autorką opowiadania. Chciałabym, żeby ona również mogła się nimi nacieszyć - w końcu egoizm byłby nieładny z mojej strony. ;) A więc jeśli ktoś z was ma ochotę jeszcze napisać jej coś od siebie, na przykład o fabule, kreacji postaci albo nawet o coś zapytać, będę czekać do końca tego tygodnia. _

Nie męczę was dłużej, miłego czytania! Betowała wspaniała **Panna Mi**.

**wężomowa**

* * *

– Tom... możemy zmienić plany? Chcę spotkać się z Hermioną.

Nastał kolejny poranek i Harry nie wiedział, dlaczego te słowa wyszły z jego ust. Nie umiał jednak zdecydować, czy ich żałuje, czy nie.

Riddle zerknął na niego i uniósł brwi.

– Z tą twoją szlamowatą koleżanką? A wiesz, gdzie mieszka?

– Ee... – Harry zawahał się. – Mogę napisać do niej list, a potem sam się tam wybiorę. Przecież wiem, jak poruszać się po mugolskim świecie. Nie potrzebuję żadnego opiekuna. – Machnął ręką. – No i mam tę twoją opaskę.

Tom obserwował go przez moment.

– Mieszka niedaleko Londynu. Jej rodzice pracują na przedmieściach jako dentyści – oświadczył młody Czarny Pan. Harry zamrugał.

– Nie żeby coś, ale to trochę przerażające, że wiesz na ten temat więcej ode mnie. Naprawdę przerażające – powiedział.

– Morderstwo wymaga czasu i wysiłku – odparł lekko Tom. Czerwony na twarzy Harry natychmiast poderwał się z krzesła, oddychając ciężko. W jego oczach pojawił się obłęd.

– **Nawet nie waż się jej dotknąć, ty dupku!**

Riddle zaśmiał się tylko i stęknął, chwytając wycelowaną w niego pięść Harry'ego. Następnie przyciągnął do siebie chłopca i objął go w drwiącym uścisku, mierzwiąc dłonią jego włosy.

– To jak przyglądanie się kociakowi, który myśli, że jest tygrysem – wymruczał dziedzic Slytherina. – Tak uroczo i aż do przesady heroicznie drapieżny... Uspokój się, nic tej szlamie nie zrobiłem. To tylko żarty.

Harry wyrwał się i wbił w Toma wzrok, wskazując na niego palcem i mrużąc oczy.

– Nie robi się z kogoś żartów, mówiąc mu, że zamierza się zabić jego przyjaciółkę. To chore! – warknął.

Tom wciąż wydawał się tym wszystkim zdecydowanie zbyt rozbawiony. Kąciki jego ust wykrzywiły się lekko.

– Powinieneś być dla mnie milszy, biorąc pod uwagę, że wiem, gdzie mieszka twoja koleżanka i mogę cię tam podrzucić.

Gryfon zamarł, wpatrując się w starszego chłopca.

– Nie chcę, żebyś przebywał blisko niej i nich, mugoli – oświadczył stanowczo.

– I tak muszę zapoznać ich z zasadami. – Tom wzruszył ramionami. – Bierz swój płaszcz i chodź, zrobimy im niespodziankę. Nie musisz tam zostawać, ale trzeba znaleźć kogoś, kto cię dziś przypilnuje, bo ja będę zajęty innymi sprawami. No a podsunąłeś całkiem niezłe rozwiązanie. Poza tym może w końcu przestaniesz mieć minę, jakby ktoś zabił ci zwierzątko. Och, ups... zapomnij, że to powiedziałem. – Tom posłał mu złośliwy uśmiech.

Harry zmierzył go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

– Jesteś dziś w bardzo dobrym nastroju. Rzucasz pokręconymi dowcipami i w ogóle. Doszło na świecie do jakiejś katastrofy czy co?

Fakt, że nie powiedział tego żartobliwie, był bardzo przygnębiający.

– A co, nie wolno mi być w dobrym humorze? – odparł odrobinę zbyt lekko Tom, którego oczy nagle ściemniały. – Może wolałbyś, abym chodził nadąsany?

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– Nie. To dobrze, że jesteś szczęśliwy. Chyba... Po prostu nie chcę, aby okazało się, że zamordowałeś jakichś ludzi. – Zacisnął prowokująco szczękę. – Albo że ich torturowałeś.

– W takim razie powinieneś się cieszyć, że nie mam nawyku zabierania swojej pracy do domu. – Riddle uśmiechnął się, a Harry spojrzał na niego gniewnie.

– Naprawdę? A myślałem, że dokładnie tak właśnie zrobiłeś, kiedy mnie porwałeś – odpowiedział cierpko.

– Skądże. – Uśmiech Ślizgona stał się szerszy i przestał sprawiać wrażenie ciepłego. – Wtedy po prostu przygarnąłem sobie zwierzaka. Widzisz, tak się składa, że nie wiem, gdzie podziała się Nagini. Była moim wężem.

Harry zrobił się czerwony na twarzy i zaczął nerwowo zaciskać pięści.

– Dupek z ciebie. Nie jestem zwierzęciem!

– Już kiedyś o tym rozmawialiśmy – zbył go Tom.

Harry przyłapał się na tym, że nie potrafi znieść tego kłującego bólu w klatce piersiowej. Poczuł się całkowicie bezwartościowy.

– **To, że ty, kurwa, nie jesteś człowiekiem nie znaczy jeszcze, że ja też!** – fuknął. Riddle zamarł na chwilę, po czym obrócił się w jego stronę, przeszywając go tym swoim przerażająco intensywnym spojrzeniem. Z łatwością przedzierało się ono przez jego skórę i mięśnie, by uderzyć w to, co w nim głęboko siedziało, a przejawiało się cierpkim posmakiem w ustach i zaciśniętym żołądkiem.

– Słucham? – zapytał delikatnie dziedzic Slytherina.

Harry zacisnął zęby.

– Jestem człowiekiem. Nie twoim pupilkiem czy jakimś bezmyślnym zwierzęciem, które możesz ze sobą wszędzie nosić.

– Och, ależ nie, źle mnie zrozumiałeś. – Riddle uśmiechnął się szeroko, choć przywodziło to na myśl raczej obnażanie zębów. – Nie uważam, że bycie człowiekiem to coś dobrego. Całkowicie zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nim jesteś, nigdy w to nie wątpiłem. Jesteś tak bardzo ludzki, że to aż bolesne, ponieważ mógłbyś być kimś znacznie więcej. I następnym razem nie przeklinaj, bo inaczej utnę ci ten język.

– To głupie. Nie można być kimś więcej niż człowiekiem, skoro już się nim jest – wymamrotał Harry, wpatrując się w swoje buty. – Chyba że zostałoby się kimś takim jak Spiderman. Ale nawet wtedy byłoby się człowiekiem, tyle że... po prostu nowym. Jednak wciąż człowiekiem.

Było na to za wcześnie.

– Możesz stać się ideą – odpowiedział Tom. – Najlepszą ze wszystkich, autorytetem, symbolem, a tym samym kimś więcej niż człowiek. Możesz zyskać nieśmiertelność.

– Nigdy nie wiedziałem, że jesteś takim idealistą – odparł Harry, podnosząc wzrok. Naprawdę był lekko zaskoczony tymi słowami.

– Jestem wizjonerem, Harry, a to, czy zgadzasz się z moją wizją, czy też nie, jest bez znaczenia. Każdy, kto pragnie zmienić świat może być nazwany wizjonerem. Najlepsi z nich, przekraczając wszelkie dozwolone granice, staną ponad innymi i sięgną po coś więcej. Będą nieśmiertelni. Myślę, że ty też zaliczasz się do takich osób, choć jeszcze sobie tego nie uświadomiłeś. Wstrzymujesz się, bo obawiasz się tego, co inni mogliby sobie o tobie pomyśleć, a także desperacko pragniesz ich akceptacji.

– ...czy mogę już zobaczyć się z Hermioną?

Tom przewrócił oczyma.

* * *

Sophia Granger lubiła sądzić, że wraz ze swoim mężem zdążyła przyzwyczaić się już do niezwykłych rzeczy.

Hermiona zawsze była mądrym dzieckiem, które – podobnie jak jej ojciec – dużo czytało. Jednak nie znaczyło to jeszcze, że Sophia miałaby uznać za normalne, gdy ulubiona książka jej dziewczynki – umieszczona na najwyższej półce w komórce, by Hermiona skończyła ją wreszcie czytać i poszła spać – zaczęła unosić się w powietrzu.

Nie tłumaczyło to również świateł zapalających się w domu po tym, jak jej córka przebudziła się z koszmaru oraz innych dziwnych sytuacji. Nie tłumaczyło to tłukących się dookoła rzeczy, kiedy wpadała w złość lub strach, lub się zraniła.

Było to dla nich obojga zagadkowe, więc przyjście listu z Hogwartu przyniosło im ulgę. Ciężko było Sophii zaakceptować, że jej córka nigdy nie doświadczy w swoim życiu tych samych rzeczy, co ona – na przykład nie pójdzie na uniwersytet, tylko zostanie wysłana do szkoły z internatem, która w dodatku odbierze im możliwość widywania się.

Magia zaprzeczała racjonalizmowi, jednakże ewidentnie istniała, a to było... wspaniałe. Tak samo jak wszystko to, co Hermiona potrafiła zrobić. Jej córka rozkwitła, znalazła przyjaciół. Wraz z Williamem nie pragnęli dla niej niczego więcej.

Nie była szczególnie zadowolona, kiedy usłyszała o tym, co wydarzyło się w tej magicznej szkole. Wszystkie te niebezpieczeństwa sprawiały, że miała ochotę trzymać Hermionę od niej z daleka i nigdy jej tam znowu nie wysyłać – na wypadek, gdyby następnym razem już nie wróciła.

Kiedy ich córka przebywała w świecie, o którym słyszeli tylko opowieści, nie mogli jej w żaden sposób chronić.

Ale była tam szczęśliwa.

Sophia, szykując się do wyjścia do kliniki, usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi. Poszła je otworzyć i zamrugała na widok dwóch młodych chłopców. Byli braćmi? Zaraz... czy to nie...?

– ...jesteś Harrym Potterem. – Była pod wrażeniem, że jej głos pozostał tak spokojny.

– Nawet nie próbuj wzywać policji ani się z nikim kontaktować – oświadczył starszy z nich, w którego głosie niezaprzeczalnie pobrzmiewała nuta ostrzeżenia i niebezpieczeństwa. – Gdzie jest twoja córka?

Co tu się działo? Mocno trzymając swoją torebkę, Sophia odrobinę się spięła.

– Chcę ją tylko zobaczyć i przekonać się, czy wszystko z nią w porządku! – powiedział szczerze Harry. – Nie stanie się jej żadna krzywda ani nic w tym stylu.

– Zaginąłeś. – Jej wzrok ponownie spoczął na starszym chłopcu. Jego oczy były o wiele starsze niż reszta jego młodocianego wyglądu, zimne. Skręciło ją w środku. Mogłaby zacząć krzyczeć, ale oni potrafili czarować... – Czy on...

– Tak, to moja wina, że zaginął i nie, nie chcesz wejść mi w drogę, mugolko. Harry zapragnął spotkać się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, to efekt skomplikowanej umowy między nami. Nie spodziewałbym się, abyś potrafiła ją zrozumieć. Odbiorę go o dziewiętnastej. Może zostać z twoją...

– _HARRY!_

Nadbiegła rozpędzona kupa bujnych, brązowych włosów – tak bardzo podobnych do tych, które Sophia miała przed laty – i Harry rozszerzył oczy, gdy został niemal strącony z nóg. Chwiejnie wykonał kilka kroków w tył, po czym odwzajemnił uścisk jej córki i uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że usta Sophii zabolały ją na sam widok.

– Hermiono – wymamrotał. – Dobrze cię widzieć. Wszystko okej?

– U mnie w porządku, ale co u ciebie? Co się z tobą stało? Tak się martwiłam! Ron o wszystkim mi powiedział. Mówił, że się wczoraj z tobą widział. Czy to prawda, że mieszkasz z... – Zamilkła, nagle spoglądając na Toma. Krew odpłynęła jej z twarzy. Oblizała usta, jednak odważnie nie spuściła z niego wzroku. – Jesteś nim. – To nie było pytanie.

– Racja, panno Granger. Przyjdę po Harry'ego o dziewiętnastej. – Zwrócił się w stronę Gryfona. – Nie wpakuj się w żadne tarapaty. Tym razem mówię serio, Harry. Trzymaj się z dala od kłopotów.

Ku jej całkowitemu zdumieniu, chłopiec przewrócił oczyma, przestępując z nogi na nogę.

– Taa, mam być grzeczny, zrozumiałem. A ty spróbuj nie rozpętać żadnej wojny. Nasza kolacja przebiegałaby wtedy w dziwnej atmosferze.

– Dobrze wiedzieć, złoty chłopcze, jakie masz priorytety.

Starszy chłopiec – mroczny czarodziej? Porywacz? – zniknął.

Sophia Granger zdążyła już przyzwyczaić się do dziwnych rzeczy, ale ta sytuacja była chyba najdziwniejszą z nich wszystkich.

Otępiale zaprosiła Harry'ego do środka, po czym zadzwoniła do męża.

* * *

Harry siedział na fotelu przy biurku Hermiony. W rękach trzymał niemal pusty już kubek herbaty i obserwował swoją przyjaciółkę.

Nagle uświadomił sobie, że nigdy wcześniej nie był w jej domu. Ściany jej pokoju pomalowane były na błękitno. Stały tu dwie przepełnione różnymi przedmiotami półki, na których wszystkie magiczne rzeczy schludnie mieszały się z mugolskimi książkami i encyklopediami, nie tworząc przy tym wrażenia bałaganu. Był tu również odtwarzacz CD i mnóstwo płyt. Biurko umieszczone zostało przy dużym oknie z widokiem na ogródek.

Był to ładny dom, który miał więcej charakteru od mieszkania Dursleyów, ale zarazem panował w nim mniejszy chaos niż u Weasleyów.

– Jak to jest... z nim mieszkać? – zapytała delikatnie Hermiona, kończąc krótką przerwę w ich rozmowie. – Nie wydawaliście się zbytnio... nieszczęśliwi w swoim towarzystwie.

Harry nie odpowiadał przez moment, zastanawiając się nad doborem słów. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie mógłby odbyć tej rozmowy z Ronem – nie po tym, co przydarzyło się Ginny.

– On jest... w porządku. Żyjemy w zgodzie. Nie jest perfekcyjnie, na pewno nie, a do tego czasami... jest humorzasty i na swój sposób wymagający. Czasem jest okrutny... Zabił Hedwigę, wiesz?

Hermiona zbladła, a Harry przełknął ślinę i kontynuował:

– Ale nie jest zupełnie zły. Jest... psycholem, ale nie jest niedorzeczny. Lubi, kiedy negocjuję, ale zarazem nigdy tak naprawdę nie odmówił mi czegoś, czego potrzebowałem. A przynajmniej jak na razie, mimo że na samym początku nieustannie robiliśmy sobie na złość. Opiekuje się mną na swój dziwny, pokręcony i prawdopodobnie egoistyczny sposób. Dał mi psa! – Harry się zaśmiał, pragnąc trochę rozładować napięcie. – Tak właściwie to dużo się teraz uczę. Piszę wypracowania, a on mi je ocenia.

– Naprawdę? – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Czy powinnam czuć się urażona, że udało mu się nakłonić cię do nauki, podczas gdy mnie samej to nie wyszło? Czego cię uczy? Założę się, że to coś naprawdę interesującego.

Bez dwóch zdań starała się podchodzić do tego wszystkiego optymistycznie.

Harry zawahał się.

– Duża część z tego, czego mnie uczy to czarna magia. Ale nie oceniaj od razu – to nie tak, jak myślisz. Nie chodzi w niej o żadne składanie ofiar czy tego typu rzeczy, a przynajmniej wedle tego, co mówił mi Tom. Biała magia podsycana jest przez dobre emocje, a czarna przez złe. To tak samo, jak ciemnej czekolady nie można nazwać złą tylko dlatego, że jest ciemna. Wytłumaczył mi, że magia jest częścią nas i to my decydujemy, jak się nią posługiwać. Nie ma tu żadnej z góry narzuconej moralności. Wszystko sprowadza się do tego, jak używamy magii, a nie czym ona jest...

Pragnął, żeby zrozumiała. Choć była bardziej czujna, nie wyglądała na negatywnie nastawioną czy złą. Była nawet jakby odrobinę zaciekawiona. Harry wiedział, że zwierza się właściwej osobie.

– Uczy mnie historii i innych przeróżnych rzeczy. Jest jak chodząca encyklopedia... Szczerze mówiąc, dobry z niego nauczyciel. Nie zgadzam się ze wszystkim, co mówi, a na dodatek dość sporo z tego stanowią jego własne i niezależne poglądy... ale zawsze odpowiada na moje pytania i nie sprawia jednocześnie, że czuję się głupio albo...

– Myślisz, że mnie też zechciałby uczyć? – zagadnęła Hermiona.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się, a po chwili na jego twarz wyskoczył uśmiech.

– Mogę go zapytać! Jesteś bardzo mądra. Prawdopodobnie tak będzie lepiej, niż jakby miał sprawdzać tylko moje prace. Co prawda ma wiele na głowie, ale zapytam.

– Nawet jeśli jestem mugolaczką? – dodała niepewnie Hermiona, a mina Harry'ego odrobinę zrzedła. Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami.

– Myślę, że i tak można spróbować. Powiedział mi, że bardzo ceni sobie inteligencję. A tak poza tym, sam jest czarodziejem półkrwi. Sądzę... to znaczy nie jestem tego pewien, ale odnoszę wrażenie, że jeśli jakaś osoba udowodni mu swoją wartość, to on zaakceptuje ją bez względu na jej status krwi, wiesz? W sensie, to oczywiście niesprawiedliwe, że ci, którzy nie są czystej krwi muszą być wybitni, aby zasłużyć sobie na uwagę, lecz tak to właśnie działa... No ale spróbuję zapytać. Jestem pewny, że nie zaszkodzi.

Kontynuowali rozmowę, która z czasem zeszła na lżejsze tematy.

Harry przypomniał sobie, że tak technicznie miał być przecież u Weasleyów dopiero wówczas, gdy do pokoju wleciała rozemocjonowana sowa wysłana przez przerażonego Rona – co nie było zbyt dyskretne, choć szybko odepchnął od siebie tę myśl, bo ten sposób myślenia aż za bardzo przypominał mu Toma. Ptak przybył z wiadomością, że Harry nie pojawił się w Norze i znów jest zaginiony.

Zamarł, kiedy Hermiona powoli skierowała na niego swój wzrok, a z jego twarzy odpłynęły wszystkie kolory. Wykrzywił się w grymasie i uniósł ręce.

– Zapomniałem im powiedzieć, że się do ciebie wybieram! A raczej Tom zapomniał. Nie ja to wszystko organizowałem. I on mówi mi, że jestem dziecinny! Założę się, że zrobił to specjalnie z pełną świadomością, że spanikują – burknął. – Nie wierzę, że o tym zapomniałem.

– Odpiszę im, że tu jesteś i masz się dobrze, okej?

Hermiona wyglądała na odrobinę oszołomioną.

To naprawdę nie było zabawne. Pewnie Dumbledore i inni oszaleli z przerażenia, no ale cóż... być może to wszystko trwało już po prostu zbyt długo... Harry zaczął się śmiać.

I nie mógł się uspokoić.

Ostatnimi czasy jego życie zamieniło się w jakiś absurd!

Nagle drzwi do pokoju zostały gwałtownie wyważone, rozpadając się przy tym na kawałki.

Usta Harry'ego zaschły z przerażenia, a Hermiona sięgnęła po swoją różdżkę.

_Śmierciożercy._


	27. Rozdział 27

_Bardzo dziękuję wszystkim osobom, które skomentowały poprzedni rozdział oraz tym, którzy odpowiedzieli na moją prośbę - mam na myśli również użytkowników, którzy wysłali do mnie prywatną wiadomość. Jesteście kochani. :)_

Betowała niezastąpiona **Panna Mi**.

**wężomowa**

* * *

Harry'ego na moment zemdliło, a w jego głowie brzęczało od natłoku myśli.

Hermiona natychmiast zaczęła rzucać jakieś zaklęcia – _immobulus, petrificus totalus, _a nawet takie, których Harry nie rozpoznawał, jak _drętwota. _

Jej wysiłek był jednak próżny. Śmierciożercy bez żadnego problemu odpierali przypuszczany na nich atak.

Podejrzewał, że ich próby walki nie robiły na poplecznikach Voldemorta zupełnie żadnego wrażenia. Przecież byli dopiero na drugim roku. Nawet jeśli umiejętności Hermiony były zaawansowane, na pewno nie były wystarczające.

Tom kazał mu pisać wypracowania, ale nie przygotował go na coś takiego...

Tom...

Czy to on za tym stał? Przecież wiedział, gdzie przebywali. Kto inny mógłby? Skąd śmierciożercy mogli pozyskać tę informację, jeśli nie od niego?

Czyżby Ślizgon uznał, że Harry stał się zbyt problematyczny, aby utrzymywać go dalej przy życiu?

Przez jakieś pięć minut desperacko i zawzięcie stawiali opór, po czym wszystko kompletnie się posypało, a świat pogrążył się w ciemności.

* * *

Harry nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej w swoim życiu czuł się aż tak upokorzony.

Został złapany i, co gorsza, wplątał w to wszystko Hermionę. Mugolaczka pośród śmierciożerców – to nie wróżyło zbyt dobrze.

Nie był pewien, gdzie się znajduje, ale było tu ciemno – okropnie ciemno, przez co nie mógł nic zobaczyć. Fakt ten sprawił, że jego oddech przyśpieszył, mimo iż wolałby, aby pozostał spokojny.

Był przyzwyczajony do ciemności, więc normalnie nie miałby z nią żadnego problemu, lecz jego uszy i nos również zostały przysłonięte, a usta zakneblowane. Niemniej wciąż czuł, że jest czymś związany, zatem postanowił skoncentrować się właśnie na tym wrażeniu dostarczanym przez zmysł dotyku. Następnie spróbował skupić się i wymyślić, jak wydostać się z tej sytuacji oraz nie czuć się aż tak bardzo bezradnym.

A jednak nie potrafił powstrzymać ich przed... po prostu porwaniem go, prawda?

Był żałosny.

Wszelka zdobyta przez niego wiedza nie miała żadnej wartości, skoro nie mógł jej wykorzystać. Musiał przekonać Toma, by oddał mu w końcu jego różdżkę.

O Boże. A co, jeśli tu umrze?

Nie bał się śmierci, ale... no cóż, odejście w ten sposób byłoby odrobinę żenujące, czyż nie? Nie żeby pragnął umrzeć w blasku chwały czy coś, zupełnie go to nie obchodziło. Chciał jednak zginąć za coś, co było tego warte, a nie w wyniku błahych potyczek śmierciożerców o siłę.

_Gdzie jest Hermiona?_

Kiedy już raz zadał sobie to pytanie, owa myśl stała się przytłaczająca i pozostawiła w jego ustach cierpki posmak strachu.

Nagle jego uszy zostały odsłonięte, a na swojej twarzy poczuł czyjś oddech. Skulił się odruchowo, po czym warknął i splunął.

W odpowiedzi został mocno uderzony w twarz, a następnie ktoś złapał go za brodę.

– Pomyślałem sobie, że zechcesz usłyszeć, jak ta szlama umiera pierwsza – wymruczał jeden ze śmierciożerców, McNair. – Być może to zniechęci cię w przyszłości do szukania towarzystwa pośród takich kanalii.

Usłyszał krzyk. Okropny, skręcający wnętrzności krzyk, a także odgłos wijącego się na podłodze ciała.

– HERMIONO! **– **Jego głos był stłumiony.

Z pewnością nie mogła go usłyszeć, również będąc całkowicie związaną. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz zrobi mu się słabo. Nie mógł zobaczyć, gdzie ona jest. Prawdę mówiąc, w ogóle nic nie widział i zbytnio przypominało mu to tę nicość, do której na domiar złego dochodziły jeszcze te wszystkie złe wydarzenia i...

Po prostu puściły mu nerwy.

Usłyszał huk upadających na ziemię, szamotających się ciał, a także krzyki przerażenia. Hermiona ucichła. Harry z trudem łapał oddech. W oczach zbierały mu się gorące łzy i cały się trząsł.

– Hermiono? – Knebel przeszkadzał mu w wysłowieniu się.

Nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi. Wciąż skrępowany sznurami, zaczął szarpać się, by zerwać z oczu opaskę... _Choćby odrobinę, proszę_. To niedorzeczne, że w ogóle znalazł się w tej sytuacji. Był tak idiotycznie bezradny. Powinien był lepiej walczyć. Przez niego Hermiona została ranna i nie miał nawet pojęcia, w jakim jest stanie. Czy ktokolwiek przyjdzie im na ratunek?

Pojawi się Jasna Strona, prawda? Przecież Harry nie stawił się w Norze.

Ale nie mieli żadnych tropów...

_Przyjdzie Tom._

Tyle że to pod jego kontrolą byli śmierciożercy. Równie dobrze mógł być to jego plan.

Gryfon nie miał pojęcia, jak długo tu już siedział, trzęsąc się z zimna i starając się zrobić wszystko, by tylko się uwolnić. Gdzieś niedaleko niego śmierciożercy jęczeli z bólu. Nagle jeden z nich, zostawszy trafiony Avadą Kedavrą, przestał się ruszać.

Harry zesztywniał, słysząc czyjeś kroki oraz przekleństwa... w wężomowie.

W następnej sekundzie zerwano mu z oczu opaskę i ujrzał przyglądającego się mu Toma. Twarz Ślizgona była blada, a jego spojrzenie dzikie. Gryfon również wbił w niego swój wzrok, rozszerzając oczy i krztusząc się. Tom natychmiast wyjął z jego ust knebel oraz za pomocą różdżki z łatwością przeciął wiążące go liny.

Harry nawet nie był świadomy tego, co robi. Po prostu wyrwał się do przodu i mocno chwycił starszego chłopca. Tom zastygł na chwilę, ale po chwili objął go ramionami.

– **Cii, Harry, no już. Wszystko w porządku. Znalazłem cię, już po wszystkim... Proszę cię, nie płacz.**

– Wcale nie płaczę! – wykrzyczał obronnie, jeszcze mocniej ściskając Ślizgona. Następnie puścił go, cały czerwony na twarzy, i odskoczył do tyłu.

Hermiona!

Leżała na podłodze. Od razu do niej podbiegł i zaskakująco opanowanymi dłońmi zaczął rozwiązywać krępujące ją liny. Musiał najwyraźniej działać pod wpływem szoku, ponieważ kiedy tylko skończył, znów zaczął się trząść, co było absolutnie żałosne.

Spojrzał na dwóch znajdujących się na ziemi śmierciożerców i zacisnął szczękę. Wyglądali jak wiotkie, zakrwawione szmaciane lalki.

– Co im zrobiłeś? – zapytał delikatnie. Tom zamrugał, zerkając w ich stronę.

– Nic. Byli już w takim stanie, kiedy się tu zjawiłem.

Harry przełknął z trudem ślinę, a w międzyczasie Hermiona zaczęła odzyskiwać przytomność i spojrzała w ich stronę. Gryfon natomiast wciąż wpatrywał się w starszego chłopca.

– Zabiłem ich? – wyszeptał, czując nudności.

– Zrobiłeś to, czego cię nauczyłem – odparł Tom, a Harry wytrzeszczył oczy. Zabił ich! – Odebrałeś im zmysły – kontynuował Ślizgon. – Niewerbalne zaklęcie bez użycia różdżki. Spanikowali i rozszarpali siebie samych na kawałki. Nie byli w stanie nic poczuć i nawet nie wiedzieli, co robią.

Przerażony Harry przyglądał się swoim dłoniom, mając odruch wymiotny. Praktycznie ich zabił. O Boże. Hermiona wzięła gwałtownie oddech.

Nie odważył się na nią spojrzeć, tylko dalej wpatrywał się w podłogę i swoje ręce. Bardziej poczuł niż zobaczył, jak spojrzenie Toma chwilowo wędruje pomiędzy nim a jego przyjaciółką. Następnie Ślizgon złapał go delikatnie za podbródek i z powrotem uniósł jego głowę.

– **Posłuchaj mnie bardzo uważnie **– wysyczał. – **Nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie powinieneś wstydzić się tego, że się przed kimś broniłeś. Czy wyrażam się jasno?**

Harry niepewnie skinął głową. Prawdopodobnie normalnie odpowiedziałby coś w stylu: „Nawet przed tobą?", jednak jego usta sprawiały wrażenie pełnych. Pragnął się po prostu skulić. To był jakiś koszmar!

– **Zabierz mnie do domu. Chcę do domu.**

Oczy Toma rozszerzyły się lekko, po czym chłopak kiwnął głową, stawiając go na nogi i podpierając. Podeszli do Hermiony.

– Chcesz, żebyśmy zabrali cię z powrotem do domu, czy może wolisz mieć jakieś towarzystwo, zanim twoi rodzice wrócą z... – Ślizgon przerwał i zesztywniał, gdy drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się z hukiem. W następnej chwili młody Czarny Pan szarpnął Harry'ego do tyłu, zasłaniając go plecami i przyjął defensywną postawę, gotowy do pojedynku.

To był Dumbledore wraz z Zakonem. Harry wypuścił powietrze z płuc, nie wiedząc nawet, że przez ten cały czas wstrzymywał oddech. W międzyczasie obie strony przyglądały się sobie nawzajem.

– Co tu się stało? – zażądał odpowiedzi dyrektor. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby ten starszy czarodziej wyglądał tak potężnie. Jego niebieskie oczy powędrowały w stronę zakrwawionych śmierciożerców.

Nagle Harry'ego ogarnęła panika i dławiące go przerażenie. Tom potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego się bronił, ale to był Tom. Tak bardzo się bał, że Dumbledore, Hermiona i Weasleyowie zaczną o nim inaczej myśleć.

– Wszystko jest już załatwione – oświadczył zwięźle Czarny Pan.

Wtedy Gryfon uświadomił sobie, że jest to pierwszy raz, kiedy Dumbledore i Zakon spotykają się z Tomem. Zaschło mu w ustach. Zrobił krok do przodu i stanął przed mrocznym czarodziejem, lecz żadna ze stron nie opuściła różdżek. Złapał więc nadgarstek Toma i pociągnął jego rękę w dół, po czym w taki sposób zajął ze spokojem miejsce między powaśnionymi, by również Jasna Strona nie miała szansy na atak.

– Postanowiłem odwiedzić Hermionę, jako że wczoraj nie mogłem się z nią spotkać. Uznałem, że Tom nie zachowa się jak dziecko i przekaże wam, dlaczego nie pojawiłem się w Norze. W przyszłości będę już właściwie oceniać jego uwielbienie do posiadania nad innymi przewagi, skoro najwyraźniej się myliłem i o niczym wam nie powiedział. W każdym razie byłem z Hermioną... i dwóch śmierciożerców – nie wiem, jak się nazywali, myślę, że jeden z nich to McNair albo jakoś tak – przyszło i nas zaatakowało. Próbowaliśmy się im przeciwstawić, no ale... – Harry był pod wrażeniem, że jego głos pozostał tak spokojny. – Torturowali Hermionę. Mnie nic nie jest.

– Ale w jaki sposób znaleźli się w takim stanie? Są rozszarpani! Zupełnie jakby ktoś w nich dłubał! – krzyknął pan Weasley. – Czy to... jesteś Tomem Riddle'em, prawda? – Głos mężczyzny był lodowaty, zupełnie inny niż ten, jaki Harry kiedykolwiek słyszał.

Wzmocnił uchwyt wokół nadgarstka Ślizgona, nie będąc do końca pewnym, kogo próbuje bronić. Zwilżył usta.

– Torturowali Hermionę, żeby mnie zastraszyć... prawdopodobnie chcieli też zaszantażować Toma – wytłumaczył. Nagle wszyscy na niego spojrzeli.

– Ty to zrobiłeś, Harry? – zapytał cicho Dumbledore, po czym wykonał krok do przodu i przyklęknął koło niego. Tom natychmiast się cofnął. – Och, mój drogi chłopcze...

– To było niezamierzone działanie w obronie własnej – powiedział ostro dziedzic Slytherina. – Nawet się nie waż go za to ganić. Nie ma chyba wątpliwości, że i tak już swoje przeszedł.

– Masz rację – odparł Dumbledore, spoglądając znacząco na Ślizgona. – Nie ma wątpliwości, że i tak już swoje przeszedł, zostawszy przez ciebie porwanym, Tom.

Palce dziedzica Slytherina napięły się delikatnie wokół różdżki, a jego oczy błysnęły.

– **Spokojnie **– wysyczał ostrzegawczo Harry. – **Mają nad tobą przewagę liczebną.**

To nie tak, że... sam nie wiedział. Nie żeby sądził, iż Tom nie powinien zostać powstrzymany, przecież był Czarnym Panem. Po prostu... to wszystko było zbyt pogmatwane. Poza tym nie chciał jeszcze większego rozlewu krwi – tak, o to mu właśnie chodziło – i był pewien, że Tom nawet by się nie zawahał przed zabiciem kogoś, gdyby zostałby do tego zmuszony.

– Wszystko jest już w porządku. No więc... właśnie mieliśmy znikać. Um, do zobaczenia jutro? W chwili obecnej chciałbym po prostu zwymiotować.

Riddle prychnął, a Dumbledore przyglądał mu się bardzo uważnie przez kilka długich chwil.

– Harry, nie musisz z nim iść. O ile wiemy, równie dobrze mógł to wszystko po prostu zaplanować, żeby pozyskać twoje zaufanie. Czy ktokolwiek inny wiedział, że wybrałeś się do Hermiony?

Gryfon napiął się lekko.

– Przeszło mi to przez myśl – powiedział zwyczajnie. – Nie jestem głupi, no a do tego z nim mieszkam. Doskonale wiem, jakim dupkiem potrafi być, panie profesorze.

– Język.

Harry spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Toma.

– Wybacz. Ujmując to innymi słowy, mieszkam z nim. Doskonale wiem, jakim manipulującym psychopatą potrafi być, profesorze, oraz wiem, że jest całkowicie zdolny do okrutnych zachowań.

– O wiele lepiej. – Tom uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Harry wyszczerzył zęby, choć zrobił to odrobinę niepewnie, biorąc pod uwagę dzisiejsze wydarzenia, które były zarazem niezręczne, okropne, jak i absolutnie niewłaściwe.

A w kwestii tego, czy Ślizgon rzeczywiście za tym wszystkim stał... Dowie się tego, kiedy zostaną sami, jako że tutaj dziedzic Slytherina będzie mu tylko sarkastycznie docinać. Nie powie nic wartego uwagi.

– W każdym razie – kontynuował Harry, spoglądając na Dumbledore'a – dałem mu słowo, że z nim zostanę. Dlatego też, przynajmniej na razie, dotrzymam obietnicy. Gdyby naprawdę chciał mnie zabić lub torturować, nie musiałby w to angażować śmierciożerców, prawda?

– Nigdzie z nim nie pójdziesz, Harry. – Dyrektor wyprostował się. Chłopiec zdążył już otworzyć usta, jednak w następnej sekundzie poczuł nagłe szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka, od którego zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

Znaleźli się z powrotem w domu Riddle'a.

Harry leżał rozpostarty na podłodze, czując zdezorientowanie.

– Czy myśmy się właśnie aportowali?

– Tak...?

– W porządku. Dokończę wymiotować, a potem wszystko mi wyjaśnisz.

Świat przestał wydawać się realny.


	28. Rozdział 28

_**Aruaru**, bardzo mnie cieszy, że opowiadanie się podoba. Sposób, w jaki pogłębia się więź Harry'ego i Toma jest wspaniały. Dziękuję za komentarz. :)_

Betowała **Panna Mi**. :)

* * *

Harry czuł przeszywające go zimno. W ciągu pół godziny, które spędził kurczowo trzymając się toalety i wymiotując, jego nękany skurczami żołądek zdążył się już opróżnić.

Po tym, jak zaniepokojony Syr... Timmy zaczął go obwąchiwać oraz warknął na Toma i niemal kłapnął jego palce, Ślizgon zamknął psa w jednej z sypialni.

Dziedzic Slytherina siedział teraz obok niego, pogrążony w ciszy. Opierał się o krawędź wanny, ignorując prośby Harry'ego, by opuścił pomieszczenie i zezwolił mu na odrobinę prywatności. Już samo to, że wymiotował, wstrząśnięty faktem, iż przymusił śmierciożerców do zabicia samych siebie – i to za pomocą tego samego zaklęcia odcinającego zmysły, którego tak bardzo nienawidził – było upokarzające. Nie chciał, by Tom był świadkiem każdej sekundy jego załamania nerwowego.

Niemniej może odrobinę miłe było, kiedy Ślizgon pochylił się nad nim, gdy już skończył zwracać i zebrał z jego twarzy włosy, ocierając z niej wilgotnym ręcznikiem pot. Następnie podał mu szklankę wody oraz miętusy, by mógł pozbyć się tego okropnego posmaku w ustach. Pewnym ruchem postawił go na nogi, dźwigając go za łokieć.

– Już ci lepiej? – zapytał młody Czarny Pan.

Harry starał się opanować drgawki. Był rozdarty pomiędzy odtrąceniem ręki starszego chłopca, która ciepło spoczęła na jego plecach, a przylgnięciem do tego... czułego dotyku.

Podejrzewał, że jego zachowanie było częściowo spowodowane tym, iż został na jakiś czas oślepiony. Jego oprawcy umyślnie odcięli mu zmysły. Co prawda nie było to odizolowanie porównywalne do tego, którego tak strasznie się obawiał, ale bardzo mu je przypominało – i dlatego nie potrafił czuć się z nim komfortowo

Nie żeby w chwili obecnej cokolwiek było dla niego komfortowe albo łatwe. Jego wszystkie dotychczasowe błędne mniemania i założenia, a także zachwiana stabilność jego życia powoli wychodziły na światło dzienne. Nie podobało mu się to. Ani trochę.

Wciąż nawet nie wiedział, jak w ogóle doszło do dzisiejszych wydarzeń!

Gdy dotarli do kanapy, Harry odepchnął od siebie rękę Toma i zacisnął szczękę. Potarł swoje zmęczone oczy, walcząc o zachowanie jakże ważnego w tym momencie opanowania.

– Jesteś jedyną osobą, która wiedziała, że odwiedzę dziś Hermionę – zaczął cicho i uniósł oczy, by móc ostrożnie obserwować dziedzica Slytherina. Choć, szczerze powiedziawszy, wolałby schować głowę w piasek albo po prostu gapić się w ścianę – wszystko, byleby tylko nie dopuszczać do siebie myśli, że ten atak mógł być sprawką Toma.

– To nie miało się wydarzyć.

– Jak oni nas znaleźli? Przecież to twoi śmierciożercy. Masz nad nimi kontrolę! – Głos Harry'ego stawał się coraz donośniejszy. Można było usłyszeć w nim zdenerwowanie i rozżalenie, co absolutnie się Gryfonowi nie podobało. Powinien się opanować i postarać się przeprowadzić spokojną rozmowę, jak na dojrzałą osobę przystało, a nie przypominać jakieś zagubione dziecko. Zwilżył usta, odrywając wzrok od Toma i próbując odzyskać samokontrolę.

– Myślę, że obaj wiemy, iż to wcale nie jest takie proste – odparł Ślizgon, którego cichy głos boleśnie kontrastował z jego własnym. Sprawiło to, że Harry poczuł się jeszcze bardziej irracjonalnie, mimo że jego argumenty i podejrzenia były przecież całkowicie uzasadnione. – Byłeś ze mną w rezydencji Malfoyów.

– Więc mówisz, że tych dwóch śmierciożerców jakoś magicznie się dowiedziało, gdzie przebywam? – warknął, zaciskając pięści. Po chwili jednak zmusił się do przybrania bardziej oziębłego tonu głosu, takiego jak Toma. Postanowił jak najlepiej naśladować jego pewny siebie i elokwentny sposób wypowiedzi, z którym zaczął zaznajamiać się już od momentu porwania. Ślizgon zawsze brzmiał bardzo dojrzale i mówił do rzeczy, nawet jeśli nie miał racji. – Moim zdaniem to wysoce nieprawdopodobne.

– Nic takiego nie powiedziałem – odparł Tom. – Rzeczywiście byłoby to absolutnie niewiarygodne. Owszem, wskazałem śmierciożercom, gdzie się znajdujesz... – Ukłucie zdrady sprawiło, że krew w żyłach Harry'ego zamarzła. – Wysłałem ich do ciebie, by dyskretnie sprawdzili, jak sobie radzisz. Ale najwyraźniej popełniłem błąd. Nie podejrzewałem, że mogą zechcieć wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Naprawdę przepraszam cię za to, że tego nie przewidziałem. To się już więcej nie...

– Może i nie jestem Czarnym Panem – przerwał mu lodowato Harry, którego wzrok stwardniał. Zacisnął zęby, walcząc z pragnieniem skulenia się w sobie – i może nie jestem aż tak potężny czy mądry jak ty, a do tego żyję krócej od ciebie. I wiem, że masz mnie tylko za jakieś głupie trofeum albo coś takiego, nawet jeśli w twoim odczuciu prezentuję wyższą... wartość niż inni ludzie. Ale czy ty naprawdę uważasz, że jestem aż tak głupi?

– Słucham? – zapytał delikatnie Tom, mrużąc oczy.

– McNair zachowywał się na tym spotkaniu śmierciożerców jak totalny dupek. Na pewno coś podejrzewałeś. Gdybyś chciał, aby ktoś sprawdził, czy wszystko u mnie w porządku, poprosiłbyś o to Malfoyów albo nawet tego cholernego Snape'a. Ale nie McNaira. Przecież chyba nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że życzył nam obu śmierci!

Tym razem Harry już nawet nie próbował zapanować nad swoim głosem. Przełknął ślinę i skrzyżował ramiona.

– Zachowaj choć resztki przyzwoitości i przyznaj, że to był jakiegoś rodzaju test. Mniejsza już o to, czy chciałeś sprawdzić ich, czy mnie. Ale skończ kłamać.

Riddle przyglądał mu się przez kilka długich chwil. Harry mało co nie wydarł się na niego, by w końcu przestał zmyślać i odpuścił sobie szukanie jakiegoś dobrego wytłumaczenia, które oczyściłoby go z zarzutów.

– Nie miałem zamiaru dopuścić do tego, by stała ci się jakaś poważna krzywda – odezwał się w końcu Ślizgon, a Harry zaczął znacząco kręcić głową. Był wtedy cholernie przerażony. Nie robi się ludziom czegoś takiego! Wstał z kanapy i zaczął się oddalać, jednak starszy chłopiec, chwytając go mocno za nadgarstki, zatrzymał go, nim udało mu się odejść.

Z perspektywy osoby trzeciej mogłoby to wyglądać na pokrzepiający gest, lecz Tom ściskał go odrobinę zbyt silnie. On po prostu pragnął ograniczyć jego ruchy. Oczy Harry'ego błysnęły.

– Obiecałem ci, że z tobą zostanę. Nigdy jednak nie wspominałem, że będziemy się dobrze dogadywać!

– Naprawdę chcesz, by sprawy znów wyglądały tak samo jak na początku? – Tom uniósł brwi. – Zdecydowanie bardziej preferuję nasz nowy układ i wzajemną życzliwość.

Gryfon tylko warknął, a Riddle wzmocnił uchwyt wokół jego nadgarstka i przyciągnął go do siebie. Ich twarze znalazły się na tej samej wysokości. Harry nie znosił być niski jak na swój wiek, choć teraz Ślizgon przynajmniej nad nim nie stał i nie patrzył na niego z góry. Chłopak ponownie uniósł brwi, czekając na odpowiedź, a Harry wbił w niego lodowate spojrzenie.

– Skoro to wszystko musi być dla mnie aż tak nieznośne, zadbam chociaż o to, by również twoje życie zamieniło się w piekło.

– Ale rzecz w tym, że to wcale nie jest dla ciebie aż takie nieznośne – wymruczał Tom. – Co nie? I właśnie to najbardziej cię przeraża. Mówiłeś, że chcesz wrócić do domu.

Harry zamarł. Zaschło mu w ustach. Potrząsnął głową, na chwilę pozbawiony słów.

– To nic nie znaczyło. Chciałem po prostu się stamtąd zabrać, zanim miałbyś szansę zamordować Dumbledore'a.

– Ale powiedziałeś to jeszcze przed przybyciem Zakonu – zripostował Tom. – I mnie przytuliłeś.

– No cóż, nie zrzucaj całej winy na mnie – odparował Harry. – Przez tę całą sprawę z pamiętnikiem okropnie łakniesz dotyku.

– Wcale nie łaknę dotyku.

– A właśnie, że tak – oświadczył Harry, nie pozostawiając miejsca na dyskusję. – Po prostu nie jesteś przy tym szczególnie tkliwy. Czyżby umknął ci fakt, że właśnie trzymasz mnie za rękę? – dodał trochę złośliwie, a może nawet mściwie... sam nie wiedział. Tom ponownie uścisnął jego dłonie.

– To nie jest żadne pragnienie dotyku, tylko praktyczność. Masz tendencję do uciekania i dąsania się w samym środku naszych kulturalnych rozmów.

– Masz przecież różdżkę – zapędził go w kozi róg Harry, unosząc brwi i naśladując jego drwiący wyraz twarzy.

Ślizgon przewrócił oczyma.

– Zachowujesz się jak bachor.

– A ty jak ktoś bardzo pragnący dotyku. No na serio. Czy ty, tak technicznie rzecz biorąc, nie miałeś być już niby dorosły albo coś?

– Zbyt rzadko przytulano mnie w dzieciństwie – zaczął żalić się Tom, posyłając mu złośliwy uśmiech. Harry prychnął i wyrwał z jego uścisku dłoń, po czym ze zmęczeniem przeczesał włosy.

– Ale tak już na poważnie. Jeśli kiedykolwiek jeszcze raz znowu coś takiego odwalisz, nie ma szans, żebym dłużej z tobą został. Nie jestem już dzieckiem, więc jeśli jakaś sprawa mnie dotyczy, po prostu mi o tym powiedz. Przez całe swoje życie sam musiałem się sobą zajmować. To urocze – albo straszne, zależy, jak na to spojrzeć – że chcesz się mną zaopiekować, ale nie szukam rodzica. Miałem już najlepszych na świecie, więc... po prostu nie, okej? Sam będę podejmować swoje życiowe decyzje. Nie możesz tego za mnie robić albo wyskakiwać z tego typu rzeczami.

Mimo że miał ogromną ochotę krzyczeć i się wściekać, nie sądził, by mógł wiele w ten sposób osiągnąć. Tom zawsze reagował lepiej, gdy Harry mówił z rozsądkiem i był racjonalny. Wolał posługiwanie się inteligencją od oddawania się emocjom.

Ślizgon przekrzywił głowę, obserwując go tym swoim irytująco skupionym spojrzeniem.

– O ile mogę się z tobą zgodzić i być skłonny w tej kwestii do częściowego kompromisu, musisz pamiętać, że koniec końców to ja tu rządzę i masz ten fakt szanować. Czy wyrażam się jasno? Ale podejmę pewne starania, żebyś już więcej nie padał ofiarą podobnych intryg.

Harry przyglądał się mu ostrożnie, próbując ocenić prawdziwość jego słów.

– A możesz to przyrzec?

– Nie.

– W takim razie z pewnością po prostu... – zaczął, sfrustrowany.

– Nie lubię ograniczeń, Harry, i nie potrafię przewidzieć przyszłości. Wiesz przecież, że snucie nikczemnych planów mam we krwi. Postaram się, byśmy mogli osiągnąć kompromis choćby dlatego, że nie chcę, byś udusił mnie we śnie albo dodał mi trucizny do herbaty.

Harry posłał mu gniewne spojrzenie.

– No to nawet się nie waż spodziewać po mnie grzecznego zachowania albo posłuszeństwa.

Tom sprawiał wrażenie, jakby znowu pragnął przewrócić oczyma.

– Co ty na to, abyśmy spróbowali improwizować? Jeśli będziesz miał jakiś problem, to mi o nim powiesz, no i tak dalej. Jak już wcześniej napomknąłeś, nie jestem twoim rodzicem. Szczerze mówiąc, wcale nie chciałbym nim być, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że oboje leżą martwi. – Harry oburzył się na te słowa. – Ale jestem Czarnym Panem. I tak mam już wystarczająco wiele na głowie, więc lepiej będzie, jeśli przestaniesz ciągle zachowywać się jak jakieś rozwydrzone dziecko. Tak jak to już ustaliliśmy, nie chcesz chyba, abym musiał poświęcać zbyt dużo czasu i energii na dyscyplinowanie cię, a w konsekwencji zaniedbywał moich popleczników. W ten sposób ktoś znacznie gorszy mógłby przejąć moją pozycję.

Czasami Harry myślał, że jego życie to kompletny absurd.

– No dobra – odburknął. – W takim razie ty robisz swoje, a ja swoje.

– Mniej więcej. Wciąż jesteś niepełnoletni.

Harry zacisnął szczękę, ale uznał, że najlepiej będzie po prostu zignorować Toma i skoncentrować się na bardziej naglących sprawach.

– Skupmy się na najważniejszym – powiedział na głos. – Chcę odzyskać moją różdżkę. Nie ma wątpliwości, że muszę nauczyć się lepiej bronić. A skoro ty też jesteś takiego zdania, to możesz mi ją w końcu oddać i zacząć używać swojej, gdziekolwiek ją masz.

Po raz pierwszy od początku ich rozmowy Tom zacisnął szczękę, a w jego oczach pojawił się cień prawdziwej irytacji.

– Gdybym mógł, już dawno bym ją odszukał, jako że jest stworzona dla mnie i pracuje lepiej od twojej, która, prawdopodobnie ze względu na naszą więź, po prostu jakoś działa.

– Zgubiłeś swoją różdżkę – oświadczył beznamiętnie Harry.

– Voldemort gdzieś ją zapodział w ciągu tych trzynastu lat.

– Zgubiłeś swoją różdżkę. – Miał ochotę złośliwie wyszczerzyć zęby. – O tak, jesteś naprawdę przerażającym Czarnym Panem, Tom.

Zabrał ręce, nagle bardzo świadomy faktu, iż wciąż były uwięzione w uchwycie Ślizgona, a następnie się wycofał.

– Pójdę wypuścić psa do ogrodu. Spraw sobie jutro jakąś nową różdżkę, bo inaczej poproszę kogoś z Zakonu, by zabrał mnie na Pokątną, a to z pewnością nie pomoże ci w przekabacaniu mnie na Mroczną Stronę.

Śmiech Toma rozbrzmiał za jego plecami, ale postanowił to przemilczeć.

Pomijając już tę lżejszą atmosferę, wciąż miał w głowie mętlik i dręczyły go nudności. Czuł się trochę zakłopotany przez ten cały rozwój wydarzeń i intrygę Toma.

Naprawdę nie miał ochoty widzieć się jutro ze swoimi przyjaciółmi.


	29. Rozdział 29

_**Gościu**, dziękuję za wszystkie miłe słowa, a także za zwrócenie uwagi na błąd. Oczywiście, że powinno być "do ogrodu". Niestety padliście ofiarą mojej niedbałości językowej. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczycie. :)_

Zostawiam was z nowym, betowanym przez cudowną **Pannę Mi** rozdziałem. Miłego czytania!  
**wężomowa**

* * *

Harry grzebał łyżką w swojej misce i obserwował, jak znajdujące się w niej płatki z mlekiem powoli zamieniają się w rozlazłą papkę.

Siedział przy stole już od jakichś piętnastu minut, w czasie których co najwyżej raz spróbował swojego śniadania.

Smakowało jak przemoczone skarpetki, stając mu w gardle i powodując u niego odruch wymiotny.

Tom zajmował swoje zwykłe miejsce naprzeciwko niego i już nawet nie udawał, że czyta gazetę. Najwyraźniej uznał, że obserwowanie go podczas porannej herbaty jest znacznie bardziej pasjonującym zajęciem.

– Dwa dni temu podczas śniadania zachowywałeś się jak podniecony szczeniak. Nie przeszkadzała ci nawet ta okropnie wczesna pora – odezwał się w końcu dziedzic Slytherina. – Podejrzewam więc, że coś cię trapi. Pewnie nerwy.

– Zabiłem wczoraj dwóch ludzi – wymamrotał Harry, podnosząc przymrużone oczy. – Nie potrafię nawet spojrzeć na swoje własne odbicie w lustrze. Czemu więc, do cholery, moi przyjaciele mieliby w ogóle chcieć się ze mną spotkać?

– No cóż, technicznie rzecz biorąc, to tylko nakłoniłeś ich do zabicia samych siebie – powiedział Tom. – To była obrona własna. Jestem pewien, że ta szlama będzie ci wdzięczna za ocalenie życia. Nie sprawiała wrażenia aż tak głupiej, by mogła dojść do jakiegoś mniej rozsądnego wniosku.

– Mógłbyś przestać zachowywać się, jakby nic się w ogóle nie wydarzyło?!

– A co, mam zwymyślać cię za morderstwo i zrobić ci awanturę? Byłbym niezbyt dobrym wzorem do naśladowania, gdyby moje zachowanie odznaczało się taką hipokryzją.

Harry mimowolnie prychnął.

– I tak żaden z ciebie wzór do naśladowania.

– Jak to?

Głowa niedowierzającego Harry'ego wystrzeliła w górę.

– W jakim niby świecie albo w czyim rozumowaniu stanowisz wzór do naśladowania? – odparował. – Porywasz dwunastolatków, mordujesz ludzi i zamknięty w swoim gabinecie snujesz na co dzień plany przejęcia władzy nad światem.

– A skąd wiesz, co ja tam robię? Równie dobrze mogę zajmować się szydełkowaniem.

– A robisz to?

– Oczywiście, że nie. Znacznie bardziej wolę malowanie domków dla lalek. Naprawdę nie mogę uwierzyć, że mieszkasz ze mną już prawie całe lato i wciąż jeszcze na to nie wpadłeś – powiedział z oburzeniem Tom, a kiedy usta Harry'ego mimowolnie drgnęły z rozbawieniem, uniósł brwi. – Ha, uśmiechnąłeś się. W takim razie z pewnością jestem co najmniej dobrym opiekunem, skoro potrafię cię rozweselić, nawet jeśli wydajesz się bardzo zdeterminowany, by rozżalać się nad sobą w akcie przygnębiającego heroizmu.

– To, że zachowujesz się śmiesznie wcale jeszcze nie usprawiedliwia mordowania i porywania ludzi – oznajmił Harry.

– Czyli uważasz, że dążenie do zmiany świata, jeżeli się jej pragnie, nie jest odpowiednim ideałem do zaszczepienia pośród młodych i zamiast tego lepiej pozostawić wszystko w niesatysfakcjonującym stanie rzeczy? Wolałbyś, żebym uczył cię, że nie masz prawa bronić się w sytuacjach, w których twoje życie jest zagrożone?

Harry zamrugał, zatkany słowami Toma. Ślizgon jakimś cudem sprawił, że jego racje brzmiały zupełnie właściwie i wydawały się w porządku. Ale z pewnością nie mogły takie być. Przecież mordowanie ludzi jest niemoralne, prawda? Tom nie mógł być osobą godną naśladowania, czyż nie?

– Zjedz swoje śniadanie, Harry. Znasz warunki naszej umowy. Nigdzie nie pójdziesz, dopóki nie skończysz... A może właśnie dlatego nie jesz?

– Nie jem, bo jest mi niedobrze! Przestań sprawiać wrażenie, jakby nie było mi wolno stracić apetytu po zmuszeniu dwóch osób do zabicia samych siebie! – warknął, a jego oczy rozbłysły. – Oraz po byciu wraz z przyjaciółką torturowanym w wyniku planu osoby stanowiącej ponoć mój wzór do naśladowania.

Tom wziął spokojnie łyk swojej herbaty.

– Poczujesz się lepiej, jeśli powiem, że jestem z ciebie dumny?

– Nie. – Być może. Tak. Sam nie wiedział! – Daj mi spokój. Pewnie i tak kłamiesz oraz mną manipulujesz, ty czubku. – Uśmiech zniknął z ust Ślizgona.

– Nieprawda. Nigdy bym nie przyznał, że jestem z ciebie dumny, gdybym tak naprawdę nie był. Wykształciłoby to u ciebie złe nawyki i wymagania. Na przykład, jeśli powiedziałbym, że jestem dumny, ponieważ dostałeś "zadowalający" z egzaminu, zacząłbyś wierzyć, iż nie tylko toleruję tak okropną ocenę, ale wręcz ją pochwalam. A, jako że czytałem twoje wypracowania, doskonale wiem, że tak naprawdę potrafisz zapracować na co najmniej "powyżej oczekiwań".

– Naprawdę nie chcę, byś był gdziekolwiek blisko mnie podczas moich egzaminów – stwierdził Harry po przetworzeniu przemowy Toma. Niezbyt wiedział, co mógłby jeszcze dodać. – Czy nie ma jakiejś zasady mówiącej, że należy akceptować swoich podopiecznych niezależnie od ich osiągnięć?

– Być może, ale to po prostu śmieszne. – Ślizgon wzruszył beztrosko ramionami. – Skoro jesteś mój, będziesz dawać z siebie wszystko, do cholery. Nie utożsamiam się z czymś, co jest poniżej pewnych standardów. A teraz skończ to śniadanie. Mam przed sobą dużo pracy i jeśli nie zbierzesz się w ciągu pół godziny, wybędę na cały dzień i nie znajdę czasu, by cię podrzucić.

Harry powrócił do jedzenia, podejmując staranniejszy wysiłek. Rozmyślał nad słowami Toma i nie był pewien, czy wszystko mu one rozjaśniły, czy może jeszcze bardziej pokręciły tę całą sprawę.

Piętnaście minut później był gotów do wyjścia.

* * *

Tom, przekazując Harry'ego w ręce Severusa, nie był całkowicie pewny, co myśleć o tym nowym rozwoju sytuacji. Nagle mimowolnie poczuł niechęć na myśl o oddaniu Gryfona, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę wczorajsze zachowanie Dumbledore'a.

Wiedział, że jeśli dyrektor miałby nad tym jakąkolwiek kontrolę, nie miałby najmniejszego zamiaru zwrócić mu swojego chłopca.

Wszystko potoczyło się dokładnie tak, jak tego pragnął, pomimo że napotkał po drodze niewielkie przeszkody. Harry automatycznie zaczął kojarzyć go z pomocą. Powiedział nawet, że chce wrócić do domu, co było naprawdę wspaniałe. Wiedział, iż podjął pewne ryzyko, przyjmując taki sposób postępowania wobec Gryfona. Traktował go raczej jak adoptowane dziecko, zamiast zwyczajnie przekształcić go w żołnierza i broń, jak to powinien zrobić ze zdobytym trofeum.

Mogło doprowadzić to do pewnych swobód – a nawet już doprowadziło. Lecz Harry był jego horkruksem, co naturalnie czyniło go innym od śmierciożerców – choć wcześniej rozważał, czy nie zachować się, jakby ten fakt zupełnie niczego nie zmieniał.

Teraz jednak przekonał się, że podjął właściwą decyzję.

Wybrał drogę lojalności zamiast posłuszeństwa.

Jego śmierciożercy byli mu posłuszni, ale w kwestii ich oddania nie dałby już sobie uciąć ręki. Lojalności nie da się wymusić. Musi być dana własnowolnie. Jeśli jej zabraknie, powstały układ należy inaczej nazwać. „Sojusz" prawdopodobnie najlepiej by tu pasował.

Jego poplecznicy – a przynajmniej większość z nich – bali się go i respektowali, zamiast kochać. Mimo iż bez dwóch zdań Harry powinien darzyć go szacunkiem, o wiele lepiej będzie, jeśli go pokocha. Tom wolał, by chłopiec nie lękał się go tak, jak na samym początku – choć prawdopodobnie i tak wciąż się go trochę obawiał.

Och, wraz z czasem, gdy przyzwyczaił się do życia z nim, strach ten osłabł, jednak nie zniknął całkowicie – chłopiec wciąż pozostawał wobec niego nieufny i ostrożny. Tom wcale nie chciał pozbyć się tego nawyku. Był to prawidłowy instynkt.

Po prostu pragnął zwrócić go przeciwko reszcie świata, a nie sobie. Chciał jego bezgranicznego zaufania.

Wciąż miał jednak czas, by nad tym popracować i zachować ostrożność.

To nie był żaden sprint, tylko maraton.

Jak dotąd jego plan działał niemal perfekcyjnie. Harry zbliżył się do niego, zaczął oddalać się od Jasnej Strony i swoich przyjaciół, a nawet oszczędził mu wysiłku i sam uporał się z nieposłusznymi śmierciożercami, co znacznie przewyższało jego obecne oczekiwania. Było to jednak wspaniałe. Jego duma była szczera – nawet jeśli dziwnie było czuć ją w stosunku do kogoś innego.

Ale, no cóż, Harry był jego horkruksem i rozkwitał pod jego opieką. Miał prawo czuć się dumny z własnej, niewątpliwie znakomitej pracy.

Jego śmierciożercy wezmą te wydarzenia za ostrzeżenie, by nie atakować Gryfona, co może wyjść tylko na dobre.

Ale...

Zrobił krok w kierunku Snape'a i złapał młodszego chłopca za ramię. Harry odwrócił się lekko w jego stronę.

– **Bądź ostrożny** – ostrzegł go. – **Użyj opaski na swoim nadgarstku, jeśli wpakujesz się w jakieś tarapaty. **

– **Masz na myśli Dumbledore'a? – **zapytał Gryfon, swoją bystrością wprawiając go w zadowolenie. Przytaknął głową.

– **Nie ufam mu **– wytłumaczył, jakby Harry wcale o tym nie wiedział.

– **Ale ja tak – **odparł cicho chłopiec. – **Ma dobre intencje. Nie zrobi mi krzywdy.**

– **Owszem, ale naprawdę sądzisz, że będzie chciał, byś do mnie wrócił?**

– **Przestań się tak martwić. Jestem zaprawionym zabójcą śmierciożerców, poradzę sobie.**

– **Nie lekceważ go.**

– **Nie lekceważ **_**mnie**_**.**

Westchnął i puścił ramię Harry'ego, ścisnąwszy je ostrzegawczo.

– Po prostu zrób to, o co cię proszę. Dobrze, cudowny chłopcze? – Wpatrywali się w siebie. Po chwili chłopiec przewrócił oczyma, ale ostatecznie kiwnął głową.

– Nie nazywaj mnie w ten sposób. To brzmi jak imię jakiegoś naprawdę okropnego bohatera z komiksu. I ty też.

Ty też? Co to miało znaczyć? Skinął jednak głową, nie mając zamiaru prosić o wyjaśnienie. Minutę później dzieciak zniknął.

Dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, co Gryfon miał na myśli.

_Ty też bądź ostrożny._

Czyżby Harry się o niego martwił? A może była to po prostu automatyczna odpowiedź? Czuł się lekko zakłopotany. Szybko wyrzucił tę myśl ze swojej głowy, zanim mógłby skupić się na głębszej analizie zachowania chłopca.

Teraz nie miał na to czasu.

_Ty też..._

Śmieszny bachor.

* * *

Gdy owiany wątpliwościami Harry dotarł do Nory, Snape od razu puścił jego ramię.

Tym razem nikt nie wybiegł mu na powitanie, co sprawiło, że żołądek mu się ścisnął. Wraz z wiszącym mu nad ramieniem mistrzem eliksirów podszedł bliżej domu i zawahał się, gdy miał zapukać do drzwi.

Czuł, jak spojrzenie Snape'a wypala mu dziurę w głowie. W momencie, w którym jego pięść zatrzymała się tuż przed drzwiami, pragnął się jedynie skulić.

Teraz żałował, że w ogóle zjadł to śniadanie – a już szczególnie, gdy nie było przy nim zachowującego się jak głupek Toma, który by go uspokoił... Już sama ta myśl była dziwna.

– Nikt cię nie wini za wczorajsze wydarzenia, Potter.

Fakt, że Snape się do niego odezwał, bardzo go zaskoczył. Jeszcze bardziej zadziwiło go jednak to, iż głos mężczyzny, choć szorstki, nie był, tak jak zazwyczaj, przepełniony nienawiścią czy drwiną. Odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na swojego profesora eliksirów.

Powstrzymał się przed zadaniem dziecinnego pytania typu: "A skąd pan wie?" albo "W takim razie postąpiłem właściwie?", a jedynie kiwnął raz głową.

– Dziękuję... proszę pana.

Zabrzmiało to dziwnie i Snape zaczął sprawiać wrażenie bardzo zakłopotanego – zupełnie jakby czuł się niemal równie niezręcznie co Harry. Chłopiec szybko uniósł rękę i zapukał do drzwi, by obwieścić swoje przybycie, po czym wszedł do środka.

Nagle rozległo się szuranie krzeseł. Gryfon dostrzegł, jak coś cienkiego, czarnego i znajomo wyglądającego zostaje szybko schowane przed zasięgiem jego wzroku. Zaschło mu w ustach.

– Harry! – zawołała pani Weasley, biegnąc ku niemu. – Nie spodziewaliśmy się, że nas dziś odwiedzisz. Przyszedłeś później niż normalnie. – Wzięła jego twarz w ręce i zaczęła się mu przyglądać. Następnie w ciepłym uścisku owinęła wokół niego ramiona, niemal go przy tym miażdżąc. – Tak się o ciebie martwiliśmy, kochanie. Jak dobrze, że masz się w porządku.

– Wszystko gra. – Uśmiechnął się na chwilę. – Co z Hermioną?

– Jest okej. Trochę wstrząśnięta, ale nic więcej.

Nastała cisza – nie tak niezręczna jak ta ze Snape'em, jednak Harry i tak poczuł się niewygodnie. Gdy pani Weasley wypuściła go z uścisku, przeczesał dłonią włosy. Zauważył, że Ron unikał lekko jego spojrzenia.

– Hermiona powiedziała nam, co się wydarzyło – odezwał się ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego Fred. Ludzie nieustannie go dziś zadziwiali, nieprawdaż?

– Właśnie. Cieszymy się, że nic ci nie jest, stary – dodał George. – Musisz nas nauczyć, jak walczyć bez pomocy różdżki. To brzmi naprawdę ekstra.

Harry był jednak pochłonięty czymś zupełnie innym.

– Czy to był ten dziennik? – zapytał.

– Jaki dziennik? – odparła odrobinę zbyt szybko pani Weasley. – Właśnie nastawiałam czajnik na herbatę. Chciałbyś się czegoś napić? Obiad będzie dopiero za kilka godzin, więc może pójdziesz z chłopcami do ogrodu zagrać w Quidditcha?

– Dziennik Toma – drążył uparcie Harry, którego nagle ścisnęło w gardle. Zacisnął pięści, trzymając je przy bokach. – Dlaczego go macie? Zabraliście go z Komnaty? Jak się tam dostaliście? – Pytania gorączkowo opuszczały jego usta.

– To Ginny – powiedział w końcu Ron, a Harry uniósł brew.

– Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że to Ginny? – Zmroziło mu krew w żyłach. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że ona... jest w tej książce? – Wytrzeszczył z przerażeniem oczy.

– Ron... – zaczęła pani Weasley.

– Tak. Już poprzednio chcieliśmy ci o tym powiedzieć, ale nie byliśmy pewni, czy to nie będzie zbyt wiele na raz.

Dlaczego więc teraz mu o tym mówił, skoro jego matka wyraźnie sobie tego nie życzyła?

– Można z nią rozmawiać? W sensie... czy jest świadoma, tak jak był Tom?

Miał szczerą nadzieję, że nie, ponieważ w przeciwnym wypadku doskonale wiedział, na co została skazana.

– Tak. To jakieś dziwne zaklęcie Riddle'a. Tak sobie myślałem, że być może mógłbyś to jakoś naprawić? Znaczy... wiesz coś o czarnej magii, prawda? Hermiona tak mówiła. – Ron wyglądał na rozdartego pomiędzy czuciem odrazy i sceptycyzmu, a żywieniem zapierającej dech w piersiach nadziei, iż Harry stał się mistrzem wszystkiego, co mroczne i potrafi pomóc jego siostrze. – Albo mógłbyś zobaczyć, czy uda ci się namówić Riddle'a...

– RONALDZIE WEASLEY! _Wystarczy! _

Harry odwrócił gwałtownie głowę w kierunku pani Weasley. Kiedy zobaczył jej czerwoną twarz oraz załzawione oczy, ścisnęło go w środku i zamarł.

Wszyscy się w niego wpatrywali. Spojrzenie bliźniaków przepełnione było tą samą wygłodniałą nadzieją, którą miał w sobie Ron. Wśród pozostałych jednak próżno było jej szukać.

Harry mimowolnie poczuł się uwięziony. Choć spodziewał się wielu rzeczy, na pewno niczego takiego. Przełknął ślinę.

– N-nie znam się tak naprawdę na czarnej magii. Przykro mi. To znaczy... Tom nauczył mnie trochę teorii i w ogóle, ale nigdy jej nie praktykowałem... poza wczoraj. Ale nie mam nawet zielonego pojęcia, jak to zrobiłem.

Przynajmniej może nie czuli do niego nienawiści? Sam nie wiedział.

– A czy byłbyś w stanie poprosić go o pomoc? Skoro jakoś się ze sobą dogadujecie... – zaproponował cicho George. Harry pragnął zapytać: "A czy Dumbledore nie potrafi tego zrobić?", ale nie chciał, żeby wszyscy sobie pomyśleli, że nie ma zamiaru pomóc.

– Chyba... chyba mogę spróbować.

Na pewno spróbuje. Nikt nie zasługuje na tę nicość i właśnie tym argumentem przekona Toma. A przynajmniej musi spróbować.

Fred sięgnął dłonią, by wziąć dziennik, a serce Harry'ego przyśpieszyło. Kiedy bliźniak miał już przekazać mu książkę, Molly znienacka wyrwała mu ją z rąk.

– Dumbledore się tym zajmie. Przykro mi, kochanie. Nie bierz tego do siebie, ale masz tylko dwanaście lat. Nie będę ryzykować możliwej przyszłości mojej córki i... nie wyrażę zgody na to, byś zastosował to rozwiązanie. Tę magię. Jest zła.

Harry czuł, że wypowiedzenie tych słów było dla niej ciężkie. Postanowił wpatrywać się w stół.

Znów wszyscy zamilkli, a on nie wiedział, jak wypełnić tę ciszę. Stał sztywno ze skulonymi ramionami i nawet nie przestępował z nogi na nogę.

– Uważacie, że to, co wczoraj zrobiłem było złe?

Nagle wydawało się, jakby każda osoba w pokoju wstrzymała oddech. Przepełnione niepokojem i pozbawione tlenu powietrze zastygło niebezpiecznie w bezruchu.

– Nie ponosisz odpowiedzialności za to, co się stało.

_Nikt cię nie wini za wczorajsze wydarzenia, Potter._

Nie obwiniali go.

Nikt _cię _nie wini za wczorajsze wydarzenia...

Obwiniali Toma.

Miał złe przeczucie.


	30. Rozdział 30

_**Gościu pierwszy**, niestety nie mam wpływu na długość rozdziałów. ;) **Gościu drugi**, na chwilę obecną nie planuję zawieszenia prac nad tłumaczeniem. Miejmy nadzieję, że uda mi się dociągnąć opowiadanie do końca._

Betowała **Panna Mi**.

**wężomowa_  
_**

* * *

Harry oblizał usta, po czym zacisnął szczękę i zebrał siły. Uniósł brodę, naśladując pewną siebie postawę Toma.

– Myślę, że powinienem już sobie iść – powiedział. – Przyszedłem zupełnie nie w porę. Proszę mi wybaczyć nadużycie waszej uprzejmości, pani Weasley...

– Och, nie – zaprotestowała, rozszerzając oczy. – Nie to miałam na myśli. Bardzo się cieszymy, że możemy się z tobą widzieć i cię gościć. Przychodź do nas, kiedy tylko zechcesz...

– Obiecuję, że zapytam Toma o ten dziennik...

– Harry. – Pani Weasley złapała go delikatnie za ramiona. – Możesz zostać tu tak długo, jak tylko zechcesz i ile tylko będziesz potrzebował. Dobrze? Nawet wcale nie musisz do niego wracać, jeśli nie masz na to ochoty.

Harry spoglądał na nią, marszcząc brwi i wykonał delikatnie krok w tył.

– Ale co, jeśli chcę? – wymruczał. Poczuł na sobie wzrok wszystkich zebranych.

– Słucham?

– Co, jeśli chcę wrócić do Toma? – Ponownie zadarł brodę i zacisnął z determinacją pięści. Był pewien, że w ciszy, która nastała, można było usłyszeć bicie jego serca.

– On cię porwał. – Pani Weasley była zupełnie zbita z tropu. Nie mógł mieć jej tego za złe – on sam często czuł się przez tę całą sytuację dokładnie tak samo. – Dlaczego miałbyś chcieć do niego wrócić? Zrobił straszne, okropne rzeczy... Wiesz, kim jest, prawda?

– Lepiej od pani. – Jego serce tłukło jak szalone i było mu trochę słabo. – Sądzę, że pani wie tylko, kim miał zostać. A to zupełnie co innego niż to, kim teraz jest. On...

– On co? – Wyczuwał w jej glosie napięcie. Była zaskoczona, zraniona i trochę wściekła.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– On jest taki jak ja – wyszeptał.

Przez kilka sekund panowała ta przytłaczająca cisza, po czym pokój jakby eksplodował.

– On wcale nie jest taki jak ty! Kurde, chyba nie mówisz poważnie?! – wykrzyknął Ron.

– Dokładnie – zawtórowali mu bliźniacy. – Nigdy nie zrobiłbyś tego co on!

Oczywiście, że nie rozumieli. Tom był tak samo samotny i dotknięty przez życie. Bez prawdziwej rodziny, do której mógłby się zwrócić. Wiadomo, Harry bardzo kochał Weasleyów. Wiedział, że troszczyli się o niego, ale nie był jednym z nich. Jak mógłby? Spędził z nimi tylko jedno lato. Nie mógł nazwać ich rodziną. Nie mieli zbyt wielu wspólnych wspomnień.

Pani Weasley nigdy nie położyła go do łóżka i nie pocałowała go na dobranoc, jak prawdopodobnie czyniła to ze swoimi dziećmi, kiedy były młodsze. Nigdy nie zaistniała pomiędzy nimi ta bezwarunkowa akceptacja i miłość.

Ale to było w porządku, gdyż do nich nie należał. Tak właśnie powinno być. Był ich przyjacielem i być może nawet go kochali, ale... to nie znaczyło, że kiedykolwiek byliby w stanie w pełni go zrozumieć. Albo na odwrót.

Sprawiali wrażenie takiej całości.

Na dodatek i tak już zrobił rzeczy podobne do tych, co Tom – w końcu zmusił tych dwóch śmierciożerców do zabicia samych siebie, czyż nie?

Protesty wszystkich dookoła stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Miał wrażenie, jakby znajdował się pod wodą, a dobiegające go zewsząd głosy przedostawały się poprzez uszy do jego głowy, zatapiając się w niej.

On jest okrutny. Szalony. Ty jesteś dobry. Miły. Zranił Ginny. Zrani ciebie. Jesteś Gryfonem. On Ślizgonem. Psychopatą. Nikt go nie obchodzi. Jesteś od niego lepszy. Jest Czarnym Panem. Zabójcą. Porwał cię. Nie jest w porządku. Manipuluje tobą. Nie jest twoim przyjacielem. Nie może być twoją rodziną. Jesteś Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. On jest Voldemortem...

– ZAMKNIJCIE SIĘ JUŻ, DOBRA?!

Nie był świadom, że krzyczy, dopóki pokój nie zaczął się trząść, a czajnik rozbił się na kawałki. Oddychał ciężko.

Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego, a on odwzajemniał ich spojrzenia. Czerwony na twarzy, przełknął z trudem ślinę.

Przecież Tom musiał być kimś więcej, skoro był jego bratnią duszą, prawda? Skoro się nim opiekował? Dał mu psa, zapewniał mu jedzenie i mieszkanie, a na dodatek próbował go uczyć. Z drugiej strony zabił Hedwigę i rzucił na niego zaklęcie odcinające zmysły, chcąc wyrządzić mu krzywdę, a do tego zranił Ginny... Ale tylko po to, by uciec od tej nicości... Chronił go, lecz jednocześnie wplątał go w intrygę... I powiedział, że jest z niego dumny...

Weasleyowie byli jednak jego przyjaciółmi. Przyjęli go do siebie na lato i traktowali go jak jednego z nich, nawet jeśli do nich nie należał. Nigdy nie próbowali zrobić mu krzywdy, tylko starali się go chronić. Czasami było to tłamszące i niczego nie rozumieli, i nie potrafili zrozumieć, i... i...

Tak bardzo bolała go głowa.

– Przepraszam...

Wybiegł.

* * *

Tom był całkiem zadowolony z przebiegu tego dnia.

W końcu udało mu się zlokalizować swoją różdżkę. Znalazł ją na podłodze w sypialni w Dolinie Godryka. Być może owo miejsce powinno wywołać u niego jakieś szczególne emocje, jednak nic takiego nie odczuwał – mimo że prawdopodobnie powinien przejąć się faktem, iż to właśnie tutaj jego starsza wersja próbowała zabić Harry'ego i odebrała życie jego rodzicom.

Interesowało go jedynie to, że został tu pokonany oraz że jego różdżka przeturlała się pod osmalone dziecięce łóżeczko.

Gdy wziął ją w dłoń, ociepliła się przyjemnie i jakby zaśpiewała mu na powitanie. Aż do tego momentu nie miał nawet świadomości, jak bardzo tęsknił za tą znajomą kombinacją cisu i pióra feniksa.

Następnie popracował trochę ze swoimi ludźmi – plany zorganizowania masowej ucieczki z Azkabanu układały się całkiem dobrze, a w dodatku kończył powoli przygotowania do kilku uderzeń w kluczowe miejsca Wielkiej Brytanii.

Z pewnością miał wiele, wiele czasu, by móc w pełni skupić się na obmyślaniu różnych strategii, a także przewidywaniu możliwych rezultatów i konsekwencji.

O dziewiętnastej przybył w umówione miejsce, aby odebrać Harry'ego. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że chłopiec będzie w dobrym nastroju i nie zrujnuje mu dnia.

Tyle że wcale go tu nie zastał.

Od razu zepsuło mu to humor. Zamaszystym ruchem podszedł do Snape'a i chwycił jego tłuste włosy, po czym przyłożył mu do gardła różdżkę.

– Gdzie on jest? – Jego syk niemal przeszedł w wężomowę.

– Uciekł. Z tego, co zrozumiałem, doszło do jakiejś... kłótni, mój panie.

– Później się tobą zajmę.

Postanowił aportować się do domu. W międzyczasie wmawiał sobie, że Harry użył swojej opaski, by tu wrócić i nie zrobił niczego... gryfońskiego.

Ale oczywiście tak nie było. Sprawdził każdy pokój, a nawet ogród. Zawołał ostrzegawczo na wypadek, gdyby ten głupi chłopiec gdzieś się krył.

Nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi.

Black zmienił się na jego oczach, a jego spojrzenie było dzikie.

– Co zrobiłeś mojemu chrześniakowi? – warknął mężczyzna. – Gdzie on jest?

– Gdybym wiedział, pewnie nie traciłbym swojego cennego czasu na szukanie go – odpowiedział mu ze złością.

Zabije tego bachora. Zamknie go gdzieś z dala od kłopotów, do jasnej cholery. Udusi. Odbierze mu zmysły. Zamorduje.

Kundel otworzył usta, by zadać kolejne pytanie albo zacząć mu grozić, jednak nim zdążył to zrobić, Tom wypadł już z domu, zastanawiając się, dokąd ten dzieciak mógł pójść.

Najpierw jednak musiał dowiedzieć się, dlaczego w ogóle uciekł.

Aportował się do tak zwanej "Nory".

* * *

George wymienił z Fredem spojrzenie. Czuł lekkie poczucie winy, będąc świadkiem panującego w kuchni chaosu.

Żaden z nich nie był do końca pewien, jak zachować się wobec wydarzeń z poprzedniego miesiąca.

Wobec ciągłego strachu przed atakami, gdy cały czas żartowali, aby jakoś ukryć swój niepokój.

Wobec przygniatającego żalu po utracie Ginny.

Wobec lęku o Harry'ego, który był dla nich niczym młodszy brat, i poczucia winy w związku z jego zaginięciem.

Potem przyszła ta niesamowita ulga, kiedy okazało się, że Ginny być może wciąż jeszcze żyje. A następnie było im słabo na myśl o jej nieszczęśliwym losie. Przejawiali jednak ogromną nadzieję, iż ostatecznie wszystko powróci do normalności.

Gdy Harry wreszcie się odnalazł, w końcu mogli odetchnąć, jednak niedługo później ponownie zaginął i znów poczuli przerażenie... a potem kolejno ulgę, strach i jeszcze większy zamęt w głowie.

To było jak powracające uderzenia bicza.

Wiedział, że Ron prawdopodobnie jeszcze gorzej to wszystko przeżywa. Co prawda oni lepiej dogadywali się z Ginny, ale Harry był jego najlepszym przyjacielem.

Sam już nie wiedział. Nie mógł jednak winić młodszego chłopca za ucieczkę. Nawet jemu cała ta sprawa wydawała się strasznie pogmatwana, a nawet nie mieszkał z Riddle'em.

Miał okazję porozmawiać z Ginny. Po tej wymianie zdań zrozumiał, jak to możliwe, że młody Czarny Pan potrafił być jednocześnie złym dupkiem i bardzo czarującą, w pełni zdolną do manipulacji osobą. W końcu Ginny się w nim zakochała. Choć czasem ich siostrzyczka bywała bardzo głupia i nierozważna, nie była kompletną idiotką.

Stanowiła po prostu łatwą ofiarę, co prawdopodobnie było częściowo ich winą.

Nagle panika ucichła, a ludzie przestali biegać tam i z powrotem w poszukiwaniu Harry'ego.

Ściśnięci w rogu pokoju bliźniacy ponownie wymienili spojrzenia. Chwilę później drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i ktoś wszedł do środka.

Wszyscy natychmiastowo unieśli różdżki i zaczęli odpierać rzucane zaklęcia. George poczuł, jak najbardziej przyduszająca aura czarnej magii, jaką miał okazję kiedykolwiek poczuć, przedziera się przez jego skórę niczym lód i przedostaje w głąb jego duszy, przypominając pnącze. Chwycił swoją różdżkę i zatrzymał Freda, gdy ten zaczął się podnosić.

– Co zrobiliście Harry'emu?

Zastygli, usłyszawszy to pytanie i po raz pierwszy ujrzeli Toma Riddle'a.

Był młodszy, niż się spodziewali. Mroczny i przystojny. Z przypominającymi otchłań, pozbawionymi litości oczyma.

George zamarł.

To był ten dupek, który skrzywdził Ginny?

Jego magia przenikała pomieszczenie. Ich ojciec, który – otrzymawszy wieści o zaistniałej sytuacji – wrócił wcześniej z pracy, postanowił wyprowadzić dzieci z pokoju, nie bacząc na ich protesty. Przestali stawiać mu opór dopiero, gdy puściły mu nerwy i jego język stał się cięty. Takie zachowanie było, jak na niego, bardzo nietypowe.

Nie przeszkodziło im to jednak w podsłuchiwaniu pod drzwiami.

* * *

Tom niemal stracił cierpliwość, gdy mniej więcej udało mu się pojąć, co się wydarzyło.

Wiedział, że ten dzieciak był niepoważny, lecz tym razem przeszedł samego siebie. Nie rozumiał tylko, dlaczego uciekł? Z pewnością powinien czuć się lepiej, mając wsparcie i nie będąc nienawidzonym.

Nie żeby Tom był wdzięczny za ich komentarze, choćby ze względu na ich niezgodność z prawdą, która przysporzy mu kłopotu.

Koniec końców wkradł się dyskretnie do ich umysłów, powstrzymując się przed silnym pragnieniem zniszczenia ich.

Nie znalazł w nich jednak nic wartościowego. Postanowił więc nie marnować tu już więcej czasu i nie wysłuchiwać ich tłumaczeń, usprawiedliwień oraz – możliwych, choć mało prawdopodobnych – propozycji wspólnych poszukiwań Harry'ego, który „jest teraz najważniejszy".

Nie zdążył się nawet obrócić. W następnej chwili odskoczył, wykonując unik przed klątwą, która zdążyła zahaczyć o jego włosy.

Chociaż nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, rozszerzył na sekundę oczy.

Dumbledore.

Mężczyzna bardzo się zmienił. Był o wiele starszy i miał siwe włosy. Wyraz jego twarzy pozostał jednak taki sam, jak przed pięćdziesięcioma laty.

– Witaj, Tom. – Starzec uśmiechnął się odrobinę zbyt przyjemnie.

Czy była to pułapka? Czy ostatnie wydarzenia dotknęły Harry'ego bardziej, niż myślał i chłopiec postanowił urządzić na niego zasadzkę? Z pewnością jego... z pewnością Gryfon by tego nie zrobił? To nie tak, że ufał temu bachorowi albo coś, jednak...

Jego serce biło mocno w klatce piersiowej. To, że w ogóle jakieś miał, samo w sobie było ironiczne. Wyprostował się sztywno.

– Dumbledore. Wydaje mi się, że to nie tak powinno traktować się swoich byłych uczniów – wymruczał ze złośliwym uśmiechem, który zniknął równie szybko, jak się pojawił. – Co zrobiłeś z Harrym?

– Nic.

– W takim razie odłożę nasze spotkanie na później i pójdę go znaleźć.

Zrobił krok do przodu, próbując wyczuć bariery uniemożliwiające aportację.

Nie było żadnych.

Co za ulga. Owszem, mógłby przywołać swoich popleczników, ale nie zebrał jeszcze wystarczających sił do walki.

– Co ty tak dokładnie próbujesz osiągnąć, Tom? – kontynuował starzec, posyłając mu przenikliwe spojrzenie. – Dlaczego tak się nim interesujesz? Nie jest dla ciebie żadną bronią. Nic na tym nie zyskasz.

– Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że usłyszę od ciebie, iż chłopiec nie jest bronią. W końcu sam zaplanowałeś, by walczył ze mną w Komnacie.

– Wcale tego nie zaplanowałem – powiedział zimno Dumbledore, którego wzrok stwardniał.

– Nie? – Uniósł brwi. – Dobre sobie. Gdyby rzeczywiście tak było, postanowiłbyś ewakuować szkołę albo chociaż podzieliłbyś się z innymi swoimi podejrzeniami. Za pierwszym razem też przypuszczałeś, że to moja sprawka, prawda? No i wątpię, żebyś rok temu przeoczył obecność mojego... starszego odpowiednika. Ginny mi opowiadała. Ależ to był skandal – odpowiedział drwiąco. – Musisz mi wybaczyć. Wiesz, jakie są dzieci. Potrafią narobić tyle problemu, gdy pozostawi się je na zbyt długo samym sobie.

Zrobił krok do przodu, trzymając mocno różdżkę.

– Zostaw go w spokoju, Tom. To nie twoja zabawka. Oddaj go pod naszą opiekę.

– Ani mi się śni. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Całkiem się z nim zżyłem. Stanowi taki słodki dodatek do domu. No i nie sądzisz, że ironia tej sytuacji jest po prostu bezcenna?

– Ty się z nikim nie potrafisz zżyć.

– W takim razie niech będzie, że jest moim domowym zwierzaczkiem – wycedził, znów uśmiechając się na siłę. – Zamierzasz wszcząć ze mną walkę i poruszyć do działania moich śmierciożerców? Naprawdę chcesz zaburzyć pokój czarodziejskiego świata, mimo że nie jest to konieczne?

Przez moment dostrzegł w tych niebieskich oczach cień zawahania. Było to wszystko, czego potrzebował.

Zniknął.

* * *

Niebo na zewnątrz było ciemne i Harry poczuł, jak ktoś nim potrząsa. Nie był do końca pewien, kiedy się tu w ogóle znalazł.

Po opuszczeniu Nory rozważał udanie się do Hogwartu, jako że to miejsce znał. Kiedy skończył już jednak biec przed siebie, uświadomił sobie, iż nie ma zielonego pojęcia, jak się tam w ogóle dostać.

Natknął się na jakąś bardzo miłą, choć może i lekko dziwną dziewczynkę o blond włosach, która łowiła ryby w niewielkiej rzeczce. Wyglądała na mniej więcej jego rówieśniczkę i nazywała się Luna.

Niezbyt wiedział, jak to możliwe, że jeszcze niedawno siedział z nią w tym spokojnym miejscu, a w chwili obecnej przebywał w przyduszającej swoim bogactwem rezydencji Malfoyów.

Prawdopodobnie stało się to, gdy Luna i jej ojciec – Kseno... jakoś tam – uznali, że chcą wybrać się na lody do Floriana Fortescue na Pokątnej.

Czuł się trochę dziwnie, towarzysząc im. Na dodatek nie pozwolili mu zapłacić.

Ale było miło. Chodził po sklepach z Luną, która opowiadała mu przeróżne fakty o stworzeniach zwanych Narglami i Gnębiwtryskami.

Zastanawiał się, czy Tom o nich wiedział.

Wtedy znaleźli ich Malfoyowie. Podczas swojej eskapady został zauważony przez wiele osób, co – ze względu na fakt, iż wciąż uznawany był za zaginionego – doprowadziło do zamieszek. Akurat w tym czasie rodzina Malfoyów robiła zakupy na Pokątnej i udało im się dyskretnie do niego podejść.

Chyba właśnie w taki sposób u nich wylądował.

Żywili przekonanie, że uciekł od Toma, wobec czego nie spuszczali go z oczu. Przez cały ten czas, w którym czekali na Czarnego Pana, na zewnątrz zdążyło się już ściemnić.

Zastanawiał się nad użyciem opaski i wróceniem do domu, jako że nie miał ochoty ukrywać się przed przebywającym tu Draco, ale i tak było już po dziewiętnastej. W żadnym wypadku nie miał ochoty stawiać czoła temperamentowi Toma.

Natomiast w obecności świadków Ślizgon zachowa się stosownie, nawet jeśli będą to jego poplecznicy.

Cała ta sytuacja była strasznie dziwna. Narcyza kręciła się nerwowo wokół niego, choć była w tym bardziej dyskretna niż pani Weasley.

Niemniej i tak czuł się tu niezręcznie.

Wrócił myślami do ciemnego nieba i faktu bycia gwałtownie potrząsanym przez Toma, który chwilę temu wparował do pokoju. Jego ledwo powściągnięta wściekłość sprawiła, że Harry zaczął zgrzytać zębami.

– **W co ty sobie, do cholery, pogrywasz?**

Wiedział, że miał słuszny powód do niepokoju.


	31. Rozdział 31

_Tak, to nie są zwidy - przed wami kolejny rozdział Ukojenia. Miał się pojawić o wiele, wiele wcześniej, ale kilka spraw prywatnych, praca i ta okrutna fala upałów zmówiły się przeciwko mnie i nawet nie miałam z nimi szans. _

_Ale obiecuję, że kolejny rozdział pojawi się najpóźniej w przyszłą niedzielę. Chyba świat musiałby się skończyć, żebym go nie opublikowała._

Betowała kochana **Panna Mi**.

* * *

– Potrzebowałem po prostu trochę świeżego powietrza – zaprotestował Harry, próbując strącić palce Toma ze swoich ramion. – Już bez przesady...

– Bez przesady? – powtórzył niskim i pełnym jadu głosem Tom. – Wczoraj zostałeś porwany i omal nie zginąłeś...

– Przez ciebie – wtrącił się mu w słowo. Ślizgon zignorował go i kontynuował, jakby jego wypowiedź wcale nie została przerwana:

– I myślałeś sobie, że nic takiego się nie stanie, jeśli znowu gdzieś znikniesz?

Patrzyli sobie lodowato w oczy. Harry nie miał jednak zamiaru dać za wygraną.

– Nie jestem już dzieckiem. Umiem się sobą zająć.

– Złamałeś zasady naszego magicznego kontraktu. To mogło cię zabić! – warknął Tom, którego spojrzenie rozbłysło. Harry zamilkł, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się.

Chodziło o jego... ustaloną porę powrotu? Czy to właśnie dlatego pół godziny temu zaczęła boleć go głowa i robić mu się słabo, jak gdyby wszystkie siły i magia zaczęły zanikać z jego kończyn? Dopiero teraz zauważył, że uczucie to ustąpiło wraz z pojawieniem się Toma. Przełknął ślinę, gdy zaschło mu w ustach.

– Zapomniałem o tym.

– Jeżeli tak bardzo chcesz, bym nie traktował cię jak dziecko – warknął nieustępujący Tom – być może powinieneś przestać zachowywać się, jakbyś nim był. Czas w końcu wziąć za siebie odpowiedzialność i nauczyć się dotrzymywać danego słowa. Należało mnie powiadomić, jeśli doszło do jakiejś...

– Niby w jaki sposób? – przerwał mu Harry, wyrywając się z uścisku i krzyżując ramiona. – W jaki sposób miałem się z tobą skontaktować, Tom? Nie mam już sowy, pamiętasz? – syknął złośliwie i zrobił złowrogą minę. – Czy Czarny Pan nosi przy sobie telefon?

– W przypadku, gdy nie masz już innego wyjścia, zawsze istnieje możliwość wypożyczenia sowy w Hogsmeade albo na Pokątnej – powiedział po chwili Ślizgon. – Mogłeś coś wymyślić.

– A może po prostu miałem na głowie inne sprawy ? I, jak już mówiłem, potrzebowałem trochę świeżego powietrza. Wiem, że to może być dla ciebie zaskoczeniem, ale NIE POŚWIĘCAM KAŻDEJ CHOLERNEJ SEKUNDY NA MYŚLENIE WYŁĄCZNIE O TOBIE!

Rozbrzmiała cisza. Nie był do końca pewien, kiedy w ogóle zaczął krzyczeć ani dlaczego. Po chwili dobiegło ich niepewne chrząknięcie.

Narcyza.

– Nie chcę przeszkadzać, mój panie... – zaczęła.

– To nie przeszkadzaj – rzucił szorstko Tom. – Jeśli będę potrzebował twojej pomocy, zawołam cię. Ale dziękuję za okazaną grzeczność. Jest naprawdę mile widziana.

Było jasne, że to nieprawda. Pani Malfoy schyliła głowę i wycofała się z salonu, a zaraz potem Tom zabezpieczył drzwi barierą wyciszającą.

Harry wykorzystał tę okazję, by znów się uspokoić i chwytał łapczywie oddech. Choć nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru usiąść i rozmawiać cierpliwie o kryzysie w ich znajomości, próbował przynajmniej oczyścić się ze złości i uporządkować panujący mu w głowie bałagan.

– Nie możesz raz traktować mnie jak jakiegoś głupiego i niezdolnego do zajęcia się sobą dziecka – zaczął z trudem – a chwilę później oczekiwać, że nagle zacznę wszystko rozumieć, myśleć z wyprzedzeniem, byś ty mógł postępować ze mną jak z dorosłym albo, co gorsza, jednym ze swoich popleczników. To tak nie działa. Nie możesz zachowywać się, jak ci akurat wygodniej. Popełniłem błąd i nie przyszedłem na czas, bo byłem przygnębiony. Zdarza się. Przestań więc już na mnie krzyczeć, dobra?!

Tom obserwował go przez kilka długich chwil odległym wzrokiem, mrużąc lekko oczy.

– W takim razie co cię gnębi?

– Co? – Harry zamrugał.

– Co cię tak bardzo przygnębiło, że aż zdecydowałeś się uciec? Cały czas użalasz się nad tym, że musiałeś zabić w obronie własnej? – Ślizgon uniósł brwi, a Harry poczuł falę gorącej irytacji.

– Wcale się nie użalam. Po prostu mam sumienie i jestem przyzwoitym człowiekiem. Chyba nie powinienem się po tobie spodziewać, że to zrozumiesz.

– Racja, nie powinieneś – zgodził się stanowczo Tom. Harry zamilkł, a po chwili odwrócił głowę, zaciskając szczękę i pięści. Po co się w ogóle trudził? – Ale mogę cię wysłuchać.

Gryfon rzucił mu wymowne spojrzenie, po czym z powrotem skierował swój wzrok na podłogę i napiął ramiona.

Nastała uciążliwa cisza.

– Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – wymamrotał w końcu. Sfrustrowany Tom wypuścił przez usta powietrze.

– Skoro pragniesz zachowywać się jak jakiś piekielny bachor, to proszę bardzo. Idź do wyjścia i poczekaj tam na mnie. Masz szlaban. Zamienię tylko słówko z panią Malfoy i już do ciebie wracam. I nawet nie próbuj znów uciekać, bo jeszcze tej nocy cię dopadnę i połamię ci wszystkie kości w stopach.

Obrażony Harry spojrzał na niego ze złością.

– Odwal się – warknął. – Nie możesz dać mi szlabanu. Tego nie było w umowie.

– Uważaj na słowa i zacznij się w końcu zachowywać, bo inaczej podwoję ci karę – wyparował ostro Tom, a Gryfon omal nie rzucił się na niego w zamiarze uduszenia go. Dlaczego wcześniej miał ochotę do niego wrócić? Wymaszerował przez drzwi, zahaczywszy złośliwie o Toma ramieniem. Zupełnie nie przejmował się faktem, że było to dziecinne. Zatrzasnął drzwi tuż przed nosem Ślizgona, po czym wśród posępnej ciszy podążył wypolerowanymi i okazałymi korytarzami rezydencji.

To było takie niesprawiedliwe! Tom zachowywał się, jakby to wszystko było jego winą i zrobił to umyślnie. Ale wcale tak nie było. Każdemu mogło zdarzyć się zapomnieć o jakimś małym szczególe, co nie? Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Ślizgon urządził mu aż taki cyrk.

Dupek jeden.

* * *

Tom ledwo powstrzymał się przed przetarciem oczu i westchnięciem ze zmęczenia. Próbował sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego wcześniej niemal odczuwał do tego chłopca jakąś sympatię.

Głupi, cholerny dzieciak. Sprawiał mu więcej problemów, niż był tego wart. Chociaż nie, to akurat było kłamstwo. Miał w sobie kawałek jego duszy, więc automatycznie prezentował ogromną wartość. Ale mimo wszystko... Pragnął udusić tego upierdliwego bachora.

Nie żeby się przedtem o niego martwił. Sama ta myśl była absolutnie śmieszna. Po prostu zachowywał czujność na wypadek, gdyby ktoś spróbował stanąć mu i jego planom na przeszkodzie. Wyprostował ramiona i wprawnie oczyścił twarz z emocji. Miał z Malfoyami do załatwienia parę spraw.

Szybko się z nimi upora, a potem będzie gotów do wyjścia. Lepiej, żeby Potter czekał na niego przy tych drzwiach i nie wpakował się przy okazji w żadne kłopoty.

– Dziękuję, że powiadomiliście mnie o znalezieniu chłopca – powiedział z oschłym skinięciem głowy i uprzejmym, choć zimnym uśmiechem. – Doceniam to.

– Cieszymy się, że mogliśmy się na coś przydać, panie – wymruczała Narcyza. Już się odwracał, by skierować się ku wyjściu, lecz wydająca się wahać kobieta zatrzymała go. – Jeśli mogę pozwolić sobie na bezczelność i powiedzieć coś... wprost?

Odwrócił lekko głowę, nie będąc pewnym, czy podobał mu się kierunek, w którym zmierza ta rozmowa.

– Wydaje mi się, że i tak zamierzasz to zrobić. Mów, skoro uważasz, że warto zaryzykować. Nie gwarantuję jednak, że nie wyrządzę ci żadnej krzywdy, jeżeli urazisz mnie tematem tej rozmowy albo jakąś niemile widzianą opinią.

Prawie podziwiał ją za zachowanie niemal kamiennej twarzy. Patrzyła mu wytrwale w oczy, a jej ręce były zgrabnie złożone.

– Przypominają mi się czasy, kiedy Draco dopiero co się urodził. Co prawda we mnie zadziałał instynkt macierzyński, ale Lucjusz był zupełnie oszołomiony całą sytuacją. I chyba wciąż jest, do pewnego stopnia. Wychowuje Draco twardą ręką, choć przyznam, że nie jest przy tym okrutny. Nigdy jednak nie potrafił okazywać mu swobodnie uczuć i nie umiał się nim odpowiednio zająć.

Zdecydowanie mu się to nie podobało.

– Harry nie jest moim synem, a ja nie mam zamiaru być dla niego ojcem. Swoją drogą nie powinno to pani w ogóle obchodzić, pani Malfoy – oświadczył zimno.

– Dzieci potrzebują jakiejś osoby, z którą mogłyby szczerze porozmawiać. Ważnym jest, by akceptować ich zachowania i być cierpliwym wobec ich kaprysów – powiedziała tym razem cichszym głosem. – Biorąc pod uwagę, kim jesteś, Harry musi czuć się bardzo zagubiony, samotny i zmieszany. Ktoś powinien narzucić mu wyraźne granice i odpowiednio się nim zaopiekować. Musi zacząć na tobie polegać, jeśli nie chcesz się z nim jeszcze bardziej kłócić. A ponadto wchodzi właśnie w wiek nastoletni, o czym już z pewnością wiesz. Będzie chciał stać się niezależny. Draco też do tego dąży, a przecież nigdy nie musiał zajmować się samym sobą, tak jak Potter. Jeśli będziesz go dławić, jeszcze bardziej zacznie się przed tobą wzbraniać i się przeciwko tobie buntować.

Czyli tak generalnie nie było żadnego dobrego sposobu na postępowanie z tym bachorem. Przecież te słowa nie były nawet odrobinę pomocne. Zapamiętał je jednak i zwrócił uwagę na fakt, że Narcyza próbowała jakoś pomóc – choć spojrzenie, którym ją obdarzał, wcale się nie ociepliło.

Był w stanie narzucić dzieciakowi jakieś granice, ale troska i sentymenty nie były jego działką.

– Wezmę to pod uwagę – oznajmił, odwracając się ponownie. Chyba będzie miał czym zająć myśli. Uświadomił sobie, że nieustannie próbował namieszać chłopcu w głowie, przez co ten musiał kwestionować całą swoją zebraną dotychczas wiedzę i przekonania. Nigdy jednak nie brał pod uwagę emocjonalnych konsekwencji takiego zachowania. Myślał jedynie o własnych korzyściach.

Świetnie. Po prostu fantastycznie.

Dołączył do Harry'ego, który czekał łaskawie przy drzwiach, zaciskając szczękę w ten swój irytujący sposób. Wyciągnął ku niemu rękę, by się aportować i desperacko szukał jakichś słów.

– Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś następnym razem spróbował pomyśleć, zanim dokądś uciekniesz – powiedział w końcu, gdy znaleźli się z powrotem w domu. – Tak jak sam kiedyś powiedziałeś, jest wielu ludzi, którzy nie życzą nam dobrze, a ja próbuję zająć się tobą najlepiej, jak tylko potrafię.

Harry prychnął. Zupełnie nie przekonał go ani nie ukoił tymi słowami, mimo że zrobił wszystko, by jego głos brzmiał właściwie, dojrzale i był przepełniony troską. Głupi bachor. Zamknął drzwi wejściowe, zaciskając zęby. Po jego dobrym humorze nie było już ani śladu. Czemu ten dzieciak nie mógł po prostu zaakceptować jego słów i znów zacząć zachowywać się trochę znośniej? Już dawno puściłyby mu nerwy, gdyby nie miał do czynienia z kimś, kogo musiał chronić... Och. Przecież Harry miał dla niego wyższą wartość niż pozostali ludzie. Nie mógł tak po prostu rozładowywać na nim swoich własnych emocji.

Wtedy go olśniło.

– Harry. – Złapał chłopca za ramię, zanim ten zdążył pobiec schodami na górę i zamknąć się w pokoju, by tam dalej nad sobą lamentować. – Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłem, dobra? Nie odstawiałem tej całej szopki, jaką jest opiekowanie się kimś. Tak samo jak i tobą nikt się dotąd nie zajmował. Życie nauczyło nas, że możemy polegać jedynie na samym sobie i być może rzeczywiście tak jest... Sam już nie wiem. Ale wciąż jesteśmy na etapie uczenia się i... staram się, rozumiesz? Wiem także, że ty też... próbujesz.

Wydawało się, że tym razem jego słowa na szczęście zadziałały. Chłopiec rozluźnił ramiona i porzucił tę surową maskę, przyjmując łagodniejszy wyraz twarzy.

– Ja... wiem – westchnął Harry, który sprawiał wrażenie, jakby z wysiłkiem próbował dobrać odpowiednie słowa. – I jeśli tylko nie będziemy odstawiać takich głupot, będzie między nami dobrze, co nie? Sam nie wiem... To wydaje się takie... – Chłopiec urwał i zaczął kręcić głową. Tom mimowiednie pomyślał o powodzie, dla którego Gryfon postanowił uciec z Nory. Może problem stanowiło właśnie to, co kryło się za wciąż jeszcze niewypowiedzianymi słowami?

– Wydaje się jakie? – nalegał delikatnie, opierając się chęci wdarcia do tej pokręconej główki chłopca. Bez dwóch zdań wiele by to ułatwiło. Z drugiej strony mogłoby to doprowadzić do jakichś uszkodzeń w mózgu, a nie był pewny, czy ten bachor mógł sobie pozwolić na utratę jeszcze większej ilości szarych komórek. I tak nie zostało mu już ich zbyt wiele.

– Takie niewłaściwe. Ty i ja. Pod każdym względem. Porwałeś mnie, a gdy dorosłeś, zostałeś mordercą moich rodziców. To wszystko jest po prostu niewłaściwe. Chore – wypalił Harry w tym samym momencie, w którym Tom był gotów przewrócić oczyma i pójść do kuchni po herbatę, a następnie przygotować kolację.

Och. Poważnie, ten dzieciak był kompletnie powalony.

Potrzebował chwili na zastanowienie, po czym postanowił przestać w końcu wisieć nad dwunastolatkiem i naprzeciw niego przykucnął – choć w żadnym wypadku nie dotknął kolanami ziemi. Nigdy nie będzie przed kimkolwiek klękać.

– Jest ci źle z myślą, że możesz czuć do mnie jakiś rodzaj sympatii? – upewnił się, unosząc jednocześnie brwi. Prawdę powiedziawszy, akurat to potrafił zrozumieć, chociaż jego niechęć wywołana była zapewne bardziej egoistycznymi powodami. Wątpliwości Gryfona bez dwóch zdań oparte były na oczekiwaniach społeczeństwa.

– Tak, chyba tak – wymruczał Harry, przyglądając mu się z ostrożnością. – Mam na myśli, że...że jesteś Voldemortem.

Mruknął pod nosem, pogrążony w myślach. Mimo iż mógł zrozumieć niechęć do wzajemnego troszczenia się o siebie, ten punkt widzenia nie był mu już zbyt bliski.

– Jesteś ze mną szczęśliwy?

Harry zamrugał, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby jeszcze nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Zaczerwienił się lekko i uciekł wzrokiem.

– Kiedy nie zachowujesz się jak dupek – bąknął chłopiec. Tom zignorował ten uszczypliwy komentarz i postarał się nie przewrócić oczyma.

– Tak więc nie powinno być żadnego problemu. Twoim najważniejszym priorytetem ma być twoje własne szczęście, a nie wymagania innych ludzi. To twoje życie. Nie możesz przeżyć go tak, jak chcą tego inni.

– Nawet tak, jak chcesz tego ty? To zaskakująco al...altruistyczne z twojej strony – odpowiedział Harry.

– No cóż, jeśli pragniesz powierzyć mi swoje życie i mi służyć, na pewno nie będę cię przed tym powstrzymywać. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, lekko rozbawiony. – Ale rzecz w tym, że należy do ciebie i to ty masz podejmować za siebie decyzje. To twoje wybory zadecydują o tym, jak zostaniesz zapamiętany i, co ważniejsze, jak będziesz czuć się z samym sobą.

Harry znów zaczynał być rozdrażniony. Chcąc jeszcze raz pozyskać jego uwagę, Tom uniósł mu lekko podbródek.

– Nie musisz już teraz decydować o tym, którą ścieżkę obierzesz w życiu, wiesz? Większość ludzi w ogóle nie wie, dokąd zmierza. Mimo że są dorosłymi wiedźmami i czarodziejami, wciąż nie potrafią zdecydować, po której stronie stanęliby w wypadku wojny. Możesz być szary. Na razie nie musisz wysuwać pochopnych wniosków. Wciąż masz czas, by się jeszcze nad tym wszystkim zastanowić.

Puścił go i znów się wyprostował. Nie był pewien, czy powinien teraz zmierzwić dzieciakowi włosy albo zrobić coś w tym stylu. Ostatecznie poklepał go po ramieniu.

– Idź zrobić kolację. – Przewrócił oczyma. – Kwestia tego, czy powinieneś mnie nienawidzić, czy nie, na pewno może jeszcze trochę poczekać. Tak samo jak i społeczeństwo. Ono zawsze czeka.

– Jak to możliwe, że tyle wiesz? W sensie... rozumiem, że jesteś już starożytny – powiedział Harry, na co jego oko drgnęło nerwowo. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się złośliwie i kontynuował: – ale tak na dobrą sprawę żyjesz tylko szesnaście lat, co nie? Technicznie rzecz biorąc, jesteś ode mnie starszy jedynie o trzy lata i... o mój Boże, ty hipokryto! Ty też jesteś niepełnoletni! – zbulwersował się Gryfon, a on wyszczerzył zęby.

– Ale i tak jestem od ciebie starszy. Zresztą niewiele mi zostało do osiągnięcia pełnoletności, skoro już się tak czepiasz. A w kwestii tego, skąd mam tę całą wiedzę, to po prostu jestem bardzo mądry – odparł melodyjnie.

– I skromny.

– Wolę nazywać to wiarą w swoje umiejętności i poglądy. Jeśli czegoś pragnę, zazwyczaj nie interesuje mnie zdanie społeczeństwa na ten temat, co daje mi zdolność obiektywnej oceny. Po prostu zachowuję zdrowy rozsądek.

– Albo zmyślasz właśnie jakiś stek bzdur i jakimś cudem sprawiasz, że to wszystko brzmi właściwie i rozsądnie – wymamrotał Harry.

– Nie, jestem całkowicie pewien, że tak naprawdę po prostu cały czas mam rację – przyznał szczerze pogodnym głosem, a Gryfon najwyraźniej uznał to za żart, ponieważ zaczął się śmiać. Ale przynajmniej nie sprawiał już wrażenia, jakby miał zaraz zacząć się nad sobą użalać. Choć wciąż wyglądał na trochę strapionego.

– Przepraszam za tę sprawę ze zlekceważeniem naszej umowy – powiedział po chwili chłopiec.

– Słusznie.

Harry zmrużył oczy.

– Dupek z ciebie. – Chłopiec posłał mu gniewne spojrzenie – Miałeś odpowiedzieć: „w porządku, Harry, nic takiego się nie stało. Wybacz, że zachowałem się jak jakiś psychol. Twoje postępowanie było całkowicie zrozumiałe i przepraszam, że na ciebie nakrzyczałem".

– W przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie mam potrzeby usprawiedliwiania swojej natury i przepraszania za nią – oświadczył Tom. – To nie ja postanowiłem bezmyślnie zignorować naszą magiczną umowę.

– Jesteś nieznośny.

– Przepraszam, że na ciebie nakrzyczałem. Twoje zachowanie było... zrozumiałe, choć nierozważne. Ale nie jest mi przykro z powodu „zachowania się jak jakiś psychol", skoro to była twoja wina. W każdym razie wybaczam ci. A teraz idź zrobić kolację, bo jestem okropnie głodny. Kiedyś mówiłeś, że chciałbyś spróbować coś ugotować, więc właśnie masz szansę zaimponować mi i przywrócić swoje dobre imię.

Harry spoglądał na niego przez kilka długich chwil, po czym obraził się i poszedł przywitać z Syriuszem. Następnie skierował się do kuchni, marudząc posępnie pod nosem, czego nawet nie próbował ukrywać.

Kundel przyglądał się mu, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał i posłał mu przenikliwe spojrzenie, które prawdopodobnie miało coś znaczyć. Chwilę później podążył za chłopcem.

Pół godziny później Harry zawołał go i oznajmił, że kolacja jest już gotowa. On zaś próbował sobie przypomnieć, w którym dokładnie momencie jego życie stało się tak niepokojąco zwyczajne.

To wszystko przez Harry'ego.

Bachor.

Makaron był jednak zaskakująco smaczny.


	32. Rozdział 32

_Rozdział dodaję wcześniej w ramach przeprosin. Mam nadzieję, że wszystkich was tym ucieszę. :)_

Za betę odpowiada nikt inny, jak **Panna Mi**.

**wężomowa**

* * *

– Musimy porozmawiać.

Zirytowany Tom zacisnął szczękę. Szczerze mówiąc, przekroczył już swój dzienny limit cierpliwego przeprowadzania konwersacji i miał ich serdecznie dosyć. Przekręciwszy różdżkę w dłoni, nałożył bariery wyciszające i zaczął poważnie zastanawiać się nad potraktowaniem kundla Cruciatusem.

Syriusz stał tuż za progiem drzwi do jego sypialni. Co prawda jego ubrania wciąż były w opłakanym stanie, ale w porównaniu z tym, jak wyglądał, gdy go ostatnio widział, Black był znacznie czystszy i mniej wychudzony.

– Wynoś się z mojego pokoju. Nie jesteś tu mile widziany.

Black nie wycofał się jednak i nie schował ogona między nogi.

– Chodzi o Harry'ego – powiedział kundel, a Tom poczuł, jak zaczyna boleć go głowa. Zachował jednak kamienną twarz i nie złapał się za skronie.

– Ależ oczywiście, że to o niego chodzi – fuknął. – Nic więcej nas nie łączy. Masz zamiar oprzeć tę rozmowę na równie idiotycznych stwierdzeniach?

– Za tydzień są jego urodziny. Co planujesz zrobić? – warknął Black, którego oczy rozbłysły z irytacji.

– Nic – odparł zwyczajnie.

– Że co? Nie możesz tak tego zostawić! To jego urodziny!

– No i? – zapytał. – Przecież to nie tak, że poczuje jakąś różnicę. Mam teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

– Bzdura! – oburzył się kundel. – Jeśli opiekujesz się dzieckiem, to ono jest najważniejsze. Zawsze!

– Nie jest moim dzieckiem.

– Rzecz jasna, że nim, do cholery, nie jest – odszczeknął Syriusz. – Jest dzieckiem Jamesa i Lily. A na dodatek, biorąc pod uwagę, jak go traktujesz, to ja powinienem się nim opiekować. Poświęcasz mu czas jedynie wtedy, gdy potrzebujesz go do realizacji swoich własnych planów.

Tom przymrużył oczy. Tym razem przez chwilę naprawdę zmusił kundla do krzyku, rzucając na niego zaklęcie torturujące. Posłużenie się tą klątwą sprawiło, że przez jego ciało przeszedł cudowny dreszcz. Nie pozwolił jednak, by na jego usta wyskoczył uśmiech.

– Nie sądzisz, że Harry'emu wyda się podejrzane, jeśli jego pies nagle zaginie w tajemniczych okolicznościach? Nie możesz mnie zabić. Nie wybaczyłby ci tego. Przecież i tak już odebrałeś mu sowę!

– Owszem. Ale mogę cię wykastrować – odparł zimno, a gdy Black zbladł na tę groźbę, jego usta wykrzywił okrutny uśmieszek. – Podwiń ogon, psie, i pamiętaj, kto jest twoim panem. A teraz wynocha z mojego pokoju.

– Zyskasz dodatkowe punkty u Harry'ego, jeśli nie zapomnisz o jego urodzinach – wtrącił się mu w słowo Black, zmuszając go do zastanowienia. – Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie obchodził ich tak, jak należy. Naprawdę myślisz, że jego ciotka i wujek kiedykolwiek zorganizowali mu przyjęcie?

Tom przekrzywił głowę.

– Dlaczego dzielisz się ze mną tą sugestią, skoro niewątpliwie działa ona na moją korzyść? – zapytał delikatnie, robiąc krok do przodu. Black poderwał się na nogi i zacisnął pięści.

– Ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do niektórych, szczęście Harry'ego interesuje mnie bardziej niż własne, egoistyczne zachcianki. Będzie rozczarowany, jeśli zapomnisz.

Nie uważał urodzin za jakieś szczególnie ważne wydarzenie. Nigdy ich z nikim nie świętował. Był to... po prostu zwykły dzień. Zawsze tak to wyglądało i nie rozumiał, co w nich było takiego specjalnego.

– W takim razie jak organizuje się komuś urodziny? W żadnym wypadku nie zamierzam spraszać do swojego domu całej Jasnej Strony – oznajmił pogardliwie.

– No cóż, skoro masz dużo na głowie, mógłbyś się z nimi skontaktować i pozwolić im coś zorganizować, oddając Harry'ego na cały dzień w ich ręce...

Lecz nie zyskałby w ten sposób żadnych „dodatkowych punktów", prawda?

– Tak, tak. – Machnął ręką. – Ale z czego składa się takie przyjęcie urodzinowe? Chodzi po prostu o tort i prezenty, no nie?

Black przyglądał się mu z jakby lekkim współczuciem, czego Tom absolutnie nie mógł znieść.

– Nigdy nie obchodziłeś swoich urodzin – oznajmił cicho mężczyzna.

– To bez znaczenia. Nie mają dla mnie żadnej wartości. – Posłał mu spojrzenie, po czym uśmiechnął się perfidnie. – Znacznie bardziej wolę Halloween.

Udało mu się uzyskać pożądany efekt. Współczucie ustąpiło miejsca wściekłości i kundel zacisnął szczękę, prostując ramiona.

– Tak, zazwyczaj przygotowuje się tort i prezenty – powiedział zimno Black. Po chwili jednak wyraz jego twarzy znów złagodniał. – Wiesz, mógłbym się tym wszystkim zająć, jeśli tylko...

– Nie spotkasz się z Harrym – oświadczył stanowczo Tom, nie czekając nawet, aż mężczyzna dokończy zdanie.

– Dlaczego? – zaprotestował Black. – Boisz się konkurencji? Tego, że polubi mnie, swoją prawdziwą rodzinę, bardziej niż ciebie i zostawi cię samego na pastwę losu, tak jak na to zasługujesz?

Miał wielką ochotę znów przekląć kundla, ale tego po sobie nie pokazał.

– To urocze, że uważasz, iż jest między nami jakakolwiek konkurencja. Harry żywi przekonanie, że wydałeś jego rodziców Voldemortowi. Nie chce mieć z tobą nic wspólnego. Na pewno nie zależy ci na tym, aby jeszcze bardziej mącić mu w głowie, zważywszy na jego i tak już delikatną sytuację.

Black wbił w niego lodowate spojrzenie.

– Nie ujdzie ci to na sucho.

– Wyjście jest tam. Chyba że wolisz, abym postawił ci w ogrodzie kojec?

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się z hukiem.

I dobrze. Musiał zająć się ostatecznymi przygotowaniami do masowej ucieczki z Azkabanu.

* * *

Harry z lekką niechęcią chwycił swoją torbę. Nie był szczególnie podekscytowany perspektywą ponownego spotkania z Jasną Stroną. Należało im się jednak jakieś wytłumaczenie. Tom prawdopodobnie nawet nie powiedział im, że wszystko z nim w porządku.

Ślizgon tylko zerknął na niego znad swojego śniadania i uniósł brew.

– Możesz odłożyć tę torbę. Masz szlaban, nie pamiętasz?

– Nie możesz dać mi szlabanu! – zaprotestował Harry. Wcześniej był przekonany, że Tom tylko żartuje albo... albo cokolwiek! Przecież to było niepoważne!

– Och, czyli masz zamiar opuścić dom bez mojej pomocy? – odparł lekko dziedzic Slytherina. Harry spojrzał na niego gniewnie i skrzyżował ramiona.

– Przecież powiedziałem, że przepraszam.

– A ja powiedziałem, że masz szlaban. Nie byłbym zbyt dobrym wzorem do naśladowania, gdybym teraz cofnął swoje słowa, nieprawdaż? To nie były czcze pogróżki. Na blacie leży lista obowiązków, które masz dziś wykonać.

– Chrzanić te obowiązki! – wykrzyczał Harry, zaciskając pięści. Jego oczy rozbłysły. – Odkąd się tu znalazłem, ciągle piszę te twoje głupie wypracowania! Jesteś jak jakiś cholerny poganiacz niewolników!

– Język. – Zacmokał ostrzegawczo, a Gryfon spojrzał na niego ze złością.

– W porządku. Skoro tak bardzo chcesz nauczyć mnie tej całej czarnej magii, pokaż mi coś praktycznego, żebyś następnym razem nie umierał ze strachu, kiedy znowu się gdzieś zgubię. Wiem, że odzyskałeś już swoją różdżkę.

To zwróciło uwagę Toma.

– Mam pracę do wykonania.

– W takim razie weź mnie ze sobą. No wiesz, nauka w praktyce i w ogóle.

Harry nie był pewien, czy nie pożałował tych słów od razu, kiedy tylko opuściły jego usta. Z zapartym tchem czekał na reakcję Toma... który pokiwał przecząco głową. Nie powinien czuć się zawiedziony. Przecież to nie tak, że rzeczywiście pragnął przejść kurs bycia Czarnym Panem. Ale... no cóż... miał już serdecznie dość tych wypracowań. A może gdyby udało mu się lepiej to wszystko zrozumieć i rozwiać swoje wątpliwości, bez wahania stanąłby przeciwko Ciemnej Stronie.

Jeśli dowiedziałby się, czym tak dokładnie zajmuje się Tom, mógłby utwierdzić się w swojej niechęci do niego. Przypomniałoby mu to również o tym, że tak naprawdę Ślizgon jest mordercą.

– Zakatrupiono by cię. Nie będę w stanie ciągle mieć cię na oku. Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć, zanim pozwolę ci na spokojne przechadzki wśród moich śmierciożerców.

Tom jednak dalej go obserwował, co skłoniło Harry'ego do wniosku, że starszy chłopiec musi choć do pewnego stopnia rozważać jego słowa.

– Wiesz co – wymruczał dziedzic Slytherina, rzucając mu jego różdżkę – jeśli uda ci się przed moim powrotem opanować trzy zaklęcia, które ci pokażę, odwołam swoje plany na weekend i poświęcę ten czas, by nauczyć cię, jak się pojedynkować. I to tak na poważnie, a nie ten cyrk, który odprawialiście podczas klubu pojedynków. Dobrze? Mam na myśli jakieś porządne zaklęcia. Potem będziesz ćwiczył wszystko, czego będę chciał cię nauczyć i następnego lata, jeśli staniesz się wystarczająco dobry, pozwolę ci ze mną wyjść, zamiast siedzieć w domu.

Harry oblizał gorliwie usta i nachylił się ku starszemu chłopcu.

– Okej – zgodził się. – Jakie to zaklęcia? – Nie mógł zaprzeczyć swojej ciekawości, a także temu, iż rzeczywiście musiał nauczyć się lepiej bronić.

– Pierwsze z nich to _Morsmordre._

Z różdżki Toma wystrzeliła zielona czaszka. Była wprost obrzydliwa, a z jej ust wyzierały języki węży. Syriusz zawarczał, a Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Na co to się może przydać? To jakaś tarcza czy coś? – zapytał.

– Wezwie pomoc, czyli mnie, jeśli będziesz w tarapatach. Mówiłeś, że potrzebujesz jakiegoś sposobu na skontaktowanie się ze mną bez użycia sowy, co nie? – odparł Tom. – A do tego... **zwiążcie go.**

Harry wybałuszył oczy, słysząc wężomowę. Żmije natychmiast posłuchały rozkazu i wyrwały się do przodu, oplatając go i parząc. Czy one nie miały być tylko kupą dymu?

– **Puśćcie. **

Gruchnął na kuchenną podłogę. Na jego nadgarstkach i torsie wciąż widniały czerwone ślady pozostawione przez mgławe węże.

Gdy podniósł się na nogi, Tom kontynuował:

– **Jeśli będziesz rozkazywać im w wężomowie, będą cię chronić. Ale tylko pod warunkiem, że użyjesz właśnie tego języka i zachowasz silną wolę. Na twoim miejscu nie szalałbym z nimi za bardzo. To czarne mamby, piąty najbardziej jadowity gatunek na świecie. Nie daj się ukąsić. Możesz za to zmusić je, by ukąsiły kogoś innego.**

Serce waliło Harry'emu w klatce piersiowej. Przełykając z trudem ślinę, nie spuszczał wzroku z uformowanych przez dym węży.

– Sam wymyśliłeś to zaklęcie?

– Tak – odpowiedział zwyczajnie Tom. – Jeśli zostaniesz ukąszony, natychmiast się ze mną skontaktuj.

– Jak się go pozbyć?

Tom machnął ręką i dryfujący w powietrzu znak zniknął.

– Drugim zaklęciem, którego masz się dziś nauczyć, jest _Protego. – _Przed Tomem pojawiło się jasne pole energii przypominające tarczę. – Zaatakuj mnie.

Harry wahał się tylko przez chwilę. Zdeterminowany, wycelował różdżką w Ślizgona.

– _Expelliarmus._

Ledwo zdążył odskoczyć przed własnym czarem, który odbił się rykoszetem i zahaczył o jego włosy.

– Zaklęcie osłaniające – wytłumaczył Tom. – Zatrzyma podstawowe klątwy i uroki posłane w twoim kierunku.

Harry doszedł do wniosku, że to zaklęcie znacznie bardziej przypadło mu do gustu, choć rozumiał też, dlaczego _Morsmordre _również było użyteczne.

– A ostatnie?

– _Relashio_. Uwolni cię ze wszystkich rodzajów więzów, którymi możesz zostać skrępowany. **Zauważ, że zaklęcia wypowiedziane w wężomowie można cofnąć i odeprzeć wyłącznie w tym samym języku. **– Ślizgon posłał mu uśmieszek. – Taki nasz mały sekrecik.

Łał. Tom naprawdę znał się na rzeczy. I nawet stworzył własne zaklęcie... mimo że było obrzydliwe i trochę straszne.

– Będę mógł wymyślać swoje własne zaklęcia? – zapytał.

– Z czasem. Polecam ci zapisać się na numerologię jako przedmiot dodatkowy.

– Już wybrałem swoje przedmioty dodatkowe. – Harry zmarszczył brwi, a po chwili przekrzywił głowę. Na jego usta wyskoczył uśmiech, a w oczach zagościł błysk. – To znaczy, że... pozwolisz mi wrócić do Hogwartu?

– No cóż. Na nic mi się nie przydasz, jeśli będziesz niedouczony, prawda?

W spojrzeniu Ślizgona kryło się jednakże coś jeszcze. Coś, do czego ten prawdopodobnie nigdy w życiu by się nie przyznał. Nostalgia.

– Tęsknisz czasem za nim? – zapytał cicho. – Mam na myśli Hogwart.

Tom na długi czas pogrążył się w milczeniu. W końcu dopił swoją filiżankę herbaty, po czym wstał.

– Hogwart był moim pierwszym i jedynym domem. Myślę, że potrafisz to zrozumieć.

– A to miejsce?

– Zabierz się za ćwiczenie zaklęć, Harry. Nie wplącz się w żadne kłopoty i pamiętaj o teorii, o której ci wspominałem. Nie nadwyrężaj się przy rzucaniu tych czarów. Jeśli zabraknie ci na nie energii, magia zacznie w zamian wysysać twoje życie. Wiesz, jakie są tego objawy.

Ślizgon zniknął.

* * *

To była ciężka praca. Cięższa, niż się spodziewał. Tom swoimi słowami sprawił, że to wszystko wydawało się takie banalne. Harry mimowolnie czuł się sobą rozczarowany.

Był jednak zdeterminowany, by osiągnąć swój cel i nie wyjść na słabeusza.

Nie wiedział, jak bardzo zaawansowane były te zaklęcia, ale po kilku godzinach ćwiczeń czuł się urobiony i wykończony.

Nie wydawało mu się jednak, by jego życie narażone było na niebezpieczeństwo. Przypominało to raczej taki rodzaj zmęczenia, jaki przychodzi wraz z wysiłkiem fizycznym.

Nie miał pojęcia, o której wróci Tom, lecz z pewnością nie zamierzał ponieść porażki. W przeciwnym wypadku Ślizgon już niczego więcej go nie nauczy!

Do siedemnastej opanował _Protego _i _Relashio_.

_Morsmordre_ okazało się najcięższym z nich trzech – być może dlatego, że jako jedyne naprawdę opierało się na czarnej magii. A przynajmniej takie odniósł wrażenie.

Nie był pewien, jak się z tym czuć... Ale czy tak na dobrą sprawę nie chodziło o to, w jaki sposób używał tej magii? Tak właśnie sugerowała teoria. Ponadto owo zaklęcie wcale nie było gorsze niż to, którym Draco poszczuł na niego węża. Albo to odcinające zmysły.

Nic nie było gorsze od tamtego zaklęcia. A on już go użył.

– _Morsmordre._

Syriusz nie przestawał warczeć. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd brało się takie zachowanie psa, ale bardzo go rozpraszało. Koniec końców przeprosił go i wyrzucił z pokoju, by móc spokojnie ćwiczyć.

Teraz wyglądało na to, że jego wysiłek nareszcie się opłacił.

Był nieziemsko głodny.

* * *

– _Pod koniec tygodnia, mój panie?_

– _Pod koniec tygodnia. Już czas._


	33. Rozdział 33

_Ummm... cześć wszystkim? _  
_Aż nie chce mi się wierzyć, że minęło już pół roku od ostatniej aktualizacji... Nie będę się publicznie tłumaczyć, to nie ma sensu. Życie mnie trochę przećwiczyło i naprawdę nie miałam czasu, by zająć się Ukojeniem. No ale cóż, przepraszam was ogromnie za tę długą przerwę. Uwierzcie mi, ja również mam nadzieję, że to się już więcej nie powtórzy. :) Co do dalszych planów na tłumaczenie - następny rozdział pojawi się najwcześniej w marcu, ale potem będę się już starała, by w każdym miesiącu pojawiały się co najmniej dwie aktualizacje. _

_Dziękuję wszystkim osobom, które zostawiły komentarze, napisały do mnie wiadomości oraz dodały opowiadanie do "ulubionych". To naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy. :) Tylko dzięki wam nie odpuściłam sobie całkowicie pracy nad Ukojeniem. _

Betowała **Panna Mi**.

* * *

Syriusz, mając na uwadze głównie swojego chrześniaka, był niebywale zaniepokojony ostatnimi wydarzeniami.

Podczas rozmowy z Riddle'em wycisnął z niego wszystko, czego chciał. Udało mu się zmanipulować go do urządzenia chłopcu imprezy urodzinowej. Niemniej jednak zwycięstwo to wydawało się niewielkie i bezwartościowe w porównaniu do kierunku, w którym ostatnio wszystko zmierzało.

Nie sądził, żeby Harry rozumiał znaczenie Mrocznego Znaku i to chyba przerażało go najbardziej. Jego chrześniak niemal ślepo łykał wszystko, co wciskał mu Riddle – niezależnie, czy był to jakiś przejaw sympatii, czy może nowa wiedza.

To nie tak, że Harry był tego kompletnie nieświadomy – a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Chłopiec prawdopodobnie podejmował amatorskie próby manipulacji i próbował dogadzać Riddle'owi w taki sposób, by pozyskać sobie większe przywileje... ale już sam ten nawyk niepokoił Syriusza. Oraz to, do czego mógł w przyszłości doprowadzić.

Harry zdawał się myśleć, że fakt, iż nie był przez Riddle'a nieustannie torturowany, dostawał dobre jedzenie i ubrania, a także otrzymał swego rodzaju wolność, był ze strony Ślizgona przejawem dobroci. Ale wcale tak nie było. Przecież nie powinno się oczekiwać od kogoś jedynie braku znęcania. Nie należało być mu za to wdzięcznym, ani pogłębiać na tej podstawie łączącej ich więzi.

Miał szesnaście lat, gdy usłyszał o syndromie sztokholmskim, a pierwszy przypadek tego zjawiska w mugolskim świecie miał miejsce zaledwie dwa lata wcześniej. W magicznym społeczeństwie takie wydarzenia były zazwyczaj lekceważone, ponieważ uważano, że za pomocą różdżki można naprawić właściwie wszystko. Jedynym powodem, dla którego Syriusz w ogóle wiedział o tym syndromie, była chęć doprowadzenia jego rodziców do szału poprzez zapoznawanie się ze wszystkim, co mugolskie.

Czytał ich wiadomości i zapewne to właśnie w ten sposób się o tym dowiedział. Szczerze mówiąc, niezbyt pamiętał, o co dokładnie w tym chodziło, ale podstawy kojarzył.

Poczucie utożsamienia się z porywaczem spowodowane brakiem wyraźnego prześladowania. Wrażenie posiadania długu wobec oprawcy połączone z zagorzałym pragnieniem przetrwania i umiejętnością przystosowania się do zaistniałych warunków.

Oczywiście Syriusz miał już okazję usłyszeć o Dursleyach. Nie sądził, by Harry kiedykolwiek zwierzył się z tego jakiemuś człowiekowi, ale kompletnie zagubiony chłopiec rozmyślał czasami na głos, gdy prócz niego w pokoju przebywał tylko pies. Choć Syriusz podejrzewał, że dzieciak i tak z wieloma rzeczami bił się wyłącznie w głowie.

W pewnym sensie Dursleyowie jedynie wszystko pogarszali – w końcu mogło się wydawać, że sytuacja jego chrześniaka uległa poprawie. Lecz czy rzeczywiście tak było? Riddle nie zaniedbywał Harry'ego i być może traktował go „dobrze", jednak to nie znaczyło, iż nie dopuszczał się jego wykorzystywania. Syriusz wytknął Czarnemu Panu prosto w twarz udawanie troski na rzecz manipulacji, a ten nawet nie zaprzeczył jego słowom.

Oczywiście zachowanie Riddle'a bywało niekonsekwentne, a ponadto usłyszał kiedyś, jak Harry mruczał złowieszczo pod nosem o jakichś bratnich duszach. Nie usprawiedliwiało to jednak całej reszty.

Najgorsze było, że Harry mógł być tego wszystkiego do pewnego stopnia świadomy – był przecież mądrym dzieckiem. A mimo to zgadzał się na ten stan rzeczy. Syriusz nie znosił zastanawiać się nad tym, dlaczego tak było... Dlaczego, mimo wsparcia i miłości ze strony przyjaciół, dzieciak czuł się aż tak samotnie, że szukał zrozumienia, akceptacji, a nawet miłości u swego oprawcy?

Budziło w nim to wstręt i nie wiedział, co w związku z tym zrobić. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że powinien w końcu wkroczyć do działania. Prawdę mówiąc, właściwie bez przerwy snuł plany uwolnienia Harry'ego z tego toksycznego oddziaływania Riddle'a, ale... po prostu nie wiedział, co robić.

Nie mógł stąd uciec i jeszcze bardziej osamotnić Harry'ego. Jeśli ten dupek odważy się choć podnieść palec na jego chrześniaka, rozerwie mu to cholerne gardło, mając głęboko gdzieś Znak na swoim ramieniu. Lecz...

Jak to się stało, że syn Lily i Jamesa został skazany na coś takiego? Nigdy nie miało do tego dojść.

Był świadkiem, jak Harry chwalił się Riddle'owi, że udało mu się nauczyć nowych zaklęć. W pewnym sensie rozumiał, iż naprawdę było to coś imponującego – w końcu był Blackiem. Nie był głupi, rozumiał, na jakich zasadach działa czarna magia, ale... Przez moment to pragnienie zdobycia uznania było niemalże ujmujące i można było uznać je za niegroźną próbę ułatwienia sobie życia. Lecz co, jeśli na tym się nie skończy?

Co, jeśli z czasem Harry zacznie dwoić się i troić, by udowodnić Riddle'owi swoją wartość?

Dokładnie jak Regulus. Jego brat zawsze był tym „lepszym, odpowiednim synem". Zawsze desperacko starał się pokazać rodzicom, jak bardzo był wspaniały. Jak bez znaczenia był fakt, że Syriusz, który był przecież starszy, opuścił ich rodzinę. Że był warty miłości, mimo iż Syriusz bezmyślnie nawet nie przystanął, aby się z nim pożegnać.

To wszystko wydarzyło się w porywie chwili. Zabrał swoje rzeczy przy akompaniamencie krzyków, gróźb i przekleństw wymienianych na schodach. Po prostu nie było na to czasu. Co, oczywiście, nie oczyszczało go z winy zostawienia braciszka – nawet jeśli ten potrafił być bardzo denerwujący – bez żadnego słowa pożegnania.

Może gdyby był tam dla niego, zamiast skupiać się na swoim własnym buncie, Regulus nie przeszedłby tak szybko na stronę Voldemorta, zwiedziony poczuciem akceptacji i docenienia, którym Czarny Pan zwabiał ludzi.

Tak, jak to właśnie robił teraz z Harrym.

Żółć podeszła mu do gardła. Jęknął, a Harry zmarszczył brwi i podszedł go pogłaskać.

Być może głupio było myśleć o przyjęciu urodzinowym jako o nagrodzie pocieszenia albo czymś, co pozwoli zmienić mu obecny stan rzeczy na lepsze, jednak tyko tyle mógł teraz zrobić.

Dopilnuje, by była to najlepsza impreza w życiu Harry'ego.

I, być może, gdy nadejdzie czas, w końcu mu się ujawni.

* * *

Minęło kilka dni – chyba pięć – w czasie których każdego ranka dostawał jedno albo nawet i więcej zaklęć do nauki.

Pozwalało mu to jakoś zabić czas, ale do jego życia i tak znów pomału zaczęła wkradać się samotność. Wciąż miał szlaban, więc nie mógł zobaczyć się z Hermioną i Weasleyami.

To nie tak, że przeszkadzało mu przebywanie z samym sobą. Po prostu nie lubił tego poczucia samotności.

Przynajmniej miał Syriusza, który przejawiał niesamowity talent do rozpoznawania, kiedy Harry czuł się przygnębiony. Zaczynał się wtedy wygłupiać, aż na ustach Gryfona ponownie zagościł uśmiech. A więc jakieś towarzystwo miał.

Nie wiedział dokładnie, nad czym pracował teraz Tom i prawdopodobnie nawet nie chciał wiedzieć. Ale był gotów się założyć, że to coś dużego.

Nie spodziewał się, że ten dzień może różnić się od wszystkich innych.

Przestał się już fatygować i nie wstawał aż tak wcześnie rano. Zawsze jednak był na nogach przed ósmą, by spotkać się w kuchni z Tomem i sprawdzić, czy jego kara jest dalej aktualna, a także poznać nową listę zaklęć do nauczenia się. Potem czasami wracał do łóżka.

Opanował już _Morsmordre, Protego _i _Relashio. _Drugiego dnia nauczył się _Accio_, które służyło do przywoływania różnych przedmiotów, _Drętwoty _paraliżującej i pozbawiającej przytomności oraz _Deletrius_, za pomocą którego można było usunąć wszelki ślad po zaklęciach rzucanych z danej różdżki i uchronić się przed ich wykryciem przez Ministerstwo – bo ponoć mieli do tego specjalny czar.

Trzeciego dnia Tom pokazał mu _Episkey_ służące do leczenia niewielkich obrażeń, _Homenum Revelio_, które pokazywało, czy ktoś znajduje się w pobliżu (ćwiczył je na Syriuszu) oraz _Confringo – _zaklęcie służące do wywoływania eksplozji.

Czwartego dnia poznał _Ferula _do tworzenia bandaży i szyn unieruchamiających oraz _Incarcerous _do związywania ludzi.

Piątego miał zaś ponownie ćwiczyć wszystkie poprzednie zaklęcia oraz dowiedział się o _Silencio._

Czary te były bardzo ciężkie i męczył się z nimi całymi godzinami. Czasami nie udawało mu się ich załapać, dopóki Tom, załatwiwszy wszystkie swoje sprawy, nie pomógł mu w ich ćwiczeniu. Ich nauka tak bardzo go wykańczała, że później spał niczym kamień, dobrze przy tym wypoczywając.

Pod koniec tygodnia był potwornie zmęczony, ale także bardzo z siebie zadowolony. Nie opanował tych zaklęć perfekcyjnie i nie za każdym razem odnosił przy nich sukces, jednak każde z nich udało mu się rzucić już co najmniej raz. Tom powiedział, że to i tak bardzo dobry wynik, ponieważ nie były przeznaczone dla przeciętnego ucznia trzeciego roku.

Interesująca, a zarazem niepokojąca okazała się część, w której Ślizgon wyjaśniał mu zastosowanie omawianych zaklęć i podawał przykłady ich użycia. Wspomniał, że na chwilę obecną Harry nie będzie w stanie rzucać zbytnio potężnych czarów i te, których teraz się uczył, w większości należą do podstawowego programu Hogwartu – choć przeznaczone są dla starszych roczników. W przeciwieństwie do zaawansowanej czarnej magii, w głównej mierze wymagały jedynie silnej woli.

Gdy Harry okazał lekkie rozczarowanie na wieść o tym, że Tom nie będzie uczyć go niczego fajnego, starszy chłopiec zaznaczył, iż prostota tych zaklęć wcale nie wyklucza ich efektywnego użycia.

Na przykład za pomocą _Accio, _jeśli ma się dobre wyczucie celu, można przywołać zarówno serce z czyjejś klatki piersiowej, jak i książkę leżącą na półce, której nie da się sięgnąć.

Harry od razu przestał narzekać.

Słowa Ślizgona były bez wątpienia odrażające, ale całkiem jasno przedstawiały meritum sprawy – sztuka dobrego pojedynkowania zależna jest od wyobraźni i doświadczenia, a nie tylko wiedzy i siły.

Biorąc pod uwagę, że zaczął się weekend, Harry miał nadzieję, iż dostanie dzień wolny i będzie mógł spotkać się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Była już sobota. Jasne, fascynowało go wszystko, czego się uczył, ale pracował nad tym ciężko już przez cały tydzień, prawda?

Udał się schodami na dół, gdzie zamarł w bezruchu.

Coś leżało na stole. Zapakowane w prosty, zielony papier do prezentów. Zaschło mu lekko w ustach i przełknął z trudem ślinę.

– Ee... co to jest? – Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że jego głos nie był aż tak piskliwy, jak mu się wydawało.

Jeśli Tom to zauważył, okazał się przynajmniej na tyle łaskawy, by to zignorować.

– Prezent urodzinowy. Mamy 31 lipca. Wszystkiego najlepszego.

Ścisnęło go w gardle. Jakaś część niego pragnęła pobiec z powrotem na górę i zatrzasnąć się w swoim pokoju. Postąpił jednak do przodu, mierząc wzrokiem pudełko.

– Skąd wiedziałeś o moich uro... – Zwiesił głos. – Ginny. A ta z kolei na pewno wiedziała o tym od Rona. No tak. – Mówił bez sensu. – Sprawiłeś mi prezent?

– Oczywiście.

– Co to jest?

– Otwórz i sam się przekonaj. – Twarz obserwującego go Toma skrywała coś, czego Harry nie potrafił nazwać. Syriusz merdał wesoło ogonem. Harry wahał się przez moment, spoglądając na Ślizgona i nie wiedząc, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że nie dostał żadnych listów od Rona, Hermiony i reszty. Nie był pewien, czy to dlatego, iż ich sowy nie mogły go znaleźć ze względu na bariery Toma, czy po prostu niczego mu nie wysłali.

Zakładał jednak, że to pierwsze. Jego przyjaciele mogą nie rozumieć tego, co dzieje się teraz w jego życiu, ale nie wierzył, by o nim zapomnieli lub go opuścili. Nie po tym całym fiasku ze Zgredkiem.

Sięgnął po pudełko i delikatnie ściągnął ozdobny papier. Czuł się przy tym trochę niezręcznie, gdyż nie do końca wiedział, jak należało to robić. Pamiętał, że Ron podczas Bożego Narodzenia zwyczajnie rozrywał go na strzępy.

Próbował sobie wyobrazić Toma pakującego mu prezent i zachciało mu się śmiać. Lekko histerycznie.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się.

– O mój Boże, to miotła! Jakiś nowy model? Błyskawica...? Myślałem, że nie znosisz quidditcha!

– Bo to prawda. Ale... zawierzyłem, że może ci się spodobać. Szczerze mówiąc, niezbyt wiem, co można dać w prezencie trzynastoletniemu chłopcu.

– Ona jest już w ogóle w sprzedaży?

– To prototyp, edycja limitowana. – Tom wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nic nie znaczyło. – Mam kontakty. Pojawi się w sklepach później tego roku.

Harry gapił się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

– Dziękuję!

– Sprawiasz, że czuję się niezręcznie. Przestań mi dziękować, tylko zaparz herbatę i skończ rozpakowywać swój prezent.

– Czekaj, chcesz powiedzieć, że dałeś mi coś jeszcze? Przecież nie mogę tego przyjąć! To już i tak zbyt wiele, nie powinieneś nawet mi tej...

– Harry. Herbata. Już. Oddychaj.

Roztrzęsiony Harry chwycił za czajnik, obsługując ich obu.

Tom zdawał się powstrzymać westchnięcie, gdy Gryfon zostawił niedokończoną herbatę i pobiegł dalej przekopywać pudełko. Na szczęście Ślizgon chyba nie był tym przesadnie zdenerwowany.

Pod miotłą znajdował się jego... list z Hogwartu?

Minęło parę minut, zanim dotarło do niego pełne znaczenie tej sytuacji. Miał wrażenie, że to właśnie było w rzeczywistości prawdziwym prezentem od Toma, a ten wcześniejszy... od jakiejś osoby, która zaproponowała mu kupno miotły. Ślizgon nie zrobiłby tego sam z siebie i Harry dobrze o tym wiedział. Nie przepadał wystarczająco za quidditchem albo innymi pozbawionymi głębszego sensu sprawami, by na to wpaść.

Pozostał więc z pytaniem, kto, do cholery, sprawił mu tę Błyskawicę.

Miał nadzieję, że nie Malfoyowie. No i kto za nią zapłacił?

W jego głowie huczało od wątpliwości.

Zwilżył usta i otworzył list. Pochłonąwszy łapczywie każde jego słowo, spojrzał na Toma.

– A więc... puszczasz mnie?

Nagle nie był pewny, jak się z tym czuje. Był prawie... zaniepokojony. Sam nie wiedział. Skręciło go w środku. Dlaczego Tom pozwalał mu...

– Jak już powiedziałem, na nic mi się nie przydasz, jeśli będziesz niedouczony. Będziesz tu wracał na wakacje. Mamy w końcu umowę, prawda?

Harry chyba odrobinę zbyt szybko kiwnął głową, za co się trochę nienawidził.

– W takim razie wybierzemy się na Pokątną? – zapytał.

– Ty się wybierzesz. – Tom wziął spokojnie łyk herbaty. – Ze swoimi przyjaciółmi.

Harry starał się nie uśmiechnąć zbyt szeroko, ale wybitnie mu to nie wyszło.

– Czyli nie mam już szlabanu?

– Niezwykle bystre z twojej strony. – Była to raczej kpiąca odpowiedź, ale Gryfon nie przejął się nią ani nie wydała mu się szczególnie uszczypliwa.

Pomknął po swoje rzeczy, wciąż trzymając w ręku miotłę. Boże, tak bardzo chciał ją już wypróbować!

Cały czas nie mógł uwierzyć, że Tom pamiętał.

Choć, jeśli miałby być ze sobą szczery, to nie do końca prawda... Ślizgon miał przerażająco dobrą pamięć i z pewnością o tym nie zapomniał. Najbardziej zadziwiało go to, że w ogóle cokolwiek z tą wiedzą zrobił.

Był... wzruszony.

Po pięciu minutach zbiegł sprintem na dół i stanął obok stołu, niemal podskakując z podekscytowania.

Zachowywał się jak jakieś dziecko, co było żenujące. Postarał się choć trochę uspokoić i zachować powagę.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że zapomniał o własnych urodzinach.

– Okej, jestem gotowy – oznajmił.

Tom wskazał na stół, unosząc brew.

– Co jest? – zapytał.

– Niczego nie zjadłeś.

– Chyba sobie ze mnie jaja robisz!

Tom wciąż nie przestawał wskazywać jego krzesła. Harry naburmuszył się i opadł na siedzenie, po czym złapał miskę ze śniadaniem Ślizgona i wepchnął sobie do buzi kilka łyżek płatków. – Możemy już iść – wymamrotał z pełnymi ustami.

– Stałeś się rok starszy czy młodszy? Spróbuj to chociaż przegryźć, twoje maniery są zatrważające. I w dodatku ukradłeś moje śniadanie.

Harry jęknął, ale udało mu się przełknąć jedzenie.

– Och, no przestań, to moje urodziny... Czy nie należy mi się, no nie wiem, karta wyjścia z więzienia albo coś?

– Monopoly.

– Łał, załapałeś jedną z moich aluzji.

– A ty właśnie porównałeś mieszkanie ze mną do przebywania w więzieniu – zripostował Tom, choć posłał mu przy tym złośliwy uśmieszek. Harry skrzywił się.

– Mój urok nie zna końca. Uznaj to za komplement – spędzam w twoim towarzystwie tak wiele czasu, że się zaraziłem.

– Teraz to już naprawdę dopraszasz się uznania, dzieciaku – powiedział Tom. – Pochlebstwa? No naprawdę?

– Udaje mi się? – zapytał z nadzieją, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Tom dopił swoją herbatę i wstał.

– Nie wiem, jak w ogóle mogłem sobie wyobrażać, że to dobry pomysł – wymruczał Czarny Pan. – Nie znoszę zajmować się dzieciakami.

Tom chwycił swój płaszcz i podrzucił Gryfona do Nory, co ten uznał za zwycięstwo.

* * *

Gdy zostawił chłopca, Tom czuł się trochę, jakby potrąciła go ciężarówka. Harry... czy ten dzieciak naprawdę był aż tak rozemocjonowany? Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek wcześniej widział, by Gryfon nie próbował udawać znacznie dojrzalszego, niż był w rzeczywistości.

Nie był pewien, czy był tym zdenerwowany.

Niemniej czuł się trochę rozstrojony.

Black doradził mu kupno miotły i koniec końców rzeczywiście się na nią zdecydował – głównie dlatego, że nie miał pojęcia, co dać dzieciakowi, a był raczej zbyt zajęty, by szukać czegoś oryginalniejszego.

W każdym razie Harry wydawał się zadowolony z prezentu, co mogło działać tylko na jego korzyść.

Na razie jednak postanowił przestać myśleć o chłopcu i skupił się na czekających go dziś zadaniach.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, iż jego ludzie oczekiwali, że atak odbędzie się nocą z prostego względu – będzie już ciemno. Poza tym lepiej, by jego poplecznicy nie musieli opuszczać pracy i odwoływać swoich spotkań. Zaplanował to bardzo ostrożnie, by osiągnąć jak najlepszy rezultat.

Nadszedł czas, by otworzyć bramy Azkabanu.


End file.
